


Arranged Marriage

by Green98



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Evil, F/F, Family, Fun, Happy, Hate, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Krypton, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lies, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Support, Trust, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 111,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Lionel Luthor is on his death bed, Lillian, his 'loving' wife arranges for Lena to be wed, mostly just to get rid of Lionel's bastard child but also because Lillian considers her bad for business due to the fact that she is not a 'true' Luthor.Lena knows that Lillian will no longer tolerate her once her father passes. When she finds out about her arranged marriage, at first she is of course angry and upset although she knows there is nothing she can do to stop Lillian.Will this marriage be bad or will Lena finally escape her tormentor and find her happiness?*Most characters are not my own so credit goes to their original creators*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time using this site so if I make any mistakes feel free to let me know and I will try my best to sort them.  
> Also, even though I have a rough plan for this story, if you have any ideas that you would like to be considered, just drop me a message.  
> I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!

Lionel's pov:

Today is the day, I can feel it. One last day of living with this horrible disease (and no I don't mean Lillian), then I can rest in piece. Sadly, with Lex being in prison, that leaves poor Lena all alone. Lillian will be around scrutinizing her every breath of course but that is as good as being alone. 

I am not afraid of death, in fact I welcome it. I have made many mistakes throughout my life and I am not proud of any of them except one. Lena. Lena is not the mistake, the mistake was how I treated her mother, I should have done more and treated her better.

When I met Lena's birth mother, I instantly fell in love, that would have been amazing of course if I were not already married to Lillian. Anyway, Lena's mother and I, I won't mention her name because I am not worthy of speaking it, Lena's mother and I met at a business meeting, she was stunning, and Lena is her younger twin, she is so much like her mother, from her long raven hair and her beautiful blue and green eyes to the way she dresses and holds herself. 

At first we didn't speak to one another, it wasn't until she called me out for being rude that we spoke. I was scolding one of my assistants for mixing up my files by dropping them when she kindly stood up for him and took the blame, she claimed that she had been the one to bump into him thus being the cause for the useless man dropping everything. As an apology she offered to by me a drink after the meeting. That drink led to a few more drinks on different occasions and eventually changed into us going out for meals or just spending time together. After about a year we slept together, we weren't in a relationship, although I suppose it was thinking about it now. A month or two passed after the incident and she announced that she was pregnant with Lena. 

I was ecstatic, I was so happy, I was in love with this woman and I knew that she felt the same way. The problem with the pregnancy was Lillian. Lillian and I had not been happy for a long time, hence I fell for another woman. I still loved her of course but she became power hungry and money obsessed. When I came clean to Lillian she was furious, I told her that I was going to leave her and my reasons for doing so but Lillian being the conniving and manipulative bitch that she is black mailed me into staying.

If I had not of stayed with Lillian she threatened to kill Lena's mother and tarnish my company. She also told me that she had done some dodgy dealings in my name that I didn't know about and said she would frame me leaving my "bastard child" without her father. The threats towards myself I would have been able to live with but It was the threats on Lena's and her mothers life that made me stay. Lena's mother was sad of course but she understood why I had to stay.

Whilst giving birth to Lena her mother died, she hemorrhaged and the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. I was heartbroken. The last thing she said to me was "take care of our little girl" with a weak smile. 

This may sound wrong but I mean it in the best way; If I had of known that Lena's mother was going to die anyway, I would have left Lillian like I had wanted to. I would have treated Lena's mother like the queen that she was, I would have given her the world. 

That however is not my biggest regret. My biggest regret is knowing that I am unable to keep my promise of looking after and protecting Lena. With me soon to be out of the picture, there is nobody left to stop Lillian from mistreating Lena, if Lex had not of gone insane I know that he would have protected her, those two although only half siblings, were thick as thieves, much to Lillian's disgust. Lex was always a good boy, it makes me sad knowing that my little boy is no longer all there.

I think I need to speak to Lena, I need her to be strong, I need to know that she will look after herself and not lose hope no matter what happens when I leave. I reach over to my nightstand, its a bit of a struggle due to my body being so weak but I manage. Once my phone I have my phone in hand I dial the only housemaid I can trust.

"Jess, hi. I am sorry to disturb you at this time of night but I need you to fetch Lena for me, I must insist that you do this as quietly as possible... Brilliant, thank you!"

I didn't have to wait long for my daughter to arrive, after about 10 minutes she quietly poked her head round the door. "Father, you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?" she asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Lena, Darling. Please come and take a seat, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about without the prying ears of Lillian and the servants that are loyal to her.-" I pause to take a breath before continuing. 

"- Lena, we both know that i do not have long left, I am almost certain that today could well be my last day... No, sweetheart, please do not cry, not yet. Darling I need you to be strong for me, once I am gone I will not be able to protect you from Lillian and that honestly scares me. I need you to turn those tears into your strength, not forever, just whilst you are living with Lillian, if she does not see your weaknesses then she cannot exploit them. One day you will leave this place and you can live in happiness. I know that you will go on to do extraordinary things, you do not show it but I know that you are an exceptionally smart young woman"

"Father I do not know how to be strong. You are all I have, Lex no longer responds to my letters and thanks to Lillian I no longer have any friends. I am going to be alone" Lena says, her voice breaking at the last part.

"Lena you are never going to be alone. I may no longer be here physically but I will always be watching over you, along with your mother. You will not be living in this house forever and when the time comes for you to leave, I truly believe that your happiness will follow. Things will be difficult for a little while, I need you to stay true to yourself, do not lose sight of who you are and do not let that godforsaken woman get to you" I tell her firmly.

"I cannot wait to leave this place, however I am not so sure about happiness following. You have given me almost everything I could ever ask for, you have been an amazing father but once you are gone I will have nobody. When I leave this house I will literally have nothing but the clothes on my back, father I do not care whether I have lots of money, I do not need to be rich, but I cannot see me ever having happiness" Lena says sadly.

"Lena, you will not have nothing,I have made sure about that. When you turn 21 you will get a visit from your mothers best friend. I have not spoken to her since your mothers funeral to make sure that nobody ever found out about what I have set up. I can not tell you exactly what I have done but just know to expect a visit from a woman in her late 40's, a red head with green eyes named Katherine Kane, It does not matter your location at the time, she will find you. Two years Lena, all you have to do is stay strong for two more years." I reach my hand out so that I can take a hold of hers. 

I know that Lena is confused and upset but I have every faith in her, as long as she stays strong I know that she will be okay. Life is difficult and full of disappointments but if Lena is anything like her mother was, and I know that she is, she can accomplish anything.

"I have something to give you Lena, I shouldn't but I will anyway on one condition..." I look at my beautiful daughter, waiting for her to respond.

"Anything," She says eagerly.

"Can you fetch my wallet from my night stand?" Lena nods gently and stands to fetch my wallet. When she hands it to me I open it and pull out a photograph. It is a picture of Lena's mother and I, on the back is Katherine's number, I wrote it on the back of the photo because I knew I would never lose it that way. I hand it to Lena and she looks at the photo, confusion masking her features.

"That is a photograph of your mother and I. On the back is Katherine's phone number. You can keep that photograph on the condition that you only use that phone number in the case of an emergency. Nobody associated with Lillian, including Lillian of course, can know about this photo, do you understand?" Lena looks at the photo and gently runs her fingers over her mothers frame. That is the first time she has ever seen her mother, I know she will treasure the picture.

"You should go back to bed now Lena. Before you go, please promise me that you will stay strong," I plead. I need to know that she will be alright.

"I promise father, I am going to miss you greatly" she says whilst placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, then she left just as quietly as she entered.

Now my time has come. Be safe my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian tells Lena about her arranged marriage.

Lena's pov:

After the talk, if you could call it that, with my father I went back to bed feeling like shit. I am not really sure how else to describe how I am feeling. My father basically just told me that he thinks he is going to die today and then he goes on to tell me that I need to stay strong because he fears my step-mother might do horrible things to me in his and Lexs' absence. 

I honestly don't know how to feel right now. I guess I should probably get some sleep and prepare myself for what tomorrow might bring. 

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I tried to push the feeling aside and decided to take a quick shower before heading down to eat breakfast. I got out of the shower and walked to my wardrobe, I didn't pay much regard to choosing an outfit, I just pulled on some jogging bottoms and a flannel. Lillian will complain but i really don't feel like dressing up formally today.

As I walked downstairs I could hear Lillian on the phone to somebody, it must be some kind of business because shes being formal and fairly polite. She notices my presence as I reach the bottom of the stairs and holds up her index finger, signaling for me to wait for her to finish. Lillian hangs up a minute later.

"Lena, we need to talk. Please come take a seat" Lillian says while gesturing to the sofa in the living room. I follow her and take a seat on the sofa opposite from hers, not wanting to be too close to her. 

"Lena, there is not really an easy way to say this so I am just going to be blunt. Your father passed away earlier this morning. I understand that some people like to pointlessly say goodbye to their deceased loved-ones before their bodies are taken, so if you must, please do it quickly as the coroner will be her within the hour" Once she has finished she eagerly leaves the room.

I blocked out most of what that heartless bitch said because as soon as she said "there is no easy way to say this" I already knew what she was going to tell me. My dad is dead. Gone. 

For a moment I just sit there letting it fully register. I mean of course we were all expecting it and he even told me himself this morning it would be soon but nonetheless its still a shock. Once my mind returns to my body, I numbly walk to where my fathers body is laying. I wont stay long because as father said, any weaknesses I show, Lillian will use them against me. 

I stand by the door just looking at my fathers now lifeless body. Is it weird to say that I have never seen him look so peaceful? I slowly make my way to him so that I am standing beside him, I carefully lean down and quietly whisper in his ear, I know its pointless because he can't hear me but still.

"Goodbye father, I hope that you are in a better place and will find peace and happiness wherever you go. I love you." 

I rest my hand on his cheek and place a soft kiss on his forehead, I let a single tear escape my eye and then leave the room to head to my own bedroom, feeling the need to be alone.

I spent the next week mostly moping around in my bedroom. Tidying when it was already clean, unfolding and re-folding my clothes, drawing random things in my notebook, and then today I have been reading my favourite book series; Harry Potter.

I have only really seen Lillian when going down for dinner, unsurprisingly she looks absolutely fine. I think she was actually more distraught when Lex got sent to prison. Not that that surprises me either, Lex was always her golden boy. Mind you, that was mostly because he would do almost anything she told him to, she could easily manipulate him, I blame her for his insanity.

What does surprise me is that she has left me alone for a whole week, she has not called for me or asked anything of me. That for Lillian is strange. 

"LENA!" 

Guess I spoke to soon. I quickly walk downstairs to the kitchen. Lillian usually situates herself at the kitchen table to look over her paperwork, clearly she has never heard of a home office.

"What can I do for you mother?" I say as politely as I can. I absolutely hate calling her 'mother', I don't know why she even makes me call her by that title. Probably for business, god forbid her business partners find out that I am her dead husbands bastard. 

"Lena, it is nice to see you. Have a seat?" Lillian says with a bitter smile on her lips, somehow I don't think it is.

I take a seat due to the fact it was more of an order than a question.

"Now Lena, I have some good news-" Lillian's good news is never good news, I think to myself whilst mentally preparing myself for what she has to say next. "-You will be leaving the Luthor household-" YES!! I internally scream. "-You are probably wondering why you are leaving. Well, you are leaving because I have arranged for you to be wed. In one or two weeks time you will be married off to a young woman named Kara Danvers..."

Again, I thought too soon. MARRIED!? Is she pulling my leg right now? She's joking, she has to be. I can't get married! This woman is crazy. Wait... Danvers, Kara... I know that name. Kara Danvers I say in my head again, Kara... Danvers. 

"...The Danvers family have happily accepted the marriage proposal. There is a slight issue that I don't think you will like. They are not as wealthy as us and they live in quite a rough area. However, you will adjust quickly and fit right in, i'm sure. What do you think Lena?" Lillian says with an evil smirk on her face.

I take a moment to think out an appropriate response. If the name Kara Danvers belongs to who I think it does then this could actually be a good idea. I am not bothered about the 'poor' part, I can live without the Luthor's billions.

I used to have a best friend called Kara Danvers back in middle school, when I moved up to High school we lost contact due to me being sent to a prestigious posh high school that is more like a college, thankfully I recently graduated. Anyway, If this Kara is who I think she is then I could finally be happy outside of this hellhole. On the downside, I am going to have to act like I hate this Idea. If Lillian finds out before the marriage that she is actually doing me a favour she would immediately call things off. 

There is also the issue that it could be a completely different Kara Danvers too. I school my facial features into a scowl and glare at Lillian.

"What do I think!? Not that you will care but I hate this idea! You cannot just marry me off to some stranger, and to a WOMAN!? You want me to marry a woman. Why are you even doing this mother?" I spit out with as much hatred as I can muster.

"Now Lena, there is no need to be over dramatic. It is not that bad and why am I doing this you ask? I am doing this because you are bad for business. Now that Lionel is dead, there is no need for me to keep around his bastard daughter. If you actually had a clever brain inside that skull of yours maybe I would have kept you around and we could have been partners. I think you should be great-full for this marriage, at least you will have a roof over your head, think about it, I could have just thrown you out onto the street... Or have you killed" Lillian says. She sounds almost angry. 

"Whatever Lillian. It's not like I actually had a choice here is it? As usual, you will just do whatever you want. For the record, I hate you for this" I say and storm out of the room. However as I get to the stairs Lillian calls my name again.

"Lena."

I don't answer I just turn to face her with a glare.

"Make sure you are downstairs and presentable by 10am tomorrow. Your future wife will be coming to introduce herself to you. You will be friendly." 

"Whatever." I say and carry on walking back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets her future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice a slight change in my writing, that is because I have finally figured out how to use the writing tools haha. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!

**Lillian's** **pov:**

I woke up this morning to find my husband dead. I mean I know I should probably be sad but is it so wrong to feel relieved?

I have had to put my plans on hold for years because of that man. At first yes, I suppose you could say we were in love but over time work became more important so I didn't see much of him.

Then he goes and sleeps with that despicable woman, what was her name... Ah! Lena McGrath. Even had the nerve to name their bastard child after her and move her into our house. Talk about rubbing it in.

Anyway, now that he's gone I can finally bring CADMUS into effect. Those good for nothing Aliens won't know what hit them.

As for Lionel's daughter, well, I cannot kill her, I mean I could but she really isn't worth it, I won't gain anything so instead I think I will make her life a misery by marrying her off to some poor family in Midvale. Hopefully I will never have to see her again.

Tomorrow Kara and her mother Eliza will be coming to take Lena out for the day to 'get to know each other'.

Personally I don't see the point in such formalities but as long as she is out of my house sooner rather than later I don't particularly care. Anyway, it does me a favour, I plan on having my first CADMUS meeting whilst she is out.

It has been a long time since I have been able to have 100% privacy.

**Lena's** **pov:**

"Miss Luthor, you need to get up" - "Miss Luthor?"

Ugh I groan into my pillow. I hate mornings. I turn over to see Jess standing there.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"It's 9am Miss Luthor, your mother said to make sure you were up and ready for your guests arrival" Jess said.

"Great! Could you have me a strong coffee ready for when I get downstairs?" I ask.

"Of course"

"Oh and Jess, if Lillian asks, I was very annoyed when you woke me up"

"As you wish Miss Luthor" she says with a small smile.

I guess there is one thing I'll miss about this god forsaken place. I will miss Jess, she is the closest thing to a friend I have had since, well, Kara in middle school.

I wonder what she looks like now, she was incredibly cute and a little chubby back then, I think that was just baby fat though, she wasn't fat, just a little chubby, she was still beautiful... To me anyway.

Lillian never knew about Kara, didn't care to ask about my school life, or my life in general if I'm honest. My father knew her, he used to tell us both funny jokes and stories on the rides to school.

At first he didn't really like my request of picking Kara up and taking her to school with us but he gave in and actually ended up taking a liking to the girl.

I guess it was hard not to though, her smile was like a beam of sunshine. She was always so... Happy.

I guess that's part of the reason I love her.

Kara and I were close, we used to tell each other everything and although I never met them, I used to love hearing about her family, it was nice to hear that she was happy.

I have missed her ever since the day Lillian made me move away and go to a school miles away from her. There's not a day that has gone by that I haven't wondered about Kara, like how is she, is she happy? What does she look like now? Does she think about me like I her?

\------

I get downstairs at 9.40 which leaves me 20 minutes to probably argue with Lillian and drink my coffee.

"Lena, nice of you to finally emerge" Lillian says dryly, not taking her eyes off whatever document she is reading.

"I wish I could return your sincerity but I can't, it is going to be a long day I could do without"

"Now, now. You should be happy" 

"Why would I be happy?" 

"You should be happy because you will be spending the day with you fiancéé. Even if you dislike her, you will still be going so either way I suggest you play nice, or there will be consequences"

I ignore her and take a sip of my coffee. Mmm, so good. I don't think I could live without coffee, without it I would probably be arrested for the murder of Lillian. Then i really would be a _Luthor_. 

I am short tempered and moody in the mornings and that woman is always trying to piss me off. If it wasn't for caffeine I hate to think what I would say or do.

I take my last sip of my coffee just as the door bell rings. _Here we go._

"Do yourself a favour and put a smile on that pretty face otherwise you'll scare her off" Lillian chides.

"Maybe that's what I want" I snap.

" _Lena._ " Lillian says in a warning tone.

I put on a fake smile and head towards the living room. Let's hope this goes well. I heard the approaching footsteps and turned to look out of the window. 

Lillian is many things but I must say, she is good at designing the gardens. It is a stunning view. A fountain in the middle, and down each side is a different type of flower, I couldn't tell you the names but I think roses are along the back. In the left corner there is a tall oak tree with a small bench and table situated underneath it. 

"Lena" Lillian says, dragging me out of my observation.

I turn and plant a fake smile of my face. "Yes _mother_ " 

She gives me a warning look "These are our guests, Kara Danvers and her mother Eliza Danvers. Say hello please" 

Makes a change for Lillian to say please and actually sound like she sort of means it. She must really want me gone.

I take in the two women standing beside Lillian. The older one of the two, Eliza has long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin, she is wearing a cream coloured top with a dark blue jacket with light blue jeans and flat shoes.

I look to Kara to take in her appearance and I have to clench my jaw in order to stop it falling open and hitting the floor. Wow. She looks... _Wow_. 

That baby fat I mentioned is completely gone, her body is now slender and from what I can make out looks rather muscular and toned (It takes everything in me not to imagine what she looks like underneath her clothes), she seems to have grown her hair as beautiful blonde waves now flow over her shoulders and rests on the tops of her- nope, can't think about those right now. _You shouldn't be perving on her full stop._ I yell at myself. 

Anyway, Kara is wearing a dark blue sweater top which makes her perfect sky blue eyes stand out beautifully, with black skinny jeans and black boots. As simple as her outfit is, it suits her and she looks great. 

"Hi, my name is Lena. I hope you both had a safe trip." I say as bluntly as I can manage. I notice the recognition in Kara's and her mother's eyes. I also see a little bit of hurt in them from my tone. 

I really hope that she doesn't say anything about us being friends. I used to tell Kara everything when we were children so I hope to God that she remembers everything about Lillian. I give her a subtle pleading look, the type that says I will explain at some point.

"Hello Lena, it is very nice to meet you" Kara says politely. Always so polite.

"Please, the pleasure is all ours. Now Lena, you will be spending today with Kara and Eliza, I expect you to be nothing but polite and respectful. After a nice cup of tea, I will have my car take you all to wherever Mrs Danvers would like to go" Lillian says with a sickly smile. 

This woman could win awards for the act she is putting on right now. I have never seen her so... I am not even sure how to describe what she is right now.

"Oh, that's very kind of you Mrs Luthor, however I actually have my own car parked outside so it really won't be necessary" Eliza says respectfully.

"I understand, comfort and all. Very well, would you like to head out or would you like a cup of tea first and we can go over the paper work whilst the girls get acquainted a little better?" Lillian asks although if i am honest it was more of a 'polite' statement.

"That would be lovely, thank you"

"Great, follow me. Lena, why don't you show Kara your room?"

"Yes mother" I look at Kara and gesture for her to follow me. "Let's go"

We walk up the stairs to my room in an awkward silence. Once we arrive I open the door and let her enter and I follow after, shutting my door behind me. For about a minute we both just stand there awkwardly, Kara occasionally taking a look around.

"So... I guess you don't remember me?" Kara says with a hint of sadness.

"Oh Kara, of course I remember you, how could I forget my ray of sunshine, my only friend, my best friend?" I say giving her a weak smile. She gives me a sad and confused look.

"You are wondering why I was plain with you downstairs,-" I step closer to the blonde girl and lower my voice slightly "- Kara, If Lillian knew that we know each other she would cancel this whole arrangement immediately. I will explain more once we are out of the house but for now please don't let on that we know each other,"

Kara swallows the lump in her throat "Whatever you need Lee"

Hearing her call me by my old nickname makes my heart swell and break at the same time. "Thank you. I promise to explain later but for now we should probably head back down stairs. 

We walk back to the living room silently, the awkwardness returning as we enter the living room to our parents shaking hands.

"Well I hope you girls get along, Lena, enjoy your day out. I hope to hear all about it when you get home" Lillian says whilst leading us to the front door. I slip on my black converse and exit the house behind Kara and Eliza.

"Good bye mother. I am sure today will be _amazing_ and _full_ _of_ _happiness!_ " I say sarcastically. From the corner of my eye I see Eliza eye me curiously and Kara's shoulders sink.

Lillian pulls me into a hug but it's only so she can whisper in my ear. "I suggest you play nice young lady. Just remember I could have done a lot worse to you than this." she spits out like venom. 

I pull away and turn towards Eliza's car where Kara has already opened the rear passenger door for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets with Lena but something seems off.

**Kara's pov:**

Nervous was an understatement for how I feel right now. Mother and I have just pulled up in Lena's driveway. My old crushes driveway. You are probably wondering how I know Lena Luthor, well, I will give you the short version of the story as it's really not that interesting a story. Yet it is still my favourite. 

Basically Lena and I went to middle school together, we were best friends, eventually I came to like her as more than a friend, she was my first and as embarrassing as it is, still is, my only love. Not that she ever knew that mind. We were unlikely friends, her being an infamous Luthor and me being, well, me. 

Anyway, we used to tell each other everything, I never met Lillian in person but Lena used to tell me about how she was treated by the woman. At first I didn't believe her, I mean her father was such a lovely man, it was hard to imagine him marrying such a horrible woman. It wasn't until Lena came to school one day with a black eye that I believed her.

To begin with she just said that she fell, now I am not the most experienced person with violence but I have seen enough movies to know that "I fell" is a lie. If she had of fell I am pretty sure she would have bruises in other places too, not just around her eye.

From then on I made a promise to Lena to make each school day as pleasant as I could, just to make going back home a little more bearable. Then at the end of the year, Lena and I were all set to go to Midvale high together, however when the time came it was like she disappeared off of the face of the earth. *Poof*.

It has been about 7, no 8 years since I last saw her and now we are going to meet again and to be married. If I know Lena like I used to, she probably isn't happy about this. When father told us that Lionel had passed (I know, news spreads fast) and Lillian had put out Lena's hand for an arranged marriage I had to do something. She may have forgotten about me, but I have nowhere near forgotten about her and I'll be damned if I let some stranger get to her. The thought of what they could do to her makes me sick.

So I persuaded my parents to put in a proposal on my behalf. I explained to them that Lillian was cruel and would almost give Lena away to whoever regardless to Lena's feelings. I get that by offering my hand that I am no better than anyone else that might try to claim her but I have only Lena's happiness in mind.

Now here we are, sitting in her driveway. 

"Kara, I'm sure this will go smoothly, you just need to calm down. Come on, lets go introduce ourselves" My mother says with a warm, comforting smile. I give her a nervous smile and then step out of the car and walk up to the front door.

I tap the doorknocker twice and then stand there patiently. After a few moments a woman opens the door. She is probably late 30 early 40's, she's wearing a white blouse with the top buttons undone, showing her collar bones and a dark blue blazer over the top of it, black trousers and some black slip on shoes. A professional look more than comfortable.

"Good morning, you must be Miss and Mrs Danvers? I am Lillian Luthor, please, do come in" she says politely and opens the door wider to let us through.

I am now standing awkwardly in the hallway, not really sure what to do with myself. I glance around and notice that this is a very large and very expensive looking house.

The walls were cream coloured with expensive paintings I don't know the names to hanging on them and the wooden floor was perfectly polished. There were a few dark oak cabinets around. One was filled with trophies, all labelled with Lex Luthor, another was filled with crockery and silver and gold ornaments and the last was filled with... files, lots of files.

I was torn out of my observations by my mother pulling me slightly to follow her and Lillian to what looks to be the living room.

As soon as I entered my breath caught in my throat. Standing in front of a window looking out was Lena. I could recognise her raven locks anywhere. From the back her posture looks soft and comfortable but as she turns around her face is schooled into a hard expression, no emotion showing at all.

It is the first expression I ever saw on her face all those years ago when we first met in middle school. As soon as I saw her all I had wanted to do was make her happy, to see her smile as often and as much as I could.

"Hi, my name is Lena. I hope you both had a safe trip." Lena says bluntly.

She introduced herself as though we are strangers... _S-she must have_ _forgotten_ _me_ I think to myself, my heart breaking just a little.

That is until I see the subtle look she gives me as she steps back, it was quick, like blink and you'd miss it but I saw it. My stomach fluttered with hope. Roa I hope she remembers me.

After all the introductions were finished Mrs Luthor told Lena to show me her room so that they could finalise the paper work.

At first it was awkward because neither of us knew what to say so I just looked round her room, it was rather bland. Her walls were bare of decoration and a plain grey colour, she had a single, wooden framed bed. A desk underneath her window, presumably so she can sit and look out whilst doing whatever she uses it for and lastly she has an old looking bookshelf full of books. For such a rich family I'm surprised at how empty and plain Lena's room is, even mine is more homely than this...

Anyway, I decide it's time to break the ice.

"So... I guess you don't remember me?" I say sadly.

"Oh Kara, of course I remember you, how could I forget my ray of sunshine, my only friend, my best friend?" She still considers me a friend, I force myself not to smile like an idiot.

"You are wondering why I was plain with you downstairs,-" she steps closer to me and lowers her voice slightly "- Kara, If Lillian knew that we know each other she would cancel this whole arrangement immediately. I will explain more once we are out of the house but please don't let on that we know each other,"

I swallow the lump in my throat not really wanting to have an emotional break down or ask a million questions right now and settle for; "Whatever you need Lee". I saw the emotion in her eyes as I called her by her nickname, the name that only I was allowed to call her. 

In a way it made me happy, I was happy that part of her still cared but I was sad at the situation. This is not the way I wanted to see her again, I have dreamed of seeing Lena again many times only we were both happy and we ran into each other whilst getting a coffee at our favourite coffee place, Noonans. She was successful in whatever job she had, she would have moved out with Lex and her father and was treated with the respect that she deserves.

As for me, I dreamed that I was also successful, I had saved enough money to have my own house with Alex, I had bought my parents a large house in the nice part of Midvale, and in the end, I had the girl of my dreams, Lena, by my side. _I suppose literally in my dreams_.

I know that technically Lena will be at my side due to the marriage but I wish it could have been her choice, that she knew how I really feel about her and not just because Lillian is forcing her to marry me but because she feels the same way and chose this for herself.  _Nevermind._ At least she can hopefully still be happy when all of this is over.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by Lena saying we should go back downstairs. I just give a small nod and follow her back to the living room.

As we enter, our parents are shaking each others hands. I guess the wedding is definitely going ahead then. I will ask my mother later what the details are and when the wedding will be taking place.

Lillian says her goodbyes to Lena, you can tell, well I can tell her 'caring' tone is faked, I don't know about my mother as she is just standing there smiling politely. However, when Lena replies her tone is full of sarcasm.

"Goodbye mother. I am sure today will be _amazing_ and _full of happiness_!"

I know she is just putting on an act, she told me as much in her room but It still kind of hurts, I feel my shoulders droop and see my mother watching the two with curiosity. Suddenly Lillian pulls Lena into a hug, she is smiling, I can't hear what she is saying but I can hear the harshness of her whispers. It takes almost all of my strength to keep my features neutral instead of letting the anger show so instead I turn towards the car and open the rear passenger door for Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks Lena for answers and they go for lunch.

**Kara's pov:**

The first 10 or so minutes of the car ride was spent in awkward silence. I turned to face Lena from my seat beside hers. 

"I can't take this anymore. Why are you acting like this?" I blurt out. I see my mum look at me weirdly in the review mirror but she stays silent.

"Kara, I promise I won't act like this forever. You know how Lillian is, you may not know first hand but I have told you enough about her that you should understand I have my reasons..."

"You promised me answers. Lena I have spent years wondering and worrying about what happened to you. Where you went, you left so quickly, no goodbyes, nothing. Just *poof*, gone!"

"You are right, I did, I didn't have a choice. Kara, when Lillian first told me about me being married off, I was furious...-" I smiled because I called it, I knew she wouldn't have been happy. "-by that smile, you already knew that" she says smiling a little herself.

"But when she told me I would be marrying a Kara Danvers, I felt relieved. Nervous because I didn't know for sure that it would be you, I was scared it was going to be a different Kara Danvers, but I still felt relieved. I couldn't let Lillian see the hope I was feeling though. Kara, if she finds out that we know each other before we are married, she will cancel this whole thing. Lillian thinks that by marrying me off, and please don't take any offense to this, but she thinks that by marrying me off to a poor family on the rough side of Midvale that she is punishing me, she thinks I will struggle with the conditions, the lack of money, but I don-"

I held my hand up to stop Lena for a second, I was also trying not to laugh, I covered my face with my hands trying to calm myself.

"Kara, I promise, I don't care about where you live or your families inco-"

"Lena... Does she really think that?" I ask amused. Lena looks at me, clearly confused. I guess what she just said was a bit offensive but as it isn't true I have no reason to be upset.

"Before accepting your marriage proposal Lillian had done a very intrusive background check on your whole family to make sure that in her opinion, I would sufficiently suffer and be unhappy. So yes, she does think that. Although, I am feeling a little confused, you seem to be amused by that... Am I missing something?" 

"Would it bother you, living without all of your money and in a rough area of town?" I ask in a serious tone curiously.

"Of course not! It's not like I actually get to spend any of my money, or my father's money. Lillian controls all of the accounts. You saw my bedroom, It contained mostly books. I have never had the joy of luxuries, how can I miss what I never had to begin with?" she says truthfully but you can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Okay, well that doesn't matter anyway. You will see for yourself how we live after the wedding, you will see first hand just how _poor_ we are" I say, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

You are probably wondering why I am amused. I am amused because Lillian is wrong, very wrong. Her 'intrusive' background check shows that we are a poor family and that we live in a crappy part of town, that is not exactly true.

My adoptive father and sister Alex work for a government agency known to only a selected few as the Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO). Due to that, all of our personal information has been tweaked for safety reasons. However, we do live in a crappy part of town but what Lillian clearly doesn't know is that we have one of the best security systems in the world and whilst our house might not look like its all that from the out side, it is actually pretty nice on the inside, even if I do say so myself. Once we are married, Lena will be fully made aware of our 'situation'. I'm almost certain I never mentioned it back at school...

"I hate to interrupt this weird little reunion thing you two have going on but Kara we have arrived" My mother says with a smile.

I look outside and we have arrived at a small restaurant that is owned by my cousin Clark. The food here is my favourite so I figured it would be a good place to take Lena.

I step out of the car and jog round to Lena's side, only to find that she has already let herself out of the car. I don't know why but I felt a little disappointed, as silly as it may sound, I wanted to open her door for her. Instead I settle for leading her to the entrance and hold open the entrance door for her.

**Lena's pov:**

Throughout the drive to the little restaurant, I started to try and explain things to Kara. I had managed to tell her most of it but she seemed to get distracted once I told her why Lillian accepted _her_ proposal. I was confused to say the least.

Any normal person would have been offended at somebody else judging them and their living arrangements, not to mention looking through their personal details, illegally I might add. Yet Kara seems to find it funny. At first I thought I had upset her because she covered her face but it turns out she was just trying not to laugh.

I don't understand why she would find that funny. I glance at her mother to find a small smile playing on her lips but she mostly seems to be concentrating on the road so I am not actually sure if she is listening or if she is in her own little bubble.

Kara didn't really say as to why she was amused by Lillian's judgement, instead she forced herself to stay serious. All she really said was that I would find out exactly how they lived after the wedding. Before I could think to question her a little more, Eliza announced that we had arrived at wherever they had brought me to.

Kara got out of the car so I did the same but once I had shut the door and glanced at her I saw what looked to be disappointment in her beautiful sky blue eyes but she quickly hid it and led me to the entrance of what appeared to be a small diner. She held the door open for me, looking a bit happier.

Mrs Danvers spoke to a man in a suit and had us seated straight away at a corner table that seemed fairly private. He left for about a minute but soon came back with our menus. As he walked towards us I took in his features.

He is a tall man, maybe just under 6 ft, dark brown hair that's almost black, blue eyes with a tinge of green, his cheekbones are quite high but his jaw line is sharp and covered in neatly groomed stubble. Even with him wearing a suit you can see that his shoulders are broad and the rest of his body is most likely equally proportioned and muscular. I notice that his name tag says ' **Manager** \- **Clark Kent** '. That name rings a bell.

I am drawn out of my observations by somebody clearing their throat. I turn to see Kara quickly look away from me, her lips pulled into a thin line and her cheeks slightly pink. I reach out and place one of my hands on top of hers and immediately pull back and I notice Kara jump a little too, it was like as soon as I touched her I was being electrocuted yet it didn't hurt, I could feel the energy coursing through my fingers. I look at my hand and then back to Kara to see her watching me curiously, her face no longer looking annoyed.

I place my hand back into my lap and push the feelings I just felt to the back of my mind and in the process forgot what I was going to say before the electrocution. What even was that? I look back towards Kara again to find her still looking at me, as our eyes lock I have to look away, I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Aunt Eliza, Kara, I assume you must be Lena. It is nice to finally meet you, I am Clark. You probably don't know me but I used to be good friends with Lex" Clark says with a sad smile.

"You knew my brother?" I ask, even though he just said that he did. I guess I was just shocked, I had never met any of Lex's friends although he did talk about a few, maybe that is why his name seems familiar.

"Yes, what happened to him was horrible, I just wish I had of noticed sooner, maybe I could have helped..." He says trailing off.

I sigh "You and me both. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet one of his friends, it is comforting to know that it isn't just me that remembers the good Lex"

"Likewise. Anyway, I just came over to introduce myself and hand you all a menu. I hope you enjoy your meals" Clark says with a smile and then swiftly turns and leaves.

"So my cousin was friends with your brother?" Kara says awkwardly.

"Apparently so. I recognised Clark's name but I had never met him, not until now of course. from what I can vaguely remember, Lex was rather fond of him"

We all fell into silence and just quietly look through the menu for a few minutes. Soon a waitress came over to collect our orders. She's kind of pretty I guess. She has brown hair hanging past her shoulders, brown eyes, pink lips and she is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a plain white button up neatly tucked into the waist band and black converse like mine on her feet.

"Are you all ready to order?" she says politely. I notice she smiles at Kara and blushes slightly.

"Yes, I think so. I will have a Chicken Caesar salad with a flat white coffee please" Eliza answers equally polite.

"I will have potstickers and a regular burger, with no onions and I think I will have a Dr. Pepper to drink please" Kara says with a blinding smile.

The waitresses cheeks visibly grow a deeper shade of pink as she replies "Excellent choice, Kara". 

"Usually is Sam" Kara says with a wink.

 _Sam_ grins "That is very true. You will have to text me when you're free, I miss you"

"I miss you too, it has been too long since I last saw that beautiful face of yours!" Kara says happily.

Is she flirting with her? _Your future wife is literally sitting right here!_ I growl in my head. I'm not even really sure why I care, I haven't seen her is nearly 8 years, of course she found someone better to replace me with. I don't get the right to feel jealous, I left her behind when Lillian moved me to a different school, I broke my promise to always be there for her and I never told her how- _Nope_. _Just ignore it Lena, Kara is a pretty girl, hell, she's stunning just like a goddess for gods sake, what normal person wouldn't want to flirt with her?_

I visibly jump when somebody snaps their fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention.

"Lena, everything okay?" Kara asks looking concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, fine, why wouldn't it be?" I mumble out. _God get a grip woman_.

"You sure? You kind of sounded like you growled..." Kara said, still not convinced.

"I-i did what? No, I'm fine, honestly" I say trying to sound genuine. What did she expect me to say, _Oh I'm great, I love watching my best friend and I guess you could say Fiancee flirting with another woman right in front of me. Yes, I am feeling fabulous!_

I seriously need to sort myself out. We have been reunited for not even 2 hours and I am already feeling like this. I don't remember feeling like this when we were at school so what on earth is wrong with me!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets jealous and has a small internal fight.

**Kara's pov:**

Lena was rather quiet throughout the meal. We had just finished our mains and were waiting on our desserts. She seemed fine until Sam came over, and she growled... Going by her reaction she didn't even realize she had done it so Rao only knows what she was thinking about. Mind you she was quite blunt with Sam yet fine with mum and I. Could she have been jea- No, surely not, don't be silly Kara.

"So Lena, Kara. Just before we left your mother/Lillian and I, well, more Lillian, set a date for the wedding. It will take place 1 week from today. Your mother was rather certain that there was no need to wait-" Eliza begins.

"That sounds about right, now that my father is gone she has no reason to keep me around. Especially as 'I'm bad for business'" Lena says with no emotion.

"She is your mother Le-" Lena cuts my mother off before she can finish.

"Please don't call Lillian that, that woman is not my mother. She has always, excuse my language, treated me like shit. I am only Lillians daughter when it suits her, like today when you met her for example. That was her acting like a mother, that's how she was with Lex only nicer. She has put me in the hospital multiple times, she has forced me to bed with no food or drink, she threatened to have my birth mother killed if my father left her, she is most likely the main reason Lex is insane, she has taken everyone away from me, she also took me away from the one person that made me happy, the one person I could truly be myself with, the girl I lov-" she stops abruptly quickly glancing at me, I just  stare right back feeling shocked. Lena averts her eyes so fast I think she may have whiplash.

"-the girl that meant a lot to me, my only true friend, the only person other than my father that ever believed in me. She always tells me I'm not good enough... _I'm_ _not_ _good enough" She_  whispers the last part, I don't think she realised that her eyes had filled with tears until my mother wiped one from her cheek as she jumped slightly at the contact.

Lena cleared her throat and stood up, refusing to make eye contact with neither myself or my mother.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the bathroom" she mutters just loud enough for us to hear and hurries away.

I sit there for a few seconds just processing Lena's little tangent.  
"She almost said she loved the girl she was taken away from didn't she?" I ask my mother who has a sad look on her face.

"Yes dear, why?"

"Because I was her only friend in school and it was me she was taken away from..." I say, the realisation of Lena's words hitting me full force causing my chest to swell with joy at Lena's unintentional revelation that she might love me.

"I see. Well, in that case at least your feelings are not one sided" my mother says.

"Only she can answer that and Lena has never been one for sharing feelings. She thinks of herself as a burden. The only people that ever cared about Lena is myself, her father and her insane brother that now probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her. So that leaves only two people. One of which she barely saw and the other she hasn't seen in 8 years. I can't imagine how alone she must feel" I say sadly.

"So what she said about Lillian true?" She asks.

"Yes. Lillian has always been horrible and mistreated, more like abused her. I saw the bruises a few times myself although Lena tried to cover for her, she only told me because I practically forced it out of her. I'm not even sure Lionel knew the full extent of what Lillian has put her through"

"That poor girl. You told me your reasons for doing this and I suppose I now understand a little better..."

After a few minutes pass my mother speaks again, "Kara, she's been a while in there, maybe you should go check she's okay."

I stand not needing to be told twice, "Be right back"

 **Lena's** **pov:**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Why did you have to go and say all that stuff!? You pretty much just told Kara you were in love with her._ I didn't love Kara back at school did I? I know I loved her as a friend but these feelings right now seem more than friendly...

I mean I know she was the only thing I ever looked forward to seeing and I craved her smile and her laugh, _god her laugh._ Damnit. Just because I liked those things doesn't mean I loved her like _that_  right? She was my best friend, why wouldn't I like those things about her, and just because I missed her when I left and it felt like my heart had been ripped in half and then burned means nothing, I'd lost my only friend, of course I would be upset.

It's not like I missed her touch, or the way she used to go out of her way to make me smile, or the way I used to get butterflies in my stomach every time she laughed at one of my bad jokes or the way she always stood up for me or the way I never wanted to be apart from her.

It's not like I wished for her arms to wrap around me whenever I was upset and tell me everything was okay and then kiss the side of my head like she used to.

It's not like I never dreamed for those same, soft, perfect looking lips to press onto mine at all. I never wanted that. _Fine, maybe not back then but you certainly want them now._

Jeez, who am I kidding. I have always been in love with Kara Danvers. I may not have realised it back then but being here with her now and seeing her flirt with another girl, I definitely realise it now. How typical of me to notice once it's too late.

Why is she even marrying me?

"Lena," I hear an angelic voice call from in front of my cubicle. I wipe my face in case any tears had escaped and then unlocked the door.

 _Thinking of the devil,_ well, _angel._

"Lena, it's been a long time I know but you know you can still talk to me right?" Kara says, a sad and concerned look in her eyes.

How can she still be so kind after all these years? Especially after I basically just bit her mum's head off. I can't bring myself to say anything.

"Well, if you didn't, you should. I did promise you I would always be here for you remember?" she says crouching down in front of me and taking my hands in hers.

There's that electricity again. I can't help myself but look down at our hands, Kara does too. Its making my body feel so full of energy, so light and free, and as she looks back up and our eyes meet, it's like sparks and fireworks are erupting all around us and I can't look away.

I don't know how long we were looking at each other, it felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Kara cleared her throat and spoke first.

"So are we going to stay in here forever?" She says with a teasing smirk.

Ugh, that smirk. Seeing it after so long is incredibly refreshing, it's like it washes away all of my problems and I'm care free. It like as soon as she smiles she takes away the bad thoughts in my head and for a short time I feel just as happy as her.

"Don't you like it here? I thought it was quite nice, all these womens phone numbers and squiggles decorating the walls. Such a beautiful cubicle" I joke.

Kara's smirk disappears and is replaced by her blinding smile, the one she always got when she was extremely happy or excited.

"There's my Lena, and as lovely as this toilet cubicle is, I'm afraid we have to finish dessert and get to the next destination. We have been here nearly an hour and a half"

" _Your Lena?"_ I say raising an eyebrow and giving her my signature smirk, I remember her always blushing and stuttering whenever I did it, I wonder if it still has an effect.

Her face goes bright pink, _check._ "Uh, er, I-I uh, I m-meant like, you know, uh,-"

I stifle a laugh, yeah, it still works. I used to love listening to her ramble when she got nervous, most found it annoying but I always thought it was cute. I liked knowing I could make her nervous, in a good way of course.

"Kara, Its fine, I'm just messing with you" Is what I said, but what I wanted to say was _"I've always been_ _yours_ _"._

"R-right" she says smiling awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the amusement park Lena meets Alex but things may or may not get a little angsty.

**Lena's pov:**

We finished our dessert once we returned to our table and I also apologised to Eliza for snapping at her earlier. She didn't know what Lillian has put me through. Soon after we got back into the car to go somewhere else, I didn't know where we were going, I was told that it would be a surprise.

I know it shouldn't have but, surprises make me feel uncomfortable. Usually when I am told there is a surprise waiting for me Lillian has got me a new teacher because apparently the old ones qualifications were not good enough or she had bought me a new designer dress because "I had to look good for Lex's trial". He was going to prison, why do I have to look good, Its not me who was on the stand being judged at the front of the trial room.

Anyway, as I plugged in my seat belt I remembered my question from earlier in the bathroom.

"Kara, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she replies with a wink.

"Okay, another one then"

"shoot"

"Why did you put in a proposal to marry me?" I ask nervously whilst fiddling with my fingers.

At first she doesn't answer, clearly thinking about her answer. I look up when she sighs to see that she is also fiddling. Slowly she looks at me.

"Honestly? I heard about your father passing - sorry to hear about that by the way - and I remembered you telling me how Lillian treats you and after seeing her advertisement that was basically just giving you away, I couldn't bare the thought of some creepy old guy getting you, or some murderer, you get the point. Also, it was the first thing I had seen of you in almost 8 years. I missed you Lena and I made a promise to make you happy and if I am completely honest, you make me happy. I never stopped worrying about you, not for a second. So, why did I offer you my hand? Because I want to keep my promise, I want you to be happy... and away from that monstrous woman"

I don't really know what to say. I know she promised to make me happy at school but this is different, she has basically just told me that she is willing to merge her life with mine just so I can be happy.

"Kara I- I don't know what to say... Are you sure this is what you want? You do know that once we are married any kind of reputation you have will be tarnished by my last name right? You will also be married to a woman..."

"Why wouldn't I want this? Also, I don't have much of a reputation so that isn't an issue, plus if you like you can take my last name, I think that's how things usually work anyway... I don't really care either way, that's your decision. And just because we are getting married, that doesn't mean you actually have to be my wife, I mean legally you will be but like you don't have to act like it, we can just stay friends. Not that I wouldn't like you to be my wife, I would, I mean who wouldn't. Uh- I mean you can act like my wife if you want to, but I won't force you, we don't have to k-kiss or, uh- uh-" Kara starts to ramble, and as cute as it is I can see her growing more and more embarrassed by the things she is saying so I place my hand gently over her mouth. She stops almost instantly. _Her lips are so soft_...

"Kara calm down-" I reluctantly pull my hand away. "How do you want this marriage to be?" I ask feeling my nerves spike again.

"I-I don't know..." Kara answers quietly.

"Girls, we have arrived" Eliza says, excitement in her voice.

I look out of the window on Kara's side of the car and see a sign for Metropolis Amusement Park. I would love to say that this will be fun but I wouldn't know because I have never actually been to an amusement park before. Behind the sign, a little further in the distance is a huge metal construction with carts full of people whizzing up and down and upside down and round and round. It looks terrifying and I am not one to be easily scared.

I hear Kara laugh from beside me so I turn to look at her only to realise that it is me that she is laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?" I question.

"Your face, you look horrified. Its like you have never seen a roller coaster before" she says laughing again but soon stops abruptly. "Oh my Rao. Have you never seen a roller coaster before!?"

"Uh... No?" I reply awkwardly. I have heard of them but I have never actually seen one with my own eyes and now that I have, I am extremely worried for my safety.

"So I will be first person to see your face completely terrified at like 30 ft if not higher in the air?" Kara says grinning excitedly.

"You aren't really selling this place to me Kara" I tell her seriously.

"Oh Lena, don't you trust me?" she says.

"Right now? I am seriously questioning the trust I have for you... Those things look like death traps"

"Aw, is Lena Luthor scared?" I look away not wanting to maintain eye contact "Oh she is! Now that is something you don't get to see often-" Kara says and then she wraps one of her arms around my shoulders and leans her head closer to mine "Don't worry Lee, I'll protect you and keep you safe" Kara whispers into my ear.

The feeling of her breath tickling my neck and the closeness of our bodies makes my breath catch and my body shiver. Kara chuckles and then quickly gets out of the car, a few seconds pass and my door is being opened for me, I climb out and then turn around to get a better look at the park full of death traps. Oh my God. This place is fricken humongous.

Metropolis Amusement park has roller coasters that look taller than the sky scrapers near my fathers Luthor Corp building, that's like 20+ office floors high. I subconsciously take a step back only to be held and gently pushed forwards again by Kara.

"Come on Lena, just go on a few rides with me"

"I don't think so, have you seen the size of those things!?"

Kara removes her hands from my shoulders and then stands in front of me, I look down at my feat no longer wanting to think about how tall and how fast the roller coasters are going. Two fingers lift my chin back up and I have no choice but to meet Kara's beautiful ocean blue eyes that I could easily get lost in.

"Please? For me," Kara pleads with the cutest little pout I have ever seen. I try to resist, I even try to look away but it is surprisingly difficult. _Don't give in Lena, you are stronger than this!_ but she is so cute, how can anyone resist that pout? _Lena, don't do it._ I glance at Kara's pouting face once more and sigh.

"Fine. I will go on a **_few_** rides with you, but you better be a good wife to me!" I say trying to keep my face straight and not smile.

"Yes!" she fist pumps and the she stand in front of me and holds three fingers up in the air "I Kara Danvers, promise the Lena Luthor, that I will be a good wife because I pressured her into riding on some roller coasters" she finishes with one of her Cheshire smiles and I cant help but giggle at her silliness. She really is adorable.

"You should probably save some of that for the wedding" I hear an unknown woman's voice say somewhere from behind me.

Kara's head turns to look over my left shoulder and I didn't think it was possible for her to get any more excited but she literally squealed and bounced over to whoever spoke whilst I turned around cautiously, even though the woman clearly isn't a threat. Eliza looks equally as happy as Kara at the new persons presence.

"Alex! What are you doing here!? I thought you were working today?" Kara yells cheerily.

Alex... I remember Kara talking to me about an Alex when we were younger, she is Kara's older sister if I'm not mistaken.

Mind you, this is the first time I have ever seen her, she has brown hair with a slight red tint to it that is cut just below her strong jaw line, she has perfectly arched eyebrows, brown eyes with a thin line of eyeliner on and just enough mascara to make them perfectly stand out against her lightly sun kissed skin. She is wearing a black v neck top with a black leather jacket over the top with dark blue jeans and black wedge boots.

"Well, mum told me that you were meeting with your future wife and that you would be coming here to get to know each other better and have some fun so I thought I would come and keep mum company whilst you two go off and smooch in a corner somewhere" Kara playfully slaps her sister and laughs.

Eliza steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder "Lena, this is my eldest daughter Alexandra, although she prefers Alex. Alex, this is Lena Luthor"

Alex squares her shoulders and steps forwards like Eliza did only she holds out her hand which I politely accept.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lena, I have heard so much about you," Alex smiles, although it doesn't seem like its an authentic smile, it looks more like a forced smile, I would know, I fake them often enough.

I don't know why Alex seems to be giving me a hostile vibe, I don't know what I have ever done to her, I have never met the woman to have been able to upset her. I honestly didn't mean to do what I did next, its just instinct when I feel threatened, a defence mechanism if you will.

Consider my good mood gone and in its place a pissed Luthor. Out of all the things I had to inherit, it was the Luthor temper. Mind you, when you get hostile people try to intimidate you for no reason and ruin your good mood it comes in handy.

I straighten my spine and broaden my shoulders so that we are now virtually the same height, my eyes turn hard and I narrow my gaze at her, my lips also forcing a smile. Any politeness that was there, is now completely gone. I keep my eyes narrowed on her hazel brown ones and shake her hand. My smile grows as she squeezes my hand tighter. I was right, she is trying to intimidate me, so I also tighten my grip. I see her eyes darken as her hostility towards me becomes stronger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Alex, I too have heard a lot about you" I say with a devilish smile. I wasn't lying either, I may not have ever met her but Kara used to tell me about her sister all the time, including how she was training to be an secret agent for the DEO, and by the way she is conducting herself I am guessing she succeeded.

I still can't find a reason for her hostility tho-... Hold on, I know exactly why she is angry, given her job she must know about Lex and the other crimes my family have committed. Now it makes sense, she is assuming I am like them. The thought makes my blood boil, so I lean in and whisper "Or would you prefer I call you Agent Danvers of the DEO?"

Might as well give her a reason to actually dislike _me,_ she already hates me because of my family. What better way to get to her than to mention her job as as an agent for a _**secret**_ government organisation? Being a Luthor and knowing that about her is potentially dangerous. Of course, I have no real ill will against Alex, but if she is going to purposely try to intimidate me I _will_ play her at her own game.

It works to because she squeezes my hand even harder and stands straighter whilst trying to pull me closer to her, although it doesn't work as I stand my ground, surprisingly not moving an inch. As much as I want to get on with Kara's sister, this little challenge that she started is rather fun. I don't get to do this with Lillian, so I fully intend to stand up for myself for once.

"You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask" I say with a smirk. I swear I hear Alex growl, her face and neck are a deep red where she is trying to restrain her anger. She drops my hand and I can see her clenching her fists in my peripheral.

Did I ever mention that my father had me take private mixed martial arts classes? No? Oh, well he did and I was a black belt by the time I was 12, only Kara knows this. Surprisingly my father managed to keep it from Lillian, the only problem was I was never allowed to use it on or in front of her so even though I could have defended myself, I didn't because father said she would make my punishments worse.

My point is, if Alex decides to lose control of her anger, which she looks like she is close to doing, I will be able to defend myself. Although, I'm not really sure why she won't just back off, she is the one that squared up to me, I have every right to react. I just smile at her again, only this time it is a proper smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a scared Lena on some roller coasters. Alex gets Lena alone and has a little chat.

**Kara's pov:**

I look over Lena's shoulder toward the familiar voice and see my sister Alex standing there. Excitement takes over my body and I literally bounce over to her, immediately wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Since Alex joined the DEO I don't get to see her as often as I used to and seeing her here when she told me she would be working today fills me with happiness. Plus she gets to meet Lena. Although if I'm honest I'm a bit nervous about them meeting as I know Alex hates Lex with a passion, she was one of the agents that had to help clean up his mess.

My mother introduces Alex and Lena and almost as soon as she says Lena's last name Alex's body visibly tenses and her spine straightens.

 _Oh Alex, please don't do anything stupid_ I think to myself.

Alex stiffly steps forward to formally introduce herself and holds out her hand for Lena to shake.

Lena politely takes Alex's hand but as soon as she senses Alex's obvious hostility her polite demeanour quickly disappears and is replaced by the tough and intimidating Luthor exterior that she was forced to use throughout her whole life. 

I haven't seen it in many years and I can safely say I do not miss it. Alex is scary but Lena has always been scarier. 

Lena, straightens her spine as Alex had done, she also squares her shoulders, lifts her head up, her chin pointed slightly, her lips pull up slightly at the corners and her gorgeous emerald eyes darken considerably and narrow at my sister.

Lena is now standing only inches shorter than Alex who seems to have grown even more tense, clearly but ineffectively trying to out-intimidate Lena, is now taking this as a challenge and tries to stand even taller. 

The shorter woman's smile grows a little more and she then introduces herself in return although soon after she leans in and whispers something in Alex's ear.

After another couple of seconds, Alex sharply drops Lena's hand clenching and unclenching her fists, desperately it would seem, trying to keep her anger under control whilst Lena is just grinning devilishly.

 _Is it bad that I'm finding Lena's behaviour hot? Seriously I'm trying so hard not to get flustered right now..._ Get a grip and split them up already, before someone gets hurt.

I shake my head and quickly step forwards a few paces placing a hand on each of their chests and getting between them. I feel Lena immediately relax under my touch and I fight the urge to smile.

"Guys, that's enough-" I turn to Alex first, "Alex back off, there is no need for your hostility. Get to know her before you judge her" Alex tries to protest but I just hold up my index finger, silencing her complaints and turn to face Lena. "Lena, whilst I understand that Alex started whatever that was, please don't encourage her..."

Lena looks from me to Alex.

"I'm sorry" she says, her words are weighted like she wants to say more but she doesn't. She gives me a sad look and then walks towards the entrance of the Amusement park. 

I look to Alex confused and Alex seemed to have understood and looks a little guilty. I'll ask her later. Right now I need to catch up to Lena.

I quickly run after her and find her after about 2 minutes just inside the entrance staring off into space.

I gently touch her shoulder to get her attention and when she looks at me she looks so sad.

"Do you think people will always hate me and assume I'm like my family?" She asks her voice thick with years of unshed tears.

So that's what she was apologising for. Dang it Alex.

"No, I don't think they will" 

"Why? Have you not seen the looks I get, the words people say behind my back? Look at your sister, she looked at me with pure disgust as soon as she heard my last name. My own stepmother doesn't even like me!" 

"Ignore Alex, it's not you she dislikes it is your brother, she was one of the people that had to clear up after him... S-sorry. Not everyone hates you Lena, my mother doesn't, Clark doesn't, I don't, I'm marrying you" I say with a wink to lighten the mood. It works as I see a small smile form on her lips. 

"Come on, let's go find a big roller coaster so we can both scream at the top of our lungs and let out all our frustrations" I say with a grin and pull her forwards.

\------ 

**Lena's pov:**

Kara and I are currently on a huge roller coaster heading up to the highest point. I am scared for my life right now, we are so high up. 

"If you're scared you can hold me hand if you want?" Kara offers and chuckles.

"And give you the satisfaction, nuh-uh" I say and try to smile, I'm not quite sure what I actually did though.

"Suit yourself but we are about to drop" she says and winks at me.

I look around to see the we are literally about to drop and just as we descend down the steep drop I grab Kara's hand and scream.

"Oh Rao, that was hilarious, I think you have deafened me a bit" Kara says bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Good. Although it was not as bad as It looks, you took the mick out of me, you deserve it" I say teasingly.

We walk into an arcade and I realise I need a wee. I tell Kara I'll be back soon and head off to relieve my bladder. I do my business quickly and walk to the sinks to was my hands when I can feel someone watching me. I turn to see who it is just as they place themselves beside me. 

"Alex. What can I do for you?" I ask cautiously. 

"Nothing, I want you to listen Luthor. I don't know what your family wants with mine but if you hurt my sister I will kill you. This is more than just friendship to her and she is the kindest most innocent person on this earth, I don't want you ruining her like your family seems to ruin everything else. Got it?" Alex says angrily.

I grit my teeth and count to 10 in my head before answering. I don't think I could hurt Kara even if I wanted to. Any arguments we have ever had hurt me more than it did her. Alex is right though, my family does ruin everything. 

"I might just be a Luthor to you Agent Danvers but I can assure you that the only thing I have in common with my family is my last name. Your sister will 'ruin' me before I ever harm her. I understand that you care about Kara but I do too, more than you or anyone else knows. Your sister is the only person that has ever believed in me and has looked past my family, she is the only person that has ever treated me like and equal and I do not plan to lose that. If I hurt her, I promise I will give myself to you willingly" I snap back.

"I don't believe you. I can't. Luthors don't care about anyone but themselves. How did you know I was an agent?" 

I laugh without humour "That is true, but I am not really a Luthor. If you ask Lillian, I am merely my father's bastard and now that he's gone I have been put up for sale. I also don't particularly care what you do and do not believe Alex, as long as Kara believes in me I will do my very best to not let her down-" I don't want Kara getting in trouble so I guess the next part will have to be a white lie. "As for knowing you were an agent, living in the Luthor household you see a lot of the law and whilst I only watched from the distance, I know fake FBI when they walk through my front door" 

I mean come on, if somebody doesn't know you are there watching from a dark corner and they pull out a little identification case and hold it behind their backs for a few seconds and then that someone happens to see the information change before they show it, kind of obvious.

"Your father had an affair?" 

"Really, that's all you got from that?" I ask amused at the fact I basically just told her that her work disguise it terrible and she apparently didn't realise. "Yes, my father cheated on Lillian, I mean you can't really blame him, she's a horrible woman" 

"Well no, I suppose you can't-"

"Look Alex, I am aware of majority of what my family has done but that does not mean I agree with it. You don't like me because of what they have done, but you don't actually know me personally. I don't expect you to want to be my best friend or even really a friend, that's up to you, all I ask is that you stop comparing me to the people I share a last name with. I am my own person so if you are going to judge me, at least get to know _me_ first" I say as I finish drying my hands. I turn to face Alex again and she is looking at me with an intense gaze.

"I will be civil with you for Kara but I still don't trust you Luthor" Alex says stubbornly.

I give her a small smile "That's a start" I say optimistically although I don't think Alex will ever truly trust me or like me. "Well, I have to get back to Kara so... You coming?"

"Right er... Sure. Someone's got to keep an eye on you" Alex says and she actually sounds like she is trying to be civil, that almost sounded like a joke.

"Lena what took- Alex..." Kara looks between Alex and I, her brows scrunching up in confusion.

"Kara, I'm not going to lie, I did corner Lena in the bathroom- wait, w-wait! Before you kill me, Lena surprisingly stayed calm for a Luthor-" I shoot her a look "Sorry, right, civil, I can do that. Lena calmly pointed out that it is not her that I dislike and I should get to know her personally before judging her so uh... If you'll let me I would like to join you both in whatever you are doing" 

Kara looks at me and winks, I remember when she usually does something like that she does something mischevious. I just smile back unsure, it's been a long time.

"Alex, Lena and I, we were... going to spend some time _together_  if you know what I mean and well, if you weren't my sister maybe I would consider being a bit more adventurous but er, I'm not into family relations..." my jaw dropped, I glance at Alex and her face is bright red and her jaw is also on the floor. 

Now that I was not expecting... I was right, it has been a really long time. The Kara I remember was confident at times but mostly shy, today it seems to be the opposite. It's not a bad thing though, if I wasn't shocked I would be laughing along with her... probably, I don't know, I'm not used to this.

"Rao, you should.. You should see your faces! You know, you two aren't all that different, once you get to know each other I bet you'll get a long just fine" Kara says through her laughter.

I clear my throat "Alex, Kara and I were actually about to find some more roller coasters, so you can join us if you want to" 

"Oh thank God. Sure" Alex says in relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far. Your opinions matter to me so let me know! :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives back at home from her day with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I haven't updated for a few days, I don't actually have a schedule, I literally upload as and when I can.   
> Anyway, I am not sure how good this chapter is as I wrote it over the course of a few days and I have been ill so my brain has gone to mush.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Alex's pov:**

My first opinion of Lena Luthor was not pleasant and I may or may not have angered her by judging and assuming she was like the rest of her family.

I know it was wrong of me to judge her but as soon as my mother said "Luthor" all the memories of Lex's crimes came back to me. 

What he did was horrendous, literally insane. All of those innocent people he killed claiming to be cleansing the world of aliens and anyone that sided with them was disgusting. They didn't deserve that, it's uncalled for and extremely xenophobic.

Then you have the crimes of her late father, the stuff he's done over the years, conning people into leaving their homes so he can build more office buildings and science labs. 

I am all for science but I wouldn't force people,  _children_  out of their homes just for a science lab used to create god only knows what. 

As for Lillian, well, she is as bad as Lex and Lionel put together. She is xenophobic, rude, obnoxious, pushy, arrogant and so much more.

So when it came to Lena, whom I have never actually heard anything about, I just assumed that she must be like them, I mean she was brought up by them so the Apple can't fall that far from the tree right?

Anyway, after the small chat in the bathroom, I still don't trust her, however I do understand that I was wrong to judge her without doing my research.

I hate to admit it I really do, but Lena really doesn't seem to be like her family. When she told me she was the product of Lionel's infidelity, I kind of felt bad for her. The pain in her eyes that she clearly tries very hard to hide was an eye opener. Luthor's don't show pain or weakness, hell they certainly don't care for others and even though I immediately took a dislike to the young Luthor, even a blind man could see the way she looks at Kara. It's the same way I look at Maggie. 

Maybe I should give her a chance. If she screws up, at least I'll get to shoot her.

**Lena's pov:**

Surprisingly I actually like these roller coasters, the thrill of them is oddly satisfying.

Kara, Alex and I went on a few roller coasters together and it genuinely wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Alex seems to be keeping to her word too, she has been nothing but civil, admittedly she has slipped up once or twice but I just ignored her. After the first ride or two Alex seemed to actually relax and was slightly more comfortable with me being around. We are both still very far from any kind of friendship but at least it no longer looks impossible. I want us to get along for Kara's sake, she is all that matters.

It was also nice to see Kara and Alex laughing and joking and winding each other up. Considering they are not biological sisters, it's nice to see them so close and getting along just as siblings should. If you didn't know them and you were watching from an outsiders point of view, you would not be able to tell they weren't actual sisters they are incredibly a like in many ways yet their personalities could not be anymore opposite.

Kara is always happy and optimistic, she see's the good in everybody, jeez, if she wanted to she could make friends with _everybody_ , and she is passionate about what she believes. Kara is also clumsy and a stuttering mess when she is nervous. 

Alex on the other hand, she seems to be strong willed and impulsive, assertive, courageous and independent, definitely confident and intimidating. She appears to have quite a personality yet she seems to know as and when she needs to use most if not all of those traits. 

Maybe that's why they work so well, Kara helps to ground Alex and helps her stay in touch with her friendly, less 'agent' side, whilst Alex maybe helps bring out Kara's independent and confident side. I don't know, I'm no psychologist.

In a way it hurts to see Kara and Alex together and enjoying one another's company, it reminds me of how Lex and I used to be but I quickly shove those memories back into the chest at the back of my mind and lock it for another day. Today, now, is not the time to think about _him._

As Alex, Kara and I step off of the Super Cyclone Eliza is waiting for us.

"I'm glad to see you girls all getting along better now and I hate to ruin your fun, but we need to get Lena back home. It's starting to get late" Eliza says.

"Okay. Can we do one more thing before we leave, please?" Kara asks with her puppy eyes.

Eliza sighs "Fine. One more thing Kara and then I want you both to meet me at the car"

Kara quickly turns to me and grins "So... I saw a photo booth by the entrance of the park"

"Kara..." I say slowly, I'm trying to think of an excuse but nothing is coming to mind. Damnit brain, of all the times you have to betray me!

"Lena please? It'll be fun and also I haven't seen you in like 8 years, do you know how much it sucked not being able to see my best friends face for that long? I don't want to miss you like that again..." Kara pleads with her manipulative pout, successfully guilt tripping me even though my disappearing wasn't my fault.

"Put. That. Pout. Away" I say purposely punctuating each word with mock annoyance. "Pulling that stunt was totally unfair... I will go with you but on one condition." I say sternly.

"Anything," Kara says with a grin.

"I want at least one photo of your blinding, most happiest smile. One as bright as the sun"

"Is that it? Wow, okay I am sure I can do that" Kara says winking.

"Hey, don't push your luck," I say unable to hold back a grin.

I hear Alex laugh, _I forgot she was still standing there._ As she goes to leave she turns to me and lowers her voice so only I can hear "If you don't get over the pout, she's going to have you so whipped"

I lool at her, confused as to what she means. Alex just laughs and then walks to follow Eliza.

Kara looks at me curiously, so I just shrug and gesture back towards the entrance of the amusement park. After a minute or so I instantly see the photo booth. It's a fairly large rectangle covered in flashing lights to draw in people's attention. 

As we get to the entrance Kara pulls the curtain aside for me so that I can go in first. There's a small bench in side for us to sit on but it looks just big enough for us to sit comfortably for a few pictures.

I sit at the furthest end and Kara soon plops herself down next to me. Well, I say next to me, practically on top of me. Not that I mind of course.

It turns out I underestimated the length of the bench and to get a decent picture we have to lean into each other. Kara however finds a quick solution to this and much to my surprise wraps one of her arms around my waist. As she does so her fingers graze the exposed skin of my stomach where my shirt has raised slightly and the skin underneath where her slender fingers are resting feels as though it's on fire and my breath catch in my throat.

Kara briefly looks at me a nervously smiles but quickly turns her attention back to the screen in front of us so thay she can select the type of photos she wants. There are two types, ID/Passport photo's or normal everyday photos.

"You ready?" Kara asks, her excited grin back in place.

"As ready as I will ever be" I say with a small smile back.

We are in the booth for what seems like forever but when we finally emerge, we both look over the photo's.

The first photo taken is an awkward one, we are both just looking at the screen smiling whilst looking straight ahead at the camera.

The second photo is less awkward. Kara decided to tickle me just as the camera snapped it's shot so my expression is one of shock whilst Kara is laughing in triumph.

The third photo is of Kara and I both laughing, I don't even know what we were laughing at, we just looked at each other and burst out into hysterics. 

The fourth photo Kara is smiling her mega watt, gorgeous, sunny Danvers smile. One of my favourite Kara smiles and I'm just sat there staring at her like an idiot with so many different emotions showing in eyes. I look far too vulnerable, I didn't even feel my walls slip away.

The fifth photo is Kara staring back at me, both of our faces now showing the same emotions. Pain, loss, love, happiness, awe, fear and some others that I can't identify. It's a rather intense picture if I'm honest.

I love the first 3 photos, even if the first was a bit awkward, but the last 2, I like them but I don't like how vulnerable I look, I don't like that anyone who looks at my face can see all those emotions. I don't like it because it's easy to see how I feel and when I'm looking at Kara, it's obvious I'm feeling all those things about her.

I reluctantly look up to see Kara's response to the pictures and she is smiling at them. 

"Lee, these are great..." 

"Yeah they are. I'm not sure on the last 2 though..." 

"Hmm, they're interesting I suppose but If anything, I think I love them more" Kara says blushing slightly. I look down as I feel my own cheeks heat up.

**Kara's pov:**

We dropped Lena home about an hour ago, we said our goodbyes before we got to her home though so Lillian didn't see us hug. It was horrible, watching her walk away from me again, made a lump form in my throat. The only thing that really cheered me up was when I remembered that this time I'll be able to see her again.

Today started off a little rough but now looking back it wasn't so bad. I mean, I got my best friend back and she's become even more beautiful, she does seem to struggle with emotion though, I can see her constantly trying to put up walls around everyone.

It's heart breaking to see her try to distance herself but I think she opened up a bit with Alex... Since she came back from the bathroom Alex has actually been nice and civil. I don't know what went down in there but something obviously clicked between those two.

It's all well and good having my best friend back but what do I do when she's also my first and only love. How am I going to go about that when she doesn't know how I really feel? It's been 8 years, I don't even know if she feels the same way. 

She asked me in the car earlier how I want this marriage to go and I couldn't exactly say _"Well Lena, I have always been in love with you, I actually want you to be my wife and for us to do things that married couples do together"_  not after so much time has passed and I dont know if she likes me like that. I don't even know if she likes girls, oh Rao! What if she's straight!?

There is 5 days until the wedding and I can't be too obvious that I want to see her because Lillian might get suspicious, there's also the fact that I don't want to come on too strong and she might not even swing my way. Then there is all the planning that has to be done in such little time so I doubt I will see her during that time anyway. There's not enough time to properly re-get to know each other before the wedding but I really need to talk to Lena about _everything,_ I guess it will have to wait until after we are married. 5 more days, I don't know if I should be nervous or excited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian briefly asks about Lena's day and Lena talks to Jess and also has a busy day, she meets a stranger that seems to have known her mother and she learns more about the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slightly longer chapter hope nobody minds ;) I'm not sure how good it is because I kept changing parts and I accidentally deleted half of the original :(   
> Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to comment and leave Kudos so I know people are still reading. Enjoy :)

**Lena's pov:**

Kara and I said our goodbyes just before we arrived at my... Lillian's house so that neither her or her lackeys saw us. When we pulled up into the drive I quickly got out of the car, my face already set so no emotions were showing. I said a brief good bye to Eliza and Kara for show and then went straight inside and to the kitchen. 

Just as I flicked the switch on the kettle Lillian marched into the kitchen and took her usual seat at the table. 

"So how did it go?" She asks already sounding bored.

"It depends on who's opinion you want. If you want theirs, it went rather well, if you want mine which I know you don't, then it was terrible. I couldn't have been more bored but just to keep you happy I played my part. I'm sure you will hear from Eliza soon enough to continue the wedding plans." I say plainly whilst stirring my coffee.

Once finished making my coffee I take a small sip savouring the hot, rich taste and then turn to face Lillian.

"As long as you played your part and all went well I don't particularly care for how you felt. Oh, I have a friend coming over this evening so you will have to stay in your room. Speak to one of your maids about what you want for tea and have them bring it to you upstairs, I don't want to be interrupted" 

"No different to most other nights then" I mutter under my breath as intake another sip of my coffee and go to walk up to my room.

"Also, make sure you are down here by 10 am again tomorrow as you will be having your first dress fitting. Whilst you are still attached to my name you will not look like a tramp." 

"Yes your highness, I will be down at 10 sharp as instructed" I say with a smile and a curtsy. 

"I suggest you drop the sarcasm Lena before I drop it for you." Lillian spits venomously.

"As you wish Lillian. I will just go to my room. Enjoy your evening." I say bluntly, turn on my heal and then head straight for my room. 

As I reach the too of the stairs I see Jess heading away from me so I quickly call out to her. She stops walking and turns to face me with a smile on her face.

"Lena, what can I do for you?" 

"Jess, I hope you are well. I have been told to stay in my room for the evening, so could you let the kitchen know that I'd like some food brought up to my room for in about an hour's time?"

"I'm very well thank you, how was your day? I will do that straight away, what would you like?" 

"If you are the one to bring me my food I'll tell you later. I'd like a chicken salad sandwich please." 

"Very well Ms Luthor I will go and tell the kitchen staff" Jess says with another smile and then hurries off down the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

I continue walking to my bedroom and kick the door shut with my foot and collapse on my bed with a sigh. 

I stare up at the ceiling, admiring the glowing stars (it's childish but it makes me feel relaxed). My father had an artist come in one day whilst Lillian was at work, he had them paint the solar system and loads of stars all over my ceiling in glow in the dark paint so that if Lillian ever cam in my room for some reason she wouldn't be able to see it and complain.

After a while my mind drifts to thinking about the wedding and what Kara had said earlier " _it's not just about what I want, it's about what you want too_ ". 

The problem is I don't know what I want. It's been 8 long years and I'm back with Kara for just a few hours and the feelings I had back then came forward and had tripled. I thought feelings were supposed to disappear with time not strengthen. 

I don't know how I am supposed to feel, I'm so confused, after we got used to being next to each other again it was like Kara and I never even separated, like no distance was ever between us. There was also how she made me feel in the photo booth when her fingers touch my skin, it was like she was leaving trails of fire behind but it felt kind of nice? 

The're was also the jealousy I felt when she was talking to that waitress, what was her name, Tam? Or Sam or something? I dont know, I dont really care. That jealousy though, I have never felt that way towards any other girl. Mind you I have never liked another girl, it's always been Kara. Isn't that sad? Pining after a girl who you thought you'd never see again when there were multiple girls practically throwing themselves at you in college (before Lex completely ruined the family name of course).

I pull out the photo's we took earlier and look at the last two. Surely after so long all those feelings shouldn't still be there. I doubt she even feels the same way. _That last picture says differently._  Ugh, I don't know! I don't know what to think, I don't know what to feel, I don't want to be rejected, that would make being married to Kara rather difficult. 

I like Kara a lot, always have but do I want us to be more than that after the wedding? Do I want this to be a proper, official marriage or just a sham to get me out of this place?

_*knock knock*_

I am startled out of my thoughts by the door "Come in," I call.

Jess walked in carrying a small tray. "I have brought your dinner Ms Lu- Lena" 

"Thank you. That hour went much faster than I expected. Jess will you keep me company for a little while, I'd like to ask a question and frankly, you are my only friend here and one that I trust" I ask awkwardly.

"If that's what you would like Lena and I am honoured" 

"Thank you. Feel free to sit or stand wherever, I don't mind" I says gesturing around my room.

I sit on my bed a begin eating my sandwich. After eating about half Jess speaks.

"So what did you want to ask? I'm assuming it has something to do with today..." she asks with a small smile. 

I get up and walk to my desk drawer where I pull out a pen and paper. I quickly write "You never know who's listening" and then retake my seat on the bed. Jess nods in understanding.

"Jess what am I going to do about this wedding? Kara and I have a bit more history than anyone else knows... Long story short, we were best friends in middle school and I liked her more than just a friend. Lillian moved me away for college and today was the first time we have seen each other in 8 years. I thought my feelings would have gone but they seem to be stronger now than they were before, I don't understand and I don't know how to feel. Jess I'm marrying my childhood crush that apparently I still lo-like. She told me that this wedding isn't just about what she wants, she told me I could be her actual wife or we could just stay friends but I don't know what I want. I like her a lot, I always have but I've never had this problem before. How do I figure out what I want when I don't know how to feel? This wedding is moving so fast," I scribble down, I was writing so fast that my usually neat handwriting is now only just readable.

Jess just looks at me for a few moments and then she takes the pen and writes "It seems to me like you and Kara need to sit down and have a serious talk. I don't know what to tell you if I am honest but it sounds to me like you want to make a go of things but you are too worried about her not feeling the same way. Lena if she gave you the choice of being more than a friend or just staying friends I would say she feels something too. If you want this to work, communication is key, even in friendship" 

I stare at what Jess wrote for a whole minute before coming to the conclusion that she didn't really answer my question she just told me I need to talk to Kara. 

"That doesn't really help much, I won't get to properly sit down with her until after the wedding at least not without making it obvious to Lillian that she's doing me a favour by marrying us. Lillian can't find out we know each other, then I would lose Kara again..." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more sweetheart, your situation is somewhat complicated. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me" Jess writes and then gives me a soft smile. 

"What am I going to do without you Jess? I'm going to miss you so much" I say sadly, out loud.

Jess takes the pen again and writes something down and then holds out the paper to me and on it is what looks like a phone number _._

"Just call or text me. Once you leave I will be finding a new job anyway, I'm only here now because I promised to keep an eye on you for your father" she says with a grin.

"Oh you shouldn't stay in this hell for me, you deserve a better job than this Jess"

"Its not that bad if I'm honest, I only clean and tend to you, Lillian has her personal maids so I rarely even encounter her"

"That's good. I'd hate to find out she mistreats you"

\------

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I turn to look at the time on my bedside unit and see that it's 9.43.  _Shit._

I lunge out of bed only to land flat on my face due to being tangled up in the duvet. I quickly pick myself up, wincing at the small pain in my elbow, and head to my wardrobe pulling out a tank top. I put it on and then pull on the skinny jeans I was wearing yesterday along with some rainbow socks (just to piss Lillian off). 

I head downstairs and straight to the kitchen, I have 3 minutes left until I need to be in the living room, thats just enough time to make an extra strong coffee. I'm going to need it to get through this damned dress fitting.

I finish making my coffee and get to the living room with about 34 seconds to spare. As I enter Lillian is giving me a disapproving look. 

"Cutting it fine aren't you?" Lillian says sounding a little angry. 

"Not really, I'd say I arrived perfectly on time just like you asked" I say giving her a sickly sweet smile.

"I suggest yo- Octavia. Thank you for coming on such short notice, I know you are a very busy woman" Lillian greets the woman that's behind me. I smile feeling rather smug that she almost got caught shouting at me. Oh what I wouldn't give to see her oh so  _perfect_ reputation destroyed. Ugh, that would be so satisfying.

I'm not usually one for enjoying other people's suffering but Lillian's suffering would be something I would pay good money for. Hell she deserves It, she corrupted her own son, she black mailed and made her husband's life a misery, she has taken part in many, many crimes and framed other people so she could get away scott free. I think the worst part is she hasn't lost a single thing, her son is closer to her than ever before (If you forget that he's behind bars), she is richer than rich, she inherited everything of my father's and her reputation is one that is often regarded highly although it did get a little degraded after Lex was found guilty of mass murder... Honestly, it would seem as though the woman has her own protection bubble surrounding her, she appears untouchable.

Anyway, I tune back into Lillian's conversation with "Octavia" and push thinking about Lillian's suffering to the back of my mind until a more appropriate time surfaces.

"- Well it will certainly be difficult but yes, I'm certain I can create a masterpiece and have it delivered to you the morning of the wedding" Octavia finishes.

"Brilliant, thank you again. I have no doubt you will create something beautiful. I mean something has to take the attention away from her face, she looks the spit of her mother." Lillian says in disdain.

I bite my tongue knowing that if I opened my mouth Lillian would probably murder me on the spot and although I would have once preferred death than living this life, however I now have a gorgeous bride waiting for me, platonic or not, and I can't lose her again. I won't.

"Lillian, do you have a tape measure? I rushed over here and I seem to have forgotten mine. I am sorry to have come unorganised," Octavia asks apologetically.

"No, no, you're fine, I should have one in the kitchen, I'll be back in a second" Lillian says giving the woman a smile just as she leaves the room.

As soon as Lillian leaves Octavia steps closer to me and lowers her voice "Don't listen to her, you are a beautiful young lady, just as your mother was. Here, take this, if you ever want to know talk or know anything about your birth mother, you give me a call..." She gave me a small piece of paper, all I can see right now are numbers, all I am thinking right now is,  _What the fuck?_  "-Now Lena, I'd like you to strip down to your underwear please, it will make it easier to get accurate measurements for your dress" 

"Uh, r-right, sure" I stutter out, who is this woman and how did she know my mother? 

"...Here you go, I hope it does the job" Lillian says with a surprisingly polite smile whilst walking back over to Octavia and handing her the thin tape measure.

Octavia takes the tape measure greatfully and then immediately starts taking her measurements. All in all the fitting wasn't so bad, I mean I only had to have measurement taken and then watch Lillian choose the material of my dress, I won't know what it will look like until my wedding day though, so that's quite nerve wracking.

Once Octavia leaves Lillian turns to me and points to the table behind me. "Take a seat, I would like you to look over the rest if the wedding plans. Of course you don't get to change anything but it makes me look better if it looks as though I included you when planning... Not that I did much."

I just nod and begin to look over the documents that were put in front of me. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she didn't do much, obviously I didn't expect her to.

Lillian has booked a church down on Maine Street here in Metropolis, she has arranged for there to be an arch made of white, red, light blue and light pink flowers, none of which I could give names to because I don't think I could pronounce them and flowers really aren't my area if expertise. She has also arranged it so that only a few people are to attend, those people being Kara's immediate family and on my side, her, her body guard Mark and oddly, Octavia (probably because she's making my dress). How wonderful, people I don't even really know and Lillian. There isn't going to be an after party either, which I am actually kind if thankful for and that is basically all the details, any that I haven't mentioned are miniscule and not very important. 

"I would have invited Lex but it would have been futile, he is considered a high security risk although I don't necessarily see why. I also don't think he would have really wanted to be there anyway" Lillian says bluntly. Damn, this woman just keeps pushing and pushing doesn't she. 

"Maybe because he is? He murdered a load of innicent people in cold blood. Mass genocide is a pretty good reason to label somebody a high security risk and rightly so. He is bett-" *smack* ... _ouch_ I think as I look up from where I am bundled on the floor.  _That bitch hit me!_

"Don't you dare talk about Lex like that. He is family, although not to you I suppose. You are nothing to us, just a mistake that should never have been born" Lillian spits out maliciously. As much as I hate to admit it, that hurt just as much as Lillian punching me in the face, which is a fair bit by the way.

"Oh, you might want go and clean yourself up, you're creating a mess on my new rug" Lillian says as she turns and walks away, leaving me on the floor alone.

I look at her feeling confused and then I touch my mouth and wince slightly, as I pull my hand away I see my fingers covered in blood,  _how did I not notice that sooner?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena cleans up her wound and goes ring shopping with Kara but she has a plan that might surprise Kara once the wedding ceremony is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding will either make an appearance at the end of chapter 12 or at the beginning of 13. Lena doesn't have to wait much longer. Just like you guys, I can't stand Lillian either haha.  
> If there are any mistakes I apologise, just let me know and I'll change it.  
> Thank you for reading and bearing with me!

**Lena's pov:**

I quickly walk to the bathroom because thanks to Lillian I am dripping blood all over the place. When I get there I enter and lock the door behind me, I then grab some toilet roll and hold it over my mouth (because I'm not sure which part the blood is coming from yet) whilst I get the medical kit and bring it back over to the sink. 

I open the medical kit an lay out the medical tape strips and the rubbing alcohol out by the side of the sink. I then pull the blood soaked toilet roll away from my mouth wincing again as I do so, I quickly grab some more and wet it with a little water so that I can try and get rid of some of the blood to properly assess the damage.

Once the blood has mostly stopped I look in the mirror to see that it was coming from my bottom lip. In movies the after cut of a split lip looks rather small and clean, looking in the mirror at my bottom lip, it is the complete opposite. 

Lillian split my bottom lip just past the middle on the left, and I must have been caught by one of her rings because there is a deep cut that is a dark red and starting to turn a dark purple due to bruising. I reach for the rubbing alcohol and sigh because I know full well that what I am about to do is going to sting like a bitch.

I was right too. Cleaning an open wound with rubbing alcohol hurts almost, or if not, just as much as the punch itself. So much that I have tears running down my face mixing with the smeared dried blood on my chin.

When I finish cleaning my wound I stick one of the small and thin medical tape strip over the cut to help prevent it from re-opening and stretching. To say I look a mess is an understatement, my cheeks are stained with blood and tears, my lip has an easily noticeable split on it and I have light bruising from my lip to just under my left eye. 

I'm sure this is the look every bride wants for their wedding day, hopefully I will be able to cover it all up with makeup although how dark the bruising is becoming I am not so sure that will make much of a difference...

I sigh again and pack up the medical kit but instead of putting it back from where I got it from I take it back to my bedroom with me.

I sit on my bed and look out of my window. I don't have much of a view from here, I can just see a tall tree line and a pathway leading to garden beyond. I hope my face doesn't take too long to heal. I can't have been in my room for longer than 20 minutes before I get a quiet knock on my door. 

"Come in" I say, damn, who knew a split lip would hurt so much, everytime I move my jaw or lick my lips I get an intense throbbing in my lip. 

When my door slowly starts to open, Jess pops her head in before the rest of her body follows, as she looks at me her face visible falls, sympathy showing in her eyes. "Oh Lena... Did she do this to you?"

"It was my fault, she said that Lex couldn't come to the wedding because he is considered "a high security risk" and she didn't like it when I pointed out that he is actually a high security risk. I love Lex, I do but he made his bed, now he has to lay in it. So yeah, she punched me and then proceeded to tell me that I'm not family and basically the usual. She had been throwing digs at me all morning" I say nonchalantly.

"You are entitled to your opinion but maybe you shouldn't have voiced them to Lillian, that my dear was a little silly" 

"I have never been entitled to an opinion and you are right, it was very silly, I couldn't help it though, when it comes to Lex, that woman is delusional. I guess an extremely stupid part of me just wanted her to hear the truth in the hopes that she might realise that he is in fact where he belongs and whether she likes it or not. Maybe then she would get him the professional help that he so desperately needs" 

"Unfortunately I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. You would think that Lex being the only thing she cares about, other than herself, obviously, that he would be in the best psychiatric hospital the world could provide. It is a shame, he used to be so caring. But enough about those two, how are you, are you okay?"

"Any normal person would think that yes, however, this family is far from normal... hm, If you take away the pain I get every time I move my jaw, I am actually okay I guess- Wait, I am assuming you didn't just come here to talk, was there another reason?" I ask growing curious.

"I will go and grab you some pain killers in a minute, and yes, I completely forgot, when I saw your beautiful face like that I wanted to know you were alright... I originally came to tell you that Lillian has planned for you to go ring shopping with Kara on Thursday. Apparently she is going on a business trip later tonight and will be back Thursday Night in time for the wedding Friday. You will also need to go and see her as soon as you can"

"Huh, bit of a pointless business trip if it's only for two days and I guess I better go and find her then, wouldn't want to keep the devil waiting," I say and then stand up to go to Lillian's study. When she isn't in the kitchen she is usually in her study.

It only took me about a minute or two to get to Lillian's study (it is on the opposite side of the Luthor mansion to my bedroom, so its a bit of a trek... Just joking, I'm just lazy), I tap on the door three times and then wait for her response which I get almost instantly. I open the door and then close it behind me and turn back to face Lillian. She takes one look at me and just smirks, seemingly proud of the damage she caused to my face.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, I am glad you remembered I don't like to wait around. I am assuming your maid told you about ring shopping Thursday?" Lillian says ina smug tone. I just nod, she is not worth the pain moving my jaw would cause.

"Good, so I asked you here because I wanted to give you your bank card, I would have given it to your maid but I trust her less than I trust you and mine are busy. You will be paying for Kara's ring out of your own money, I do not have the time to go shopping for rings, nor do I want to waste my money on something that is insignificant to me. You have $20,059, that should be enough to get a cheap ring" 

"What happened to the other $29,941 I had on there?" I ask a little pissed off that some of my money was missing.

I'm not really that bothered though because what Lillian doesn't know is that I have a lot more than $20,059 on my card. To make things clearer, my father knows Lillian would create an unnecessary fuss if Lex and I had the same amount of money in my account as Lex, I am just a bastard, _"I don't deserve the same amount of money in my trust fund as Lex"_. So to save face, my father had my account modified, basically It has two passwords, the password Lillian knows only shows a maximum of $50,000, however if you put in my password it will show a balance of about $838,954 (that is just a rough estimate, but it was somewhere close to that last time I looked. So basically, Lex and I had pretty much the same amount in our accounts just Lillian doesn't know about it. Also, when I use my password, none of the transactions are tracked so if I was to buy something and didn't want Lillian to know about it (which is the whole point of me having a seperate password) it won't show on the bank statements so she would never know any different.

"Oh, you paid for your fathers funeral, did I not tell you that? ...Oops" Lillian says feigning shock. I just glare at her, although I am actually happy that I paid for his funeral, at least it was worth the money, even though I didn't even know he had already had his funeral, that was a shitty thing to not tell me. I guess the main thing is that I got to say good bye before he was taken.

Lillian reaches into one of the drawers on her desk and pulls out a small rectangle and holds it out to me. I take it and slip it into my trouser pocket until I can put it into my purse.

"Whilst I am away, I want you to behave for the guards, and make sure that you are home by 6pm latest, and if they ask about the state of your face, you walked into a door or fell on your face. Make sure to take your Fiancee to lunch, It will make you look good and like you actually care"

"I don't care though..."

"Maybe not, but I want you out of my house and as far away from me as possible so you better act like you care about this girl or I will see to it that the right side of your face matches the left. Oh and by 'act like you care' I mean you do whatever you need to do to keep her happy. For example, if she for whatever reason kisses you, I expect you to kiss her back, do you understand? You will not ruin this Lena."

"You are crazy! I'll take her for dinner and keep her happy but I am not kissing her. That's too much Lillian..." I almost yell. _Man if looks could kill I would be dead right now..._

"You will do whatever is required of you until you are married and no longer my problem. You do not get a say in this. I am not telling you to sleep with the girl but something as simple as a kiss to keep her interested in this marriage  _if_ she should happen to try and kiss you, I never said that she would, but if she does, then you will kiss her back. I do not want to find out that you have displeased her in anyway. Do I make myself clear?" Lillian says angrily.

"Whatever. As usual, I will do what you want. Are we done here?" 

"Good girl. Yes, we are done here. See you on your wedding day Lena, keep her hap-" I didn't hear the last of what Lillian said because I had already exited her study and shut the door.

Who does she think she is!? She cannot force me to kiss somebody back if I don't want to! _I mean if Kara did kiss me of course I would kiss her back_ but that's not the point. Taking somebody to dinner and keeping polite conversation is acceptable, I can do that but kissing somebody against my will is preposterous. That woman is pure evil. 

**Kara's pov:**

This week is going incredibly slow. It's 4:48pm on this fine Tuesday evening and I am bored. I literally have nothing to do. It has only been a one day since I saw Lena, is it bad that I miss her already? I have spent most of the day thinking about her question _" **How do you want this marriage to be?".**_ Now I have thought long and hard about this, so hard that I actually gave myself a headache earlier. 

I have been in love with Lena since middle school. That's like 10 years in total, I spent 8 of those years not knowing where she was or if she was even alive, she vanished without a trace. Anyway, when I saw her name on Lillian's ad my heart stopped. I didn't even have to think about it, I knew that I needed to offer my hand. Thankfully luck was on my side and Lillian accepted my proposal.

To begin with I thought that my feelings for Lena would go away, I wanted them to go away, with Lena gone and me not knowing if I was ever going to see her again they were causing too much pain. For a good few months I was a wreck, I put on a brave smile and to everyone else I probably looked fine and I did have some good days where I felt genuinely happy but on the days that I wasn't feeling my normal happy self, on the inside it felt like I was dying. It was horrible, I guess over time I just learned to push them to the back of my mind. I tried dating Sara Lance to help me try and move on too, she was a nice distraction and I honestly did like the girl, a lot, but after 4 or 5 months of dating we decided that we were better off as friends. After that I spent most if not all of my free time studying, then all of a sudden a few months after I leave college I see Lillian's ad and everything I felt all those years ago and tried so hard to forget came flooding back with an apparent vengeance.

It became even clearer that my feelings were back to the surface and seemingly even stronger somehow when I saw Lena standing in front of me at the Luthors' mansion 3 days ago looking as beautiful as ever, albeit she was trying to act like a stranger. She had obviously grown slightly taller and her raven hair had also grown, last time I saw her it was cut so the bottom rested just below her shoulders but now it was lusciously long and ends at her waist. Lena's eyes have also changed, they are no longer an innocent green and blue they were now a strong and sharp green and blue, when she concentrated her brows pinch together ever so slightly and her eyes look so sharp you would thin they could cut diamonds. As for her body,  _damn_... Her body has filled out perfectly. If I thought that my feelings had resurfaced when I saw Lillian's ad, then I am not sure how to describe what was happening in that moment. It felt like my stomach had filled with butterflies battling to come out and my heart skipped multiple beats. 

If I was not already aware that I still cared deeply for Lena  then seeing her stand up to Alex in the amusement parks car lot definitely did it. I should have been worried and immediately split them up but I couldn't help but just stand and watch, I still can't get over how hot Lena's behaviour was. Seeing her change from relaxed to full on defensive and intimidating, the way her eyes became darker and her body more confident and evidently strong was extremely attractive and the way Alex visibly shrunk slightly, _Alex_ , one of the most confident and strongest women I know _trained_ in intimidation and torture...

There was also the clear attraction in the photo booth, I didn't have to wrap my arm around her waist but I wanted to, I felt like I _needed_ to be close to her, I _wanted_ to touch her and as my fingers accidentally brushed against the skin on her side the electricity filled me with a feeling of euphoria, It wasn't like when our hands touched, I don't know, maybe it was because of how close we were and the fact that it was a more intimate part of her body but regardless, when we split apart after exiting the booth I missed the contact.

So after thinking about all of those things I eventually came to a conclusion; I want to be with Lena, properly, I want this marriage to be a proper marriage. Being friends might have worked for us in middle school but I don't think its going to cut it this time, even though I only had her back for a few hours I know that I want more than just friendship from Lena, I just hope that she wants more too. 

* * *

 "KARA!" I hear my adoptive mum shout from the bottom of the stairs.

I jump up from my bed, place the book I was reading on my desk and then jog downstairs to find her. I glance into the living room but I can't see her in there so she must be in the kitchen.  _Bingo!_

"You called?" I ask curiously.

"I did. I wanted to tell you that I have arranged for you and Lena to go ring shopping tomorrow, I figured neither of you would know each others ring sizes so if you went together you can get the correct sizes. I also wanted to ask what sort of ring you were thinking of getting"

"Oh that's cool. What do you mean _type of ring_ though?"

"Well are you just going to go with a simple gold or silver wedding band or are you going to get something with a bit more meaning?"

"oh uh, I um, I hadn't thought about it, what do you think I should go for?"

"I suppose it depends" Eliza says with a thoughtful look on her face.

"on?"

"The type of wedding. Are you wanting to actually be wives or are you going to remain friends? If you are going to remain friends then I would probably just stick to an average wedding ring,"

"What if I want us to be wives and she doesn't?" 

"I doubt that she wouldn't but if she does want to remain just friends then there is still nothing wrong with you putting your feelings into choosing a ring, If you want more than friendship from Lena then you won't be satisfied with an ordinary ring"

"Hm, I guess that sort of makes sense, I guess I will just wait and see if anything jumps out at me. What do you mean ' _I doubt that she wouldn't_ '?"

"Well I am no expert on body language but I can assure you, that girl definitely feels something towards you. I saw the way she looked at Sam when you were ordering your food, I also saw the way she instantly relaxed when you placed your hand on her to seperate her from Alex. Alex also may have mentioned that _she_ made it very clear that _you_ mean a lot to her and that she wasn't willing to lose you again or something. There is also the way she looks at you dear, she looks at you like you are the only person in the room" Eliza says with an amused smile.

"Oh... I didn't notice. Say, did you ever feel electricity run through your body when you touched Jeremiah?" 

"Oh sweetheart, you've got it bad" Eliza says with a chuckle.

The rest of the night passed like a blur. After Alex, got home we ate dinner. Once we had all finished I helped Eliza wash and dry the dishes and then I went upstairs to take a shower. I took my time relishing the feeling of the water beating my skin, all of my muscles relaxing due to the heat seeping into them. 

When I got out of the shower I chose the fulffiest pyjamas I could find and snuggled up in my bed. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

I am woken up from my dream by somebody shaking me. I open my eyes feeling a little disappointed that I was woken from such a cool dream, it was about my adoptive mum and food, basically it was my birthday and Eliza threw me a party and she had made the biggest buffet I have ever seen, there were _potstickers_ , ice cream, doughnuts, pizza,  _chicken nuggets_! Ugh, there was so much more too but the mentioned are my favourites.

"Kara honey, it's time to get up, you've got an hour before we have to pick Lena up" Eliza says with a warm smile and then closes my bedroom door.

I wake up immediately when Eliza said Lena's name though and shot out of bed to my wardrobe. I choose my ripped black skinny jeans, my red and white checkered flannel and grab the leather jacket Alex gave me for christmas last year and rush out of my room tot he kitchen.

Just as I sit down Eliza places a fry up in front of me. Not just a quick slap up, no the full bacon, sausages, eggs, French toast, hash browns, beans and tomatoes, mushrooms, the full shabang, oh how I love this woman. 

"You know you are literally my favourite person in the world right?" I say to Eliza with a grin.

"Mm, you only love me because I cook you large portions of unhealthy meals" she replies.

"That's not true!" I say with a chuckle.

"So if I started to only feed you healthy meals you'd still love me?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, of course I would, your my mum, I love junk and fatty foods but I love you more so if healthy food is what I have to eat to prove it then I will" I say with a sweet smile.

"Kara darling, you know I was joking right? Of course I know you love me... Now come on, eat, we're going to be late" Eliza says, and as she walks past she kisses the top of my head.

I finish my food about 2 minutes later and then put my shoes on and head to the car with Eliza. When we reach Lena's I get out and head to the door, Eliza stays in the car to keep the engine running.

I knock on the front door 3 times and then stand there patiently. After about a minute a maid answers the door.

"Lena will meet you at your car, she is just finishing her coffee" The young maid says with a smile.

"Right, Thank you...?"

"Jess, and you must be Kara-" she says stepping closer to me and pulling the door mostly shut behind her but not completely "- it isn't really my place, but take care of her, you make her happy and she deserves to be happy" 

"I will do everything in my power to keep her happy, I promise. She makes me happy too" I reply. Jess nods and then disappears back inside so I turn and head back to the car.

Shortly after I sit back in the car Lena opens the rear door to climb in. I turn to face her but she's looking down and strapping herself in.

"Hey" I say with a smile.

Lena looks up and smiles and my smile disappears and my heart drops at what I see. Anger starts to bubble up instantly in my stomach. 

Lena's face is bruised on the left side of her face and her lip has a cut healing on it.

"What happened to your face?" I say through almost gritted teeth.

I see pain flit through Lena's eyes but she quickly smirks "Don't you know how to flatter a girl," she says trying to joke.

" _Lena,_ " I say in a low warning tone, warning her not to lie to me. I feel the car suddenly jerk forwards and Eliza is looking at me through the mirror apologetically. She's started driving so that I can't get out.

"I walked into a cupboard door, didn't realise it had been left open," Lena says. _She did not just lie to me!_

I laugh without humour then pin her with a blank stare. "Now tell me the truth".

Lena sighs and then looks out of her window "Lillian punched me. It was my fault, I pretty much told her Lex deserves to be in prison"

"That doesn't mean she has the right to punch you!" I spit out venomously. My eyes start to feel hot, how strange. I blink a few times and the heat disappears.

"Kara, calm down" Eliza says soothingly. "Lena, do you mind if I look at your face in a little while, that bruising looks rather dark, I'd like to check that no bones are broken"

"Um sure, it barely hurts anymore though"

I take a deep breath and let it out after a few seconds, I can feel my anger leave my body with it. I turn back to Lena and gently reach out and place two fingers under her chin to turn her face towards me. 

As our eyes meet I give her a small, soft smile and then do my own examination of Lena's injuries. I gently trace my fingers over her bruised cheek instantly feeling the tingling in my finger tips and as I look over her sore lip I find myself wanting to lean forwards and kiss it better, I hold myself back, barely and settle for lightly running my thumb over it, feeling the slight swelling. I also notice Lena's heart beat speeding up, I'm not sure how but I can hear it crystal clear. 

I look back into Lena's gorgeous green orbs and I'm almost certain I can see need and lust in them before they flit down to my own lips and back up to my eyes. I didn't realise I had started leaning in until I hear Eliza clear her throat.

I blink a few times and then quickly pull back then clear my own throat. I shoot Lena a quick smile and notice a deep blush on her once pale cheeks, well the not bruised one anyway. 

"I just have to park and then we can hit the shops" My adoptive mother announces.

I didn't look at the name of the jewellers we entered because I was too busy thinking of my near kiss with Lena in the car. Rao, I don't think I have ever wanted to do something more than I want to kiss that girl. I don't know why, it's just like a magnet is trying to pull me to her.

"I'm going to look over here" Lena says drawing my attention.

"Uh right, I'll check out this side then" I say heading over to the over side of where Lena is.

**Lena's pov:**

I had a feeling Kara was going to mention my face but I didn't think she would get as angry as she did, I know it wasn't aimed at me but it scared me a little. I've never seen her angry like that so it was definitely an experience. Not that I let my discomfort show mind.

Oh! And she nearly kissed me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when we were interrupted but I suppose having our first kiss in the back of her mum's car isn't exactly appropriate. _Wait!_ If she nearly kissed me, that must mean she- no, she wouldn't like me, right? But it was her who initiated the-almost-kiss so she could like me back...  _Just ask her, or tell her how you feel and go from there._  

I could show her through a ring... People do that, show their feelings through jewelleryn right? Yeah, ooh, I have a plan. I can also wipe my secret savings out as well, it's not like I will see my bank card again after the wedding so I might as well, Lillian is expecting my account to be virtually empty anyway.

I look through the rings and see a plain wedding band with a small diamond in the middle for $16,050. It's a nice ring, not the kind that shows the significant other how much they mean to you though. It will do to please Lillian. 

I call Kara over so that I can get the right size. "Hey Kar, come try this on for me?" 

"Uh sure" she says awkwardly. 

The Jeweller hands her the ring and she slips it on. I must say, seeing her with my ring on makes my stomach feel warm and fuzzy.

"It feels slightly loose, maybe a size smaller?" Kara suggests and swaps the ring for a smaller one. She puts it on again and wiggles it about.

"I'd say this is the right size, it's comfortable, not too loose and not too tight" she says admiring it with a small smile before handing it back to the jeweller.

"Do you like it?" I ask trying to sound like I'm concerned. I mean I am, but that's not going to be her actual wedding ring. Not that she knows that.

"I do, I-It's beautiful, thank you" Kara replies with a light blush. Cute.

I smile back at her and then turn back to the jeweller, "Good, I'll take that one then please" I pay for this ring with the pin that will show Lillian how much I spent. 

"I'm going to continue looking, I haven't found one that I like yet, you coming?" Kara asks.

"Uh, I'm going to look around a bit more, I saw a necklace I liked so..." I lied.

Kara eyed me for a moment and then smiled "Right... Okay, well I'll call you when I find a ring for you to try" and then she goes back over to Eliza. That girl can read me like a book, jeez. Thankfully she didnt question me though.

I walk back over to the rings I was looking at before but couldn't see anything I liked. 

"Excuse me," I say to the jeweller. "Hi, what's the most expensive ring you have?" 

The Jeweller eyed me curiously and then told me to wait a second. In that time he went out the back and came back with two small black boxes. I looked over my shoulder to see that Kara was still looking on her side and paying me no attention.

"We have this beautiful 18 carat white gold band here, with bigger diamond in the middle and two brilliant smaller diamonds on either side and then running half way down each side are very small diamonds. In total this ring is about 30CTW and costs $800,000" he says showing me the ring. It's beautiful as the man said and I like it a lot. It's stunning. 

"And here-" he says gesturing to the second ring "- we have a gorgeous 14 carat white gold diamond ring featuring an arrangement of of alternating clusters of 4 princess cut diamonds and 2 full cut round diamonds. The total weight for the 12 princess cut diamonds is 1.03ct and the 8 round full cut diamonds is 0.51ct. This one costs $673,864"

Wow... is all I have to say. It's very pretty but I think there's too many diamonds, and it looks quite heavy. "How much does it weigh?" 

"It weighs roughly 7.9 grams"  _Jeez, that's heavy..._ I glance at Kara and then back to the ring, I think it would weight her hands down, she has quite thin and ling fingers.

I look between the two and ask if I can look at the first one again. The Jeweller hands it to me. As soon as I touch it I know this is the one I want.

"I'll take this one I think. It's beautiful" I say as I hand it back to the jeweller "is it the same size as the other ring I bought?" 

"Yes it is the same... You did hear me when I said it was $800,000 right? You are very young..." the man says looking at me cautiously.

"I did hear you yes, and I can assure you money is not a problem. This one is a surprise so could I have it bagged discreetly?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course" the man places the ring back in its box and then into a small black bag. I take it and slip in into the inside picket of my jacket and then put my card into the card reader. This time I put in _my_ pin.

"Right, all done. She's a lucky woman" the jeweller says with a bright smile.

"No... I am" I say with an even wider smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara eventually chooses a ring for Lena. Lena teases Kara a little. Oh, and the wedding ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I last updated, sorry for keeping you all waiting, but here's Chapter 12... I apologise for anything that doesn't make sense with the dresses or make-up. I don't know too much about those subjects haha.  
> Thank you for being patient and reading!

**Kara's pov:**

"But there are so many pretty rings!" I say feeling frustrated.

"There are many pretty rings Kara but unfortunately you have to narrow it down to just the one" Eliza says calmly.

"I know but I don't think I can, they are all equally beautiful, it is too hard" I complain.

"Well, here, maybe Lena can help" Eliza suggests gesturing to Lena.

I turn to face her and she is smiling. Not just a little smile, no this is an excited smile, she used to get this smile when she was looking forward to something or she had done something she shouldn't have but knew she would get away with it.

I eye her suspiciously "Someone's happy" I say trying but failing to keep a straight, intimidating face.

"I am. What was it I could help with?" Lena asks curiously.

"Hm... I can't choose a ring. They are all just so pretty" I say, deciding not to pry.

"Do you have any favourites?" 

"I have a few" I say sheepishly.

"You like all of them don't you" Lena says laughing. _Such a beautiful sound_.

"I-I, no not all of them. Just m-most" I stutter out, my frustration returning.

Lena looks at me thoughtfully and then turns her attention to the cabinets full of rings. She looks at each of the rings until she reaches the end of the isle and comes back a few minutes later.

"You're right, there's a lot of pretty rings but I'm sorry, I can't help you, this is your choice Kara" 

"You could just like choose one for me, you're the one that's going to be wearing it" I say hopefully.

Lena chuckles "I could have said the same thing to you but I-" I cut her off and walk past her to the counters on the other side. 

That's the one, it's beautiful. It's a white gold band with a white gold outline of a diamond on top filled with lots of little pure diamonds inside it. It reminds me of my blood family's insignia. It would be an honour if Lena would wear it.

"Hey, what about this one?" I call from over my shoulder. I ask the jeweller if I can have a better look.

"What do you think of this one Lee?" I ask handing her the ring.

She inspects the ring thoroughly, turning it in her fingers and then she holds it back out to me so I take it.

"D-do you like it?" I ask cautiously.

"I would like any ring you choose for me but yes, It's gorgeous Kara, just like you" Lena says with a grin.

"T-thats good-" I reply, I can feel the blush spread on my cheeks. "- Oh, we need to know if it fits"

I hold my hand out for her hand. As soon as she places her hand in mine I feel extremely nervous. I look up and our eyes lock as I slide the ring onto her ring finger. We both glance at the ring on her finger and then back to holding each other's gaze.

"How does it feel?" I ask quieter than I would have liked.

"It feels perfect. Not too tight and not too loose" Lena says, repeating what I said to her but with a teasing twist and an incredibly hot smirk.

I swallow hard. My heart is beating faster than usual and I can feel an unfamiliar ache settling in my lower abdomen, it's not uncomfortable but it's not exactly comfortable either. 

_What are you doing to me Lena?_

I clear my throat and take a step back from Lena breaking eye contact and lean against the counter and subtly cross my legs to try and dull the ache, it doesn't work, it makes it worse. Lena gives me a knowing look and her smirk gets even bigger. Then she raises that damned eyebrow at me.

I look away immediately and signal for the jeweller to return. "I will take that one please" Lena hands the ring back to the jeweller so he can box and bag it up. The smirk still on her face. I pay quickly and then practically run out of the store.

As soon as I reach the sidewalk I undo the too button of my flannel and take off my jacket. Is it just me or is it super hot? Rao.

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and look at the person.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lena asks smugly.

"You are a mean person Lena Luthor" I say feigning annoyance.

"I didn't do anything, why am I mean?" She says, a grin appearing on her face.

I spin around to face her and realise I have her with her back against the wall and our faces are merely inches apart. I notice her run her tongue along her bottom lip. Damn I want to kiss her so bad.

"Do it" she whispers.

I didn't even tell my body to move, yet I close the distance between us and press my lips to hers. Just once before I pull back slightly to see if Lena is Okay, she must have been because she reconnected our lips.

I have wanted this moment for so long and even when I imagined it, it never even compares to this kiss right now. Her lips are so soft.

This time it's Lena that pulls back. "Marry me, properly I mean. I don't want to stay friends Kara. I want you as my wife" she says breathlessly.

I look into her eyes "Are you sure?" 

"100% I have loved you since I can't remember, it just took getting you back for me to realise"

"Then yes, I will marry you. You will be stuck with me for the rest of your life. I also want to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Take my last name?" I ask nervously.

"If you'd like me to, then of course" she says with a smile.

Suddenly there is a click of a camera. We both turn our head towards the sounds to see my adoptive mother standing beside us with the biggest smile on her face.

"You guys, that was so cute! ...Lena, welcome to the family" Eliza says with a wink.

"Oh my Rao, mum!" I squeal. 

"What? It's not my fault I came out here to find you eating one another's faces and overheard your impromptu talk" Eliza teases. "Also, Alex is going to meet us for lunch with Maggie" 

I notice Lena look at me confused, "Maggie is Alex's girlfriend. I think you two will get along" I say with a smile. I quickly give Lena a peck on the top of her nose and then step back.

"So where to?" I ask my adoptive mum.

"There's a Pizza Hut up the road, that's where we are headed" 

"Yess! Stuffed crust" I say cheerfully. Lena giggles which makes me smile even more.

Then before we started walking Lena gently linked her fingers with mine and my heart swelled, my stomach filled with butterflies and I declared this the best day of my life... So far.

I know we're already getting married, like literally tomorrow but should I ask her to be my girlfriend? Or is she kind of already my girlfriend due to us getting married? Oh man, that's confusing. 

"What's got you thinking so hard? I can see the cogs turning in your head" Lena says teasingly.

"Uh- um. It's kind of embarrassing..."

"You can tell me anything, you know that" She says whilst moving closer to me to let a person walking the opposite way to us through.

"Right, I do know t-that, it's just er, well I know we are g-getting married tomorrow but I was thinking, like does that make y-you my g-girlfriend or like should I ask you, I-I don't know. I-its really confusing me. Oh rao, we just- and I didn't, I don't even-" I start rambling but Lena puts a finger on my lips to stop me. Dang it! I thought I grew out of my nervous ramblings. 

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend... a day before our wedding?" She says with a giggle you can tell she was trying to hold back.

"D-do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously.

Lena laughs again but smiles after "I would love to be your girlfriend Kara"

"Great!" I squeal  but immediately recompose my self "I-I mean great" I say with an embarrassed smile.

"You are adorable" Lena says pressing a kiss to my cheek.

**Lena's pov:**

We arrive at Pizza Hut and spot Alex and Maggie sitting at a booth in the corner. 

"Alex! Maggie!" Kara squeals excitedly. She hugged the both of them but didn't let go of my hand once. When she takes her seat, she pats the spot next to her so I sit where she wants me to.

"Maggie this is Lena, Lena this is Maggie" Eliza politely introduces us.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you Little Luthor, I've heard a lot about you from Kara and Alex" Maggie says with a smile, showing off some cute dimples. Maggie has long brown hair, tanned skin, dimples as mentioned before and chocolate brown eyes. She's pretty, I'll give her that.

I raise an eyebrow at the nick name though and she blushes slightly "Little Luthor? And it is a pleasure to meet you too Maggie"

Alex shoots Maggie a  _'Really?'_ look and she clears her throat "Yeah, I have a thing for nicknames, Kara is Little Danvers, Alex is Lexi or if I want to annoy her Al or Alexandra _that one really works"_ she says but whispers the last bit. 

I nod, noticing Alex looking a little frustrated with her girlfriend.

"Alex, it's nice to see you again" I say with a smile.

"Surprisingly it is nice to see you too Lena... Nice face by the way, looks like it's been improved" she says with a teasing smirk.

"Ah yes, thank you. I'm sure my mother would agree" I say with a small laugh in return but Alex's face drops to one I never thought I'd see from her aimed at me, sympathy.

"Right... Well, I'm going to go order some food, anyone coming?" Maggie asks.

"Ooh me, I'll come with you" Kara says, Eliza also goes with them leaving Alex and I looking at the menus. 

"So..." Alex says awkwardly.

"So..." 

"Did you have fun ring shopping?" 

"Actually I did. Speaking of which, I just thought of something... Can I ask you a favour?" 

Alex looks at me sceptically "Depends on what you want..." 

"Nothing like that-" I look over to see where Kara is and luckily she's still waiting in line. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the ring box and hand it to Alex "I wanted to ask you to look after that for me. Kara doesn't know about it so please don't tell her. I want to surprise her once my mother is put of the way"

Alex opens the box and gasps "Holy shit. How much did this thing cost?" 

"Not half as much as your sister deserves but it is all I could give her" 

Alex pulls a small piece of paper out of the box - _the receipt -_ and goes pale as a ghost, "Are you kidding me? I could live my whole life on that!" 

"Well I could have just left it in my account that I will never see again once I marry Kara or I could do something useful with it like give it to your sister. It's not like I need it, and if she doesn't like the ring then she can sell it" I say.

"Its Kara, Lena. She will love it, just make sure she's sitting down when she finds out how much it cost" Alex says with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't plan on telling her, if she finds out I'm not sure she would be best pleased... Anyway, will you look after it for me? Just until the wedding ceremony is over" 

"I'm not sure I trust myself but it means a lot that you trust me with this. You're alright  _Little Luthor"_ Alex says with a smirk whilst closing and putting away the ring box. 

"Thank you Alex" 

"Hey guys, are you coming to get food?" Kara asks from out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ Kara!" Alex and I say in unison.

"What?" Kara asks sounding confused.

"You made us jump, but yes we'll come get some food" Alex says with a chuckle to release any left over tension from Kara's sneaky appearance.

Once we had all eaten and made some small talk Kara and Eliza drop me home. Today has been... busy, that's for sure.

First there was having to explain my face to Kara, then choosing the rings, watching Kara struggle with choosing a ring which was amusing. Then there was the kiss, that was unexpected but not unwelcome. I have dreamt about kissing Kara's soft pink lips and it was nothing compared to the actual thing. I felt so alive and _happy_. 

I look at the clock in the kitchen after flicking on the kettle to see that it's 5.45pm. Great, bed time soon, I'm so tired.

I take my freshly made, perculated coffee up to my room and set it on my bedside cabinet so that I can change into my pyjamas and set everything out for tomorrow. By everything I mean the ring and my eyeliner and mascara. The dress should be delivered by 8am tomorrow.

I am not looking forward to the early morning and nagging from Lillian. Maybe I should set a gun out too so I can just shoot her in the face when she inevitably pisses me off... Hm, I like that idea, it is just a shame I do not actually own a fire arm.  _Damn._

I decided to choose my soft warm Harry Potter Pyjamas and quickly slip them on. I plonk myself onto my bed and then drain the rest of my now almost cold coffee. I put the mug down on my unit and then roll onto my back and stair up at the ceiling trying not to panic about the fact I am getting married at 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I know it's only Kara but it's still nerve wracking. What if I let her down? What if she doesn't like the ring I chose for her?  _What if she changes her mind!?_

I wake up from my restless sleep at the same time as Jess enters my room to wake me up.

"Good morning" Jess says with a warm smile. 

"Until I get downstairs, I bet as soon as I walk into the living room Lillian complains about something," I say with a groan.

"Yes well she will definitely find something to complain about if you don't get up and showered and downstairs by 8 sharp. Come on Miss soon to be Mrs..." 

"Danvers. Soon to be Mrs Danvers" I say with a cheesy smile I can't stop from forming.

"Good for you Lena. Come on, let's get you ready. I'll go and make you a nice strong pot of coffee. Go enjoy a quick shower" Jess says and then leaves.

As I near the bottom of the stairs feeling refreshed from my shower I can hear Lillian talking to somebody. 

" _You have really outdone yourself Octavia, the dress is remarkable!"_ Lillian says sounding surprisingly sincere.

I enter the room that they are in and stop dead in my tracks. Hanging from the top of the curtain pole is my dress and it looks incredible.

It has sparkling bead work and lace pairing to create a sort of hourglass shape. It has linear lace on the bodice to create curves at the waist while a subtle beaded empire waist draws attention to the wearers face. The lace details all through the dress seems to give off a romantic and elegant vibe that is highlighted by the sweetheart neckline.

"Beautiful isn't it" Lillian murmers.

"Yes" I breath out.

"Well, I am very happy that you both like it. We better make sure it fits before we praise my masterpiece too much though" Octavia syays cheerfully.

Luckily the dress fits almost perfectly, the only thing that needed adjusting was the length, it was slightly too long but Octavia said that it would be a quick and easy fix and got to work straight away in Lillian's office. 

It took her about an hour to turn the dress up before she returned and had me put it on again.

"Perfect! Now I forgot to mention earlier, if the zipper gets caught- which it shouldn't - but if it does I must stress that you do not keep tugging it down, slowly and carefully zip the dress back up and then unzip it again" 

"Er right okay" 

"I must say, I was expecting the dress to have fabric covered buttons. Surely they would have saved the possibility of the zipper getting caught?" Lillian says.

"Ah, older styled dresses look better with buttons because it helps with the slight aging look however I did not know the relationship Lena has with her bride so I added the zipper because it is easier to get off... you know, in a rush" Octavia says sheepishly.

I practically choke on the air in my lungs and end up in a coughing frenzy. Lillian slaps me on the back a few times.

"Pull yourself together girl" She complains.

I ignore Lillian and look Octavia straight in the eyes "There will definitely not be any rushing to get this dress off. This marriage is not based on a relationship. It is just Lillian's way of getting me out of the way" I say vehemently. 

Octavia eyes both Lillian and myself "Either way, I personally think thay zippers are easier to use and they are much more comfortable" 

"Whatever. It's done now. We have about 20 minutes left to get your makeup done Lena, that then leaves us another 20 minutes to get to the church" Lillian says changing the subject.

"Right. Let's get to it. What sort of look are you going for?" Octavia asks.

**Kara's pov:**

"KARA GET UP! You are going to be late to your own wedding!" I hear Alex shout from the bottom of the stairs.

I jerk upright in my bed and look over at my clock. 10.35. I'm not usually one for swearing but...  _Shit._ I overslept.

I clamber out of bed as quick as I can and I swear it took me like literally a millisecond to get into the shower and about 30 seconds to fully wash and shave the necessary area's of my body, dry myself and get some clothes on.

Seriously, when I woke up it was 10.35, it is now 10.36. Either I am going insane or my clock is broken...

I jog downstairs and into the kitchen. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 10.37. 

"What's got you looking so confused?" Alex says with a chuckle.

"Uh, um this might sound crazy but I swear I just washed, shaved and got dressed in about 30 seconds. I literally only woke up 2 minutes ago" 

Alex looks over to Eliza and they seem to be having some kind of silent conversation with each other. Suddenly Eliza looks at me with a smile.

"I'm sure it just seems faster because of your nerves sweetie. Why don't you come eat your breakfast and then we can get you in your dress and get your make-up sorted"

"Oh! You're going to love your dress, it's gorgeous" Alex yells excitedly.

"Really? I wish I could have been there when you got it"

"Yeah well, I wanted to surprise you and anyway, it is my wedding pressent to you. I didn't know what else to buy, I'm not good with gifts" 

I ate my bacon sandwiches quickly and then dragged alex to the living room by her hand.

"Jesus Kara, loosen your grip will you, you're crushing my hand" Alex says grimacing a little.

"Oh! Sorry, just excited I guess. Come on, show me my dress" I say whilst bouncing on the spot with excitement.

Alex unzips the bag that is protecting the dress from the outside world and pulls out the dress by the hangar. When she turns around my jaw hits the floor with a thud. 

"Oh Alex..." I say putting my hands on either side of my face in adoration.

"You like It?" She asks with a smile. All I can do is nod.

"Good, go put it on, you have 40 minutes before we have to leave"

I carefully take the dress and head to my room. It probably took me about 10 minutes to put on because I didn't want to damage it.

I carefully walk back down the stair in my dress, holding on to the support rail all the way down to make sure I don't fall and then back into the living room. 

My eyes instantly catch my reflection in the full body mirror Alex had brought down no doubt whilst waiting for me. 

_Wow._

The dress really is stunning. It has Venice lace appliques crop along the bodice and neck creating a beautiful illusion neckline that is just as pretty on the back side of the dress. It also has a diamond studded belt around the waist (that can be removed if required but I like it) that accentuated my waist and the bottom of the dress is equally as beautiful as the rest of the dress, it drops down at a slight angle due to the puffiness of the material and it fans out at little more at the bottom so that it pools around my feet but still gives me space to move without constantly brushing against my skin. It truly is beautiful.

"Kara you look... Lena is a very lucky woman" Alex says tears forming in her eyes and her lips forming a wobbly smile.

"Oh Kara, you look absolutely breathtaking" my adoptive mother says smiling proudly.

"You guys... you're making me emotional, it's a good job I don't have any make-up on yet" I say with a small chuckle.

Alex clears her throat "Speaking of which, we have 25 minutes to get that and your hair done. Mum you get the curling iron, I'll make a start on her face. Kara sit," Alex orders. Eliza nods and leaves the room and I sit in the chair that Alex is pointing at.

Alex has just finished doing my eyeliner, mascara and smoky eyeshadow when Eliza returns with the curling iron. 

"All that's left is to put on some smudge proof lipstick and curl your hair. I'll do your lipstick while the curlers heat up" Alex says to me although I think it's more of a mental check list that she's going through out loud.

"Hmm, dark red or baby pink" Alex says holding both colours up to my lips. "- the red makes your eyes stand out and would go with the dress. The pink would go nicely because it's not too in your face but it doesn't really stand out... Mum which do you prefer?"

Eliza looks at both colours and then looks me up and down "Baby pink. The red I think would be more Lena's colour" Eliza says after about 1 minute.

"Right, what do you think little sister?" 

I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile "I think you have both done a pretty good job considering I didn't leave you with a lot of time," Alex and Eliza both laugh.

"Its a good job you like It, we don't exactly have time to do anything different now. You do look beautiful though"

"Yes she does... Come on, we need to get to the church" Eliza says.

Alex helps me into the car and makes sure that my dress doesn't drag along the floor or gets trapped in the car door. The trip there was mostly silent and it made me nervous.

For the first time this morning I find my breaths coming short and the fact that I am getting married in like 20 minutes. That's if Lena turns up, what if Lillian found out we know each other from school? What if she decides she would rather marry someone else? 

A cool hand is placed on my shoulder and another lifts up my chin. "Kara, breathe... what's wrong?" Alex asks with concern.

"I-im getting m-married... What if she says no? What if she doesn't turn up!? What if I don't make her happy? Alex I don't know if I can-" Alex stops me from talking by placing her hand over my mouth. 

She gives me a stern look "Kara. Shut up." She slowly takes her hand away and quickly looks around to see where abouts we are. 

"Listen, I understand that you are probably nervous, Yes?" I nod "- Right, well you need to pull yourself together. Lena literally has no-one so she is going to need you to be composed and confident, although I doubt she will be anything but composed, Luthors always have been good at wearing masks-" 

"Alex I don't think you're helping her" 

"Oh, right sorry. Kara you and Lena will be fine. I don't think you will have any problems making her happy and I also don't think you have to worry about her turning up because that's her car and mother" Alex says pointing to a black Bently Continental GT-S with Lillian leaning against the side. 

I take a deep breath as Eliza parks the car "Okay, um thank you Alex, I suppose in some odd way you actually kind of helped... I think I'll be okay" 

"That's good because _queen Lillian_  is now coming over here with a sickly sweet smile on her face" 

I groan and open the car door. As I step out Lillian is about 4 steps away from us.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Kara" Lillian says. I can't tell if she's being genuine or if this is part of her usual acting.

"Thank you" I say with a forced smile.

"Lena is already inside in one of the dressing rooms so we are ready whenever you are my dear" Lillian says gesturing towards the church.

"I'm surprised you aren't with her making sure she's not nervous" Alex says trying her best to sound polite and curious.

"Lena is a Luthor, as a Luthor we do not get nervous and she is a big girl, I've explained to her what she has to do" Lillian says courtly.

"That's a good trait to have" Alex says in response.

We all walk into the church and to the front row of pews in silence. When we stop Lillian briefly smiles at the priest standing at the altar and then at Eliza.

"Kara, when you are ready feel free to stand with the priest and things will get started" Eliza whispers in my ear whilst squeezing my hand. I nod and take another deep breath and then go to stand at the altar.

Lillian motion for Eliza to follow her and they both enter a room off to the side, I give Alex a confused look and she just smiles and shakes her head.

**Alex's pov:**

Getting Kara ready this morning was a bit of a rush, typical Kara slept in late even though I'd called to wake her up multiple times. Mind you seeing her standing up there at the altar, waiting for her bride she looks stunning.

Our mother and I did very well if I do say so myself. Speaking of our mother, Lillian has just taken her to talk about what happens after the wedding. I thought they would have arranged all that already but apparently not.

After about 5 or 10 minutes they both come back out. My mum comes to sit next to me on the right side of the church whilst Lillian takes her seat with two strangers on the left. I see Lillian signal to someone standing under one of the arches. About a minute or so later the person comes back but with Lena.

_Wow. Little Luthor looks hot._

I know she is about to marry my sister but she does look exceptionally good in that dress. I love the bead work with the lace, the bodice really shows her figure too. Mum was right though, dark red is more Lena's colour, it works nicely with her emeraldy-blue eyes. Her face is pretty neutral though, she gives Lillian a dirty look to which the older woman just smirks in response. Then she looks at me with a questioning look, I'm not sure- Oh the ring. I made sure to put it in my jacket before we left, I didn't know when she'd want it. I nod slightly towards Lena to let her know that I hadn't forgotten or lost it. Man, I put it straight into my safe when I got home, I hate to think what she would have done to me if I lost it. When Lena has her back to Lillian she sends Kara a small smile but it quickly returns to neutral and void of emotions.

I look over to Kara and to anyone that doesn't know her, she looks a little nervous but nonetheless composed and a little bored, but to me who knows pretty much everything about her and have witnessed her emotions first hand on many occasions I can see that she couldn't look any more in love if she tried, the way her eyes haven't left Lena since she came into view and how she has subtly clenched her jaw to stop it from hanging open in awe, also if you look close enough you can see the slight blush on her cheeks.

The priest gains everyone's attention by clearing his throat, "If we are all ready, I will begin the ceremony" he looks at Lena, she nods. He then looks to Kara who also nods. "Great... We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two young souls. Today the two of you will become  _one._ I have been asked not to read the whole speech that usually goes with this kind of ceremony because I am sure you will both find it rather boring, so I will skip to the main part." The priest says and turns his head towards Lena, "Lena Luthor, you are standing here today because you wish to be married to Kara Danvers and Kara Danvers you wish to be married to Lena Luthor, correct?"

In unison both of the girls say "Yes."

"Lovely, then I will start with Lena. Lena Lutessa Luthor, do you take Kara Zor-El Danvers, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lena took a deep breath "I do," 

The priest smiles and holds out her ring for Kara. She takes it and slides it onto Kara's ring finger.

"And Kara Zor-El Danvers, do you take Lena Lutessa Luthor, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." 

He smiles again and hands Kara her ring for Lena which she then slides onto Lena's ring finger.

The priest smiled and put one hand on each girl' shoulder "Then it is my pleasure, with god as your witness to pronounce you Wife and Wife! You may kiss your bride,"

Kara and Lena both look a little shocked. Lena glances over at Lillian who pointedly stares at her. Lena sighs and looks back to Kara who is standing there awkwardly unsure of what to do. Lena gives Kara a small smile and then steps forward, both of her hand gently gripping the sides of her face, pulling her closer. She stops inches from Kara's lips and looks her in the eyes asking for permission, Kara responds by closing the distance between them. After a few seconds they both pull away looking rather red.

**Lena's pov:**

To say I was nervous whilst in that dressing room was an understatement, I may have looked calm and confident on the outside but on the inside it was like someone was setting fire to my insides.

Thankfully as soon as I saw Kara standing there at the altar my nerves calmed and were just simmering beneath the surface. That was until the priest said _"you may kiss your bride"_ that they flared again. I couldn't help but look at Lillian, I didn't want to kiss Kara straight away because I didn't want to make her suspicious but then it didn't matter because the look she gave me told me to kiss Kara anyway. Who was I to complain, well I could complain about how brief it was but hey, there's always later.

When we both took a step back the priest said "Would you both come and sign the marriage certificate to finalise your partnership?" 

We both nod and follow him to a small table slightly further back. 

"Is one of you taking the others surname?" 

I look to Kara who just smiles at me. God she looks beautiful, as soon as I saw her I wanted to run up to her, give her a kiss and tell her how stunning she looks but instead I had to settle for a small smile once my bavk was turned to Lillian. 

I clear my throat "I'll be taking on my wife's surname; Danvers" I look back to Kara and she has the biggest grin on her face.  _"What?"_ I mouth to her.

She leans slightly closer and whispers "You called me your wife," and then she returns to where she was before. I just smile at her in return then quickly lean over to peck her cheek. Luckily we are too far back now for anyone to see our little interactions.

Once Kara and I sign our names, I look down at mine. _**Lena Lutessa Zor-El Danvers**_. It makes my heart swell with joy. Kara takes the certificate and we walk side by side back to where our parents are conversing. Kara hands her mother the certificate and she places it into a folder and then her bag. 

"Congratulations you two. I hope you are both very happy together" Lillian says but I can hear the sarcasm in her voice even if nobody else can. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn towards the owner. 

"Congratulations Lena," Octavia says with a small smile. She pulls me into a hug and then whispers "I wish you and your wife a bright and happy future. You deserve it" then she pulls away and turns to talk to Lillian. I notice that she the walks towards the exit of the church.

"Lena, now that that's over, Eliza and I have decided that you will be going home with them tonight and then tomorrow you can come and collect your things and move in with Kara permanently. Now that you are married you no longer need to stay at the Luthor residence" Lillian says feigning sadness. I almost laughed.

"Uh, right, I guess I don't have much choice" 

Lillian narrows her eyes at me but kept her smile in place. "Now Lena, you should be happy to move in with your wife. Aren't you happy?" 

I see Kara tense beside me and shoot a quick look at Lillian but Alex gains her attention before Lillian noticed. 

"Of course I am happy mother. I couldn't be happier. I suppose I should thank you actually, have I done that yet? Thank you mother dearest, for you have been very kind in finding me a wife who I am sure I will be most happy with" I say with complete sincerity but I know Lillian won't believe it to be as such.

She steps closer to me and pretends to place a kiss on my cheek "Sarcasm will get you nowhere young lady. I suggest you suck it up and act like you love your wife. After you leave here today I will never see you again. Tonight I am treating myself to a trip at the Bahamas to celebrate finally getting rid of you. So enjoy you crappy little marriage for I will certainly be enjoying your absence" Lillian pulls back and smiles at me.

"Thank you mother, I am sure that I will" 

"Good. Now go and be happy with your beautiful wife" 

I turn to Kara who is trying not to look angry. I walk to her side and slip my arm around her waist. She gives me a questioning look but I just lean up and press a chaste kiss to her lips and she instantly relaxes.

I turn to Lillian one last time and glare at her. She just smiles at me and you can see the triumph glistening in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Jeremiah have a surprise for Kara and Lena and they spend their first night together as a married couple (Nothing too juicy just yet... Sorry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 12. I was a bit unsure on it, whilst writing it I struggled with ideas so I hope it wasn't too bad and when writing this chapter I have been ill so it probably isn't much better haha.
> 
> Now that the wedding is almost finished, if anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see happen in this story, feel free to inbox me and I will consider adding them in :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Kara's pov:**

I overheard Lillian and Lena's conversation, I'm not entirely sure how because I wasn't exactly standing close to them. Anyway, I didn't like what I heard. What a horrible woman. She makes my blood boil. 

Once Lillian stepped back, Lena came over and slipped her arm around my waist and although her actions confused me, it was definitely something I could get used to. Then she kissed me again an I couldn't help but melt into it. We have only kissed 3 times but I can tell already that her kisses are going to become like a drug to me. I am constantly going to need a fix just to keep my fast growing cravings satisfied.

Thankfully after the kiss we all left, Alex, Eliza my wife and myself in one car and Lillian and who I am assuming is one of her body guards in the other. Both going in opposite directions. 

I look out the window and back at the church for a moment.  _Its a shame Jeremiah couldn't have been there_ I think to myself. I then look to my left to find Lena already watching me.

"Can I help you?" I say in mock seriousness.

She blushes and look down at her hands, "Oh, no sorry. You just look so mesmerising I got distracted" 

I can't help but swoon. I wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

"Well, Mrs Danvers, you don't look too bad yourself. Honestly it was difficult standing at that altar and keeping my jaw in it's place" I say with a chuckle. 

"Oh I noticed your struggle! In my head I pictured your jaw hitting the floor with an audible thud" Alex says with a wink.

"Hey! It wouldn't have been that dramatic"

"Oh please, Kara you are like the most dramatic person I know... Other than Mags" 

"She's got a point Kara, remember back in school when you tripped over my leg at the bottom of the field when you were singing and doing the dance to Beyonce - Single Ladies?" Lena says smirking.

"You remember that?" I ask embarrassed. 

"How could I forget! That was hilarious. You tripped and then righted yourself and then fell anyway with a strangled scream"

"You stood back up and then fell to the floor with a scream?" Alex says with a snort.

"Hey, it was worth it, Lena gave my knee and my hand a magic kiss and made the fake pain go away!" I blurt out and then once I realised what I'd said I look at Lena them at Alex with wide eyes.

"You purposely fell just to get a kiss from me?" Lena asks me with a small smile.

If you could see my face right now it would probably be as red as a tomato, I'm not sure how to answer that.

"You know, if you'd have just asked I probably would have kissed you anyway..." She says quietly whilst looking at her hands again. I don't know if I was meant to hear.

"I-I didn't think- you didn't- I didn't think you liked me like that back then," 

"By that point I did. Not back when we first met but when I couldn't get rid of you and you kept smiling your sunny Danvers smile at me I fell. Pretty hard actually, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, plus I didn't want to admit that I had a crush on my bestfriend and I didn't think you liked me like that either" 

"Well we were stupid. Then again, as much as I wanted to be with you then, it's probably best we weren't together. I mean you left for 8 years. That would have been a hard..."

"I didn't want to leave, she broke my arm for refusing to go. I didn't have a choice and for me it was hard, I missed you to the point it physically hurt" Lena says, a tear running down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Well, we are both here now. That's all that matters... and you're my wife, that's, that's pretty awesome" I say to brighten the mood again. It worked, the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Hey girls, so I have to admit to something. Kara you know how your father couldn't attend the ceremony? Well we came up with a way to try and make it up to you.

"When we get home, we all have a wedding party to get ready for because your father decided, just last night on the phone, that he has booked a venue and filled it with a few guests and a very large buffet to celebrate yours and Lena's marriage" Eliza says excitedly.

"No way! Jeremiah planned that last night?" I ask in disbelief.

"He did"

"Wow, he's a fast planner. Who did he invite?" 

"Well all of us obviously, but he also invited Barry and Iris, Cat Astra and Carter, Sara and Sam, your cousins Clark and Beth, and Clark will innevitibly bring Lois. Winn and Lyra will also be there along with James. So not too many... Oh he said that Sara mentioned her sister being in town so she'll be there too" 

"Oh, yeah that's not too many, only like everybody I know" I say with a laugh. "Looks like you will get to meet my friends later then Lena"

"Uh, O-Okay" Lena stutters. Wait, Lena Luth- Danvers stuttered, I have never heard her stutter before. I study her face and she looks calm, has she put her walls up? _Against me_...

"Aaand were home!" Alex cheers.

**Lena's pov:**

When Eliza started listing people's names I started to internally panic, instinctively my walls were up immediately and my anxiety began to grow. I felt the tension start to form in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know how to stop it. I notice the car has now stopped and I turn to look out the window at my surroundings. 

I first thing I notice is the old looking house in front of me, some of the bricks are coated in grime and moss whilst others are clean-ish. There is also a tall tree by the front left corner, on the other side is a medium sized garage, you can probably fit about 3 cars in there. I jump when my door opens and a nervous looking Kara is offering me her hand, which I take. Surprisingly the contact makes me feel a bit better, my tension disappears and my anxiety shrinks back down but doesn't completely vanish.

"Welcome to the Danvers' residence" Kara says with a welcoming smile. Eliza and Alex have just unlocked and entered the house. 

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Come on, we can get changed and then I'll give you a tour of the house, not that there is much to show mind" Kara says and laughs a little.

Kara leads me into her home slipping her shoes of by the door, I do the same, and then she starts walking up the staircase. I follow behind closely but take in my surroundings at the same time. As you walk through the front door, to the right is a staircase leading to the first floor. on the left is a cream wall with a shoe rack leaning against it and then a closed door. Further down the hallway you can make out the kitchen. Now that I am at the top of the stairs there are 4 doors. the two doors at the end of the corridor have names on them, one being Alex and the other being Kara. Kara's was the last room. the other two doors don't have anything on them, just good ol' white doors. 

Kara leads me into her room and then shuts her door behind me, "So this is my humble abode. What's mine is yours, so make yourself at home!" Kara says holding her arms out wide and giving a twirl.

"Thank you" I say greatfully.

I look around and notice that Kara was right when she said _even my room has more stuff in it._ She has a desk like I did by the window, which you see as soon as you open her door. She has a double wardrobe against the back of her baby pink wall, which is to the left and behind the bedroom door. Kara has a double bed to the right of her desk with a fair size gap in between them, then hanging on the wall above the bed is a large flat screen that looks about 40" maybe... I'm not sure, _what an odd place to put it though, you will have to lay sideways on the bed to see the screen_ I think to myself.

You would think that would be about all you could fit in one room but no, there's a little more. On the wall opposite the bed and the television is a medium sized bookshelf full of books which I am sure I will explore sooner or later, and then back to the wall with the double wardrobe there is another door although it is closed so I can't say what's behind it, and finally, on the little wall space that is left between the bookshelf and the door frame is a collage of photos.

As I look closer I can see that most of the photos there are of Kara and Alex when they were younger through to the present time I am guessing, but right in the middle of the collage is the pictures we took at the amusemnt park last week. I figured she would have just put them in a drawer somewhere not display them.

"So.... what do you think? I mean we can obviously change it up a bit so it's more  _you_ but do you think you'll be able to survive in here until we can get our own place?"

"Kara... your room is fine how it is, you don't have to change it for me" 

"Its not just my room anymore though. I-its ours. I mean unless you would rather sleep somewhere else, I guess we could change the home office into a bedroom. Rao, I should have asked first, then it could be done already. Uh-" 

"This is fine Kara and I like it the way it is. Although what's with the tv, or do you like lying sideways to watch it?" I ask. It's bugging me not understanding the position it's in.

Kara laughs for a moment "I guess you could lay sideways and watch it, I'll remember than when I get lazy. But um, no it pulls out so you can watch it normally on the bed" 

"Oh that makes more sense" I say more to myself than to Kara.

"Yes. So, did you want to get changed out of that dress? You look gorgeous but I'm sure it's annoying to move around In, I know mine is," Kara says shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh I don't actually have any clothes here..."

Kara sizes me up for a second, I blush slightly when I notice her eyes lingering a little longer on my chest before she says "You can wear some of my clothes if you like, we are about the same size, although um- uh, your um, you chest area looks-" Kara clears her throat and blushes "- your chest looks a little bigger than er, mine. So if the tops don't fit I'll ask Alex if you can borrow one of hers" 

I stifle a laugh at Kara embarrassment. 

"You checked out my boobs?" I say raising my eyebrow at her, knowing exactly how it affects her. 

"What? Noo! Well m-maybe a little but n-not on purpose, well I did but not for t-that r-reason, uh-" 

"So they're not good enough for that reason?" I say feigning offence. I must say I am finding it very difficult not to burst out into laughter. Her face is a picture, she's spluttering for words, her face is bright red and her fingers are twisting and untwisting. 

"I don- uh- I'm sure- I haven't- I-" 

I walk over to Kara finally letting out my laugh and I take her hands in mine "Kara I was messing with you," I say giving her a wink. Kara visibly relaxes and let's out a relieved sigh.

"That was mean" she says whilst looking at our hands.

"Maybe, but it was also quite funny" 

"It was not funny, I thought you were serious"

"I'm sorry" 

"You should be," She says with a small smile. 

"How can I ever make it up to you?" 

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet, I'll think about it" Kara says trying to stay serious.

"Hm, well how about this for now?" I tilt her head up to meet mine and I slowly brush my lips against hers and pull away slightly, making sure that that was okay. It must have been because Kara closes the gap again with a little more force, with _need_? Her tongue tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance which I give. My hands find their way into Kara's hair and a low moan escapes her lips as her hands brush along my hips. 

Jeez, this was not the type of kiss I was intending but  _wow._ I'm not sure what came over me but I gently push Kara's back up against the mysterious door but within a second of her back touching it I find myself against the door instead with a flushed Kara trailing kisses a long my jaw causing my breathing to hitch. This was so unintended but I can't bring myself to stop her.

Suddenly the bedroom door opens and a laughing Alex and Maggie walk in, when they see us Alex stops immediately, looking like a deer caught in the headlights whilst Maggie laughs even harder.

Kara freezes at my neck upon realising that were not alone anymore and slowly pulls back to look at me, her expression the same as Alex's. I school my own shock into a a smirk and look from Kara to Alex.

"Could you give us a second? We will be down in a minute" I say calmly.

Alex nods quickly and leaves dragging a still laughing Maggie behind her.

"You're safe now Kara," I says giving her surprisingly strong biceps a reassuring squeeze.

"That was slightly embarrassing," Kara says awkwardly.

"A little, although I would say I was more surprised at you taking control. You literally just turned me, a _Luthor_ by blood, into a bottom..." I say with a chuckle.

"A bottom?" Kara asked confused.

"You don't- Okay it basically means you took control, you were the more dominant and I let you"

"Oh. Oh! I didn't make you uncomfortable did I!? I'm not sure what came over me, I just couldn't stop, I-I didn't w-want to..." Kara says taking a step back to give me room.

"Did you hear me tell you to stop or feel me push you away?" Kara shakes her head 'no', "Then it was fine, just a little unexpected" 

"As long as you're okay... Um, we should probably get changed and go see Alex and Maggie" 

"You are probably right"

I chose a vest top and a blue flannel shirt to go over the top and some black skinny jeans, I luckily had my own bra and underwear so only had to borrow socks from that department. I took them into the ensuite bathroom which turns out is what the mysterious door was hiding.

As I try to take my dress off I realised that I am going to need some help. I can't seem to reach the zipper. I sigh and knock on the bathroom door in case Kara is indecent. _It's strange to knock from the inside_. 

"You can come out" I hear Kara call from the other side.

I awkwardly pop my head round the door "I er, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me. I can't seem to reach the zipper," 

Kara chuckles "I was having the same problem so maybe you could help me too" 

"Sure" I say stepping out of the bathroom.

I signal for Kara to turn around with my index finger so that I can undo hers first. I carefully move her golden locks over her right shoulder so that it doesn't get caught. I then place my left hand at the top on the dress to hold it still and then usuing my right hand i slowly and carefully slide the zipper down Kara's back but knuckles gently gliding across her skin as I go eliciting a small shudder from Kara making me smile.

"There," I say turning her back around.

As we lock eyes Kara leans in and kisses me again. I regretfully pull away, "Kara..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, we've barely seen each other a week in 8 years, and yet I can't seem to stop myself from wanting more. I don't want to rush you Lena" Kara says looking a little ashamed of herself.

I know how she feels, it's only been a week but I've dreamt about kissing her and doing...  _her_ I guess, for so long. Now being here, and married to her, with her kissing me, I kind of want more too. Kara is right though, we shouldn't rush. Maybe a date or two first at least.

"You aren't alone in your feelings Kara, I want more too but you're right, we shouldn't rush. It has been a long time and I'm new to this, I don't know about you. So, Kara Danvers, will you go on a date with me first?" I say with a hopeful smile.

"That's good to know, and I'm new to this too. ' _Will I go on a date with you?'_ You're my wife, of course I will!" Kara says with a big grin. Why is she so cute? Hearing her call me her wife has got to be one of the best things I have ever heard, other than her voice in general of course.  _Ugh, I'm a sap already..._

"Good! Could you maybe get me out of this dress now, please?"

"Oh! Yeah!"

I turn around so that Kara can unzip me and like I did, she does it slowly to prevent the material catching. As Kara pulls her hands away I feel a breeze and a quick gasp. I quickly look down and gasp at myself and wrap my arms around my waist.

My dress fell, I forgot it didn't have shoulder straps to hold it up! Oh how embarrassing. I awkwardly glance up at Kara who looks just as shocked as me and is looking anywhere but at my body. As I slowly realise I still have my bra and underwear on I relax with a sigh. 

"Well I guess that's out the way," I murmer, "Kara I'm covered it's fine, you can look at me it's not any different to changing in the girls locker rooms back in school" 

"It is very d-different. You are my wife, my love, my only crush and you are now standing mostly n-naked in front of me. I've s-struggled to control my self already as it is, if I look at you I f-fear my self control with go completely out of the w-window" Kara stutters out.

"At some point you are going to see me naked, how on earth are you going to cope?" I say with a chuckle as I walk back into the bathroom. That girl is too polite for her own good.

I quickly dress and everything fits luckily, I only half did up the flannel though because the button kept popping open at the chest. I knock again before I exit and Kara tell me I can exit the bathroom. As I do exit Kara is pulling a too over her head, her stomach still revealed.

As my eyes involuntarily look at the showing flesh I see that Kara has a very nice, toned stomach with the makings of a sexy looking 6 pack. I quickly avert my eyes and clear my throat.

"Are you ready to go down?" I ask.

"Not quite yet, you go down, I'll be down in a minute" Kara says with a smile.

"Uh sure, see you in a minute I guess"

I walk downstairs and luckily I don't have to search around because I can hear them in the kitchen. I walk through the arch and Maggie is the first to see me.

"Finished playing with little Danvers now?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yes," I answer simply.

I turn to Alex, "Do you still have it?" 

Eliza and Maggie give me a confused look. I'm surprised actually, I figured she would have at least have shown Maggie. Alex looks around me and then pulls the little black box out of her jacket.

"Here," she says handing it to me.

"Thank you Alex. I have no idea when to give it to her though" 

"I'm going to guess about now because she's now coming out of her room" and as Alex says that we hear Kara's door shut.

"Crap... I hadn't prepared for this part. Are you sure she'll like it?" I ask now feeling incredibly nervous.

"Ask her yourself" Alex says with a smirk.

"Ask who what?" Kara says confused. The panic must be showing on my face because Kara gives me an odd look, "Lena?" 

"Kara Lena has something she wants to give you" Alex says nudging me forwards. Gee, thanks Alex.

"Kara, um- I um," I clear my throat and as I do I hear Alex whisper to Maggie " _This is the first time I have seen a Luthor struggle for words"_

I look Kara in the eyes and wet my lips with my tongue. I then take her hand that has the wedding band on, "Kara, I have something to confess. It's nothing bad, it's just, when I bought you your wedding ring, I actually bought two..." In my other hand I hold out the box to her, I nod for her to take it, "The ring you are currently wearing is not the ring I wanted to be your wedding ring, I bought it for show to keep Lillian quiet. In that box is the ring I want you to wear, that is the ring I chose for you" 

I let go of Kara's hand so that she can open the ring box which she does slowly. When she sees the ring she gasps.

"Lena... It's gorgeous," Kara says not looking away from the ring.

I gently take her hand again and remove the old wedding band, I then carefully remove the ring from the box and slide it onto her finger and I must say, it suits her perfectly.

Kara studies her hand, I look at her face trying to guess what she's feeling but I can't tell.

"I-if you don't like it you don't have to wear it, you can do what you wish with it, sell it wha-"

"Lena I love it" 

"Oh thank Rao, that's a relief" Alex says with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asks Alex.

I give Alex a pointed look, daring her to tell Kara and Alex winces.

"It, just would have um, been a shame if you didn't like it that's all" Alex lies weakly.

" _Alex_ ," Kara presses. The look she gives Alex is actually quite concerning, I didn't know Kara could even give a look like that. Her death glare could even out mine to shame...

"Alex, dont" I warn.

"Sorry Lena, I'm more afraid of my sister..." Alex says with a grimace and holds out a small piece of paper to Kara. 

"What am I looking at, what is this- No... Lena you didn't. Please tell me you did not spend that much on me!? I'm greatful but this is..." 

"What are you three talking about?" Maggie says snatching the receipt from Kara to look at with Eliza.

"Oh wow..." Maggie says glancing from the paper to Kara's ring.

"Kara I have my reasons"

"You have a reason for spending $800,000 on a ring for me? I'd really like to hear that"  

"Look, I had 800k sitting in my bank, Lillian can only see $50,000 of it. I spent what she could see on the first ring. The 800k Lillian can not see because I have a special pin to stop the transactions from registering. Basically I had nowhere to put that money and it would just be sat in that bank account forever unused. Then when I saw that ring it was perfect, and I was right it looks perfect on you. I couldn't think of better person to spend that money on, so I gave it all to you, in the form of that ring." I explain as clearly as I can.

Kara just looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"Like I said, if you don't want it sell it and use the cash for something you would prefer" I say and then pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

"Little Danvers, I know this doesn't include me but Lena has a point, it would have just sat in her account unused. If I'm honest, she basically just gave away her fortune and you were the lucky girl to inherit it. It should mean something to you that she thinks you're worth all of that," Maggie says calmly.

"You really think I'm worth all that?" Kara asks me wearily.

"I think you are worth so much more than that Kara," 

"Then thank you. I can't say I'm happy with the price but I do love the ring, it's stunning" Kara says kissing my forehead.

"As long as you like It." I mumble.

"So now that that's out of the way, Alex and I came to tell you we are leaving in... about 20 minutes now" Maggie says with a smile.

Great, 20 minutes until I have to talk to loads of people I don't know who will probably judge me because of my family. I don't think I could be any more excited! Not.

Maybe I could pretend to feel sick and miss It. God, this is going to-

"Lena. You feeling okay?" 

"Huh? Yeah sure. I'm good. Hey could I maybe make a coffee? Does anyone else want a coffee? I er, I'm going to make a coffee," 

"Sure, I'll take a tea" Maggie says. "You know what, I'll help you"

I nod and then look around for the kettle which I spot over by the sink. I walk over to It, flick the switch and then rest most of my weight on the counter.

"What's going on little Luthor, you looked like you were panicking over there" 

"What? No... I'm fine, honestly" I reply maybe a little too quickly.

"Is this about the party?" 

I sigh "I'm not good around new people, more specifically I am usually closed off and weary of any new people. Living with the Luthors wasn't easy and their 'friends' weren't always pleasant"

"I know how you feel, my household was messed up too, also I won't know anyone at this party either so If you want a friend, come find me, we can always find a quiet corner with a nice bottle of whiskey and compare which of us had a more fucked up childhood" Maggie says with a teasing smirk.

"I just might take you up on that. Thank you" 

"Don't thank me yet," 

* * *

I am currently standing outside of a large club like building with Kara, Alex, Maggie and Eliza. Eliza has just opened the door and gestured for us to enter. As soon as she opened the door I could hear the low sound of music and laughter and it made my uneasiness grow into nausea.

I suddenly felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I look over to the owner and Maggie gives me a soft reassuring smile to which I nod my thanks.

"You ready to meet our friends?" I hear Kara whisper in my ear.

"For you, yes. Just don't leave me alone, please" 

"I won't, but you'll be fine, I know you will" Kara says warmly and kissed my cheek.

I take a deep breath and let myself be dragged into the building. The inside is modern, the walls a dark purple with pictures from other events on them, at the far end of the room was a bar that I was already looking forward to draining. On either side of the room booths with tables lined the room with two in the middle by the entrance, each with a fake candle in the middle of the table. In the middle of the room was a fairly large dance floor.

Most of the booths were already filled with people I didn't recognise but as they noticed Kara and her family a few quickly got up and started to head over to us. Alex and Maggie started to walk off towards the bar but just before they completely left us Maggie turns to me "I'll reserve that whiskey" and then follows her girlfriend who gives me and Maggie a confused look.

"Whiskey?" Kara asks me curiously.

"Don't worry, who's approaching?"

"Ah, that's Barry and Iris followed by Winn and Lyra"

"Hey Kara, and I'm assuming you to be the infamous Lena Luthor" The guy Kara said was Barry says.

"Actually she is now a Danvers" Kara says giving me one of her wide grins which I awkwardly return.

"My apologies, it is a pleasure to meet you _Mrs Danvers._ Wow, it's weird to say that, it's usually what I call your mum Kara," 

"Well just Lena and Kara is fine" Kara says teasingly. "Anyway, Lena, this is Barry, Iris, Winn and Lyra. Guys this is Lena, my beautiful wife!" 

"Hey, it's nice to finally put a face to your name. We've all heard so much about you" Winn greets.

I quickly glance at Kara who winces slightly from embarrassment and then back to Winn. _If I'm going to get through this I'm going to need that Luthor confidence._ I subtly straighten my spine and an easily forced confident smile spreads across my face.

"All good things I hope" I say with practiced politeness. I see Kara give me a questioning look. Obviously I wasn't subtle enough.

"Of course, Kara has always sung your praises. God forbid somebody say something negative-" Winn shrinks a little and I notice Kara glaring at him "- I m-mean yeah, all good things" 

"You'll have to forgive my boyfriend, he doesn't have much of a filter. I'm Lyra, it is nice to meet you"

I glance at Winn, and then back to Lyra. What an odd couple, Winn looking like the short, nervous nerdy type dating a woman who looks more than capable of looking after herself, and appears to take control and exert confidence. I guess opposites really do attract.

"You already seem to know who I am, it is nice to meet you all" 

We talked for a little while longer and then Kara and I circle round and greet all of the other guests. So far Cat seems to be the only person I really liked. She's down to earth and seems like a no-bullshit kind of woman. 

Sara and Sam were the last two we spoke to, it seems the waitress from Clark's restaurant is dating Kara's ex Sara. That was er, a fun conversation. One I would say was unnecessary mind considering this is supposed to be mine and Kara's wedding party. 

Eventually Kara and I managed to reach the bar. Whilst I ordered Kara said she needed the toilet so I was left on my own.

"What can I get you" the bartender asks me.

"Vodka and coke ans whiskey, neat." I reply.

"Of course" and he turns away to get a glass. He sets down Kara's vodka and coke and the walks to the other end of the bar for the whiskey.

"Straight for the hard stuff eh" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn towards it I'm instantly pulled into a hug.

"Laurel, what are you doing here!? It's been years since I last saw you," I say, pleasantly surprised.

"Well Sara, my sister, invited me to her friend Kara's wedding party and I had nothing else to do so here I am. What about you?"

"Sara is your sister? Didn't see the resemblance... And I am here because this is also my wedding party. Kara's my wife" 

"I see, in that case, congratulations! Mr bartender, make that 2 whiskeys" 

After about 15 minutes of catching up, I found out that Laurel is now a junior lawyer. Other than that she hasn't been up to much and I gave her a quick rundown of my life to which she ordered me another whiskey.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and a head rest on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I took so long, I got held up talking to James and Beth. They were arguing about who would win a race between Superman  and The Flash. Obviously Superman would win, he can travel round the entire world in like 3 minutes" 

"Ah but The Flash is fast enough to travel to different worlds and to the past and future," 

"That's true but Supermans been to different worlds"

"No, Kal-El has been to different dimensions in a space ship" 

"Clark?" Kara's questions looking cautious.

"Yeah, you know Supermans name from the comics. Kinda looks like Clark actually," 

"Right, from the comics. I guess you win" she says looking a little relieved. What's that about?

"Anyway, who's this?" She asks referring to Laurel.

"Oh, this is Laurel Lance, we went to college together. She made it a little more bearable. I'm surprised you two haven't met considering you dated her sister" 

"I wasn't home a lot, you should know that Lena, I was always getting drunk with you and complaining about our tutors" Laurel says with a laugh. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, you must be Kara. Congratulations" 

"Yeah... you too Laurel. Mind if I steal my wife?" Kara asks with a polite smile but her grip on my waist tightened. Is she, jealous?

The thought made me smile.

"Of course not. Lena, save a dance for me, yeah" and with that Laurel turned and walked over to where Sara is seated in the booth next to the bar.

"So... She seems nice" 

"She is," I say smiling again.

"Is she an ex? You seemed close" Kara said, her voice hard and almost emotionless. 

I wrap my arms around Kara's neck, thankful that the people here seem to be leaving us alone for now and enjoying the dance floor.

"No, I don't have any ex's. I was never interested in anyone after I left. Laurel is just a friend, she used to bring alcohol over on the weekends because she knew that I struggled when I didn't have coursework to distract me from missing the people I was taken from" 

"From Lex and your father." 

"Mostly from you. I knew that I would see Lex and my father. I never thought I'd see you again though. You were, are my best friend and I know now that I also loved you. So yeah, there was never anyone I felt our connection with" 

"So you and Laurel just got drunk, do you know what that must have done to your liver?" 

"My liver is and was fine Kara. It just helped me to forget for a while. Anyway, is that you dad at then DJ station?" 

"Oh he's finally appeared!" Kara says excitedly.

*tap* *tap* 

"Hello? Can you all hear me?" The man I recognise as Jeremiah says through the microphone. There was a cheer in response.

"Great. Well first off I would like to thank you all for coming. Secondly I want to say congratulations to Kara and her gorgeous wife Lena, it is an honour to have you join our family, I look forward to getting to know all about my new daughter! Lastly I would like to announce that it is time for the happy couple to share their first dance. It's halfway through the evening so now seems like the perfect time so please make your way to the dance floor!" 

**Kara's pov:**

The party seems to be going well so far. I mean Lena seems quite tense but she looks happy so I guess that's a good thing right?

She seemed to enjoy talking to Cat and Astra, that was surprising because Cat seemed to like Lena too, barely any snarky remarks and they both easily made conversation about the problems of the world and how things could be easily made better. I tuned them out after about 5 minutes and talked to Astra and Carter.

After I managed to get Lena away we went and spoke to everyone that was left to greet. So we briefly spoke to Clark and Lois, then Beth, whom Lena seemed to easily get on with, both of them effortlessly making conversation and jokes. It was nice to see.

Then there was James who brought Lucy. Lucy and Lena spoke briefly but James was kind of a buzz kill. He didn't make eye contact with Lena and he only said and very blunt 'Hello' before he ignored her completely. I noticed that Lena kept looking at the bar clearly wanting to move away from him, her body also rigid and tense.

On our way to the bar we are stopped by Sara and Sam again.

"Heyy ladies, havving fun so far?" 

"Yeah, it's nice to have everyone together. I haven't seen you all in ages. I like that Lena is meeting you all too, it means a lot to me that everyone gets along"

"Well I thinks she's great, pretty too. Hold her closse karra" Sara says slurring the last of her sentence.

"Im glad you think so Sara. Sam take care of her," Sam nods yes and we then continue to the bar.

"Hey Lee, I need to use the bathroom, you going to be okay ordering drinks?" 

"Sure. Don't pee long" Lena says with a wink and then makes her way to the bartender.

"Mines a vodka and coke by the way," I shout over to her. She puts a thumb up in the air to show me that she heard and I head to the ladies.

I finish my business and wash my hands fairly quickly but as I exit the bathroom Beth and Winn stop me.

"Kara, you can help me, who would win if Superman and The Flash were to race?" Winn asks seriously.

I think about it for a second. Clarks my cousin so I kind of have to choose him out of loyalty.

"Its definitely a tough choice but I'm going to say Superman" 

"What!? No, The Flash is totally faster"

"Just accept it Beth. I'm surprised, since you know Superman I thought you would choose him" Winn says.

"Just because I know the guy doesn't mean he's faster. I know The Flash too and I _know_ he's faster"

After arguing about who's right and who's wrong for about 15 minutes I walk back to the bar to see if Lena was still there. Luckily she was but she's not alone. She's laughing at something the stranger next to her said and now they're hugging. 

Who the hell is she talking to. That girl better not be hitting on my wife. I am still the opposite side of the room but I seem to be able to hear their conversation clearly enough to make out what they're saying. 

_"...Yeah so basically Lillian doesn't know that she actually did me a favour,"_

_"Wow, good job she didn't figure out that you two knew each other. So... are you going to be happy with Kara?"_

_"I think so, I mean I've told you before how much she means to me so I really hope I can make her happy like she does for me, you know. I've missed her."_

_"Yeah I remember. You used to empty enough of my whiskey bottles when she came to mind so... Hey, I wonder how much all those bottles would total up to. How much do you think?"_

I decided to stop listening because after hearing Lena say that stuff I just want to hold her and it doesn't seem like the stranger is hitting on her, I also want to know who she is and how she knows Lena. 

I creep up behind Lena and wrap my arms around her waist. I quickly apologise for taking so long and explain Beth and Winn's disagreement only to find out that Lena thinks that The Flash would win against Clark too.

I did have a little internal panicky though because Lena referred to Superman as Kal-El, which is Clarks real name and I thought she knew for a second but then she said that she knew it from the comic books. Althoigh she did say they look a like, I'll have to tell Clark to be careful around Lena. I don't like the idea of not telling her but that isn't my secret to tell.

Anyway I ask the stranger who I found out was Lena's friend from college and Sara's sister (how I didn't figure that out I don't know) if I can steal my wife away. I dont know why but it came out sounding a little possessive and jealous, and my grip on Lena involuntarily tightened. Lena said that Laurel was just a friend so I don't really know why I'm feeling possessive. That's a new one for me, usually that only happens when somebody tries to steal my food.

Once Laurel has gone Lena puts her arms around my neck and tries to reassure me that Laurels just a friend from college that she used to get drunk with. I can't help it though, I don't like the thought of her being alone with another girl and giving someone else all of her attention. Is that bad? I mean she's only been officially mine for two days, what right do I have to be jealous?

_Get a grip Kara Zor-El. This is not like you._

My subcontious is right, this isn't like me. I'm not a jealous person... Until it comes to Lena. Rao, I wonder if Lena felt this way when she found out who Sara was, I don't even know how that came up!

My thoughts are interrupted by my adoptive fathers voice sounding throughout the room.

*tap* *tap* 

"Hello? Can you all hear me?" Everyone cheered in response.

"Great. Well first off I would like to thank you all for coming. Secondly I want to say congratulations to Kara and her gorgeous wife Lena, it is an honour to have you join our family, I look forward to getting to know all about my new daughter! Lastly I would like to announce that it is time for the happy couple to share their first dance. It's halfway through the evening so now seems like the perfect time so please make your way to the dance floor!" 

Oh Rao, thank you Eliza for making me go to those dance lessons! Hopefully I don't fall over, that would be embarrassing.

"You ready for this?" I ask Lena who looks a little pale. She holds up her index finger and then downs the rest of her glass.

"Now I am, let's go"

As we stand in the middle of the dance floor, my hands around Lena's waist and hers around my neck the beat of *NSYNC This I Promise You starts to play. I look around to find Alex and see her grinning so I shoot her an evil glare.

"Still a fan of *NSYNC then?" Lena whispers in my ear.

I feel my cheeks burn slightly, I used to listen to these guys a lot, I mean, I still do, this is like my favourite song and Alex knows why, I was listening to it the other day and she kind of put two and two together. It was a bit embarrassing but oh well.

People have songs that reminds them of their loved ones right? It's probably just me but I'm going to assume others do too.

"Well they are my favourite band," I say into Lena's hair and then I softly sing along to the next part with my forehead rested against Lena's, her emeralds looking into my ocean blues.

" _I've loved you forever_  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun"

"You have a gorgeous voice" Lena murmers.

"You have gorgeous looking lips" I whisper back and Lena smiles and pressed them against my own, slowly, softly.

"Mm, so - do - you" she mumbles between kisses.

"You taste like whiskey and mint"

"Sorry..." Lena says apologetically and moves her mouth away. I quickly pull her closer.

"I wasn't complaining," I say and kiss her again. 

This time when she pulls away I notice that the song has changed and the others seem to have joined us. We dance for two or three more songs, laughing and twirling around before Alex pulls us off the dance floor.

"Maggie is ordering a round of shots, you guys in?" Alex says, I know she has been drinking, you can smell it on her breath.

"Do we have a choice?" I say with a chuckle.

"Lena is smiling so no you don't" Alex says with a smirk.

We find a booth near the bar and when Maggie carefully brings the shots over and sets them down I have to laugh, "There must be like 20 shots on that tray, are you crazy?" 

"Kara, it is your wedding, it is my job to make sure that both of the bride's are drunk. As your big sister I have to make sure that no end of night activities can take place" Alex says with a grin, and then sets five shots in front of each of us. She then downs her shots in like 3 seconds and gestures for the rest of us to follow, and we do.

"How are you feeling Kara?" Maggie asks after a minute or so.

"A little fuzzy but I'm okay" 

"What about you Lena? I know you've been drinking neat whiskey all night, that's pretty ballsy" Alex says with a smirk.

"It will take more than 5 shots and a few whiskeys to get me drunk, sorry to disappoint" Lena says smugly.

"Ooh, well then maybe you'd be up for a tequila challenge. I bet your consummation I win" Alex says keeping her smirk in place and raising her hand for Lena to accept with a shake.

"Deal. If I win I get to consummate and $20"

"Deal" Alex says and shakes Lena's hand.

"Guys, do I get a say in the whole 'consummation' thing?" 

"I mean that's between you guys if Lena wins but if I win then no, I will sleep in between you guys to make sure it doesn't happen" Alex says teasingly.

"I don't really think that's fair but whatever" 

Maggie and I follow Alex and Lena to the bar where Alex tells the bartender the plan and to keep the shots coming until one of them forfeit.

"Are you sure we should let them do this?" I ask Maggie.

She laughs "If you think you can stop two smoking hot, strong and competitive women who seem to very much enjoy their alcohol then go ahead" 

"Hey, that's my wife and sister"

"Doesn't mean it ain't true" Maggie laughs again.

Alex and Lena must have both had about 10 shots by now and they have a bit of an audience. Word got around that Alex had challenged Lena and apparently that's a good reason to take sided and make bets.

So far Maggie, James, Lucy, Winn, Carter, Sara, Sam, Eliza and Jeremiah had all bet on Alex to win and Cat, Astra, Lyra, Clark, Lois, Beth, Laurel, Barry, Iris and myself on Lena.

Now 25 shots in and they both look a lot more drunk than before. Surely this cannot go on for much longer, this is insane.

Alex and Lena both line up another 5 shots and start to chug them down. Alex starts to slow as she gets to her third, clearly wanting to give up but not give in and Lena now on her 5th and last shot and effortlessly finishes placing her glass down and a bang of her hand on the counter and a smirk gracing her face.

"Do you surrender Danvers or should I request another round?" She says, extending the challenge.

Alex downs her 4th shot and growns in defeat "Alright Lu- Lena, you *hiccup* win this time but next *hiccup* you won't be so lucky!" 

I rush up to Lena and hug her tightly whilst everyone else on our side cheers and laughs at Alex's team groaning and handing over the winnings.

"You won!" 

"Did youu ever dou-bt that I would?" Lena slurrs a little. It's kind of cute.

"Of course not, love" I say and then realise what I ended that sentence; ' _Love'_? Haven't called anyone that before...

"I love you" Lena says against my jaw.

"I love you too Lena Danvers"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding. Kara and Lena wake up with a bump (not that kind ;) ) and then collect Lena's belongings and a little surprise.

**Lena's** **pov:**

I woke up the next morning and panicked for a second or two because of my unfamiliar surroundings but as soon as I turned my head and saw a beautiful sleeping blonde laying next to me I immediately relaxed.

It's probably a bit creepy of me to stare at her but I can't help myself, Kara just looks so peaceful. I carefully lean over and tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. As I do so Kara smiles, her eyes still closed and she moves closer to me moving her head from the pillow to my chest and her arm wraps around my stomach whilst one of her legs intertwines with mine, effectively pinning me.

I quietly laugh and wrap my arms around her pulling her as close as possible. I place a soft kiss on her forehead and let myself fall back into a blissful sleep with only Kara on my mind.

The second time I wake I feel comfortable, actually no, I feel flustered, _what on earth was I dreaming about?_ Before I open my eyes I feel and listen to my surroundings, I can still feel Kara's weight on half of my body and her body keeps gently shaking and the sound of muffled giggling fills my ears. I open one of my eyes to peak at Kara but her face is buried in my neck, her giggles tickling me.

"What are you giggling about, hm?" I ask my voice comes out throaty due to being the first words I've spoken since waking up.

"Nothing," Kara says giggling again.

"Is that so, should I tickle it out of you?" I ask playfully. Kara stiffens in my arms and her blue eyes peer up at me, narrowing slightly.

"You wouldn't," she challenges.

"Oh I would" I say with an evil smirk. I tighten my arms around her so that she cannot move and flex my fingers against her skin.

"No, Lena..."

"Kara, yes"

I easily manage to roll myself to straddle Kara and pin her arms above her head keeping them in place with one of my hands whilst the other hoes back to her side and gently begin to tickle her.

Kara squirms almost immediately and I can't help but giggle. Her arms are struggling against my restraint and to make sure she doesn't escape I use my body weight to add more pressure but not too much as to hurt her.

Through her own laughter Kara pleads for me to stop. I don't let up just yet though, no, I release her arms and use my second hand to tickle her other side. Now that I am attacking both sides of Kara's stomach and she has her hands free she tries to stop my hands.

"L-Lena please- stop. I c-ant, I-"

I cut her off and pause my tickling whilst I respond, "I promise I will stop, all you have to do is tell me what you were giggling at"

"Never!" Kara says defiantly.

"Then I will carry on"

I carry on for about another minute before Kara gives in.

"Okay! I... give... in!" Kara breathes out clutching her sides and a grin on her face.

"Spill"

Kara's grin grows and her eyes twinkle mischeviously and before I know it I'm laying at the other end of the bed on my back with Kara now laying on top of me, pinned like I had pinned her.

_Oh shit_ is all I could think before Kara began to tickle me. I struggled against my restraint and bucked my hips to try and throw her off but it didn't work.

_Nuh uh,_ _I_ _don't_ _think so_. I use all of my strength and manage to roll onto my side, successfully causing Kara to lose her balance. I took that to my advantage and what began as a tickle fight soon turned into what seemed to be more of a playful wrestling match.

Just as I reclaimed my position on Kara she rolled me again but she cheated, she kissed me to distract me and luckily for her she succeeded. I kissed her back unintentionally and it soon became a fight for dominance.

Kara rolled us again but it wasn't like the other times, I didn't land on her soft mattress no, I suddenly felt weightless, when my brain realised what was happening I let out a panicked yelp. A split second later Kara and I both land on the floor with a thud and in a heap instead of feeling pain we both burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, what is going on in here? Are you two okay!?" A panicked and groggy sounding Alex half yells. Once she takes in our positions she covers her face with her hands and turns her back on us "Oh, Oh! Please tell me you two werent-"

I glance up at Kara who landed on top of me and we both burst into laughter again. After we calm down we both look up at Alex.

"No Alex we weren't, we were play fighting and fell off the bed" I say with a groan. "Now that the laughter has passed, you weigh a ton-" I pause and take in Kara's appearance which I hadn't done yet due to not paying attention and what I see makes me look down at myself and I feel my cheeks burn and bring my arms to cover myself "- Oh man, Kara love, pull the duvet down, we'll scar your sister..."

Kara looks at me in confusion and then her eyes wander lower down my torso, her eyes widen in realisation and then she lunges for the duvet and covers us both.

"Is it safe?" I hear Maggie say from outside the doorway.

"You're safe" Kara replies and a second later Maggie appears with a smirk.

"I heard the thud from downstairs and then I saw Alex covering her face so thought I'd ask. Good morning?"

"Actually, yes, it has been a long time since I woke up and actually looked forward to my day" I say with a thoughtful smile.

"That's surprising with how much you drank last night, how's your head?" Alex chips in.

"My heads fine, how's yours?"

"It feels like it's splitting in half, how are you not hungover? You had more than I did!"

"Ah, that is where the Luthor genes come in handy" I say grinning.

"Ugh lucky"

"You weren't saying that when we first met" I say teasingly.

"Okaay, you're unlucky but I admire your alcohol tolerance. Maybe you could be my drinking buddy, Maggie and Kara are hopeless"

"Not anymore and I'll take you up on that" I say and then I smirk "Anytime you want to let me win more challenges just give me a shout"

"You won't be so lucky next time L- ..oh crap. You're no longer a Luthor so what am I going to call you? Mags what do we call her!?"

"Shit you're right, you've outgrown little Luthor, Kara is already little Danvers, Alex is Danvers...-" Maggie says and the stares off into space trying to think of a new nickname for me.

"You could just call me 'L' or 'Lena' you know,"

"I could but everyone's nickname is a last name. I can't change that. What about if Kara becomes Zor-El and Lena takes over little Danvers?"

"I could but if you change mine now we all know how confused I'll get..." Kara points out causing Maggie to glare at her. She's actually taking this seriously...

"Maggie you could just call Lena little Zor-El. I mean that is my actual last name anyway, which makes it also Lee's"

"Hm, you know what, yeah, we will stick with that until I can think of another one"  Maggie says with a sigh "I need more coffee. Anyone else want one?"

"Ooh, I will please and thank you!" I shout to Maggie's retreating form.

"Nah I'm good" Kara says.

After Alex and Maggie leave I turn to Kara, "So- we are both in our underwear. Did we..."

She thinks for a moment and then answers "I don't know, I don't think so?"

"Huh, that's good" I say, relief washing through my body.

"Yeah..."

"You don't sound happy,"

"No I-I am, you just seem so relieved. Would it have been such a bad thing if it had?" Kara asks whilst looking at her hands.

"Well no, I guess not but it would have been our first time and together and neither of us can remember. I just think that I'd like to remember our first time, you know?"

"I guess that makes sense" she says with a small smile.

"I just dont think we need to rush, I want it to be perfect. It's not that I don't want to, I do, more than you know, it's just so soon"

"I know. I don't mind waiting, it's just hard to stop myself sometimes. I don't know why, it's just- I don't know, I've never felt like this before,"

"I know how you feel. Anyway, I think we should get dressed. That's-" I gesture to Kara's body "-Nice and I could look at you forever but I am really starting to need that coffee," I say whilst getting up.

I look down at Kara who is blushing a deep pink and offer her a hand. She takes it and then once she is up she pulls me into a hug, and buries her face in my neck like she did earlier.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you or these," She mumbles and then kisses me before stalking off to her wardrobe. I just follow her with my eyes.

I can't help but check her out now that I have a decent, full view of her perfectly sculpted body. It would seem her nervousness of showing any skin yesterday has disappeared as she stands there contemplating what to wear in just her pants and matching blue lace bra.

If somebody asked me to describe my wife In one wors I would have to say _goddess._ Honestly I have never seem such a perfect specimen, she is literally out of this world.

Her arms are muscular, her back beautifully toned, her stomach is on its way to chiseled perfection and her ass, I can't take my eyes off of it. And now she's bending down-

"Stop being a perve" I hear Kara say, her cheeks still pink but a smile on her face.

I clear my throat and mentally slap myself. _She's_ _right_ _,_ _you are_ _a perve,_ I tell myself. Mind you, it isn't my fault she's the one standing there half naked.

Suddenly Kara appears in front of me and makes me jump. I quickly look back to her wardrobe where she was literally like a second ago and then back to her.

"You were-" I start to say pointing over to her wardrobe "Now you're-" I shake my head.

"I was but whilst you were staring and seemingly lost in your own little world I came back, and with clothes on"

I look down and she is wearing clothes. _What the_ _fuck_ _._

"You can choose anything you like, I'm going to go make sure Maggie made you a coffee"

"Right, thanks. Do you mind if I take a quick cold- I mean shower?" What is wrong with me right now, seriously, it's like I've never seen a naked girl before.

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is. Towels are underneath the sink" she says with a smile.

I smile back and then head to the bathroom. Do cold showers actually work? I've only heard people do it to calm themselves but I've never actually felt the need to do it before.

I turn the water on and then strip off my under garments. I then step into the stream of water and yelp in shock at how cold this is. I mean I know that's the point but it's _freezing_! By the time I get out a few minutes later I am shocked to see my nipples still attached to my body. Surprisingly, although I'm cold, I feel kind of refreshed.

I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around myself and then walk to Kara's wardrobe. I look through for a few minutes before settling on a baggy looking black tank top and a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans. I then have to wear my bra from two days ago again due to being bigger than Kara and not having my own clothes yet and a pair of Kara's Elmo boxer briefs.

I don't like the idea of wearing someone else's underwear but sadly I don't have much of a choice. I guess she is my wife though so Its not that weird sharing your partner's clothes right? I hope not...

I get dressed fairly quick and then head downstairs into the kitchen. Alex and Maggie are talking to one another, Eliza and Jeremiah are both reading a shared news paper and Kara, Kara is nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning" Maggie says with a smirk.

"Morning," I reply and give a small wave to a dress everyone.

"Morning sweetie," Both Jeremiah and Eliza say.

"Kara is in the garden" Jeremiah finishes, pointing towards some floor to ceiling glass doors behind me.

I thank him and then awkwardly head out to find her. It doesn't take long, she's sitting at the table looking up at the sky. I take a seat beside her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Anything interesting up there?" I ask.

"Not as interesting as what's just sat beside me. How was your cold- sorry, how was your shower?" She asks with a smirk, causing me to blush.

Kara is the only person that has ever made me blush. Ever.

"It was cold. Thank you for asking"

"Sounds about right for a cold shower" she says laughing.

"I suppose it does"

"Who had a cold shower?" Maggie says from out of nowhere behind us.

" _Shit._ Where on earth did you come from?" Kara blurts out.

Maggie laughs "Well, Spain, but technically my mother and fathers fu-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear that, I know where you _came_ from doofus, but here, now, you came from nowhere!"

"Oh, in that case, from the kitchen" Maggie says with a wink and a dimpled grin.

"You're terrible Mags"

"I know, that's why you all love me!"

"Anyway, we came out to ask you what your plans were for today? Obviously you have to pick up Lena's stuff at 12 but after that you have the whole day" Alex says from behind Maggie.

"Jeez, cough or something, you two are like silent bloody ninjas"

"Someone's jumpy," Alex teases a glaring Kara.

I put my hand on her thigh to ease her mind a bit but I wasn't expecting to look at me with such warmth in her eyes, it made my heart swell.

"Allie, you got a knife? I could cut through this sexual tension right now" Maggie says causing Alex to burst into laughter.

I remove my hand from Kara's leg and fiddle with my fingers. Kara just looks down at hers awkwardly. I clear my throat and then think about what we could do today.

"Hm, what about a beach?" I suggest.

Kara looks up at me and then to Alex "Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah still have that beach house right?"

"Er, I think so why?"

"Be right back!" Kara says, an excitement radiating off of her as she bounds into the house.

"Is she okay?" Maggie asks.

"I'm not sure," I say.

Alex shrugs, "Its Kara, she probably just smelt mums pancakes or something"

"I don't know where she puts it you know, that girl could eat enough for 10 and still want multiple deserts"

"I know, it's disgustingly impressive"

A few minutes later Kara reappears and dangles some keys in front of us all, "Fancy going to the beach house for our honeymoon?" She asks me.

It takes me a few seconds to process the word "Honeymoon" before I answer.

"Sounds good to me, I guess I won't really need to pack as I'm sure all my stuff will already be in boxes"

"Yes! This is going to be great! What about you two, wanna join?" Kara asks her eyes twinkling.

"I mean I'll have book some time off work but sure, why not" Alex says and then looks to Maggie.

"Im already on holiday leave so, I'm in"

"Awesome. Lee we should go get your stuff," Kara says almost bouncing on the spot.

"Actually, you really should, it's 10.40, If you leave now you should get there for dead on 12," Alex points out.

"Ah, great, let's head to hells mansion then," I say grimacing.

We all head inside and to get some shoes. That is until I remember I don't have any here.

"Hey Kara, can I borrow your converse again?" I ask.

"Sure, borrow whatever you want" she says with a smile.

Once we are all ready we head out to the garage.

"We'll take my truck, it'll be easier to put your stuff into and we won't have to squish together to fit it all in" Maggie says. It's a nice looking truck actually, it's a grey 2002 Ford F250.

"She's beautiful" I say running my hands along the hood.

I used to have a thing for cars, back when Lex was sane. We used to watch a few of the car shows and talk about ways the engine could be more sound or powerful. I also had a thing for classic cars, I'm not sure what it was about them they are just better than the newer cars nowadays. They hold so much history and they actually lasted, unlike most cars now.

I remember for one of my birthdays, I think I was about 15 and my dad (behind Lillian's back obviously) took me to a work shop where I got to look at multiple different classics from old Alfa Romeo's to Ford's Mustangs and GTs. Before we left, I remember the mechanic struggling with one of the Ford's, he couldn't get it to run.

\-- _ **Flash back--**_

"Having trouble?" My dad asks the man.

"Yeah, the motor turns over but won't start. The spark plugs are brand new, I've put in some fresh gas, the air intake insnt clogged. I've checked everything, I think this one might just be dead" The mechanic replies rubbing his forehead.

"Can you turn her over again?" I ask the man.

"Sure kid but I don't see how that's going to help" he says and then turns the motor over again. I listen to the engine splutter and croak and then put my mind to work. After ruling out multiple things, I come up with only one more thing that could causing the problem.

"Could it be the compression? If there is a lack of compression it could be affecting the change of air and fuel might not be compressing properly. If the air and fuel aren't compressing properly the combustion process won't be working as it should" 

The mechanic just looks at me so I continue, "it could be multiple things affecting lack of compression. The piston rings could be worn, allowing air or fuel to leak past the piston during compression, or it could be the intake or exhaust valves not sealing properly, again allowing a leak or there could just be a hole in the cylinder," 

"Huh, you seem to know a lot about cars kid,"

"Eh, I know a little" I say smiling.

Turns out It was the piston rings. As I came up with the idea the mechanic let me do the repair. That's probably one of my favourite memories with my dad. Plus the car was beautiful.

_**\--Flash back over--** _

"Yeah she is, wait til you hear her roar" Maggie smirks. "Tuned her up muself"

With that we all climb in, Maggie in the drivers seat, Alex in the front passenger seat and Kara and I in the back. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic and we arrived at my old home 5 minutes before 12.

"Kara and I will head in first and bring everything down from my room, if you guys wouldn't mind waiting in the hall to then bring it to the truck?"

"Sure thing, see you in a bit then"

Kara and I climb out of the truck and head to the front door which opens before we get to knock.

"Mrs and Mrs Danvers," Lillian's lackey greets us.

"Wayne," I greet politely.

"Jess packed all of your belongings into boxes for you. All you have to do is mark which are fragile," he says holding out a marker pen.

"Right, is she here? I was hoping she might help carry things to the car"

"I believe she is already upstairs waiting for you,"

I nod my thanks and gesture for Kara to head upstairs to my old room. We both take the stairs two at a time. I open my door and see Jess placing the last few items into the remaining boxes.

"Lena! I've missed you, how was the wedding, how are you?" She says pulling me into a hug.

"I have missed you too! The ceremony was tedious thanks to Lillian but other than that it was great. Also, I'm fine, how are you?" I reply.

"She was never going to let you leave kindly was she. I'm glad you're okay though, you seem happier already and I'm good, I start my new job next week so I'm excited and hoping my boss is less of a mad woman," Jess says with a grin.

"Good, I'm glad. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Kara. Kara this is Jess, the woman who maid my life here a easier"

"It is nice to meet you Kara, I'm glad yourself and Lena are finally happy together"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Jess, and me too, I guess dreams really do come true" Kara says with a sweet smile.

"She seems like a keeper," Jess half whispers to me.

"That she is. So... I'm assuming those 4 large suitcases contain my clothes?"

"Ah, that would be correct. I know you weren't too keen on a lot of them and I noticed most still had the tags on but Lillian insisted that you take everything and sort through it elsewhere"

"Okay, that's fine. I'm actually surprised she didn't take a lot of it back-"

"Oh no, she said you had contaminated it so no-one would want them"

I couldn't help but laugh, "That sounds about right. Okay, so breakables?"

"Those two on the bed" Jess says pointing to them. I quickly write 'Fragile' on them both and hand one to Kara to take down.

"Right, so what's in the other four?"

"The one on the desk contains your shower stuff, shampoo, body wash and what not. Those two over by the bookshelf are your books and that one by the door is a jewellery box I picked up at the store now holding your jewellery you kept hidden in your books, which I might add was very clever. I only found them because I dropped one of them and they fell out. Nobody knows about them by the way, I placed some books on top of it,"

"It was pretty clever wasn't it, considering I am " _brainless"_ and stupid" I say with a chuckle.

"Yes well, your father never thought that. I just wish he would have grown a pair and got you out of here years ago,"

"Well I am out now. Would you mind grabbing the other box of breakables, I'll carry these 'books' down" I say.

Just as we are leaving with our boxes, Kara comes back, "Anything in particular you want brought down next?" She asks.

"No love, just whatever you choose" I say with a soft smile and then head down and straight out to the truck. Maggie and Alex meet us half way. Maggie takes Jess's box and Alex takes mine.

"Alex, could you put this one in the back with Kara and I please, this one is... more valuable"

"Uh, okay" she replies curiosity stirring in her eyes. I watch her place it on my seat before I head back inside to collect what's left.

After the last box has been placed in the back of the truck I walk to towards the others but not all the way.

"I'm just going to let Wayne know I'm done and say good bye to Jess and I'll be back. I won't be long" I say and then on my heel and walk back into the mansion.

"Jess?" I call from the front door.

"In here Lena" I hear her call from the living room so I walk through to see her.

"Hey so all my stuff is now in the truck I just came to say good bye"

"Okay, well just before you go, I've just been handed something to give to you,"

"What is it?" I ask curiously as I don't have anything left that belongs to me.

"Follow me," Jess says and head into the hall way.

"Wayne just informed me that Lillian found this in one of your father's lock ups. Apparently it's worthless and she doesn't have the time to arrange for it to be scrapped. It is also registered to you"

We stop in front of the door that lead into the garage which confuses me even more.

"Ready?"

I nod not really sure of what I should be ready for and Jess opened the door and leads me into the garage. She weaves through Lillian's cars and stops in front of one with a tarp thrown over it.

"This here is what your father was going to give you for your 20th birthday in a few months. I believe you will recognise it once the tarp is removed," and as Jess removes the tarp I gasp at the car she reveals.

It's the car I was thinking about earlier from my memory, the one I helped the mechanic fix.

My father must have had it fixed up because the paint work is almost new looking, Matt black, which I must say looks amazing and the seats are now black leather instead of that horrible cotton material. The alloys look like they have seen better days but that's nothing I can't polish up.

I take a step closer and look inside. There is only an old style radio in it so I will have to upgrade that and the dash needs a good polish but from what I can see it's sound.

"This- you're telling me this is mine? This beautiful Ford Shelby GT500 fastball..." I ask in disbelief.

"Well if you look in the glove box all the paper work is in there with your name on it and I was ordered and I quote _"Tell her to get that old_ _piece_ _of crap out of_ _my_ _garage or_ _I_ _will be sending her the scrapping bill"_ so..." Jess says and then holds up a set of keys. "Here- you should probably take it with you when you leave" she places the keys in my hand. I carefully take them, still not sure if this is real and then hug her.

"Jess this is, unbelievable. She hasn't placed a bomb or something in it has she?"

Jess laughs "No, It was my husband that had to pick it up because Lillian's slaves were too busy apparently. He took it to one of his friends to make sure it ran okay and well, wasn't rigged"

"That's reassuring. You'll have to thank him for me"

"I will and you should probably get going"

"I guess I should. Thank you again Jess. I hope we can meet again sometime"

"You have my number so just give me a text"

"I will" I say giving her another hug. I then unlock my car, ugh, even though I'm touching it, it still doesn't seem real. I can't believe my dad actually bought it for me and hid it from me for almost 5 years!

I open the drivers door and take a seat then roll down the window, "I'll see you soon" I promise.

"Drive safe Mrs Danvers" Jess says with a grin and a wave.

I put the key into the ignition and start the car. The rumble that it creates is incredible. _I'm_ _in love._

I brush my hands over the stearing wheel and I see Jess walk over to open the garage door. I slowly pull out and wave as I drive past her. I then make my way over and in front of Maggie's truck.

I put my car in neutral and put the handbrake on whilst I get out. I look at the three in the truck and their eyes are roaming over my new baby. I can't help the grin that crosses my lips.

I open Kara's door and then explain the car to the others.

"So you're telling me that- right there - Is yours?"

"I know, I'm still not sure it's real either,"

"Damn. You're going to have to let me take it for a spin later little Zor-El... Man that sounds odd" Maggie says frowning.

"I'll think about it" I tease. "Anyway, I'm going to have to follow you back to Kara's so I guess I'll speak to you later. You coming or do you want to stay love?" I ask Kara.

"I think I'll come with you. That thing sounds amazing"

"I wanna come too" Alex whines. Maggie playfully slaps her arm.

"Nope, you can't leave me Danvers."

Kara and I leave Alex whining with Maggie, I grab the box that was on my seat and place it in my trunk and then wait for Maggie to head off.

**Kara's pov:**

This morning was nice, I woke up in Lena's embrace whilst she was dreaming of who knows what but she kept mumbling something unintelligible and her face was a little flushed and it made me giggle.

Then whilst Lena was trying to tickle me to death to find out why I was laughing we fell off the bed. If I wasn't laughing so much and I hadn't of landed on Lena it would have probably hurt. Lena seemed okay though so it couldn't have hurt too much.

I think the highlight of it all was afterwards when I caught Lena checking me out. It made me a little nervous but it was actually kind of gratifying.

Once we got dressed and Lena came down from her cold shower. Who takes a cold shower other than horny me- nevermind. Anyway so when she made it down we sat in the garden for a few minutes Alex reminded us we had to collect Lena's stuff from her mother's. She also asked what we had planned for the rest of the day, Lena suggested we go to a beach which gave me, what I think was a good idea. I thought we could borrow the family beach house for a week for like, our honeymoon or something. Thankfully Lena liked the idea. 

It will be fun, we can make a camp fire on the beach and look out at the starts with the relaxing sound of the waves crashing in the background. We could learn to surf and we can build sandcastles. There's so much we can do! 

If Alex and Maggie have anything to do with it I know that there will be at least one or two nights of drinking involved too so that'll be a good laugh too.

The drive over to Lena's old home was fairly quick due to the lack of traffic which was nice. Traffic sucks.

When we arrive Lena suggests that herself and I will go upstairs and bring things down whilst Alex and Maggie place things into the truck. When we enter Lena's room in was shocked to see that there were only a few boxes and 4 large suitcases. I know her room was quite empty but looks at it now it looks even worse, how can someone live with so little to call their own with a family so wealthy?

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear Lena introduce me to a woman I hadn't noticed was in the room.

"Kara this is Jess, the woman that made my life easier."  

"It is nice to meet you Kara, I'm glad yourself and Lena are finally happy together"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Jess, and me too, I guess dreams really do come true" I reply with a polite smile.

Jess then whispers something to Lena that I couldn't quite hear but Lena smiled and said "That she is," so I didn't think about it any further.

Lena then asked which boxes had what in them, the two on the bed were breakables and the large suitcases were full of clothes. 

The first box I take is one of the breakables, after that I take two of the suitcases, Lena and Jess carry their own two boxes down whilst I retrieve the last two suit cases. Once we are all packed up Lena lets Alex, Maggie and Myself know that she's going to go and say her good byes to Jess and tell Wayne that we are done.

The three of usbdecide to get into the truck and wait. I doubt she'll be too long.

After about 5 minutes Alex sighs, "Not that I'm impatient but what do you think is taking her so long?"

"She's probably just double checking that she hasn't forgotten anything babe" Maggie says.

"Yeah but looking at how much she's bringing I doubt it would take her this long to figure out of shed forgotten anything or not"

"Jess means a lot to Lena and from what I could gather they aren't going to see each other for a while so she's probably catching up with her whilst she still can" 

At around the 15 minute mark we are all made jump by the sound of a beautiful roar. Seconds later There is Shelby mustang in Matt black pulling up in front of us. As Lena approaches we all keep our eyes on the random car until she opens my door.

"Do you like it?" She asks me.

"I do, very much, who's is it?" 

"Mine, well ours" she says with a bright smile.

"You never said you had a car Lena" Alex says.

"Until about 15 minutes ago I didn't know myself. My father bought it and it was in my name. Jess said it was going to be for my 20th in a few months. I helped a guy fix that when I was 15, he couldn't get it to start so I helped him figure out the problem and he let me do the repair. I didn't realise my dad had bought it as well," 

"You fixed it when you were only 15? Damn, you're going to habe to let me take that for a spin later little Zor-El... Man that sounds odd" Maggie says frowning.

"I'll think about it," Lena teases.

"Anyway, I'm going to have to follow you back to Kara's so I guess I'll speak to you later. You coming or do you want to stay love?" Lena asks me.

"I think I'll come with you. That thing sounds amazing," 

As I'm getting out of the truck I hear Alex whining because she wants to come too, I laugh when Maggie tells her she's not allowed. Before I can shut Maggie's door Lena reaches for the box that was on her seat and places it in the boot of her new car. 

I wonder why she's keeping that one close, doesn't look any more special than the others. I climb into the passenger seat and almost moan at how comfortable the seats are. Lena follows shortly after and waits for Maggie to drive off.

  
As Lena slowly pulls away after Maggie's truck the cars engine rumbles and sounds like a beast trying to escape.

"So what do you think of our new car?" Lena asks.

"You keep saying our, your father bought it for you Lee,"

"Yes, but you are my wife. Like you said to me _"_ _what's_ _mine is yours",_ it works both ways"

"Okay, well you probably shouldn't let me behind the wheel anyway, I don't know how to drive.."

Lena briefly looks away from the road to smile at me, "I'll teach you"

"You would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? At some point I'm going to need you to drive me around when I'm too drunk to do it myself," Lena jokes.

"Well in that case, I guess you better. Why else would I need to drive if not to chauffeur my drunken wife around?" I reply laughing.

"Exactly." Lena says winking at me. "Hey, you could drive us to the beach house if you like?"

"I think that's pushing it, I don't want to destroy your car within a few hours of you getting it babe"

"Babe?" She queries.

"Sorry, it just kind of slipped out" I say feeling a little awkward.

"No, I actually kind of like it, just wasn't expecting it"

"Does the radio work?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know, try it"

I look at the old looking system and press the button that says 'On/Off'. After a second the radio crackles to life.

"How do I tune this thing into a station?" I ask. I don't really know much about radio's, they have so many buttons and dials I don't know which does what.

"If there isn't a button that says 'Search', twist the second dial until you find a channel you like"

I can't see a search button so I twist the dial like Lena said and begin to twist through the different channels. I find Radio 1 which is playing one of Alex's favourite songs - Paramore Ain't it Fun.

"Oh, I leave it on this one, I love Paramore!" Lena says already nodding her head along to the beat.

"Yeah? I don't mind them, they're more Alex's style though"

"Yeah, I like most punk and rock artists. I guess I feel like I can relate to alot of it"

"If I asked you to sing, would you?" I ask Lena. She used to sing occaisionally in school but not very often, she had a good voice.

"You want me to sing?" She asks giving me a sceptical look.

"Yes. Come on, you used to be so good and I haven't heard it in soooo long!"

I watch as Lena swallows "Kara I'm not su-" I cut her off and give her my best puppy eyes that not even Alex can refuse.

She raises her eyebrow at me, a smile playing on her lips, "That's an unfair way to get your own way Mrs Danvers." 

"Maybe, but it's working" I say with a big shit eating grin.

"Sadly, yes-" Lena sighs "-Wait until we see what the next song is and I'll sing... but! Only if you sing for me too"

"Deal." I sing all of the time so that's an easy bargain.

The next song was one that I didn't know, "I'll sing the next one, I'm not sure I know this one"

"It's Avril Lavigne Rock 'N Roll. Another favourite of mine" she says clearing her throat a few times.

_"I don't care about my make-up_  
_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_  
_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_  
_You say, "So what?",_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_  
_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_  
_I am the motherfuckin' princess_  
_You still love it,_

_Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you_  
_You know what I really am, all about_  
_You know how it really goes, oh oh oh yeah_  
_Some some way,_  
_We'll be getting out of this, town one day_  
_You're the only one that I, want with me_  
_You know how the story goes, oh oh oh"_

Holy Rao. My wife has the voice of an angel. Like I know that- that probably sounds typical and biased coming from me but if you could hear her, I'm pretty certain you'd agree.

I love the way she is rocking the sassiness of the song too. She seems to have the perfect voice for this song, and the way little bits of her Irish accent shows through it actually kind of sexy. It's not often it shows through.

Just before the next part comes up Lena turns her head to face me looking me dead in the eyes.

_"What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll,"_

I can't help but laugh at the last part because she put her arm out of her window and actually put her middle finger up to the sky, Maggie must have thought it was to her though because she beeped at us.

This right here, in this moment, seeing Lena so carefree and happy, the wind blowing through her hair, her eyes on mine, It makes me feel whole, and I know that by accepting Lillian's proposal, I know that I made the right decision and I hope it's only going to get better. We all deserve to be happy, and I can safely say that _I_ am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter I've written, exactly 7000 words!  
> I hope it was okay and not too many mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian unknowingly screws herself over and Kara and Lena head over to the beach house.

  **Lenas pov:**

I can't believe Kara got me to sing with those annoyingly cute and persuasive puppy eyes. The worst part is I actually enjoyed it. We both spent the rest of the drive home singing and laughing.

Even though I missed my coffee this morning today seems like it is going to be a good day and dare I say that I actually feel _happy._ Thank the Lord for Kara Zor-El Danvers. _My_ _hero_.

When we finally did get back to Kara's we took all of my stuff upstairs.

"You don't have much, did you want to unpack now? Saves us doing it when we get back from the beach house next week" Kara asks.

"Yeah can do, once those suit cases are empty we can just fill them with what we need to take with us. As you're by the book shelf did you want to unload the books?"

"Sure. Oh, mum sorted the wardrobe out whilst we were gone. She said she put all of my stuff into the left half so the right side is all yours"

I nod and unzip the first suitcase. I look through a few things and notice that all of the items in this case still has the tags on.

'Contaminated' or not, some of the dresses in this case range from $10,000 to nearly $40,000. Although she never bought any of them, my father did for when we went out to galas and other parties and knowing Lillian, because they were my clothes she wouldn't have even looked.

I must say, for a woman that claims to be extremely smart and better than everyone she is being very generous in her stupidity. If she had of bothered to go through my things herself she would have found that the ' _poor'_ family that she gave me away to, have just become a rather rich family.

"Kara, do you have a pen and paper?" I ask. I'm going to add up the cost of each item with tags still on. I bet the end amount will be more than this house cost.

"Uh, sure, here. What do you want that for?"

Honestly, all of the money she has practically just gifted to me without even realising it could have funded I hate to think how much into Lillian's illegal activities. It's not just the clothes but the jewellery I had hidden in my books. All of it diamonds or other expensive gems.

Who would have thought, Lillian Luthor, criminal mastermind would screw herself over? I must say, if I thought I was happy earlier then I am ecstatic now.

I laugh to myself just thinking about Lillian's mistake. All those years of taking her shit seemed to have literally paid off. All those years of her thinking I was a brainless bastard, my father's abomination. I wonder, would she still think that if she knew that I had hidden thousands, maybe even close to millions under her nose and taken them without her knowing... I mean all of it is rightfully mine to take but if she knew I can't help but wonder if she would change her opinion.

"I'll tell you once I've finished, love" I say chuckling again.

I start sorting through each item, the first one was a pair of jeans, they we're only $20. The next was a dark red sleeveless blouse with a deep v neckline. It's actually quite pretty. That only cost $20 as well.

Now the next item I picked up was a white dress with a pretty lace back, it would probably hang about knee length. I'd give more specifics on the designer and what not but I wouldn't know where to start, the tags show the price but not the make so a lot of them are probably custom made by the designers themselves as a private sale or something. As you have probably figured out, I'm more into cars, don't get me wrong I like pretty clothes as much as the next girl I just don't see the need to know everything about the item. Anyway, this dress is a little more pricey, $20,000.

_Seriously_? There is barely anything to it! Clothes are way, _way,_ overpriced. Maybe I should pay more attention to clothing, become a clothing designer and rip people off. I'd be a kazillionaire- If that's actually a thing...

Probably about 30 minutes later I finish adding up all of the clothes from this first case. $345,600. How incredibly and ridiculously insane is that? For like 20 items of clothing.

I open the second case and find more clothes with tags on them. I tally up all of 30 of those too, so there was more in this one than the first and the cost of this case is even more but I'll leave that until I'm finished with the other two cases.

The third case contains both my own clothes, as in clothes that I actually wear on an everyday basis and expensive looking dresses with price tags on.

I never noticed before how many damn dresses I owned. Nobody, like not even princesses and queens need this many fricken dresses. I mean not all of them are gala dresses, some of them are extortionately priced summer dresses that I didn't even know I owned, but still. I could probably dress half of America with all of these. I understand why the lower class don't like the rich, talk about a waste of money.

Finally I finish adding up all of the clothes and hang up _my_ clothes in the wardrobe and then to Kara who has just placed what looks like, the second to last book on the bookshelf.

"Hey, love, do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure" Kara replies whilst putting the last book on the now full shelf.

"Lillian Luthor," I say and chuckle.

Kara looks at me in confusion, "I don't get it..."

"Here, look at this-" I say and hand the piece of paper to her.

She looks at it for a minute and then looks back to me even more confused.

"Kara, half of these clothes still have the tags on them, about 90% of them designer and ridiculously expensive. That what you are holding shows how much all of them come to in total"

"You're kidding right?" Kara says rubbing her forehead.

"No, remember when Jess said that Lillian didn't want any of my stuff because It was mine and I had 'contaminated' it? She didn't want it because she assumed it was all crap, because it belonged to me she wouldn't have sorted through anything, that's why Jess packed it and not Lillian or her lackeys. Jess said _they were_ _"_ _too busy"_ apparently"

"So she doesn't even know she just gave away $1,486,030. Lena that's one and a half million dollars. Surely she must have known?" Kara says in disbelief.

"Ruined by my touch or not, if Lillian knew I had that much sitting in my wardrobe she would have sold and claimed that money. Hell, I didn't even know I had that much sitting in my room!"

"For someone so smart, that was rather stupid of her... I still don't really understand though,"

"Understand this, by marrying me and lillian's stupidity, you are extremely, filthy rich."

"Right.." Kara says letting it sink in.

"What the hell are you going to do with all of that money?" Kara half yells I think still in a state of shock.

I don't blame her, if I wasn't used to living with a rich family I would have probably passed out at seeing that amount of money.

"Well, half of it is yours, and I'm not sure"

"No, no I can't. The ring was too much as it is, I can't take more from you, it's not right"

"You don't get to say no Kara..."

"Well I am, I can't take that"

"If you refuse it I will divorce you." I say.

"That's not fair-"

"Well, that's the best form of puppy eyes I can do so take it or leave it" I say holding back a smirk, knowing that I've backed her into a corner.

I know I shouldn't really force it upon her but if anything ever happens to me I want to know that her and her family would be okay. I also want to be able to give her the world and making sure that my wife wants for nothing is the closest to that I can do.

"Oh, I almost forgot-" I say and then look for the box with the jewellery in. When I find it I remove the books and a few cds off the top and pull out the jewellery box.

I open the box and then turn it to Kara, "There's also these"

In the box was Multiple pairs of diamond, ruby and emerald earrings and a few necklaces and bracelets that my dad had gotten me behind Lillian's back for my birthdays over the years. He did the same for Lex just Lillian knew about his and obviously his weren't necklaces and earrings, Lex got Rolex watches and expensive cufflinks and cars.

Thinking about it I guess the stupidly priced clothes and jewellery was my father's way of spending the same on me as he did Lex but more subtle. Maybe he knew that one day Lillian would do something like this and wanted to make sure I would be alright.

"Lena... this is all-"

"Too much? I know, I'm just a little more used to it than you. Even I know that this is insane"

"Insane doesn't even cover it. I-I don't know how to feel. A-about 5 minutes ago I was just a normal girl unpacking her wife's books onto a bookshelf and now you're telling me I'm a millionaire... Alex- Alex is going to be your new best friend" Kara says with a nervous laugh.

I leave Kara with her thoughts whilst I quickly look through the last 2 boxes, one being shower stuff and the other a few ornaments and stationary.

"Well those two boxes can be left, they're not important. I think we should probably go and tell your sister and parents thay they just became rich. They have a right to know that one of their bedrooms is now full of expensive stuff"

"I guess, they'll need to give you the code to the safe too"

We walk downstairs but only see Eliza, who's sitting on the sofa.

"Afternoon girls- Kara are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

"F-fine. Can you call dad and Alex down? We need to talk"

Eliza aims a questioning look at me, I just give her a small smile and she then walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls everybody. After a few minutes Jeremiah, Alex and Maggie, I forgot she was here, all sat on the sofa looking as confused as Kara had upstairs.

"So, what's this all about?" Alex asks cautiously.

Kara just looks at me and I sigh, "Lillian Luthor just made you all very rich-" I say and place the piece of paper I tallied things up on, on the coffee table.

Jeremiah and Eliza take a quick look but return to their seats even more confused. Alex did the same.

"Is this a list of clothes?" Maggie asks curiously.

"Yes. As you know the Luthors enjoy going to every event, party or gala they possibly can. Every event poses an opportunity to rip people off and gain more clients. As a Luthor I had to attend a lot of them which meant I needed the appropriate clothing,-" I pause letting that sink in and then continue "- That list is of all the dresses and miscelanious items of clothing that was bought for me by my father without Lillian's knowledge for either birthdays or said events. Next to each item is the price, at the bottom of the sheet is the total of all items." I finish.

"No way, you're telling me all of those dresses add up to that?" Alex says in disbelief just as Kara had before.

"It is hard to believe I know. I didn't even know I had all of that sitting in my wardrobe until an hour ago. There are a few other things as well but they will need to be priced up by a jeweller unless any of you are knowledgeable about jewellery?"

"I can take a look if you'd like, but I still don't understand" Jeremiah says.

"Well, other than the jewellery which is a bit more sentimental, I don't want any of it, I have no use for any of it anymore. Once I have sold all of it, you and your family, will have a lot of funds to put away in your bank accounts,"

"Let me get this straight-" Alex says pinching the bridge of her nose, "- You have just discovered a good mine in your suitcases and you want to just give it away? Are you crazy?" I see Eliza and Jeremiah nod in agreement.

"Quite possibly. Yes... Kara will be the receiver of half of it, whatever's left I thought I'd split between the rest of us. It's not like I have a use for it so why not make the people around me happy with it?

I told Kara before we married that not having the Luthors millions didn't bother me. I understand that you are used to greedy and selfish Luthors who run around creating mass murder and other crimes but that isn't me. I meant what I said, I don't need a load of money to be happy, as long as Kara is happy, I will be happy.

You all make Kara happy and well, as weird as it sounds, you are my family now too so if all of you are happy I know she will be. If you don't want any of it then that's up to you but the offer is there."

I don't think I have ever met a group of people who ask so many questions when somebody is offering them free money. They are all sitting there looking at me like I have two heads.

"Well as much as I appreciated the offer sweetie, I can't accept that much money. You should put it towards something important, like a house or a little business," Eliza says and Jeremiah agrees with her.

"Alex?" I ask.

You're probably thinking the same as everyone else, _why are you_ _just_ _giving away money?_ I guess when I really think about it I always wanted to make my own money, work like everyone else, I have never had a lot of money despite my family and having it practically dropped in my lap doesn't feel right. If I am going to be rich I want to have earned it.

"Lena I ca-" I cut her off.

"At least let me buy you and Maggie a house or something? There's got to be something you want. Maggie?"

"Lena why are you so hell bent on giving it away?"

"Because I didn't want to have money like this!" I say feeling frustrated, "I always told myself I wanted to work for my money, earn it the right way like everyone else. I don't need that much, at first it was funny, Lillian screwing herself over. Now that I've thought about it, I don't want it, not all of it so giving it to people that I love and care about, no matter how long we've known each other, it makes me feel better about it,"

"Okay. I guess in a way that makes sense. None of us can accept that much money so how about this- if we need something and can't afford it ourselves, how about we ask you for help? It's not what you want but it's the best offer you're going to get," Eliza says in unwilling defeat.

I sigh, "I guess so,"

**Kara's** **pov:**

"I guess so?" Lena says with a sigh.

"Great!" I say happy that I'm off the hook.

"Not you. I still stand by what I said" Lena says with a small smile.

"Aw come on, they didn't get threatened with divorce!" I argue.

"What are you two on about?" Alex asks.

"Lee said that if I don't accept half then she will divorce me"

"In my defence, I said I would divorce her not leave her. If I divorced you Kara you would automatically receive half anyway. If anything were to ever happen to me then I want to know that you would be okay financially."

"Ugh. Fine"

"That's actually kind of sweet" Maggie says.

"I suppose. Anyway, we should go pack, it's almost 4pm. If we leave it too long it will be too late to go to the beach house" I say changing the subject.

"Oh about that, I have to go into work at 6 for the late shift so I won't be able to join you until tomorrow. Jonn said I could have the time off If I covered his shift tonight" Alex says.

"Oh okay, are you coming tonight Mags or with Alex tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow little Danvers, I still have to go home and pack"

"Okie doke. I guess we have tonight to ourselves Lee" I say with a smile. Lena raises her eyebrow at me.

_Why does_ _that_ _have to be so sexy_? "I didn't mean it like that. Rao come on, let's go get sorted,"

Maggie laughs "Poor Little Danvers, you'll get some eventually-" Alex punches Maggie in the arm causing her to giggle and pretend to be in over exaggerated pain. Lena and I both ignore her and head back up to my room.

"This shouldn't take long, also there's a washing machine at the house so you don't have to pack spare clothes if you don't want to" I tell Lena.

I pack 3 pairs of shorts, 5 light coloured tops, underwear obviously, pyjamas, my flip flops and my sunglasses. I look around for my bikini's but I can't find them anywhere. I walk over to my underwear drawer again and look through it but they aren't there either.

"Lost something?" Lena asks whilst placing a few t shirts into her suitcase.

"Yeah my bikini's, I can't find them anywhere" I say and flop onto our bed.

Lena doesn't answer at first but I can hear her shuffling around in something.

"Come here," she says standing up and gesturing for me to go to her so I pull myself up and walk to her as requested.

"What about this?" She asks hold up a bikini against my body, checking to see if it looks okay. "I think this would looks great on you"

She hand me the hangar so that I can properly look at it. It's a dark red colour, like the lipstick she wears with spaghetti straps that tie around your neck an panties to match.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's not my size anyway, it's yours. It was obviously bought a few years ago, I think there was a white version too hang on-" Lena bends down to look through a pile of expensive looking dresses and then pulls out a white version of the bikini she just gave me and hands it to me, "- Here,"

"Thanks. If these don't fit you though, do you still have one to wear?"

"Yeah, I've got this black one that ties around my neck like yours but has adjustment tassles at the side with matching bottoms and I also have  this strapless blue one with matching bottoms" Lena says as she places them into her suitcase.

"They're nice but I'm not sure on your black one..." I say.

"Why's that?" Lena asks.

"I don't know yet, I'm just not sure about it"

"Okay. Well you don't have to wear it" Lena says sounding amused. "Are you nearly done? I've just got to pack some shower stuff and then I'm good to go" Lena says.

"Yeah, just got to pack these and then my shower stuff then I'm good"

"Why don't you just use mine? Less to pack and less to forget when we come back" Lena suggests.

"Fair enough, if you're sure"

We take our suit cases out to Lena's car, "I'm not sure both of these are going to fit in your boot" I say to Lena.

"I'm sure we'll manage, if not one will have to go on the back seats," Luckily they did both fit into the boot it was just a bit if a squeeze.

"Looks like you're both ready to go" Alex says from behind us.

"Yeah, we were just about to come and say good bye to you all" I say.

"Well mum and dad got called into work like 10 minutes ago for some emergency so they said to tell you both good bye and have fun and Maggie left at the same time to go pack and let her aunt know where she's going"

"Okay, we were just coming to say good bye to you then. We look forward to seeing you and Maggie tomorrow" I say.

"I will stock the fridge with beers too, any other requests?" Lena asks Alex.

"Whiskey, vodka and tequila" Alex says with grin.

"Good selection, see you tomorrow!" Lena says and then climbs into the drivers seat.

"So today has been a bit of a shock for you I bet" Alex says to me.

"Yeah, just a bit. I woke up an ordinary girl cuddling her new wife to a millionaire leaving for a beach house"

"Crazy huh... Do you think Lena really meant what she said earlier, about buying Maggie and I a place of our own?" Alex asks.

"Lena doesn't say anything unless she means it Alex, she's always been like that"

"Hm. I kind of want to take her up on the offer but I also don't want to take her money you know?"

"Just talk to her tomorrow. Like I said, she wouldn't have offered if she wasn't serious. We need to head off before it gets too late but we will see you tomorrow sis" I hug Alex and then climb into the passenger seat.

"Bye," Alex says with a wave.

I shut my door and then turn to Lena, "I'm ready when you are," she smiles and then starts the engine. I don't think that rumble will ever get old.

"You're going to have to direct me, so which way navigator?" She teases.

"You know where National City coast is right?"

"I can get us to National City but then you'll have to be more specific"

About 20 minutes into the drive Lena says "I'm going to stop off at one of the jewellery stores on the way, is that okay?"

"Go for it, we should probably stop off at a supermarket as well. We're going to need food"

"I'm assuming you have a bank card?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because when I sell the necklace in my jeans pocket, we're going to need somewhere to put the money"

"Can I look at it?" I ask.

"Yeah, you'll have to get it though. It's in my pocket closest my door so you'll have to be careful, love"

"Would you rather I wait until we stop?"

"Nah, you'll be fine"

I stretch the seat belt so that I can lean across to reach Lena's pocket. It's a little awkward because my head is now resting on her shoulder and my hands are blindly feeling around her legs. I decide the safest way to go is to gently pat until I find the right leg.

I find Lena's left knee and then slowly slide my hand up until I find her pocket, I quickly glance at Lena to make sure she's okay but she looks flushed.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I manage to get a smallish flat box out of her pocket.

"Uh-hm, yeah, fine"

"You sure? You look a little flushed,"

Lena gives me a look I don't really understand, her pupils look a little dilated and they a glazed over giving them a shiny effect, twinkling if you will.

"I'm just a little hot but I am fine"

"Okay, I'd open my window for you but it's already open" I say.

Lena laughs but looks back at the road.

I look down at the little rectangular box and carefully open it to reveal a pair of beautiful diamond and ruby earrings with a matching necklace.

The earrings both had a square ruby with an outline of diamonds and a second square of just diamonds hanging below it. The necklace has a silver chain with small diamonds running half way down either side and the at the bottom it had a single strip of rubies and diamonds alternating one after the other.

"Why are you selling this? It's stunning," I ask.

"Lillian bought it for me to go with the dress she had bought for one of her events. That's the only thing she ever bought me and that's only because she used me and my body to get clients. It's a memory of rather forget and I know it's worth a fair bit"

"Oh" is all I could think to say.

A few more minutes pass and notice Lena resting her hand on the gear stick. I'm not really sure what made me do what I did but it was worth it.

I slowly reached across, taking her hand in mine and brought it up to my mouth so that I can place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

I was expecting Lena to take her hand bavk afterwards but she didn't, I peeked at her from the corner of my eye to see that she still looked flushed but she had an adorable smile on her face. Lena stayed holding my hand all the way to National City, only pulling away to change gear and then she gave it back.

"Do you want to come in or do you trust me with your card?" Lena asks me.

"I trust you but I need to stretch my legs so I'll just come with you anyway,"

"Fair enough,"

We walk into the jewellers and up to the woman behind the desk, "Hi, is your manager around?" Lena asks politely.

"I am the manager, how can I help you young ladies?" She asks, flashing a bright smile.

"Well, my gran recently passed away and she left me these-" Lena say, lying very convincingly and placing the box in front of the woman, "- Before she passed she told me that they would be worth enough for me to buy a house to get me away from my step mother. So here I am, do you think you would be interested?"

The woman opens the box and gasps, "These are gorgeous, do you know what these are?"

"No, I don't know much about jewellery if I'm honest. I'm more of a science kind of girl" Lena says laughing.

"These are a matching pair of emerald cut pigeon blood, vivid red Burma natural Rubies with stunning diamonds and in immaculate condition with the necklace to complete the set. I would be _very_ happy to take these off of your hands. There aren't a lot of these around anymore"

"Wow. How much would you offer me for them?"

"Precisely. I'm surprised you are willing to let them go. These are worth around $100,392. Now obviously I have to make a profit on them in order to keep my business running. I can offer you $69,392?"

"What do you think, love?" Lena asks me.

"I don't know, it's up to you" I say awkwardly, haggling isn't my thing, I'm terrible at it.

"Hm, if you can sell it for $100,000 I don't really want to lose $30,000. That sounds like quite a lot to lose... what's the most you could give me?" Lena asks confidently. She obviously knows she can get more for it.

"For someone that doesn't know a lot about jewellery you sure drive a hard bargain," The woman pauses, clearly thinking whilst admiring the set again.

"I may not know jewellery but I do know business. My father used to take me to a lot of auctions and made me do his bidding with his guidance. Apparently it was good a good skill to have and right now, I suppose he was right," Lena says thoughtfully.

"He sounds like a wise man. Knowing how money works and being able to work it to your advantage is always a good skill for a young woman to have. Ms, the most I can offer you is $89,392. If I offer you more than that I won't be able to make anything from it myself,"

"I understand. If that is your final offer then I am happy with that. You have been very kind with your offer"

"So that's a deal at $89,392?" The woman checks.

"That's a deal"

"Fabulous. Would you like a cheque or do you have a Debit card for your payment?"

"Debit card" Lena says and gestures for me to step forward.

"That's fine, if you'd like to place your card into the card reader and pop in your pin-" I place my card into the card reader and wait for the transaction to complete before I remove it.

"- There you go. All done. I would like to thank you ladies for for making this transaction polite and trading such a beautiful set of jewellery with my store. I hope you find a wonderful house with your funds"

"Thanks to you I am certain that we will. Thank you. Good bye"

We both walk back out to Lena's car and get in.

"You were pretty impressive in there. I even started to believe your little lie" I say smirking.

"Well, I am a Luthor by blood. If I can't handle negotiating in a little bit of business then I think my father should have gotten a DNA test. Luthors are born to con people out of money"

"Well, I don't know about the whole 'con' part but I wouldn't mind seeing you negotiate again. The way you knew exactly what you were doing and had that woman thinking otherwise was kind of hot"

"Really? I'm sure there are other, more interesting things I could do to look 'hot' than negotiating with people Kara" Lena says with that look in her eyes again.

"Maybe you'll have to enlighten me then" I virtually whisper out.

"Maybe," Lena smirks. "So, which supermarket?" She says changing the subject.

"Erm, there's one further down the road I think,"

Lena nods and then pulls away from the jewellers. It takes us not even two minutes to reach the supermarket. As we get to the entrance Lena grabs a trolley.

"What sort of stuff are we getting?" She asks.

"Uh, well, we're going to need things like bread and stuff to make sandwiches. We have a bbq so some bbq things if you'd like. Snacks, alcohol for the alcoholics-" I say with a wink.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being an alcoholic" Lena argues feigning offence.

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist, "Spoken like a true alco babe"

We walk up and down the isles picking up bits and pieces every now and then. By the time we get to the alcohol the trolley is already pretty much full.

We got stuff for the bbq, stuff for salads, a ridiculous amount of snacks, fruit and veg which was my idea so that when Alex inevitably wakes up hungover she can detox with her 5-a-day, and speaking of booze, Lena is now browsing through the wine.

"Do you drink wine?" Lena asks me.

"Sometimes, I don't really drink that often"

"Oh. Do you have a preference for when you do?"

"I like red, rosé, white, I'm not really bothered"

"So you'd be okay with red? What about Alex and Maggie?"

"Alcohol is alcohol for Alex and I think Maggie is more of a beer kind of girl"

Lena takes that into account and places two bottles of expensive looking wine into the trolley.

"Someone has expensive taste" I chuckle.

"Sadly, there is no going back once you have drank the expensive kind, the cheap leaves a bad taste in your mouth, you can blame my father for that"

"I'll take your word for it" I say and head over to the whiskey and beer.

I pick up Alex's favourite Jack Daniels and place it in the cart, Lena is looking at the rest on the shelf in more depth, comparing them all by the looks of it.

"What are you looking for?" I ask curiously.

"There is an Irish blend, Tullamore DEW. I haven't seen it in shops before, I was just wondering if they have it here"

"Okay, well whilst you're looking I'll go get some beer for Maggie and I"

Why is there so many types to choose from? Lager, ale, stout, cider, bitter and who knows how many more.

Hm, personally I'm more of a Budweiser or Carlsberg kind of girl but I know Maggie and Alex like Guinness and Stella Artois.

"How much alcohol are we actually going to need?" I hear Lena ask from behind me.

"Well there's 16 bottles in each crate so... Alex and Maggie would easily drink one each, I probably won't drink too many, I don't know about you so probably a fair bit,"

"Depends on what mood I'm in and what plans I have for the next day-" Lena says with a laugh.

I decide that were clearly going to need a lot of alcohol I'd it's going to last the whole week so I place 1 crate of Bud, 1 Carlsberg, 1 Guinness and 1 Stella into the trolley with is now full to the brim.

"Anything else?" I ask Lena.

"Uh, Fosters and Alex requested vodka and tequila"

"Right," I grab a crate of Fosters while Lena collects the other two.

"Check outs?" Lena asks.

"Yep, I don't think we've forgotten anything"

"I don't think we have, no" Lena says whilst looking at the full trolley.

We pay for our shopping and then head back to Lena's car. It's starting to get a little dark now but thankfully the beach house isn't too far now. Probably about another hours drive if not less.

"Hey do you think all of this will fit in your car? The suitcases are taking up most of your boot" I point out.

"Um, that's very true. What doesn't fit in the boot will have to go on the back seats. Actually, if you put all of the booze on the back seats the rest of the shopping _should_ just about squeeze in.

After moving things about and playing jigsaw with the groceries we managed to get the boot shut.

"That was slightly more difficult than I thought it would be. Anyway, you're going to have to direct me from here, love" she says as she starts the engine.

"Okay, so when you leave the car park you need to take a right and then follow the road for about 2 miles and then take another right," I begin.

After an hour of directing we finally made it to the beach house and thank Rao because I'm starving!

**Lena** **pov:**

After an hour of Kara navigating me down different streets and well hidden back roads we finally make it to the beach house and even though it's now dark outside the house looks gorgeous.

It is mostly made up of glass panels on the ground floor but the second floor is made more private by modern brick walls just with windows that are a bit bigger than your average house windows to let in more sunlight. Also, you would think the words ' _beach house'_ would mean that the house is on the beach, right? Well not this one, no this one is set on concrete and a little further up from the sand in it's own private and secluded corner and seems to have its own private stretch of sand and water. It truly is beautiful.

"Ready to unload?" Kara asks as we get out of the car.

"Yep, the quicker it's done the quicker we can make some food and relax. After that drive I'm rather tired,"

"I bet, come on then, grab some shopping whilst I unlock the door and then everything on. The kitchen is to your left as you walk through the front door by the way"

It takes us about 20 minutes to get everything properly put away in all of the right places. The fridge and the freezer are both fully stocked, and majority of the cupboards too.

"All that's left is for us to choose a room and unpack ourselves" Kara says as she effortlessly carries in both of our suitcases, placing them at the foot of the stairs.

Now that we are mostly put away I take the time to finally look around the downstairs.

The hallway is a warm cream colour just a few shades lighter than the sand that starts about 100 metres away from the drive way, the floors dark wood. From what I can see the living room is a light coffee colour with family pictures spread out over all of the walls except the one on the far side that has a 50 inch flat screen attached to it.

Kara kindly leads me upstairs and the hall way up here is identical to the one downstairs. I notice that there are four doors.

"That one-" Kara says pointing to the far right, "- Is the master bedroom, it has a stunning view of the beach and the front of the house. The one next to it is an office which Jeremiah used to use when he had to take business calls or bring his work with him. Now Alex has taken over it and uses it for the same thing. If she goes in there over the course of the week, make sure to knock because Maggie's here too and last time I forgot and walked in on them doing things on the desk that I really didn't want to see-" I cut her off by accidentally laughing.

"It's not funny, I'm scarred for life because of that! ...Anyway, the door to your far left is the guest bedroom, which I usually claim, it has a balcony over looking the beach and the part I like about it is that it has a sky light over the bed. I used to love being in there at night and gazing at the stars before I fell asleep. The glass tints as well so you don't wake up and get blinded by the sun.

Then the last room is the other guest room that Alex now claims. When we were younger we used to both sleep in my room but when she got with Maggie obviously things had to change.

Now, as were the first ones here you get to choose which room we claim. Eliza said that the master bedroom, office and Alex's guest room have recently been redecorated so are like new so it really is completely up to you," Kara says with a comforting smile.

"I think your room sounds nice, love. And if it is the one you usually claim then I don't see any reason to change that," I say returning her smile. I obviously made the right choice because Kara instantly seems to vibrate with excitement.

She hastily picks up our suitcases again and carries them into her, or I guess I should say _our_ bedroom and then rushes back out to pull me in too.

"Here, come look-" Kara says as she pulls me to the balcony door. She unlocks it then pulls it open and gestures for me to go out. I hesitantly step out onto the breezy balcony and find myself is a state of awe.

I look out to see tall hills with a few tall trees on top of them and sand dunes unevenly spread out below them leading into the neverending sea that is reflecting the moon and the stars. The sound of the waves crashing into each other and at the waters edge is soothing and only compliments this spectacular view even more.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Kara asks as she comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist again only this time she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

I hum in agreement and carefully turn around so that I can face her but Kara just keeps her face buried in my neck so I just pull her closer and hold her.

We must have stayed like that for about 20 minutes in comfortable silence until Kara's stomach growls.

I let out a giggle and then pull back and lift her chin with my index finger. I wait for Kara to open her eyes, which she does and the struggles to hold back a yawn.

"We should probably get some food," I suggest.

"Mmm. Food" Kara says whilst rubbing her eyes. She looks tired.

"Hey, why don't you go have a nap whilst I go make us something..."

"No I'll be fine, I don't want to leave you on your own" she says stifling another yawn.

"Darling just go and nap, I promise I will be fine," I say firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on, I'll even tuck you in" I say teasingly although the blush and smile Kara gave me in return tells me that she took it seriously. I let out a little chuckle and lead her over to the bed. I pull back the covers so she can climb in and get comfortable. When she stops jiffling I pull the covers over her and tuck her in. Once I'm done I lean over and place a chaste kiss on her for head and then make my way back downstairs and to where I remember the kitchen to be.

I root around in the cupboards and think of something easy to do. _Spaghetti Bolognese_ , it's quick and easy to do and who doesn't like bolognese?

This is what I used to make a lot of the time in college. I didn't have maids or Jess there so I had to learn to cook for myself, and if I do say so myself, I was pretty darn good at it!

I quickly put some water in a pan that I found in the cupboard to the left of the double oven, and put it on to boil. When it is hot enough I add in the sticks of spaghetting. Next I put some oil in the frying pan and let it warm up ready for the mince.

Once I have thoroughly cooked the mince I add the tomato sauce. I mix it all in and then add my own little twist to it, I add a small amount of chilli powder, a pinch of dried basil and oregano and two caps of the red wine I bought earlier.

I stir the spaghetti which is almost ready to be strained and put on a plate and leave it all to simmer for another 10 minutes.

I turn around to put cutlery out on the table and notice two candles sitting in the middle. I'm not usually the romantic type but I get the feeling Kara is so I decide to light the candles and set out two glasses of what's left of the wine I opened.

I test a strand of the spaghetti to find it is perfectly cooked, I strain it and then plate it all up and set the plates on the table. As I walk out of the kitchen to wake Kara up I dim the lights so the room is mostly lit by the candles and then head up stairs.

"Kara, love. Food is ready" I say softly and gently shake her.

"Huh,"

"Dinner is ready downstairs" I say and she immediately seems to wake up.

"Smells good" Kara says as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh wow, Lee you didn't have to do this..." Kara says a goofy smile on her face and her hand on her chest.

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"It looks amazing!"

I can't help the satisfied smile and relief I feel at Kara's words. _Let's_ _just hope she enjoys the food before you get too smug,_ I tell myself.

I pull out Kara's chair for her and then take my own, "Well I hope you like the food as much as the setting"

I watch Kara take the first bite before I touch my own and if I thought she liked the set up then I'm not sure what she's feeling about the food.

As she puts her first bite in her mouth Kara audibly moans. I know it shouldn't have but it kind of turned me on a bit.

I don't know what it is today, I just can't stop thinking about taking Kara to bed and making her moan my name. Are these normal thoughts? Or am I turning into some sort of pervert?

I blink a couple of times to divert my thoughts and take a large sip of my wine.

"This is probably the best spagbol I have ever tasted. I didn't know you could cook?"

"I had to teach myself in college, at first I thought I was going to suck but I quickly found out I have quite the nack for it, I suppose that's a good thing too as I know you enjoy your food" I say teasingly.

"Other than you, food is my favourite thing in the world"

"You're just saying that so I keep cooking you things," I laugh.

"No I'm not! Well maybe-" Kara teases back but I cut her of by reaching over and slapping her arm.

"Ow! That's wife abuse you know" Kara says giggling.

It doesn't take long for us to finish our meal and tidy up. As I wash up the last pan I yawn. It wasn't until I yawned that I realised how tired I feel.

"Time for bed," Kara says and tugs me by my hand towards to stairs.

As we get into the bedroom I don't bother asking Kara to leave I just strip down to my underwear and flop onto the bed.

"I can't be bothered to wear clothes" I complain.

"Then don't. It's not like we haven't slept in the nude together before"

"Yeah but that's different. We were drunk"

"We weren't drunk when we saw each other the next morning," Kara points out.

I lift myself up onto my elbows and lock eyes with Kara, a smirk forming on my lips, "You just want to see me naked"

The speed in which Kara's fave turns red is comical, even her neck has gone red.

"What! No- I- That's not were I was going with that!" Kara says in embarrassment. "I just want you to be comfortable!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sexual tension is quite obviously burning between Kara and Lena. I know that realistically it's quite soon but for those two it's been years of fantasies and dreams. 
> 
> My question is, would you guys want me to attempt a bit of smut or just skip it? 
> 
> Also, what sort of things would you like to see the 4 girls doing at the beach? I only ever used to go when I was little so I'm not really sure what activities grown woman would do other than sunbathe.
> 
> Oh and in case you were wondering I literally have no idea about clothes I just know that they can be very pricey... 
> 
> The earrings and necklace price was accurate though, what I described actually costs $89,392. How crazy is that? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I will warn that there is smut in this chapter so read at your own discretion**
> 
> Other than smut Alex panics and Kara finds out some personal truths about herself and her past.
> 
> So much for a happy get away huh.
> 
> I apologise for any mistake, I kept changing parts. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started to just ease into the smut and then before I realised it I hadn't eased into it at all. I may or may not have gotten a tad carried away. Although I can sympathise with the two of them, once you've done it once you kind of want to try it again so...
> 
> Due to failing at easing it in Kara and Lena will soon be scared off of their bedroom activities after talking to Clark. 
> 
> As the writer I should probably take the blame but this time it's all Clark, blame him when he tells them next chapter ;)

**Kara's** **pov:**

The meal Lena had prepared earlier was amazing. In every way possible. We talked, we laughed, we sat in comfortable silence, the food tasted gorgeous I have never had spaghetti bolognese like that. _I wonder what she put in it..._

I'll have to ask. Anyway it was sweet, not at all what I was expecting to wake up to. After clearing everything away I had to drag Lena up to bed, she looked exhausted.

As soon as we get into our room Lena strips down to just her underwear and I know it's rude but I can't stop myself from staring at her, all of her.

"I can't be bothered to wear clothes" Lena complains.

"Then don't. It's not like we haven't slept in the nude together before" I reply, not really paying attention as I carry on ogling her body, almost shamelessly.

"Yeah but that's different. We were drunk"

"We weren't drunk when we saw each other the next morning," I point out.

Lena lifts herself up onto her elbows and locks eyes on mine, a smirk forming on her lips, "You just want to see me naked"

At Lena's accusation I can feel my neck and my face heat up, inevitably turning me a deep red, "What! No- I. That's not were I was going with that!" I say in embarrassment. "I just want you to be comfortable!"

 _Although_ _seeing your naked body and cuddling up to it_ _doesn't_ _sound so bad..._ I think to myself. What! When did my mind sink into the gutter? That's where Alex and Maggie's lives.

I have dreamt of Lena and like any other hormonal individual, obviously had _those_ dreams but it's not like me to think that way when conscious. Then again, is it such a bad thing? We are married... Screw it, I'm only human.

"As long as that's all it is Mrs Danvers," Lena says her smirk getting wider and a mischevious glint in her eyes.

Lena holds my gaze as she sits up straight. She then reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, removing it painfully slowly and drops it on the floor.

My eyes involuntarily flicker downwards to Lena's plump breasts and then back up to her almost glowing emerald orbs. I force myself to swallow the lump in my throat and wipe my now sweaty palms on my trousers.

I maintain eye contact with Lena but stay exactly where I am, not really knowing what I should do.

Lena seems to have an idea though because she stands up and slowly walks until she is in front of me. She smells _so_ good, like musky strawberries, is that a smell? I don't know but that's what she smells like.

"You look nervous, love" Lena says sweetly and runs her hands down my arms and takes hold of my hands when she reaches them.

"I um-" I murmer but stop, unable to form anymore words.

Lena smiles a little, the mischevious look still in her eyes, and moves closer to me, her naked breasts now pressing slightly against the bottom of my own.

Where is she getting this confidence from because I would really like some for myself... I can't bring myself to move.

Lena lets go of my hand and brings hers up to my chest where she slowly starts to undo the buttons of my shirt causing me to gasp when the back of her knuckles brush against my skin.

When she has undone them all she hesitantly places both of her hands on my stomach making my mouth dry out. I wet my lips with my tongue and bite my bottom lip which in turn causes Lena to wet her own and gently squeeze my hips.

She then removes one of her hands and brings it up to my neck and pulls, as soon as I'm close enough she presses her lips to mine, kissing me slowly at first, making sure that it's okay.

When I hesitantly kiss her back she deepens the kiss and it becomes more needy yet passionate.

Without breaking any contact Lena guides me over to the bed and gently pushes me down onto it, I shuffle further up the bed so that she can also climb on which she does.

She crawls up the bed and looks almost predatory and I must say, it's sexy as hell. When she reaches me she pulls me back up into a seated position and then straddles me, removing my top as she leans in to kiss me again.

Surprisingly a wave of confidence hits me from out of nowhere and I flip us both over so that I am now hovering over Lena who is looking a little shocked.

Without thinking too much about it I let my body run on instinct and lean down to trail kisses up Lena's neck nipping her skin with my teeth every now and then until I reach her lips which I kiss hungrily.

I can feel Lena's hands trying to feel every inch of my body her hands pausing at the clasp of my bra, I open my eyes to see her looking at me in silent question, I respond by kissing her again. She easily removes my bra and drops it on the floor, just as she had her own. Instead of running her hands up and down my back again she places them on my breast, gently kneading them with her delicate fingers.

I trail kissed from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck until I reach her pulsepoint. I can literally feel her pulse racing against my lips. I gently sink my teeth into her skin earning a throaty moan from Lena. I run my tongue over the teeth marks and then continue my descent down to her boobs.

I pull back slightly so that I can get a better look at them. Rao she's beautiful. I guess I can understand why Alex cried when she first saw Maggie's.

I slowly lean down and take one of Lena's nipples in my mouth making eye contact as I do so which elicits another moan from my gorgeous wife.

I swirl my tongue around a few times and then gently bite her nipple causing her to gasp. I then move over to her other breast and give it the same treatment.

Once I am done I kiss and nibble my way down to Lena's panty line only to be stopped.

"Oh no you don't! You are still wearing far too many clothes to be down that low," Lena breathes out whilst pulling me back up and flipping us again.

**Lena's pov:**

When I took my bra off Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was stood stock still with wide eyes that she quickly forced to leave my breasts.

Now though, I'm not sure where her sudden confidence came from but _my god_ , I don't ever want her to stop.

The way she is sucking and nibbling at my nipples feels amazing, like at first it was an odd sensation but now I'm almost panting. Considering neither of us have done this before she's acting like a pro.

Slowly Kara begins to place open mouthed kissed down my stomach, nipping my skin with her teeth every so often. As she reaches my panty line I realise she is still wearing her jeans. I quickly pull her back up and flip us so that I am now on top of her.

I fervently kiss her lips and trace my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which Kara quickly grants. I soon run my hands down her torso and drag my nails across her incredibly taut abdomen. I make light work of undoing the button of her jeans and remove them from her body.

As I look up I feel my cheeks instantly heat up, apparently in my rush of ridding Kara of her jeans I removed her underwear at the same time. I climb back up the bed to where Kara is looking at me half in shock and half in need and lustfilled desire.

"Sorry," I murmer against her lips.

I then trail kisses down to Kara's breasts and give them the same treatment that she gave mine. As I kiss lower Kara moans in anticipation her back arching as I reach her panty line. I don't think the sound of her moans will ever get tiring, it's so _hot_!

I look up to meet Kara's hooded eyes before I go any further, "Is this what you want, love?" I ask sincerely, not wanting to pressure her if she isn't ready.

"Please, Lena- Yes" Kara pants out.

I smile and hold her gaze as I place a soft kiss on each of her thighs. The look in Kara's eyes when I slowly run my tongue through her delicious, soaking wet folds is enough to make me moan.

 _"Ugh,_ you taste so sweet" I murmer against her centre.

"Lee- please" Kara shamelessly begs.

I reach one of my hands up to squeeze her breasts whilst I bring the other down, I watch Kara through my lashes and I slide one finger into her tight centre.

"M-more- Lena, p-please" Kara moans out loudly.

I love the way she moans my name, it's so damn sexy. I slowly insert a second finger and curl them as I pull them back out. I must have hit the right spot because Kara groaned and arched her back.

"F-faster"

I oblige. As I begin to feel Kara's walls tighten around my fingers I softly flick my tongue around Kara's sensitive nub a few times before I gently suck.

That seemed to have been enough to throw Kara over the edge because almost immediately she is screaming my name over and over. _God she got me close to my own orgasm and shes not even touching me._

I can feel Kara's intense orgasm rippling through her, her sweet nectar starting to run down my hand and arm. I keep moving my fingers but more slowly to help her ride out the last of her orgasm before I pull out and climb up and flop next to Kara, my head resting on her chest.

I feel her tiredly run her fingers through my hair before she turns onto her side a satisfied and dopey smile on her face as she leans down to kiss me.

She pulls away after one kiss and then awkwardly licking her lips, obviously being able to taste herself. Which oddly turns me on even more, especially when she nervously smiles and kisses me again whilst pushing me onto my back.

 

"Your turn," she husks out in promise.

* * *

"Wow" I pant out in complete ecstasy.

"Wow indeed" A breathless Kara says from where she collapsed on my stomach.

"What was that thing you did with your tongue? That was... _Amazing!_ "

Kara giggles "I have no idea, I've never done this before. I'm glad you enjoyed it though"

"Oh me too," I say closing my eyes.

What seems like only a few minutes later I feel my neck being kissed. I open my eyes a little and it takes me a little by surprise to see the sunlight streaming through the windows. We must have fallen asleep. Another kiss, this one on my sensitive spot.

"Mmm" I moan quietly.

"Mmm indeed" Kara chuckles and then gently bites me.

" _Kara,"_

"Yes?" She says whilst kissing lower.

"Are you teasing or do you plan to go further?" I ask, already feeling the heat burn between my legs again.

She nips the top of my right breast making me gasp and then soothes the small pain with a flick of her tongue.

"Would you like me to go further _Mrs Danvers_?" Kara asks in a low sultry tone whilst taking a nipple into her mouth.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._ Her mouth feels so fucking good, "Yes!" I moan "Yes, I want you to go further!"

I could definitely get used to waking up to breakfast in bed. I think this could be better than coffee...

Kara slides her hand down my stomach, carefully dragging her nails as she goes only stopping when she curves her hand to stroke her fingers over my centre.

" _Oh_ _fuck_ _me,_ " I whimper out in surprise.

I feel Kara's lips on my jaw so I pull her so she has to fully lay on top of me. I then kiss her, not desperately or needy like last night but softly and slowly, Kara's fingers moving to circle my sensitive bundle of nerves just as slow.

"You have no idea how good you are with your hands" I whisper.

"I think I'm starting to figure it out," Kara replies, smiling into the kiss.

"Kara I- I want you inside" I beg, feeling my muscles tightening and my release nearing already.

"Do you now," Kara says teasingly.

"Yes. Please," I whimper again. Kara chuckles and painfully slowly inserts one finger into me.

I moan in frustration " _Kara_ ,"

"Yes Lena?" She asks in amusement.

"I need more, faster... Please,"

As she bites my bottom lip Kara enters another finger into me and gradually begins to quicken her pace.

Suddenly there is a loud thud that startled us both. We look at each other and then towards the door and I don't think I have ever felt so frustrated or angry at being interrupted.

"Alex?" Kara asks in shock, immediately climbing off of me and pulling the duvet over us both. Cheeks right down to her chest colouring a dark red.

Alex just stands there, clearly in a state of shock and embarrassment.

"Babe are they still asleep?" Maggie asks walking in behind Alex. "Babe?" She ask looking at Alex and then she glances over to Kara and I.

"Oh... Bad time?"

"Very," I snap in reply. Okay... maybe coffee is still necessary in the mornings.

Maggie laughs, "Sorry little Zor-El, Danvers come on, let's let them finish." Maggie says pushing Alex out of the room as she pulls the door shut she winks "Have fun!"

"Ugh!" I groan and bury my face in Kara's chest, her arms instantly wrapping themselves around me.

"Well that was... unexpected"

"Unexpected!? Your sister has the worst timing!" I complain.

"You were close huh?"

"Extremely"

"You want to finish and then take a shower with me? Afterward I'll let you torture my sister, I would help but I'm not very good at it"

I tilt my head so that I can look up into Kara's baby blues, "We could finish in the shower..." I suggest.

"Sounds good babe-" A thoughtful expression settles on Kara's face, "- Is it weird that I feel more confident? I don't know what came over me last night but I feel more confident. Like I woke up this morning, usually seeing you naked or showing a little skin would make me nervous, but all I wanted to do was touch you... So I kind of did,"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say weird, I kind of like it. I didn't expect you to be a top" I say with a smirk.

"If you hurry into that shower, I'll show you how good a top I can be," Kara says in an incredibly sexy voice.

Who knew Kara Danvers could be so confident and sexy? Oh and so good in bed! My god. The thought makes me jump out of bed and into the ensuite bathroom.

 **Kara's** **pov:**

I'm not sure how long we spent in the shower but holy Rao was it amazing. I feel so strong and confident this morning. I don't know what it is but I feel different. A good different but still different.

I get changed fairly quickly, I pull on some shorts and a black vest top, one of Lena's bikinis underneath. I turn around to see if Lena's ready to go down only to see her bent over and looking through her suitcase with only a bikini on.

 _What_ _a view._ _What an_ _arse_! Before I know it I'm standing right behind Lena and pulling her upright and into me, my chin on her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I ask whilst placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how flattering you are?" She asks and you can hear the smile in her voice.

"No but I would love to flatten you again right now," I tease.

Wow this confidence is... something else. I kind of like it, being nervous and stuttering all of the time was extremely frustrating.

"You are insatiable. Lose your virginity last night and now you're already an addict" Lena says with a laugh.

"It is your fault. First it was your kisses I couldn't resist and now it is all of you! Lena Zor-El Danvers _you_ are a drug and I cannot seem to get enough of you"

Lena turns in my arms so that she's now facing me, "If that is the case then I will gladly keep supplying you." She teases, pressing a playful kiss on my lips and then turning around again.

I laugh and step back, watching as she pulls on her plain white t-shirt. She then turns to my cases and steals some of my shorts. I just watch in amusement.

"Should we go down?" Lena asks.

"We probably should. My shorts look good on you by the way" I say with a chuckle as I move to open the bedroom door for her.

We walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Maggie is sitting at the table whilst Alex is pacing in the garden.

"Ah, finally. You two have a good morning?" Maggie asks with a smirk.

"A good night and morning actually" I say unable to keep the grin off of my face. Lena smiles to herself and walks to the kettle.

"Good for you. Welcome to the world of adulthood little Danvers. Just don't piss your wife off or you will be made to suffer... I know from experience" Maggie says mumbling the last part.

 **Alex's** **pov:**

After Kara and Lena left for the beach house last night Clark paid me a visit. He wanted to see mum and dad too but had to settle with just me.

I was shocked if I'm honest. He doesn't usually come round, he's usually too busy trying to save the world.

 

**\--** **Flashback--**

* ** _Knock Knock_** *

I rush downstairs and open the front door.

"Clark? Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask feeling confused due to his unexpected visit.

"Hey Alex, are your parents here? There's something they need to know"

"Uh no, they're out, can I help?" I ask now concerned. 

"Uh- actually yes, you'll be able to pass it on anyway. Can I?" 

"Oh, yes! Come in, sorry"

We walk through into the living room sitting on opposite sofas to one another.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" I ask awkwardly.

"Thank you but no, I'm fine. I need to talk to you about Kara." He says suddenly serious.

"Kara? Why?" 

"Have you noticed her acting a little strange lately? Not necessarily the way she talks or behaves but just things out of the ordinary, has she said anything?"

"Uh... well Kara has been Kara but I guess she has been breaking a few more things recently and she told us the morning of the wedding that she got up, fully showered including fully shaved, dried, dressed and downstairs in 30 seconds or something like that. Mum and I thought it was odd but haven't thought much about it what with the wedding and all" I explain.

 

"Okay. Well you do know that Kara's powers should and it sounds like they are, starting to make an appearance anytime now. I obviously warned you to keep an eye out beginning of last year, have you told her, does she know she's Kryptonian? She knows about me but have you told her about herself?" 

"No, she doesn't know. I know we should have all made time to sit her down and tell her but so much has happened this past year we haven't had chance. Mum and dad have had tons of science stuff that's needed all of their attention, I've just become Jonn's second in command, you've been saving the world. 

It's not just that but the past couple of months Kara's been so happy and excited about Lena that none of us wanted to ruin that. God do you know how much she cried when she lost this girl? I didn't really know who she was until recently but I haven't seen Kara so happy. How could any of us take that away from her by telling her that her whole life has been a lie, that she's the last daughter of Krypton and that the nightmares she used to have were actually of her home planet blowing up before her very eyes?" 

"I know, I understand. She's going to hate me for keeping it from her. Would you like me to tell her? I mean if she's going to hate me she's definitely going to need you guys... I can also answer any questions she might have"

"No, I mean you can tell her if you like but when the truth comes out it all comes out, we all kept this from her so we will stick together through the consequences. She has Lena so she will be fine, eventually..." 

"Speaking of Kara and Lena I have a more... personal question to ask. I meant to speak to you about this before the wedding but I had those Helgramites to sort out."

"Oh thanks for that by the way, those things are gross. What's your question?" 

"Are Kara and Lena sleeping together?" 

I choke on air "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I don't really want to know myself but it's important that you know. Are they active in the bedroom?" 

"Um I- they've only slept in the same bed once and they were both pretty drunk so I don't think so. Although I did walk in on them playfighting without any clothes on. I don't think they did anything though just drunkenly stripped off for bed if imagine... No. Actually, no I don't imagine, ugh, gross" I say scrunching my face up.

"Okay, that's kind of good" 

"Why'd you want to know that anyway?"

"Because, Alex even though Kara and Lena are both women, they can still get pregnant"

I give Clark a 'duh' face "Obviously, they didn't tie their tubes, but I don't think either of them intend to sleep with a man anytime soon"

"You don't understand. On Krypton we didn't have gays or straights and what not. Our marriages were chosen depending on what power we could bring to our partners house, our partners would have to match us on a mental and physical level and they had to be able to produce offspring that would grow up equally gifted. It didn't matter if they were both male or both female as long as they were basically gifted geniuses. My point is, if a Kryptonian mates with anyone, no matter the gender and the connection between them is strong enough then they can impregnate them"

"Oh. Well that's... pretty... thats both neat and scary"

"Yeah. So when Lois and I, you know, I have to be careful, wear protection.. Yeah I know, I'm sorry. So you should talk to Kara. Soon. If they don't want kids yet then get Lena on some birth control as soon as possible..." 

"Oh god! They're staying at the beach house for a week, tonight they'll be alone together until Maggie and I get there tomorrow morning"

"Well you said they haven't done anything yet and they've only been together for like a week so all should be fine for a little while anyway" 

"They've only been together for a week but apparently been in love with each other for 8 years. Thats a long time Clark and a hell of a bond" 

"Ah. Then that could be a problem. Just keep an eye on them. Or just explain it to Kara tomorrow?" Clark suggests.

"I don't know if I can, Kara wanted this to be like a honeymoon vacation thing. Hey! We have another spare room, you and Lois could come and join us! Then you can tell Kara yourself like you said" 

"I don't know that I can. I have to go, there's been an explosion in metropolis"

"Fine. I'm not sure whether to thank you for this information or not so... Be  careful" 

**\--End of Flashback--**

I blink quickly a few times to bring myself back to reality. So yeah, after Clarks enlightening chat you can imagine the panic and shock I felt when I open Kara's bedroom door after knocking and getting no reply and seeing my little sister having what looked to be very intimate sex with her wife.

I couldn't physically move myself that is not what I wanted to see and now I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about Lena getting pregnant.

Thankfully Maggie pushes me out of their room and away from the scarring scene. I blankly walk into the kitchen and lean against the worktop.

"Babe relax, they are both adults and married" I hear Maggie say with a chuckle.

"Relax? Maggie I'm going to be an aunt"

"What? They're both women, nobody is getting pregnant" Maggie says laughing even more.

"I need to call Clark." I say bluntly.

"He'll probably tell you the same thing but go ahead babe" she says taking a seat and the table.

I walk outside and dial Clarks number. After 3 rings he picks up.

_"Clark Kent,"_

_"_ Clark! We have a problem. Kara and Lena are sleeping together and I just walked in on it. In going to be an aunt. You're going to have a baby cousin. This is terrible, what do we do?" I say starting to panic.

I hear Clark sigh _"Alex just_ _because_ _they've_ _done_ _it once_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _Lena_ _or Kara will get pregnant. Either way_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _choice_ _but to come down and explain things do I?"_

"Uh- no, you need to tell her so that they stop having sex immediately and never again"

I hear Clark laugh _"_ _I_ _don't_ _know about never again Alex. I will be with you by 3pm at the_ _latest_ _. See you"_

"I'll set up the guest room. Bye" I hang up and continue pacing.

I finally decide to go back in after about 5 not minutes and then take a seat next to Maggie.

"Clark and Lois are going to come stay with us for a few days" I say out loud to no-one in particular.

"Really? Why?" Kara asks looking a little disappointed.

"Because there's some things he needs to tell us"

"Oh. It couldn't wait until we got back? I kind of just wanted to be with my sister's and wife" Kara says with a sigh.

"Clark's your cousin, I thought you liked spending time with him?"

"I do, it's just he kind of just dumped me with you guys and only really shows up when he can be bothered. I just wanted this to be me and my family. Eliza and Jeremiah were busy which I can understand and I was kind if excited to have some sister time and for Lena to get to know you both better"

"I still don't understand, Clark is your only blood family"

"No. He may be blood but Clark is only my family when it suits him. The people in this room right now are _my_ family. I mean no disrespect to Clark, I love him and I know he is busy but when he was the only one I had left he gave me away to complete strangers and I didn't hear from him for 2 years.

If he can make time for Lois and his relationship with her then he could have damn well tried harder with me. His _blood_ " Kara says and then gets up and walks over to Lena who was watching us curiously. Kara kisses Lena on the cheek and then leads her outside.

"Damn Danvers. Why did you invite Clark anyway, Isn't this Kara's 2in1 attempt at a little honeymoon for her and Lena as well as some quality time with on her _"sisters"_?"

"I can't tell you"

"We tell each other everything"

"Not everything"

"What is that supposed to mean? Alex it can't be that bad, just tell me"

"I said no." I say bluntly.

"You know what, I don't know what's wrong with since you came back downstairs but you've pissed your sister off and you've just done the same with your girlfriend. We don't have secrets Alex, that was _your_ condition for this relationship. I'm going to go join Kara and Lena." Maggie says standing up from her seat.

"Fine! Kara is Kryptonian and she doesn't know. That's why Clarks coming, to tell her" I blurt out.

" _I'm_ _what_?" I hear from behind me.

 **Kara's** **pov:**

I can't believe Alex, I wanted this to be just us girls for the week. I wanted to spend the week away having fun with my sister's and my wife, I wanted my sister's to bond with with my wife and now that's not going to happen like I wanted it to because Clarks coming and he will no doubt bring Lois.

I don't mean to be mean but whilst Lois is lovely she only stays lovely for a short amount of time. After so long she starts to get bossy and she is a terrible drunk, all she does is talk about how happy her and Clark are and how they want to start a family together.

As for Clark he just let's her do and say what she wants. Then there's the fact that he can't have fun, there was this one time that I asked him to help me with a game I was playing on the computer whilst he was visiting and he tried but Lois kept pulling him away to do something for her instead.

"Love are you okay?" Lena asks me.

"Yeah I guess. Just a bit disappointed"

"Talk to me about it?"

"Well you heard what I said in doors. I love Clark but he abandoned me when I needed him most and I wanted this to be _our_ getaway. I wanted you to get to know my sister and Maggie and bond with them you know?

Clark will bring Lois and she's great but after a few hours you just want her to stop talking. I don't want to sound bitchy but once those hours run out she starts to grate on you and she clings to Clark like she's another limb. Don't even get me started on when she's drunk. I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway.

Also Clark is a neat freak. Everything has to be tidy all of the time and like Lois he likes his damn rules. This is supposed to be a happy vacation not a strict curfew type vacation"

"We can always take a walk alone find a secluded part of the beach away from them if you need a break. Also if they do try to take over then stand your ground, love this is your beach house not theirs and we are all old enough to abide by our own rules. I'm sure everything will be fine.

If Lois gets to much I would be more than happy to put her in her place. Trust me, some of the articles she's written about my family and myself actually I would take great pleasure in it, especially for upsetting my wife" Lena says, I can't tell if she is serious about the last part or not though.

"Lois has written articles about you?" I ask shocked.

"Oh yes, lovely articles, she knows me very well you know, it's like we are best friends"

"What did the write?"

"Something along the lines of, " _Lena_ _Luthor_ _, sister to criminal mass murderer Lex Luthor, daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor."_

Some stuff about my college life, sadly she managed to get a picture of me and Laurel drunk and sneaking out of a club, which was a one of by the way, it was laurels birthday and she begged me. First and only time I have ever been to a club, my father and Lillian were furious, that's what lead to my broken arm. Anyway the rest was something like,

 _"Lena Luthor was seen drunkenly_ _stumbling_ _out of a_ _night_ _club with a friend and_ _falling_ _into stationary cars. Underage drinking and_ _recklace_ _behaviour shows her clearly on her way to taking after her mentally unstable brother and at only 16 years of age. Should the_ _police_ _be keeping an eye on the younger_ _Luthor? After this irresponsible move_ _I_ _think_ _it's_ _a good idea._

 _Nonetheless the young Luthor is studying for 4 degrees at MIT University_ _and_ _according_ _to sources doing exceptionally well._

 _Maybe her academic smarts will drive her down the right_ _path_ _and away from following in her brothers_ _footsteps_ _. One crazy_ _Luthor_ _is_ _enough_ _, we_ _don't_ _need_ _another._ _"_

Or something. There were a few more but they're all relatively similar and assuming that I'm going to take after my family and become some kind of criminal. She's extremely lucky she still has a job, Lillian wanted her head on a block for bad mouthing Lex"

"She wrote that? She insinuated that you were like Lex without even meeting you just because of one drunken night?" I ask in disbelief, anger building up at the thought of it because at the wedding party she was nice to Lena and all smiles.

"Yeah she did. The articles on Lex were even worse. Plus the ones accusing my father of fraud. At the wedding she was civil but her smiles were fake, she isn't a fan of any Luthor so this week is going to be great, I wonder if she's a good an actress as she is a liar an chauvinistic," Lena says looking both uncomfortable and amused.

"Lena I'm going to tell Alex to call Clark and tell him not to come, I can't expect you to stay in a house with a woman that's written bad things about you and your family, maybe Lex but your father was a kind man"

"Kara it's fine, like I said, we can go for walks if she gets too much"

"If you're sure... I still need to go get us some towels"

"I am and hurry back, I want to build us a sand castle" Lena says with a grin.

I nod and head back into the kitchen, I was just going to sneak back through but Alex and Maggie were still at the table. I open the door to see Maggie stand as she turns away Alex says something that makes us both stop dead in our tracks.

"Fine! Kara is Kryptonian and she doesn't know. That's why Clarks coming, to tell her" she blurts out.

"I'm _what_?" I ask with my heart in my throat. I'm not Kryptonian, I'm human, I can fly or shoot lasers from my eyes.

"Kara. Yo- you were outside" Alex stutters.

"I came back for towels. Alex what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I-"

"No it was definitely something, I just don't understand, you said I was Kryptonian. Why would you say that? I can't fly or shoot lasers from my eyes!"

"Kara, Clark will be here in a few hours and then he can explain everything to you. I'm sorry okay, you weren't supposed to hear that"

I laugh without humour "No, I heard what you said, I'm not waiting ' _a few hours_ ' for an explanation. Tell me what's going on."

"Will you at least sit and keep an open mind?" Alex pleads, guilt evident in her tone.

"I will sit-" I say bluntly "-after I have retrieved my wife."

I turn on my heal and open the back door, Lena turns to me with a smile that is quickly replaced by concern.

"Kara, are you alright?"

I step out and pull her into a tight hug, "Alex just told Maggie that I'm Kryptonian. Will you sit with me whilst she explains? I just, I don't understand and you calm me and-"

"I'll be wherever you need me" she says pressing a gentle kiss on my temple.

We go back inside and sit across from Alex at the table. When she looks at me she looks like she's going to burst out into tears.

"Maggie, please sit" I ask and pat the spot next to Alex. I don't know what she's on about but she's obviously struggling with something.

"Kara, please just remember that I am sorry okay, that we all are..." I nod for her to carry on.

"Kara you were 13 when you came to us. I remember watching you approach the from door with Clark from my bedroom window.

When dad told me that I'd be getting a little sister I was so excited. Then I sat in the living room whilst Clark was telling us about you, what you went through and that you couldn't remember-"

"What do you mean what I went through? My parents died and Clark brought me to you from foster care."

"That's what he said he'd told you"

"So what actually happened if he apparently lied to me?" I ask slightly angry and confused.

Alex looks up and blinks away some tears and then looks at me again, "Clark is your cousin, that's true. You know how he was the last son of Krypton? Well you are the last daughter, the heir to the House of El.

Your parents put you into a pod and gave you the mission of protecting and raising your baby cousin, Clark. They sent you both to Earth but as Krypton exploded some of the debre knocked your pod off course and you were trapped in the phantom zone for 24 years. Time doesn't pass there so you stayed a 13 year old girl. Somehow you escaped and finally made it here on earth where Clark found you and brought you to our home.

The nightmares you used to have of darkness and a big explosion, that's you remembering your planet exploding, Kara sweetie, you saw your whole race, your ho-"

I stop listening to Alex and stare at the blank space on the wall in front of me. My mind racing and trying to understand everything that I have just been told.

So I'm apparently 43 years old yet I look like a 19 year old girl, that's got to be a lie, I'd have wrinkles if I was that old.

Then there's the part about me being the last daughter of Krypton and my parents putting me in a spaceship and telling me to basically parent my baby cousin.

At 13 years old. Who would trust a 13 year old with a baby? Let alone bloody raise it. I mean of course if I had to I would have, the baby would have been defenceless... I'm going of course.

Right, so what the next thing I know I'm headed to Earth but before I get there I see my former world explode. I think back to my nightmares, I think back to the first one I can remember, they were all different after that but I remember this one the clearest.

 

- **-** **Nightmare/Flashback--**

"Kara, darling. Wake up" I hear an angelic voice call out to me.

I stir and smile at the beautiful brown haired woman that is looking down at me. She's gorgeous, she has long brown hair, hazel green eyes a gentle smile and a pretty blue robe on with the House of El emblem on her shoulder.

"Mother?" I ask with a sleepy smile.

"Darling you have to get up we don't have much time," she says her voice firm but still soothing.

"What's going on?" I ask as I stand, ready to follow my mother's lead. She stops and turns to face me.

"Kara Kryptons core is destabilising, we have to evacuate. Come on, we need to get you into your pod" she says leading me down into the pod bay.

"I don't understand. What happened to the core?" 

"Kara there isn't enough time to explain, your father and I are setting your pod on course for a planet called Earth. Lara and uncle Jor-El are putting Kal-El in his pod too" 

I stop a few feet away from the pod and pull my mother to face me, "There is only one pod. You're coming too aren't you?" I ask panic rising in my stomach.

My father, now standing beside my Mother, a tall and handsome man with blue eyes, mousy brown hair and a soft smile, wearing similar clothes to my mother puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Kara we have to stay, there are simply not enough pods and it is our duty as rulers of Krypton that we stay with the people. My darling daughter, you are a smart and clever young lady and the heir to the House of El, your mother and I have every faith that you will become someone important on earth. We have a mission for you, will you accept?" He asks. I know he is trying to distract me, I let him.

"Of course father" I say nodding. 

"You are to take care of your baby cousin Kal-El. You are to raise him to be kind to others and guide him as he grows. Teach him about Krypton and our history and teach him how to survive on earth. Will you do that?" He asks, I can see the pain in his eyes.

"I will father. I promise." I say with a weak smile.

Suddenly there is an explosion that makes the ground and building shake, "Kara you need to go. When you get to Earth you will be gifted with incredible abilities due to the yellow sun. Use them wisely and only when you need to. Try not to use them in front of others. 

Your father and I love you very much don't you ever forget that. You have done us proud Kara Zor-El." My mother says trying to keep the tears at bay and a strained smile on her face. I pull her into a hug and beg her and my father not to leave me. 

The last thing they both said to me was " _Be brave_ ". I watched them until they disappeared and I was only looking back at my planet.

I take a look around and spot Kal-El in his pod a bit further in front. As look back at my planet I can see it begin to brake apart. I can feel the tears streaming down my face my eyes burning with anger and sadness at watching my life silently explode one front of my eyes.

Before I know it debre is hitting my pod and I hit my head making everything go black but I can hear voices calling my name.

"Kara?" 

"KARA"

**\--Nightmare/Flashback over--**  

"KARA!" 

I blink a few times and a familiar face becomes clear in front of me.

"Lena?" I croak out. Man my throat hurts and my eyes ache. I sniff the air, "is something burning?" I ask confused. I look around and there is a smoking hole in the wall that I was staring at before hand and an odd little pattern beside it.

"What happened to the-"

Lena cuts me off by pulling me into a hug, I hug her back. When she pulls away I look at everyone Maggie is holding a distraught looking Alex on the floor and Lena looks concerned too. 

"Alex?" I ask still confused.

"Lena take her up stairs I think she blacked out. Get her a bath or something whilst we sort things out down here" Maggie says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to take Kara's mind off of things so that Kara can calm down and let things settle down and process in her mind. Also, Lena completely shows up the mobile company employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I do not own or have any rights to the iPhone or Samsung (Although it would be pretty awesome if I did). Also I am not promoting either of the two, it is purely for the story, I don't even really know if the information I used is accurate I just did a little research, the S9 has not even been released yet but I really want one, it looks amazing haha. 
> 
> Also I guess this is kind of just a filler chapter whilst I get my head together and write a better one. Next chapter Kara and Lena will be returning to the beach house and have a little run in with Clark and snippy Lois (I really don't like her, she is always so... I don't even have the words to describe her, obnoxious? Arrogant? Conceited? I can't choose), anyway Kara will be putting them in their place and telling a few home truths.

**Lena's pov:**

What happened downstairs was insane. Kara is  _Kryptonian_! I don't know what really happened, one minute I'm waiting for her to get towels for the beach and the next my poor wife is being told her life's a lie.

Near the end of Alex's explanation Kara seemed to space out, it's like she was there but not really there. She was just staring at the wall in front of her with a mix of emotions on her face. After a few minutes tears started falling down her cheeks and then she screamed and burned half the wall down with her eyes almost taking Maggie's head off in the process.

It literally scared the shit out of me. What's worse is when she finally came to she didn't even know what she had done. If I didn't know how much pain Kara was in I'd say it pained me to see her like that, and whilst it does she needs me to be strong right now.

As Maggie suggested I lead a confused Kara upstairs and ran her a warm bath.

"Kara love, are you going to be okay for a few minutes on your own?"

"Where are you going? You'll come back won't you? Please come back" She pleads, almost sobbing again.

"Kara I will always come back, I promise. Can you get in the tub? I'm just going to get you a towel" I say as softly as I can manage.

I hate to think how she is feeling right now. In fact I kind of understand but my pain nowhere near compares to hers-

"Hurry back?"

"Of course, love" I reply. I place a gently kiss on her forehead and then jog down the stairs and into the kitchen to where Maggie and Alex are staring at the wall.

"She's in the tub but she needs a towel..."

"Oh, if there aren't any under the sink in your room then they're in the cupboard next to the office... How is she?" Alex asks looking almost as defeated as Kara.

"Heartbroken, betrayed, lost, confused, insecure- take your pick. How could you lie to her about that Alex? Your sister is in pieces!" I snap.

"It wasn't my fault-" I cut her off.

"Wasn't your fault? You may not be the sole person to be blamed here but you are definitely at fault. You knew about Kara's past and you didn't tell her. She had a right to know, the fact that you just let it go on for so many years has just made this a lot harder for her. You should have told her when you first found out."

"But Clark-"

"Fuck Clark! From what I've heard he's a moron. Always wanting everything to be his way because it makes things easier for him. He doesn't care about the consequences for anyone else as long as his conscience is clean. You have no idea how many times I heard my brother take the blame for that poor excuse of a man. Sure he flies around and saves the world but that is just a job to him, he likes the attention.

From what Kara said he just dropped her off at your house and then she didn't see him again for 2 years. His confused cousin that had just landed on an alien planet. His only blood relative still alive and he just  _dropped her off._ Why would you listen to a man that didn't seem to give a toss what happened to her?" I yell.

Alex who is now in tears again walks out the back door. Maggie turns to me with sympathy and a little bit of anger.

"I'm glad you're sticking up for Kara and I'm not saying Alex didn't deserve to be yelled at but at least try to see it from her point of view as well. Clark had already lied to Kara and it took months for her to learn English, how do you tell a 13 year old girl who can't remember losing her planet that she has in fact lost her planet and her people when she can barely understand you?

Just remember that Alex was only a child at the time too. Again I'm not saying that she was right to keep it from her for as long as she has but they were both just kids," Maggie says and then heads out to find Alex.

I sigh and jog back up stairs. I grab a towel and then go back to Kara who's hugging her knees and crying. The sight is heart breaking. I walk beside the tub slowly so that I don't startle her and carefully kneel down and rub her back.

"Talk to me Kara, tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours,"

Kara looks at me and her once bright ocean blue eyes are now full and dark, "I'm not sure. E-everything is just a m-mess. I keep getting these three people flash through my mind two women and a man. In my- I spaced out down stairs didn't I?" She asks still unsure.

"Uh, yeah for a few minutes"

"If what Alex said was true then I think I was remembering... The people that I keep seeing in my head In the memory? I don't even know if I should call it that-" Kara says burying her face in her hands, her body shaking.

"Its okay, love. We don't have to talk about this right now, why don't we get you dry and clothed and have a lay down or walk on the beach, see if we can relax or clear our heads a bit unless there is anything else you want to do?"

"Can we go for a drive? I don't want to be here when Clark arrives. I just want to be with you and away from everyone"

"Of course, we can do whatever you want" I say with a warm smile as I help her out of the bath and wrap the towel around her.

Kara sits on the bed and stares out at the ocean in the distance whilst I pick out some clothes. I pick her out a blue flannel shirt and skinny jeans along with socks, bra and pants and set them on the bed next to her. I glance out at the balcony and to the sky that looks rather cloudy.

"I think we're going to need a jumper today too, looks like the sun has taken a nap" I say and then grab a hoodie from each suitcase. I hold Kara's out to her but she reaches for mine and I can't help but let out a little laugh.

So instead of my oversized black Linkin Park hoodie I pull on a light blue *NSYNC hoodie. I chuckle again as I _catch sight of myself in the mirror._

"It's a good job I love you wife if mine," I tease.

"I think it suits you. Can we go?"

"Sure, let me just grab my keys, you've got your bank card and anything else you might want or need?" I ask and Kara quickly turns and grabs her house keys and card from her suitcase.

"Now I'm good" she says with a weak smile. I nod and then walk downstairs.

As we reach the bottom Maggie is coming out of the living room, "Hey guys-" she says and pulls Kara into a hug. "Lena, rocking the hoodie. Didn't take you as an NSYNC fan" she says with a wink trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah well, I'm full of surprises. Hey, Kara, do you want to go get in the car and warm her up? I just wanted to speak to Mags real quick"

Kara takes my keys with a nod and walks out the front door.

"Going somewhere?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, Kara wanted to go for a drive to help clear her head a bit. We should be back later but should Kara decide she would rather stay out then we'll probably stay in a hotel"

"Guessing she doesn't really want to see Clark right now then?"

"She said she doesn't want to be here when he arrives so... I also don't think she's too fond of Lois tagging along and if I'm honest neither am I... How's Alex?"

"I don't think anyone is really too fond of Lois, that woman needs a mute button. Alex is feeling pretty bad. She thinks she's lost her sister... Kara?"

"Still heartbroken. I don't think that's going to change any time soon. She said she thinks she remembers though. Said that when she spaced out she remembered something that matched up to Alex's story but I don't think she realised that it was her who burnt the wall yet"

"Poor girl. You should go be with her, cheer her up. You got a phone I'll give you my number and you can let me know if you'll be back tonight. Save us all worrying."

"Yeah. No sorry, I can pick one up whilst we're out though"

Maggie pulls out her wallet and then a small card, "If you're sure, here-" she says handing it to me.

"Thanks. I'll speak to you later"

I sit in the car and face Kara "So... anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" I ask.

"Uh, I'm not sure"

"Well we can just drive and see where we end up?"

"Sounds good"

I take off down the back roads of the beach house and after about 5 minutes we reach a motorway.

"Can I put the radio on?" Kara asks awkwardly.

"You don't have to ask, love" I say and hold my hand out for her to take, which she does.

"Will you sing to me?"

I glance at Kara nervously "If that's what you'd like, anything in particular or what ever the radio is playing?"

"You choose something"

I look into Kara's blue eyes and think for a moment before looking back to the road.

"How about I sing a song and you have to try and guess what it is?" I suggest.

"Um, okay"

"What genres are you familiar with?"

"Well I'm more of a pop and country kind of girl but I'm quite familiar with a few rock bands due to Alex and Maggie"

"Okay, well I'll sing a few lines of a song and you tell me what it is. If you don't know it I'll sing a different one. How about if you get 4 out of 5 songs correct you get to choose where we have lunch?"

"Deal, prepare to eat at the fattiest food restaurant in the city!" Kara says with a smile.  _There's_ _my girl._

"Okay so number 1: " _The second she walked through the door, I caught a buzz_  
_One taste from your lips knocked me out just like a drug_  
_The rest of the night's kind of blurry_  
_Now the sun's peeking through the shades_  
_I can't help but laugh 'cause I kind of like feeling this way_ "

"Ooh, that ones easy, Brett Eldredge - Drunk on Your Love"

"Nice, okay 2: " _Never_ _made_ _it as a wise,_  
_I_ _couldn't_ _cut it as a poor man stealing,_  
_Tired of living like a blind man,_  
_I'm_ _sick of sight without a_ _sense_ _of feeling_ "

"Sing a little more?"

" _It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you_  
_A heart worth breaking_  
_And I've been wrong_  
_I've been down_  
_Into the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream_  
_Are we having fun yet?_ "

"Uh- and hm hm hm hmm hm hm hm... How you remind me by- ah, Nickelback?" Kara says after humming the tune.

"That is correct, number 3: " _Frozen inside, without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are my life_  
_Among the dead_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_Bring, me, to, life_ "

"Ooo, I don't know that one but you made it sound amazing!"

"I'm sure I did that song 0 justice but thank you it was Evanescence - Bring Me To Life... Number 3 uh- okay " _My lover's got humour_  
_She's the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody's disapproval_  
_I should've worshipped her sooner_  
_If the Heavens ever did speak_  
_She is the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_  
_'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_  
_My church offers no absolutes_  
_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you_  
_I was born sick, but I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen, Amen, Amen_ "

"Take me to church,   
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife,  
Offer me that deathless death,  
Good God, Let me give you my life. Hozier - Take Me To Church" Kara says with the first genuine smile since this morning.

"God I love you voice, I'm guessing you like that song then?" I ask as I exit the motor way and turn onto the stretch into National City's centre.

"I do, it's quite a dark song but I like the emotion you can hear in his voice as he sings it, especially the power he puts into the chorus"

"It is a good song, okay so number 4: " _Lucky you were born that far away so_  
_We could both make fun of distance_  
_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_  
_The lucky fact of your existence_

 _Baby I would climb the Andes solely_  
_To count the freckles on your body_  
_Never could imagine there were only_  
_Ten million ways to love somebody_ "

"Ha, with that tone there is only one person that could be- Shakira and I think it's um, Whenever Wherever...?"

"It is indeed Shakira. Honestlynits pretty difficult to imitate her voice I probably sounded like a strangled cat"

"Aw I think you sounded pretty good. You have good vocal range, I've noticed you can sing most genres, not many people can do that"

"You flatter me. Okay so number 5, you need to get this one right in order to choose your restaurant... " _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_  
_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_  
_I don't wanna be there calling 4 o'clock in the morning_  
_Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

 _Ah, the sun is blinding_  
_I stayed up again_  
_Oh, I am finding_  
_That that's not the way I want my story to end_

 _I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_ "

"No pain,  
Inside,  
You're my protection,  
But how do I feel this good sober? ...Pink - Sober"

"Well damn. Guess I'm going to have to eat some fatty food for lunch" I say feigning disgust. I stop at a red light and look to Kara.

"So smarty pants, where are we headed?" I ask with a wink.

"Um, there's a Chinese just round the corner from here that sells really good potstickers. So turn left over there," Kara says pointing to the junction about 50 metres ahead.

When the light turns green I flick my indicator on and turn left.

"Okay so keep going for now and then when you get to the T junction turn right and then on our right should be the Chinese shop and a mall with clothing stores, shoe shops, HMV uh and an Apple and Samsung store I believe"

"Okay, let's grab some lunch and then if you're up for it a bit of retail therapy?"

"I am so in the mood for retail therapy"

I park the car in the car park outside of the Chinese restaurant and let Kara lead me in.

"What do you want Lee?"

"I will have whatever you're having" I say and Kara beamed at me.

After ordering what sounded like half of the menu Kara and I took a seat in a booth at the back.

"So what did you order? Sounded like a lot"

"Not that much, I ordered a chicken chow mein, with some sweet and sour chicken balls, then a banana fritta and potstickers x2 because you said you would have the same. Also, if you can't manage it all you can get it to go and have it later"

"Okay that actually doesn't sound so bad. So, then, you have been all smiles since we started playing the song game in the car, and don't get me wrong I love that you're smiling but I want to know how you are really feeling. This morning was confusing to say the least,"

Kara looks down and her hands on the table and sighs, I reach across and take them in mine to offer some form of comfort.

"Like I said earlier, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, I just want to know that you're okay"

"I know, I do want to talk I just don't know what to say. I guess I'm upset and angry. It isn't as bad as it might sound though, finding out about my past. I mean I knew Clark is Superman and I'm his cousin by blood so I kind of had my suspicions you know? Like, strength has never been an issue for me but I just figured It was because I'm athletic.

Then there was the nightmares I had every night for years, so I had already seen everything that Alex had told me. I guess the hard part is finding out that they were memories and not dreams. I had come to terms with the fact that my parents had died but realising that I actually saw my whole planet explode... That's- painful.

I just, I don't know who I should be angry at, you know? I mean if I think about it, Alex wasn't much older than I was when I arrived, we were both children and she probably didn't fully understand the situation. Even if she did, Clark had already lied to me and she wouldn't have been able to tell me the truth because I couldn't barely understand her.

I mean it hurts me that she couldn't tell, I wish she had and I am angry at her but in time I think I'll be able to forgive her. She's my sister and after finding out what I've lost, I can't lose her too...-"

Kara pauses whilst the waiter puts out food down on the table and walks away and then continues.

I honestly don't know how to reasure her, I've never dealt with something like this, that's why I think it's best if I just listen and let Kara get it all out.

I feel so sorry for her, all these years she's been happy and kind to everyone and then she gets this bombshell dropped on her. She deserves better. I can't believe she is being so understanding.

Kara clears her throat and then carries on, "Clark on the other hand. He's the one that started this, our relationship was already strained. I don't think I can forgive him, he has made my whole family lie to me for years and they should never have been put in that position. Eliza and Jeremiah should have known better, unlike Alex, they were old enough to understand and they have had plenty of opportunities to tell me the truth and they didn't. I'm not sure I can go back home, I don't know if I can face them."

"Well I'll be by your side no matter what and for what it's worth, I'm so proud of you Kara Danvers" I say with a gentle smile. I'm not really sure what else to say. All I can do is support whatever decisions she decides to make.

Kara starts to dig in to her food so I do the same. Just before she takes a mouthful Kara reaches over and takes one of my hands, squeezing it slightly causing me to look up at her.

"Zor-El, and I don't know what I would do without you Lee, right now I think I'm going to need you more than anything" Kara says and then takes a bite of a chicken ball.

Once we finished eating and spoke a little more we decided to hit the shops. We browsed through River Island and Kara bought two pairs of baggie, grey tracksuit bottoms with ' _Hufflepuff_ ' written down the left leg of one pair and 'Ravenclaw _'_ on the other. Apparently because she's a Hufflepuff and I'm a Ravenclaw, she also said she almost bought two Hufflepuff but didn't because I'm more intelligent, knowledgeable and quick witted, so I fit Ravenclaw perfectly.

"Kara, what exactly is a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" I ask not really understanding.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, causing a woman to walk into the back of her.

"You- I- don't- Lena!"

I raise an eyebrow "That was a fabulous explanation love, now I think I'm even more confused"

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose and walks closer to me, placing both of her hands on my shoulders, pity in her eyes, "Has my darling wife not heard of Harry Potter?" She asks in a tone of disbelief.

"Should I have?" I ask wearily.

"Yes, yes you should have. Come wife, we have to pay HMV a visit, you need educating and I am more than happy to provide that much needed education. As your wife, I now make it my duty." 

I can't help but giggle at Kara's silliness. If we're going to HMV I'm assuming she is on about a DVD and not something more serious like I first thought.

I trail behind Kara who is dragging me into the store by the hand. We go up and down about 4 isles of DVD's before Kara stops.

"Aha! Found it. Wow that's actually more expensive than I thought it would be..."

I glance over to where Kara's looking and laugh a little. Kara gives me a strange look.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks.

"Its expensive because it comes with extras-" I pick up the case and show her the note at the bottom, "- Look, this isn't what you'd be buying this is just so it fits on the shelf. What you'd actually be buying is a limited edition Wizards Collection of these films. Basically you will get all 8 films in standard DVD and the blu-ray and Ultraviolet versions. Not only that but the extended and theatrical versions too. Plus 37 hours of special features, 10 hours worth of bonus content and 4 hours of never seen before material." I explain, now a little out of breath.

Kara looks like all her birthdays just came at once and then her face falls.

"Love?"

"I can't afford $120 Lee"

I chuckle "Did your forget your bank balance? Darling $120 is practically nothing to you right now. If you want it get it. I'll be sure to thank Lillian on your behalf if I ever see her again"

"Are you serious?"

"Well you said I needed educating so I guess if it's for my education then it's acceptable, right?" I say with a shrug.

"Ugh, yeah, I mean your education is very important. Good thinking" Kara says whilst smiling ear to ear.

We take the DVD case to the counter and the box they bring back is huge. Like it's got to be at least 20" by 10" by 10". I was expecting it to just be a thicker DVD case not a whole bloody box.

"The box is quite big so if you'd like we can deliver" the man at the till says.

"You okay with waiting a few days love?" I ask Kara.

"Can we pick it up once we've finished? It would be a good excuse to avoid Clark and Alex"

I guess that is a pretty good excuse, two days worth of content to get through. It clearly makes her happy and if it takes her mind off of things for a little while then that's a good thing.

I smile, "Of course, we can grab it in say an hour and a half?" I say, aiming the question to the clerk.

"That's fine, just make sure you don't forget it, I know a little wizard that would be more than happy to claim it otherwise" he says teasingly with a grin.

"I wouldn't blame them, it looks amazing" Kara says grinning back.

We pay for the Harry Potter collection and then leave the store.

"I'm so excited! You're going to love the movies!" Kara says squealing with excitement.

"Well, with approximately 68 hours worth of content, let's hope that I do" I say with a nervous laugh. That's a long time, like 3 maybe 4 days of Harry Potter. I think I'm going to need a lot of food and a lot of alcohol to stay seated that long...

"Hey, so I need to get a phone, I didn't know if you'd want to go back tonight so I've got to let Maggie know if we're staying at a hotel or not" I say changing the subject as the thought popped into my head.

"Okay, well there's a mobile store over there..." Kara points out.

 **Kara's** **pov:**

This morning started off so well and then it turned to shit. My family lied to me. I'm upset and angry, I'm furious actually.

I have spent years coming to terms with the fact that both of my parents had died and I was happy knowing that they were both in a better place. Realising that I actually witnessed their death was painful but I had already come to terms with it so I was more angry than anything.

The problem is, I don't know who I should be angry at. Alex? I think I'm more disappointed than angry. I mean if I think about it, she was just a child herself, at first she probably didn't fully understand the situation, even if she did, I wouldn't have understood her at first if she'd have tried to tell me the truth anyway. She could have told me sooner though.

Then there's Eliza and Jeremiah, they don't have an excuse. They should have known better, they understood everything from the beginning. Especially Jeremiah who speak Kryptonian, he could have told me. He should have.

Then lastly there's Clark. He's the one that made up the lie. He told them to lie, he should have never put any of them in that position. He's a coward. He could told me the truth, instead he spouts a load of crap to the Danvers and abandons me on their doorstep. He should have taken responsibility, after all he is my only blood relative.

If I'd have landed first like I was supposed to I would have taken care of him, I would have taught him what he needed to know. I would have stood by him, protected him and been there for  _him_ _!_ I would never have dreamed of abandoning him, leaving him with a bunch of strangers to fend for himself.

Clark is the one in the wrong. Now he can pay the price. He's not my family. Family don't leave each other, or force others to lie to them.

The Danvers' are my family. They may have kept the truth hidden but they were still there for me when I needed them, they provided for me, they helped me as much as they could, they have protected me and  _loved_ me and treated me like their own.

I am extremely pissed off and disappointed in all of them and it will take me some time to even begin to forgive them but they are my true family. I have lost one family, I will not lose another.

 _Clark being the exception._ He can rot in a cell of Kryptonite for all I care. He's no hero, he's just a coward in spandex.

Anyway, Lena and I left the beach house and decided to go shopping. She's been amazing through all of this, she's been supportive and comforting and is doing a great job of taking my mind off of everything.

On the car journey to the Chinese we played a singing game which I obviously won. I mean come on, I had no choice but to win, food was at stake.

I enjoyed it, for the first time since the bombshell that was dropped on me this morning I wanted to laugh. I couldn't help but get excited, at first I didn't want to play, I was too angry but then the thought of hearing Lena's singing kept nagging at me and I gave in. She has the voice of an angel, it was beautiful. Who'd have known she can sing so many different genre's and sound incredible at every single one? She is truly talented.

During lunch at my favourite Chinese restaurant Lena asked how I was, it took me a while to think of what to say and I wanted to lie and say that I was fine but I couldn't lie to her so I told her the truth.  I explained that I didn't know how I should feel or who I should be mad at. I guess it's still too new. At some point I will figure things out but I will need a little time.

I don't particularly want to go back to home, I'm not sure I can be around so many people that kept something so big from me.

After we finished eating Lena and I decided to look around the mall. As we were looking through River Island I found some Harry Potter sweatpants and I just had to get them so I bought some that said Hufflepuff for me and a pair that say Ravenclaw for Lena. I mean to be honest she would fit in any house but I think she's more of a Ravenclaw out of all of them.

Once we exited the store I was shocked to find out that Lena doesn't even know what Harry Potter is! Who hasn't heard of  _Harry Potter_!?

I immediately took her to HMV. I need to educate this girl and as I am avoiding my family, what better way to do so.

I was shocked to see the price though, $120! That is insane and a lot more than I thought it was going to be. It wasn't until Lena pointed out that it comes with a lot of exciting extras that I understood.

Roughly 68 hours worth of content! I honestly think I died and went to heaven. I had to leave the box in the store though because we hadn't finished looking around and the box is too big to carry. It made me sad to leave it but at least I get to collect it later instead of having to wait for delivery.

When Lena said that I could buy the collection I just wanted to kiss her and hug her and kiss her some more but I restrained myself. Just...

Now we we're heading to the Mobile Store to get Lena a phone so that she can stop Maggie from worrying. Maybe I should get one too, then if anyone needs me or I need to get hold of someone I can. I almost got one when Alex first got hers, it looked so cool but I never got round to actually getting one. They are expensive little things.

"Do you know what sort you are going to go for?" I ask Lena curiously.

"Erm, no, not yet. I will probably go for either a Samsung or an iPhone though. Depends on which is better. I will compare them when I get into the store, that is if they will lend me a computer. If they do then I will show you something cool" Lena says with a mischievous grin.

"Why would you need a computer?" I ask as we enter the store. We start walking towards the front help desk and wait in line.

"Because then I can run a program that will compare both of the phones I choose and the employee that helps us won't be able to spout their biased company crap just so that they can get more money. I studied bio-engineering and computer mechanics and coding in MIT on the side, Lillian didn't know of course because she would have thrown a fit. She wanted me to study literature and Mathematics so that I could do all of her accounting and paperwork. She never believed I was smart enough to be a scientist, little did she know I passed all of those courses with flying colours," Lena pauses as we move forwards a few spaces. 

"If she actually bothered to check my achievements like my father did, she would know that I not only have a higher IQ than Lex but a higher IQ than her also" Lena says with a satisfied smirk.

"Wow. Sounds like I married a genius then. So why don't you start your own company then? Put all of those skills to use," I ask, Lillian really should have paid more attention to who she was practically giving away. I bet she would or will be rather pissed if she ever finds out. 

"Hi, how can I help you two ladies today?" A young man with brown eyes and short black hair with too much gel asks from behind his desk. I glance at his name tag,  _Dave_.

"I am looking to buy a new phone. I am curious to see what your two best phones are," Lena says looking the man straight in the eyes, her posture professional and confident.

Dave steps out from behind his desk and I notice his eyes roam over my wife's body appreciatively. I step closer to her and possessively wrap my arm around her waist. I hear Lena laugh a little as she leans into me with a knowing smirk on her face. As for Dave his eyes widen slightly at the realisation and then looks me over as well, a small creepy smile on his lips.  _Ugh, men are such pigs_!   

"Our two best phones?"

"Yes," Lena confirms.

"If you'd like to follow me ladies, we have them on the wall over here" Dave says as he leads us over to the back wall where two mobile phones are proudly displayed next to each other on the wall.

"Here we have my personal favourite, the iPhone X, It's fast, its attractive and it has a clear screen and a 12 mega pixel camera, It also has a pretty awesome operating system, then over here we have the Samsung S9. Now this phone is also attractive but it isn't as fast, it is smaller and the image is not as clear, it does share the 12 pixel camera though and it is easy to understand the operating system because it is quite basic," He explains. Now I haven't got a clue what half of the stuff he just said means but Lena was nodding her head but I can see that she is doing her own analysis.

"Could you bring them both up to your desk? I think I would like a closer look," She asks politely.

"Of course, if you take a seat by my desk I will grab two from out the back, those two are just for display," He says with a smug smile. Clearly thinking that he is going to get a pricey sale. Lena and I take a seat at Dave's desk and wait for him to return.

"So what are you thinking?" I ask Lena.

"I am thinking that Dave doesn't have a clue what he is talking about. He left out most of the information about both of the phones, he didn't mention the specs and he didn't say much about operating systems other than they are easy to use. He also referred to the iPhone as his personal favourite so I already know that that is the more expensive one of the two and that his opinion is biased" Lena says confidently.

"In other words, you are about to embarrass the poor guy by doing his job better than him?"

"I mean I wouldn't go as far as " _embarrass"_ butit would serve him right, have you seen how many times he has checked both of us out? It's like he has little to no self control" I chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Right then, here you go ladies, feel free to take them out of the packaging and get a better look,"

"Thanks. Would you mind if I borrowed your computer?" Lena asks as she leans across the desk to place her hand on top of his with a sweet smile. I almost laugh at his stuttering reaction but, I know just how distracting she can be so I just examine one of the phones.

"Uh, n-no, g-go ahead..." Dave says, his cheeks going a little pink.

"Thanks," Lena says with a smirk and then plugs both of the phones into the USB ports and turns them on. Dave watches her curiously, as do I.

Whilst Lena is waiting for the phones to fully boot up she bring up a black screen that looks like it gibberish written on it. This seems to concern Dave because he clears his throat and shoots Lena a worried look.

"W-what are you doing?" he asks.

"I am writing a code that add a program to your computer. The program will compare these two phones and give me all of the information that you couldn't. Basically, once it has analysed both of the phones it will tell me which is better, without a biased opinion. It will also tell me all of the specs of the phone, what operating system it uses, the specs of the camera, by the looks of it the Samsung has a variable aperture system but the iPhone doesn't-" Lena looks to Dave who looks a little lost. Lena sighs.

"Look here. All of the information here is information on both of those phones. Give me a second to read through..." She scrolls through all of the information that is showing on the screen. "Okay, so you were completely wrong, the iPhone is impressive but the Samsung is the better of the two. The Samsung has a faster core processor than the iPhone, the display is also better on the Samsung as it is super AMOLED whereas the iPhone is only OLED. The storage is better on the Samsung, and whilst both cameras are 12 mega pixels, the Samsung is better because is has a variable aperture system, which allows it to adjust more efficiently in different lights and allow you to use more features with it. Also the Samsung has a better battery than the other and also it has a bigger RAM, extra storage and more special features. I could go through every last detail but I will leave you to do your own homework, It is also not my job to help you understand your job. I have made my decision, I will go with the Samsung please," Lena finishes with a satisfied smile.

Dave and I are both just sitting here gaping at Lena. Whilst I understood everything she just said I am not exactly certain how I understood her. I am however impressed that she knows all of that stuff and made it sound so simple though.

"Uh, right... The s9 then?"

"Yes." 

"Are you wanting one or do you have a phone?" Lena asks me.

"No I don't have one, I should probably get one though if you are," I reply with an awkward smile. I don't think that I will ever get used to being able to spend money without having to worry about spending too much. 

"Two S9's,"

"Are you wanting to buy them outright or in instalments or via a contract?"

"Out right but I am interested in a sim only contract for both"

"You do know how much they cost right? You two don't look like the kind of people who have a lot of money, you're both kind of young looking..." Dave asks wearily.

Lena lets out a throaty laugh, "Oh please, not every rich person is old and not everyone has to flaunt their money by wearing expensive clothing and jewellery. I can assure you, money is not an issue"

"If you're sure... That will be $1,478. I am going to assume that you will want the best sim contract we have to offer?"

"Actually I just want something that will be appropriate for what we will be using it for. Which will mostly just be for contact with my family and maybe a little travelling at some point,"

* * *

 

Once we finally finish setting up the phones and left the phone store we popped into the small bank over the way and set up Lena her own bank account so she doesn't have to keep borrowing my card to spend her own money, now she has her own. 

"So... what do you want to do now?" Lena asks. 

"Uh, i'm not sure. I think we have looked in majority of the shops here, we still have to pick up the Harry Potter collection but other than that I guess we go back to the beach house..." I say with a frown. I look back up as Lena says something else but I don't hear it because my attention is on the poster ad behind her.

"Hey Lee, look at that," I say and point to it as I move closer with a confused Lena following behind me.

"It's a house for sale here in National City, 4 bedrooms two with an en-suit, then there is also an office, a games room, a downstairs toilet and bathroom on the second and third floor, a fairly large garden with a pool house at the bottom with a roof that opens up, and a large double garage,"

"Wow, sounds amazing. Then again, for- Oh wow, for $458,000 I am not surprised,"

"Yeah It's nice and considering it has only just been newly renovated that's actually not that bad a price" Lena says thoughtfully.

"Well I would live there... Do you think we will ever get a house together?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, some time in the future I think we will," Lena says with a thoughtful look.

"Good. I can't wait to have you all to myself!" I say with a big grin as I pull her into me and attack her neck with kisses. 

Lena giggles and tries to push me away, "Hey- ah, Kara, love, if you don't stop I will confiscate your Harry Potter DVDs before you even get to watch them!"

I instantly pull away and gasp feigning shock and hurt, "You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much. Plus, I didn't hear you complaining when I was kissing you this morning," I tease.

"I wasn't complaining, I can assure you I was very much enjoying your kisses but! It was making me want to do something inappropriate and If I were to do that right here, in this mall I think would get us both into a lot of trouble" Lena says with a smirk.

"I see. So we should probably collect the films and head to a hotel close by... You know, so I can kiss you without us getting into trouble" 

"Yeah, but only so we can kiss..."

"Yup. Just kiss. Nothing else..." I look to Lena and an involuntary smirk grows on my face, "Race you!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go back to the beach house and confront Clark. Lena teaches Clark and Lois a little lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes. Hopefully this chapter is okay, I will warn that there is a little bit of swearing but not much.  
> Also do you think Kara or Lena should accidentally get pregnant? I was thinking about it but i'm not sure at all... Let me know in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Lena's pov:**

I wake up with a naked Kara against my back, one of her legs intwined with mine, her left arm under my neck and her right, over my waist. I awkwardly turn so that I am facing her to see that her eyes are close but she has a smile on her lips.

I lean closer and place a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Good morning, love" I whisper.

"Mmm, every morning Is good when I wake up with you in my arms," she says and pulls me closer, I laugh and bury my face in her neck.

"That was sweet. However, as much as I enjoy being in your embrace, I really need to pee..."

"Noooooo, you can't leave me for the toilet!"

"Would you rather I pee right here, right now? You realise that if I did that you'd get covered in it and so would the nice, warm, comfort-"

"Fine! Fine! Just don't ruin the bed!" Kara says gently pushing me away with a grin on her face.

I laugh as I get up, "Really? That's the part you're worried about?" I hear her groan as I walk into the bathroom.

When I come back out I have a rather angry looking Kryptonian staring at me. I stop walking and send her a questioning look, this can't be because I went to the toilet... right?

"Kara?"

"Your phone keeps vibrating." She says bluntly.

"Ookay?" I say in confusion.

"Its Alex."

As she says that I sigh and relax. Jeez, I thought I'd done something for a second. I walk over to Kara and pull her into a hug to which she immediately seems to relax. That is until my phone buzzes again.

"Are you okay with me getting that?"

"No but if it means she will stop calling then yes" Kara says with a frown.

I reach over and hit the answer button.

"Alex?"

" _Lena, about time,_ _I've_ _called you like 6 times!_ " Alex says sounding frustrated.

"Yeah well I was in the bathroom. What is It?"

" _Clark_ _wants to know when_ _you'll_ _both be back,_ "

"You know, I'm not sure. Turns out Kara is actually a natural flyer. We were thinking of going to Italy for a day, then France on the way back. We're not sure yet, may-" she cut me off.

" _She's_ _flying!? Are you crazy?_ " Alex shouts.

"No we aren't. My point is Alex, he made her wait, now it is his turn. We will be back when Kara decides she is comfortable to return." I say bluntly and the hang up.

"Do you really think I can fly?" Kara asks curiously.

"Well, I know you can shoot lasers from your eyes so sure, I think if you really wanted to you could,"

"How do you think I would even manage that?"

"I'm not sure, unfortunately you aren't a machine. I guess you could try thinking about yourself floating or like Peter Pan, think happy thoughts, or both," I suggest. I really don't know how that works, sadly the only way she can figure that out is by herself.

"Nope, happy thoughts don't work... um-" Kara looks up thoughtfully and then sighs in defeat.

"Thinking about flying doesn't work either"

"Well maybe your body just isn't ready for that yet" I say softly.

"Maybe"

I walk closer and lift her chin with my fingers, "Hey, it doesn't matter, there's no need to rush any of this. Just take your time to get used to everything that's new, don't force it"

"You'll help me?"

"Of course, in every way that I can-" I take a deep breath, "I love you."

I watch as Kara's eyes twinkle as her eyes start to water, a small smile fighting the frown on her lips.

"You do?"

"I think I always have Kara Zor-El"

"Well I know I have  _Lena Zor-El_ " Kara whispers and I can't help the goofy grin that forms.

After a few more minutes of us holding and kissing each other we finally get dressed. Kara decided that we should both wear our Harry Potter sweatpants, they are actually really soft on the inside so they're lovely and warm.

"So... what are we going to do today?" I ask Kara.

"I don't know. I guess we should head back to the beach house. I mean I don't particularly want to but the longer we leave it, the longer I have to think about it all and I would really like to get all of the arguments out the way so we can all move on with our lives"

"Okay, well... it's just gone 12 so did you want to grab some lunch and then head back? I know you'd probably rather tackle this with a full stomach" I tease to try and cheer her up a little more.

She smiles "You know me so well babe"

**Clarks pov:**

Lois and I arrive at the beach house and knock on the door. A short brown haired woman answers the door with a straight face. I think her name is Maggie.

"Clark. Lois" she greets bluntly and opens the door so that we can enter.

"Maggie, right? It's nice to see you again" I say politely, to which the woman forces a smile and nods.

"This is a lovely house," Lois says in awe.

"It is isn't it. Tea? Coffee?" Alex says holding up the kettle from the kitchen.

"Uh, yes, coffee please Alex" I say with a smile. Lois opts for tea.

As we walk through to join Maggie at the kitchen table I stop dead at the site in front of me. I point and go to ask what happened but Alex starts before I get a chance.

"Kara heard me talking to Maggie. I had no choice but to tell her. As I was telling her the last part she spaced out. Lena said that she had a flashback and remembers. I'm assuming that that was triggered by her pain. I don't blame her, I probably would have done a lot worse. Congratulations by the way, I'm pretty sure that because of your lie, she hates us all,"

"Wait, you can't blame this all on Clark," Lois says, her voice stern.

"Oh I can, and I will. My sister is god knows where because she just found out that her cousin, her only blood relative lied to her and then convinced her adoptive parents to do the same and me, I was only just older than Kara, I didn't even fully understand what was going on myself. By the time I figured it out Kara was so happy and that I couldn't break her heart, seeing how the truth affected her, it is killing me, the guilt, the anger and the pain that I feel for her, it is almost unbearable so I hate to think how she is feeling. So yes, I will blame him." Alex shouts, tears falling down her face.

I was the one that made up the lie, but this isn't just my fault. At the time I didn't know what to do. I had only recently become Superman, I had just been promoted, then my cousin crashes to earth nearly 24 years late.

When she couldn't remember I panicked. She looked so confused. Also, I wasn't ready to be a parent, I didn't want to parent Kara so I brought her to the Danvers. Eliza is a natural mother and Jeremiah being a scientist and a father I figured he would be more than able to help her.

I didn't get my powers until I turned 23 years old. According to Kalex it's because my body was waiting for me to mature enough to be able to handle them. When I asked about Kara he said that she would develop them around the same age. I thought I would have another 3 years before I had to have this conversation. Then again, they knew the truth they could have told her.

"Your parents and yourself are as much to blame as I am. You all knew, you could have told her as well." I snap back.

"I only found out about a year ago and even then I wasn't sure! When you first brought Kara to us I was more interested in my new sister than the crap you were spouting! I also joined the DEO in case she ever needs my help, so I can protect her if she ever needs it. You, you just left her! Didn't even help her learn our language or settle in!"

"Guys how about we calm down yeah? We can all  _ **calmly**_  talk this out when Kara and Lena return. Lena said they're staying at a hotel tonight," The Maggie girl says.

Alex huffs but turns and continues with the drinks. I just stand there awkwardly with Lois.

"Did she say if she was okay?" I ask. Alex scoffs.

"She is understandably upset and angry, at  _both_ of you, but Lena has managed to cheer her up a little"

"Will they be back soon? I mean is she safe with that Luthor?" Lois asks.

"Lois, right?" Maggie asks and even I cringe at her tone. Lois however straightens her posture and nods proudly.  _That's_ _my girl_.

"Okay, well I've been polite here so far, that ended just a second ago when you insinuated that Kara's  _wife,_ someone I already consider family,would hurt somebody. You don't even know the woman, you just assume that because her brother and mother have issues that she must have too. Your father, General Lane, I've met him a few times and I am pretty sure he's a borderline sociopath. Now because you are related that must mean that you are both mentally the same, are we safe around you?" Maggie spits venomously, even Alex looks slight taken aback.

"You know nothing about my father." Lois spits back.

"And you know nothing about Lena!"

"Lois, I think we should go and unpack..." I say.

 **Kara's** **pov:**

This morning was almost perfect. I mean it was perfect until Alex started spamming Lena's phone. Lena said that we didn't have to go back yet if I don't want to and whilst I really don't want to go back there I know that things will only get worse the longer it is left.

We pack everything from the hotel into Lena's car and then head off to find some food. After a little while of driving Lena pulls into a small lay-by.

"You up for something at Noonans, love?" Lena asks.

"Sure, sounds good to me," I say with a bit of a forced smile. I know Lena can tell but she doesn't say anything which I am grateful for, she just gently squeezes my hand and then climbs out of the car.

"What sort of stuff do this place serve?" I ask as we walk in. Lena leads us over to an empty table and takes a seat so I follow and sit opposite her.

"Well unlike the Chinese this is more of a deli I guess but you will be happy to hear that they do still serve potstickers," Lens says with a wink.

I smile a more genuine smile, "That's good, is that a menu?" I say pointing to a neatly laminated piece of paper with writing on it.

"It is," Lena says and hands it to me so that I can look at it.

Hmm, what to eat before an inevitable argument with my family?

A BLT? No...

A double bacon and egg sandwich? Tempting but no...

A kale salad? Er most definitely not, sorry Lena.

Ooo, a full fry-up, that's comfort food. Definitely got to go with comfort food, and potstickers. Obviously.

Drinks, what do I want to drink?

Milkshake? Nah...

Freshly squeezed lemonade? Nope.

Coca Cola? Nope.

Tea? Again, definitely not, that stuff tastes like dirt. Seriously if I wanted that taste I would just go and pick some leaves off of a tree and eat them. So gross.

Flat White Coffee? Nah.

Cappuccino? No.

Latte? No.

Caramel Macchiato? Now that actually sounds nice, maybe with an extra espresso shot though.

"Okay I know what I want," I say finally.

Lena smiles and then flags down one of the waitresses.

"Hello, what can I get you ladies?" She asks politely.

Lena nods for me to say my order first, "I would like a full fry-up, potstickers and a large caramel macchiato with an extra espresso shot please," I say.

"Lovely, and what about you Ms?"

"I think I will have the BLT and the same drink as Kara x2 please, but can I request that the drinks are in a travel cup please?

"Absolutely. I will just go and place your order and I will bring it over to you both when it is ready," The waitress says, she gives us a polite smile and then heads over to the kitchen.

"Why did you order 2 large drinks?" I ask Lena.

"Because I know you. You will drain your drink before you finish your meal and then once you have finished you will go to have another sip of your drink and frown when you remember you have already finished it, so I ordered you another so that you can actually take your time to enjoy your second one. I also get the feeling that you will be needing the caffeine" Lena says with a thoughtful smile. 

I reach across the table and take hold of one of her hands, "You know me far too well Mrs Zor-El, but I am grateful that you do,"

"As your best friend and your wife, it is my job to know you  _'too well',_ my love" Lena says with a grin.

"In that case, tell me how I'm going to deal with Clark and Alex. Oh and Lois, she will no doubt poke her nose in where it isn't wanted"

"Kara, darling I cannot tell you what to do with your family, I will however support whatever decisions you make and stand up for you should you need any assistance. All I can suggest is that you don't let them get to you, no matter what happens you won't ever be alone, okay?"

"I love you."

Lena smiles brightly and the way the sun is shining on her through the window makes her look so, so beautiful, she takes my breath away, the moment is made even better when the next four words leave her mouth and I see her captivating emerald eyes twinkling as she says them with so much love.

"I love you too,"

"You are so incredibly beautiful" I say just loud enough for her to hear.

She leans forwards over the table, "Not as beautiful as you,"

"No, you are so much more, in every way possible" I say as I also lean further forwards.

"I'm not going to argue with you Mrs Zor-El, I will let you win on one condition,"

"What would condition would that be?"

"You place those irresistible lips of yours on mine, preferably before the waitress who is now picking up our food gets here," Lena says with a grin.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I whisper and then place a soft kiss on my wife's lips.

"Thank you," Lena whispers, her eyes still closed as she pulls away. 

"Here you go ladies, one full fry-up, potstickers and large caramel macchiato with an extra espresso shot for you, and two more of those for you Ms and a BLT. If there is anything else I can get for either of you, just flag me down. Enjoy your meals," She says with another smile and then she leaves us to it.

"They are very polite in here, It's nice" Lena says as she cuts her sandwich in half again so it's easier to eat.

"Yeah makes a change from the grumpy ones you get in other food places" I say and take a bite of bacon.  _Mmm, so good!_

I eat a little more and when we are both about half way through our meals, I take a big swig of my Macchiato to wash down my last mouthful and then look at Lena.

"Hey, so I've been thinking..." I say to get her attention.

She looks up and smirks, "That's dangerous," she teases. I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles.

"Okay, so you know that house we saw in the mall yesterday?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, it was nice" She says watching me carefully.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should buy it..." I say and brace myself for the rejection of us buying our own place.

"Love, I'm not saying no. I just want to make sure that this is something you actually want. This isn't because of what's happening with your family at the moment is It?" Lena asks carefully.

I sigh, "I mean when I first saw it yeah, I guess it was about getting away from them. Then when we both took a closer look I started thinking about us living together, in  _our_ house, not having to worry about other people walking in on us in the mornings, me waking up and cooking you breakfast in bed in  _our_ kitchen. Seeing you in a pair of baggy overalls whilst decorating  _our_ walls. It became something I actually want, and not just to get away from my family.

Lena, I want us to live together in a beautiful house, and why not buy one that we both like and whilst we can afford to?"

"Okay." Lena says.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Let's buy a house together"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess we can't live with your parents forever anyway"

"Really?"

"Oh-my-god. Kara, yes!" Lena says laughing.

"Yes!" I squeal maybe a little too loud.

"Before we can do that though we do unfortunately have to deal with your family, love. Sadly I think its best we deal with one thing at a time, and they were first" Lena says with a sad smile.

I groan and finish the last bite of my food and Lena does the same.

"Fine, but you aren't allowed to leave my side. You can't leave me with them, I will hold your hand in a death grip so you can't leave me," I almost plead. I don't know what it is but just her presence makes me feel stronger, more confident and if I'm to tell them how I really feel then I need all the confidence I can get. Confrontation is something I sometimes still struggle with because my words fly out of my mouth too fast and jumble into a mixture of English and my old language, Kryptonian I guess.

"Darling I won't leave you, I promise" She says and kisses the back of my hand. "Come on, love. Let's get this out of the way. I can't stand seeing it upset you anymore"

As Lena stands she offers me her hand which I take. We pay for our food and then head back to the car.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?" She asks glancing at me while she starts the car.

"Will you sing for me on the way back?"

She laughs as she pulls away, "I'm starting to think I should charge concert fees,"

"Aw babe, but you love me and I love you and you wouldn't charge me right?" I whine.

"Of course I would. If you're my number one fan then that means you'll keep paying to hear me sing. That's how money's made, love" Lena teases.

"How much would you charge?" I ask pretending to sulk.

"Hmm, for you? A few kisses here and there I think would be fine"

"Here and there eh?" I wink and squeeze her hand. I chuckle when she blushes.

"I- I did not quite mean it like that but I suppose it's up to you how to give payment"

"Sing for me and we'll see"

"You my dear, are insatiable"

* * *

When we get back to the beach house Lena and I stay seated in the car for a little while just looking out at the sea. It's a stunning view and I find it calming.

I turn my head to look at Lena to find her eyes already watching me with a small comforting smile.

"I think I'm ready?" I say quietly.

"Okay,"

We both get out of the car, Lena waits for me to walk beside her before she starts walking towards the house. I go to take her hand but instead she wraps it around my waist and pulls me into her as soon as our bodies touch it's like I can feel her confidence seeping into my body.

We open the front door and walk in to an already tense setting. If I had a knife I think I would be able to cut it.

"Love, do you have a knife? I think we'll need it to cut through this tension," Lena jokes trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You know, I was literally just thinking the same thing" I laugh a little but as soon as I see Clark and Lois at the kitchen table all humour leaves my body immediately.

"Kara, how are you?" He asks with a smile.

Are you shitting me right now!? That's how he greets me, with a damn smile like nothing has happened. Does he really think I'm just going to smile back and give him a friendly hug?

"Kal-El." I say bluntly.

"Really Kara? Can we not be mature about this?"

"Kal-El is your name isn't it? I don't see how I am being immature." I spit and then drag Lena up the stairs and into our room.

"Lee I don't think I can do this. I already want to punch him in the face. That's not me, I'm not a violent person..."

"Unfortunately, everyone is violent love, it just takes some people more negativity than others to reach that sort of emotion. If it will make you feel better, I'll punch him for you?"

"Would you? I think I would actually really enjoy that..."

"I'm concerned about the excitement in your voice at the thought of that... No, I would love to punch him for you darling but I think if I did I would break every bone in my hand" Lena says with a grimace.

"Ah, yeah. Maybe not then, I enjoy your fi- I mean I love holding your hands too much for them to be broken..."

"Are you a jokey person when you're angry? Because you seem to be rather calm since we entered the bedroom,"

"Uh, I don't think so... I think that's just you. You calm me, I also think the thought of you punching Clark helped,"

"Of course it did," Lena chuckles.

"We should probably go back down, I think I'm better prepared now. I know how angry he makes me and hopefully I'll be able to control myself.

It was me that damaged the kitchen wall wasn't it?"

"Yes. You lasered it"

"Can you tell me if I need to calm down? I mean if I hit him then that's his own fault and the least he deserves but you know, if I look like I'm about to incinerate him, will you calm me down?"

"Of course, whatever you need"

I sigh and then head back downstairs. Alex and Maggie have joined Clark and Lois in the kitchen now. I'm mad at Alex, no, I'm still fuming but I'm not as mad at her as I am Clark, I can't even begin to describe how much I hate him right now.

"Kara, oh thank God you're alright. I'm so sorry!" Alex says as she forces me into a hug and sobs.

My first thought was to push her away, but the desperation and sincerity in her voice wins me over and I can't help but hug her back.

"Don't think I've forgiven you. I haven't. I just can't live without my sister either." I whisper into her hair and she hugs me even tighter and then slowly let's me go.

I look to Lena and she just gives me an encouraging smile.

"How come when I greet you I get a blunt response and you storming up to your bedroom dragging the little Luthor behind you?"

I feel Lena tense. Then she straightens her back and broadens her shoulders like she did when Alex squared up to her at the Amusement park.

I feel my anger build again but this time I can feel my strength flow through my body, like Lena I can feel my posture straighten and become tense as I force myself not to move in Clarks direction.

"I am going to say this only once. Watch your tone when referring to my wife." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh come off it Kara. You've not even been together a week yet,"

"We have been together longer than you know."

"Whatever. So I hear Alex told you about what and who you are?"

"Yes,"

"And you're angry because I lied, right?"

"Amongst other things, yes." I say bluntly.

"Okay, so we don't need to go through the story again then. Kara I only lied to you because you couldn't remember what had happened. I thought it would be easier for you if I just told you something similar. I then dropped you off at the Danvers because they are good people, and have experience with a teenage girl. I also figured that as Jeremiah is a scientist he'd have been able to help you with your powers when they make an appearance. I can see that you already have your heat vision,"

Has he always been this arrogant? How could I have not noticed before?

"Anyway, I told Jeremiah and Eliza the truth about what happened to Krypton and everything else. Alex over there wasn't that interested, she was too busy trying to interact with you, she heard what was being said though, even if she wasn't fully listening. They lied to you too Kara, it wasn't just me. They could have told you"

"So let me get this straight, you abandon me with a bunch of strangers for two years after telling me a lie. No contact at all. You then have them carry on your lie, knowing that they are unable to tell me the truth until I understand their language which took two years for me to fully grasp considering I didn't know what the fuck they were saying to me.

You then come back, act as though nothing has happened and then leave me again. You, my only blood relative left, left me, a second time and still didn't tell me the truth, I could have forgiven you for that, I mean I know English is your first language and your pronunciation in Kryptonian is terrible but I could have forgiven you for waiting until I could understand you properly, the same goes for Eliza and Jeremiah, but you still didn't tell me.

It took my sister, who you just admitted didn't hear your whole conversation with our parents because she was trying to interact with me - which was comforting by the way Alex - to figure it out..." I pause and turn to Alex.

"When did you figure it out?" I ask.

"Er, when you started doing things a little weirdly, like your wedding day when you said it took you 30 seconds to shower and get ready... but before that you were breaking things like the cupboard and not even realising, I guess I first noticed about a year ago when you pulled the cupboard door off of the wall. Mum told you it must have been loose already. It was your wedding day that concreted everything though..."

That's... actually not as bad as I thought it was. Especially as Clark just admitted she wasn't particularly listening. I'm still not frilled that she didn't voice her thoughts a year ago but if she wasn't sure what would have been the point, it would have only confused me and I probably wouldn't have even believed her.

"Oh I remember that, I thought I was going to get grounded for breaking the door... Anyway, so it took my sister until last year to suspect something and figure it out and even then she wasn't sure but she told me anyway and you know what, she took responsibility for  _your_  lie and she did something straight away that you still haven't done. She apologised.

You know, I think I've decided what I want to happen now. I will never forgive you for lying to me all these years, for abandoning me when I needed you the most and for being a coward. I think it would be best if you left and I don't think I want to see you again. Ever. I know who my real family are and you just don't fit anymore..." I seethe.

"You're blowing everything well out of proportion Kara, you know Clark would never intentionally hurt-"

"Stay out of it Lois. This has nothing to do with you,"

"Clark is my partner, it has everything to do with me. Anyway, if it has nothing to do with me then it has nothing to do with Lena. You do know that she is probably insane right? You know that she could hurt you, Luthor's are all the same. She even has the same evil glint in her eyes, look" Lois says in that snippy voice that annoys literally everyone.

I glance at Lena who does indeed have a twinkle in her eye but it looks more like amusement to me. I've made my argument, I have nothing left to sat, I guess it's only fair Lena gets to defend herself too.

"The different is Lois, she is my wife. She also hasn't said a word. Trust me, after you just verbally attacked her I am sure she would love to show you just how " _insane_ " she is," I say and nod to Lena. I'm not going to stop her from defending herself, especially not against Lois. Why couldn't she be more like Lucy? Lucy is nothing like her and their father.

As Lena steps forward I can see Maggie smirk from the corner of my eye, Alex tries to keep a straight face, having seen first hand how intimidating Lena can be and I also have to force myself to keep a straight face. It's about time someone put this woman in her place.

"Kara, did you know my brother created his own form of kryptonite, not for Kryptonian's but for humans?"  Lena asks whilst looking Lois dead in the eyes.

"He did?" I ask genuinely unsure. She looks back to me and I can see in her eyes that she's lying but I go along with it.

"He did. You saw my brothers lab when you fighting didn't you Clark? The one where he created the Kryptonite that almost defeated you?"

"I didn't know he was creating kryptonite for humans at the same time though, I would have found the rest and destroyed it all if I'd have known." Clark says, taking the bait.

"Ah, yes, well you see he entrusted some to me, as we are all insane, he knew I would keep it safe. It looks like the usual green rock in shape but its colour is white. Kara, upstairs in my purse is a necklace, the rock is attached to the chain. Be a dear and fetch it for me, don't touch the rock itself though, it will still cripple you if you touch it but the radiation won't harm you."

I run upstairs and find the necklace in Lena's purse I curious touch the tip and nothing happens so I shrug and take it back to the kitchen. I place it in Lena's hand. As I turn around to retake my place I notice Alex and Maggie are no longer smirking but actually looking concerned.

"Lena, you don't have to do that," Alex says wearily.

"She's right, If you touch her I won't hesitate to kill you, Luthor" Clark threatens. "Kara how can you allow this?"

"Well, a few years ago Lois wrote multiple articles about Lena. She had embarrassing photos added into these articles and also wrote some pretty accusational stuff. She also just accused her of being insane to her face and insinuated that she would hurt me. I'd say she's getting justice. That is what you fight for as well isn't it?"

"Your threats are empty Clark. If you even step closer to me I will cripple you with one touch of this kryptonite crystal. Don't worry though, Lois will only feel a lot, like  _a lot_  of pain and she seems to know me better than I know myself so she knows that I wouldn't do this unless I was certain it would hurt, right Lois? Because Luthor's always inflict as much pain as possible," Lena says with a sadistic smile as she slowly inches the crystal closer to Lois's neck.

"Lena I'm sorry, I'm- I'm sorry. I was j-just doing my job. No! No please!" Lois begs as Lena is now an inch away from touch Lois with the crystal.

"Lena that's enough, you don't need to hurt her, she isn't worth it," Alex says boldly.

"You know what Alex, you're right. She isn't worth it," Lena stands up straight again and then smiles at Clark, "Catch!" She says as she tosses the crystal as him. 

Clark catches the Crystal in his hand and then falls to his knees with a yelp. Lois just freezes in shock. I can't help but giggle at them and Lena's smug smile.

"Open your eyes Clark. Relax Lane. I may be a Luthor by blood but I am not insane. I do not wish to harm others, consider that payback for all of the innacurate articles you've written about me Lois and Clark, that panic, all of that pain and all of that anger that you just felt, consider that a taste of how you have made Kara feel.

I am not insane, but I am protective of what's mine and I am willing to teach a lesson to those who need one. This lesson I just taught you both, is that lies bring pain. Not necessarily physical pain but mental pain. I didn't touch either of you but you both believed my lie and you both felt emotional pain.

I apologise for causing that pain but I am not sorry that you experienced it. Maybe next time you write an article about somebody you don't know you will actually speak or get to know them first, or actually talk to a  _reliable_ source and Clark, just don't lie to people, especially not family." 

"I'm sorry. Lena I'm sorry, I shouldn't have written those articles, I can only ask that you forgive me," Lois says and for once she sounds sincere.

"You're forgiven," Lena says dismissively.

"You were lying about the Kryptonite," Clark says.

"Of course I was. Do you honestly believe that my brother trusted me? As his best friend for years I'd have expected you to at least know Lex a little better. When we were kids sure, he might have trusted me but as he got older he stopped trusting everyone, that was your fault too. If you'd have told him the truth about who you were from the beginning he would have forgiven you. It's the fact that you lied to him, deceived him and then attacked his mother and father, that's the part that broke him. It wasn't until I found out that Kara was Kryptonian that I realised that you are Superman and then I understood what an arse you really are.

Fyi, I'm not impressed. I'm not really sure what's so...  _Super._ Once I mentioned that I would cripple you you didn't even attempt to save Lois, your supposedly beloved girlfriend. Tell me Superman, are you a Super or a coward? That act didn't exactly scream Super to me."

" _Okay,_ _she's_ _good,_ _I_ _dont ever_ _want_ _to piss off little Zor-El. She makes a mean argument, and she actually had me worried at one point,_ " I hear Maggie whisper to Alex. Me and you both Maggie and I knew it wasn't real.

" _I know. She held her ground against me too, got a pretty decent death glare too_ ," Alex whispers back.

"Fine, I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, I left you Kara, I'm sorry I lied to you, I thought it was the right thing to do. There, I'm sorry." Clark snaps.

"It's too late Clark. You should have told me when you had the chance and you shouldn't have put Alex in this situation or Eliza and Jeremiah.

Anyway, I'm not the only one you need to apologise to. You were just going to let your girlfriend get hurt without even trying to stop it. Don't you think Lois deserves and apology too?" I say nonchalantly.

"Lois know's I would have been useless if I was crippled," Clark says defensively.

"Maybe so but if you'd have tried to stop Lena you would have found out that the crystal was a fake, wouldn't you."

"But-"

"I don't care, I'm done with you. I'd like to enjoy the rest of my vacation with my wife and my sister's. Feel free to leave whenever. Lois, if you rather not go with him I can arrange for a cab to come pick you up if you'd like," I ask whilst trying to sound at least a little bit polite.

"No, that's fine, I'll go with Clark. For what it's worth, I really am sorry"

After about 10 minutes Clark and Lois leave the beach house and I slump onto the sofa with Lena. Maggie and Alex take the other sofa and switch the tv on.

Thank Rao that's over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Kara and Lena that they could be pregnant. Lena takes a pregnancy test and they spend the rest of the evening on the beach drinking their alcohol and playfighting.

**Lena's** **pov:**

We were sitting on the sofa watching whatever it was Maggie had put on for who knows how long. Alex was resting her head on Maggie's shoulder with her eyes closed whilst Maggie was watching the tv.

On our sofa I was sitting upright with Kara's head in my lap, she was also watching the tv whilst I was looking out at the sea and running my fingers through her hair.

"Oh fuck!" Alex says and she suddenly bolts upright.

"What's wrong Allie?" Maggie asks.

Alex rubs her face with her hands and then looks over to Kara and I with a weary look on her face.

"Well I startled myself because I'd fallen asleep, but I also remembered something  _very_  important. I would have told you both sooner but then all this happened and-" Kara sighed and cut Alex off.

"Just spit it out Alex. Anything you haven't told me just spit it out," she says, her voice tired. I saw the hurt cross Alex's features at Kara's words but she quickly covered them up.

"This is the only other thing I know that I don't think you know and I promise I only found out shortly after you left for the beach house.

I'm not sure how well you are both going to take this but um- Lena could be pregnant..."

Kara and I both look at each other and burst out laughing. Even Maggie chuckles.

"You know, Alex considering you are a smart DEO agent and have a PhD in bio-engineering amongst other things it really is shocking that you don't know how the whole reproductive thing works," I say still laughing.

Alex just sits there with a blank expression.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best place to start. I am being serious though.

"Kara, after you left Clark- wait! Just let me finish!-" Alex pleads as Kara glares at her for mentioning her useless cousin. Kara gestures for Alex to continue and the woman takes a deep breath, "- Right, so he came over after you left wanting to talk to you but obviously you'd already left so he told me. I was going to tell you when Maggie and I got here the next morning but then I walked in on you both doing- ugh, anyway so I cane back downstairs.

Then you guys went outside after and Maggie questioned me on why I acted the way I did and then everything happened and I didn't get to tell you.." Alex rambles nervously.

"Alex-" Kara warns.

"I'm sorry, this isn't exactly easy to explain. So he came round asking if you and Lena were active- sexually. Now at first I thought he was just being a creep and I was ready to kick his arse but then he explained to me that if you are you need to be careful.

Kara he told me that Kryptonian's can still reproduce even in a same sex relationship. Apparently it can happen when two people have very strong feelings for one another and they... You know- I don't really know how it works though"

"How does that work? I don't understand he must have been winding you up," I say now very confused. Kara is a woman I can't get pregnant with a man... I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Kara's voice.

"It works because on Krypton no body was bothered about the gender of their significant offers. There were a lot of same sex couples. We still had to reproduce in those couples too.   
It can happen when two people have strong feelings for each other or they both want a child enough for our bodies to release a chemical similar to what the male reproductive systems do. The pregnancy would be almost similar to a normal humans except they are only 7 months and not 9.

The baby would be Kryptonian and because of it being stronger than a human fetus the carrier of the child if human will also temporarily get stronger. It has been said that some even get gain the powers of a Kryptonian due to sharing a body with the alien child.

Depending on how strong the genes are and how powerful the Kryptonian parent, if the child is equally as powerful it is said that the human may even inherit some of those abilities..." Kara says as she runs a hand through her hair.

I think I've heard enough. I get up and walk straight out the front door. Kara and I have had sex multiple times now. If I could be fucking pregnant I needed to know. I unlock my car and get in.

**Kara's pov:**

After I finished explaining how two women could still get pregnant if one of them was Kryptonian, I spent a few seconds in confusion, how did I even know that?

I didn't get time to think about it because Lena got up and was walking out of the house. As I saw her retreating form my heart was in my mouth.  _Was she leaving me bevause of this?_

No. I won't let her, I need her, she can't leave me. Not again. I can't lose her.

I chase after her, the tears already streaming down my face. By the time I reach her she has just got into her car. Just as she pulls the door shut I stick my hand between the car door and the door frame.

I wince a little but not because it hurt but because my hand dented Lena's car. I push the door back open and Lena is looking at me, her face blank and her eyes unfocused.

I fall to my knees and take her hands in mine, "Lena, please don't leave me. I don't- I c-can't lose you again. Please dont leave me" I beg, my forehead resting on the back of her hands.

I feel myself being tugged upwards and let myself be pulled. Lena pulls me onto her lap and I hug her tightly but without squashing her.

"I'm not leaving you Kara." She says, her voice a little rougher than usual.

"You walked out, you are in your car. You were going to leave me, don't leave me" I say into her hair still holding her tight.

She must have used all of her strength to get out of my grasp but I reluctantly let her. She then takes my face in her hands and I now notice the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Kara, I promise I wasn't leaving you. I was- I was going to buy a pregnancy test..." she says and pulls me into a kiss.

"You were?" I ask slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I walked out, I panicked and I got lost in my own thoughts. I would never leave you Kara, not like this and certainly not because I could be pregnant with our child"

"Promise?"

"I promise" She says truthfully.

"So you'd be okay if you are pregnant?" I ask sceptically.

"I wouldn't say I'd be overjoyed right away, we have only just gotten back together and married Kara. It is a little soon I think but if that is the case and I am pregnant I'm not going to leave you because of it, we would just have to deal with it. I'm not sure I'd make a good mother, but I'd try my best and you, I know you'll be an amazing mummy," Lena says with a small but genuine smile.

"You'd be a good mum too, I know you will" I say and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I guess we will find out sooner or later won't we. Let's go get that test," Lena says with a grimace.

I slide off of her lap and into the passenger seat. I put on my belt and then I turn to watch Lena as she drives. Her face is blank again but her eyes are focused now.

We drive for about 20 minutes and all I can think about is Lena could carrying my child. I know it's only been like 2 days if that since we first slept together but Kryptonian babies develop faster than human babies so she would already have a fertilised egg if she is.

What are we going to do if she is pregnant? I mean I've just found out I have powers and I don't know how to control them, what if I hurt the baby... What if I'm a bad mum, oh man, I'm not sure I'm ready for this part yet, we've only just gotten married and planned to buy a house!

I think Lee would be a good mum though so I suppose that's a good thing. She's been through so much and she has so much love to give I think she would do anything and everything she could not to let our child down.

I'm still unsure of how I even knew of the whole pregnancy thing though. That was odd. It was like a sudden burst if knowledge,  _is that one of our powers?_ Oh that would be so cool. Shame it didn't help Clark much though...

We pull up to a fuel station, Lena parks the car by the entrance. We both get out of the car and walk in.

"Are you wanting anything whilst we are here?" Lena asks.

"Uh, no I'm okay thanks," For once I have more important things to worry about than my stomach.

I follow round the small store until we reach the sanitary products. We both look over the shelves of many female monthly necessities until we find the pregnancy tests.

Lena grabs two and then leads the way to the self check outs. She pays quickly and then we both leave again.

The drive home seems faster than the drive here but I'm glad we will be home sooner. I wanted to know if I was going to be a mum already.

It is surprisingly a scary thought and I usually love kids. Maybe after Lena and I have settled down in our own house and the recent issues fade away, then maybe the thoight will be a little less scary, jeez, Lena and I haven't even discussed kids yet, what if she doesn't actually want them and now I've basically forced her into it?

Oh Rao this is messed up. Why didn't Clark tell me before the fucking wedding!? Weddings usually lead to sex do they not? It was bound to happen eventually.

That stupid fucking, self absorbed prick. Ugh I hate him. I hate that an with a passion.

*Snap/crunch* 

My eyes dart towards the noise that came from my hand and I cringe and awkwardly turn to face Lena who I am sure will probably kill me for just snapping the inside of her car door...

"I'm sorry..." I say sincerely. Stupid super strength.

Her eyes keep flicking from the road to me and then to the broken door but she doesn't say anything

We pull up outside the beach house after about 5 minutes of me breaking the door.

Lena gets out of the car and walks round to open mine as I mutilated the electrics to my door handle.

"Lee, can you just stop for a moment, please" I ask. She stops just in front of me.

"Kara I just want to see whether this test is positive or not, I promise we can talk after. Right now I just need to know"

 **Lena's** **pov:**

We didn't get anything other than the tests at the fuel station. It shocked me that Kara didn't want any snacks but I let it go. I just want to know if I'm carrying her child.

I know it must be playing on her mind too because she broke my damn door. We will be having words about that.

Throughout the car journey all I've been able to think about is if I'll be a good mother. Then I kept thinking about whether I'd end up like Lillian and no- I refuse to be anything like that woman.

If I am carrying a child I will do everything I can to make sure they are happy. I will not have my child grow up like I did.

No they will have friends and two parents that love them. They will have a future that they choose, they will end up with a beautiful boyfriend or girlfriend, good grades and a bright future. 

When we get back to the beach house I promise Kara that we will talk after I've taken the test.

I walk upstairs into our bathroom locking the door behind me. I unwrap the test and quickly scan through the instructions.

Okay so I have to pee on the thing for at least 5 seconds. That's- kind of gross, maybe I should have bought some latex gloves too to protect myself from any splash back...

I owe on the stick and then place it on top of the box on the counter and impatiently pace as I wait for the test to do its job.

"Lee, is everything okay?" Kara asks through the door.

I grab an antibac wipe and wipe the test down and then walk out of the bathroom handing it to Kara.

"You look at it, tell me what it says" I say. Now the time has come, I can't bring myself to look at it.

Kara holds the stick up in front of her face studying it with a frown.

"How do I know if it's positive?" She asks.

"There will be a cross." I say bluntly.

"Ah, okay well there isn't a cross. There is only a single line going across, I guess we're not pregnant," she says handing it back to me with a half smile but her forehead crinkled.

I take the stick from Kara and look at it myself. It's negative. Is it weird that I am slightly disappointed? I thought that I would be happy and relieved at finding it negative, and I am, of course I am, it is too soon for Kara and I to start a family. We haven't even spoken about having children. 

"It's negative," I confirm for Kara.

"That's good... Right?" She says unsure.

"Uh- Yeah, yeah I guess it is" I say and offer her a small smile.

"Is it just me or are you also a little disappointed?" She asks awkwardly.

I study her face for a few moment, "It isn't just you, love"

"It's for the best though. I mean we only just got married, we are in the midst of buying a house and with all this crap that's gone on the past few days, adding an unplanned child would have only added to the stress of everything. We haven't even spoken about having kids..." Kara says rambling.

"Kara. Do you want kids?"

"W-what? No- Yes, not yet?" She splutters out nervously. She rubs her face with her hands, "Do you?"

"Until tonight I had never even dreamt of being a mother. I don't believe I would be a good mother but tonight made me realise that I would have done anything to make sure that our child would have been happy. So yeah, I guess I do want children.

You are right though, now is definitely not a good time. Maybe in a few years when we have settled into our house and both have steady jobs, I mean not that we need them but It'll help keep us both sane-" I say with a chuckle, "- Maybe then we can talk about what we want?"

Kara steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist, "I think I'd like that Mrs Zor-El" Kara says placing a soft kiss to my lips.

I pull away slightly, "If I can get pregnant because of our strong feelings for each other during intercourse how do we have safe sex? It's not like you can just slip on a condom..." I ask curiously.

Kara laughs a full throaty laugh, "Babe, I may be an alien and contraceptives might not work on me but you are still human, you'll have to visit the doctor and get the pill or the injection or something,"

"Right, I just thought that because it's down to what we feel for each other and certain thoughts and not sperm that it would work differently..."

Kara thinks for a minute and then looks at me, "Okay, smarty pants. So maybe normal contraceptives might not work. I guess I will have to get Alex to contact Clark and ask him for a full explanation." As she says Clark's name I notice the anger flare in her eyes and quickly disappear.

 "Hey, we should probably go and tell Alex and Maggie that we aren't having a baby..." I suggest.

"Oh, yeah. We should probably do that,"

Kara and I walk back down the stairs and into the living room where Alex and Maggie are sitting on the sofa.

"Hey guys," Maggie says in greeting.

"Hey. So we- well Lena took a test and we aren't pregnant so that's good. We can all continue as normal now," Kara says.

"Yeah? That's good to hear I guess," 

"Well, guess i'm the only one putting buns in the oven then," Maggie says causing all of us to look at her smirking face.

"What was that?" Alex asks in confusion.

"When I was making a coffee after Kara chased after Lena I found a cupcake mix in the cupboard. I was waiting for the mix to set before I put my buns in the oven..." Maggie says with a grin.

"That's why you took so long in there?" 

"Yup. Figured if little Zor-El was pregnant then it would be a good  _'congratulations'_  sort of thing you know? And now that we know that she isn't they are now more of an 'I want to get fat by eating loads of cakes' sort of thing. Mind you, I think me, you and Lena will get like one each and Kara will probably eat the remaining 9" She says with a teasing wink at the end.

* * *

After Alex had ordered pizzas for us and they were delivered we decided to take them onto the beach and watch the sun set with a few beers. With Kara's new found strength she is carrying 4 boxes worth of beers in a large chilled crate topped up with ice down to where Maggie is setting up a small camp fire. I am laying out a few towels and blankets for us to sit on and Alex carried the pizza.

"Lee, what do you want?" Kara shouts over to me, pointing at the chiller.

"Fosters and you please, love" I reply with a smile.

"Coming right up!" She says and grab a Fosters and whatever she chose from the crate and jogs over to where I have gotten comfortable. "Here,"

"Thanks. So..."

"So..." She repeats.

"This has been a pretty stressful get-away so far hasn't it,"

"It has, but I am hoping that the last few days we are here are much more relaxing and fun. Hey, tomorrow we can attempt to surf if you'd like?" Kara suggests with a grin.

"By attempt, I am going to assume that you mean almost drown trying?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Although, I must admit that I am pretty awesome so, you know, don't feel bad if I'm better than you are. I promise to save you if you start to drown," She teases.

I raise my eyebrow at her and smile innocently, "Oh yeah? Are you also awesome at sleeping on the sofa?" I tease back.

She clutches her hand to her chest pretending to be hurt, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" She asks dramatically.

"Oh I would if you deserved it," I say with an evil smirk.

"Really? You would cast me out of our bed? Wouldn't you miss me?"

"Hmm, I think I would definitely miss your body but you...-"

"Lee! That's so mean," She says gently slapping me and laughing.

I laugh with her and lean into her side, "I'm only kidding, love. Of course I would miss you. Who else is going to cuddle me when I get cold?"

"No-one, because you are all mine!" She says and playfully attacks me with kisses.

"Oi love birds! Come get some pizza before it gets cold," Alex calls over to us.

"Yeah unless you are willing to let me watch and then I'll bri- Ow!" Maggie says and starts laughing. As Kara and I walk over we can see Maggie try to rectify herself.

"Baby you know I was only joking. You should know I only want to watch Angeli-" She is cut off by Alex's glare which only causes her to laugh more, "O-kay! Fine, you are the only person I would ever want to watch, and it would have to be with me because I ain't lending you out." She says finally with a grin and pulls a now smiling Alex into a quick kiss.

"Which box is the meat feast and stuffed crust?" Kara asks drawing their attention over to us.

"Uhhh- I think that one is in the third box. Lena I think the margarita is the top box, Maggie, your weird vegan pizza is in the 4th box and my favourite, ham and pineapple with stuffed crust is in the second" Alex says pointing to each box as she describes their contents.

We all grab our boxes and take a seat around the fire. We all eat a few slices before Maggie breaks the silence, I have noticed that Maggie seems to be a talker much like Kara.

"So, who's the better tosser out of you two?" 

Alex and I choke on our mouth fulls, and I force myself to swallow the lump of food in my throat. Kara on the other hand is completely oblivious.

"Well that depends, do you want me to answer from before I got my strength or after?" She asks innocently.

Alex shoots me a smirk and mouths _"She's your's now"_

Maggie also smirks at me and then looks back to Kara, "Why don't you answer for both?"

Kara takes another bite of her pizza before answering, "Well I'd Lena did before hand, but now I think I would have the better arm, hands down-"

As embarrassing as the conversation is, Maggie, Alex and I erupt in laughter and Kara's innocent and confused face only makes it worse. Maggie is on the floor holding her stomach when Kara finally catches on.

"Oh. Oh! You didn't mean tossing as in throwing did you?"

Which only started us off laughing again. Kara finishes her pizza and then gets up, taking the chiller crate of alcohol with her. I chase after her trying to get a hold of myself.

"Where are you going, love?" 

"Away from you meanies. Babe you could have warned me or at least interrupted" She says pretending to be upset and pouting.

I force myself not to laugh again, but sadly I slip and let out a small giggle, "Love, i'm sorry. I was going to I swear but then It became funny and I just couldn't help it,"

"Nope. Apology not accepted. You laughed at me and now I'm upset," She says clearly fighting a smile from the way her lips keep twitching.

"How ever can I make it up to you Kara Zor-El, love of my life, my one and only. Tell me how I can earn thy forgiveness?" I say and look up at her through my lashes.

"I-I'm not entirely sure yet. You can start by giving me a kiss though," She says still pouting.

I chuckle to myself and wrap my arms around her neck pulling her closer, "You can have as many of those as you like, love." I whisper and close the distance between us. After a few seconds Kara strokes her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant. As the kiss starts to heat up Kara bends slightly, her hands cupping the back of my thighs, she effortlessly lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around her waist. Not once breaking the kiss Kara starts to walk but I am too into the kiss to bother looking where she's going, that is until I am startled by her launching us both into the cold water that is known as the sea.

As she brings us both back up to the surface, me coughing and spluttering trying to bring fresh air into my lungs and Kara smirking and laughing at me. I shoot her a glare and splash some water at her.

"What the hell was that!?" I yell, still throwing water in her direction.

"I'm- Lee baby I'm sorry-" she says bringing her arms up to try and shield herself from the attacking water and laughing, "It's just the kiss was getting heated and I was starting to well, you know and we can't do that so I figured a cold shock to the system might calm things down and-"

I cut her off, "Piss off and soak your wife!? Kara, if you wanted me to stop all you had to do was ask not drop us both in the cold sea water!" I yell. I'm not really angry, I think I am just in a state of shock at the sudden cold wetness.

"Hey Lena, in Kara's defence, it looked like you were getting pretty wet anyway!" Maggie yells from the edge of the water laughing at us both along with Alex.

I turn and start wading towards Maggie who is now facing Alex and laughing still. I creep up behind her, Alex is subtly watching me approach and trying to keep herself from smirking at me as I glare daggers into her girlfriends back. When I am standing right behind Maggie I bend slightly and move slightly to her right, as she turns to face me I spring up and lift the small woman over my shoulder and run back into deeper water with her squealing and fighting to get out of my grasp. For such a short woman she is surprisingly heavy. I drop her in the water not far from a laughing Kara and wait for the girl to surface again.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Sawyer but you _"looked like you were getting pretty wet anyway"_ " I say in a sweet sarcastic voice.

"You're a dead woman Zor-El-Danvers!" Maggie says as she surfaces.

I grin at her and slowly move further back into more shallow water, I notice Alex wade into the water and move next to Kara, she mutters something that I couldn't hear and to be honest my attention was completely on the small brunette moving towards me in a challenging stance.

**Alex's pov:**

After Maggie made her comment to Lena after Kara threw them both in the water Maggie and I stayed standing at the shore line, Maggie now facing me instead of Kara and Lena.

"That was pretty funny," I say with a smirk.

"I thought so," Maggie says and laughs to herself. I glance over Maggie's shoulder at the other two girl and notice that Kara is just watching Lena in amusement as she starts to quietly make her way over to Maggie and I. I subtly watch her as she gets closer and try to keep the smirk off of my face as I figure out what my sisters wife is about to do.

"I'm not sure Lena felt the same way though," I say as Lena comes to a stop, I watch as she crouches down and moves closer to Maggie's right. 

Maggie catches the movement of my eyes and turns in Lena's direction, "Wha-" She starts to say but it was too late, Lena had sprung up and lifted Maggie over her shoulder and was already running back into the water, dropping a squealing Maggie when the depth was satisfactory.

Maggie coughs and splutters much like Lena did when Kara dropped her as she comes up from under the water and Lena schools her face into one of innocence and waits for the other girl to breathe before taunting her in a sweetly sarcastic, childlike voice.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Sawyer but you  _"looked like you were getting pretty wet anyway"_ " She says.

"You're a dead woman Zor-El-Danvers!" Maggie says as she surfaces and starts to stalk towards the other woman.

I wade into the water and out to where Kara is watching the scene in front of us unfold.

"Hey, do you think this could get ugly? I know I kind of let it happen but for a second there I forgot that Maggie doesn't like surprises, especially that kind..." 

"Would it be bad if it did?" Kara says not taking her eyes off of Lena and watching as she change her stance to a defensive one with a smirk on her lips. I look at Maggie who is stalking towards Lena, her mouth in a thin line of determination and her body language similar to a predator hunting it's prey. I swallow.

"Uh- I am possibly going to regret it later but no, I think it could be kind of hot. You know, two pretty women fighting each other whilst soaking wet. I think that is probably every lesbians' fantasy... Lena can defend herself right?"

"Please. She's going to hand Maggie her ass,"

"$20 says Maggie wins," I challenge.

"Deal," She says holding out her hand for me to shake as we both continue to watch our girls circle each other.

Suddenly Maggie lunges at Lena but the taller brunette dodges the attack easily, laughing at Maggie's failed attempt to grab her. Maggie lunges again, quicker this time but still misses Lena by an inch. Lena ducks and spins out of the way of another of Maggie's jabs and throws out her own hand, shoving Maggie back a little. I notice she didn't hit her with a fist like Maggie was trying to do.

"Why did she hit her with a flat hand?" I ask Kara in confusion and curiosity.

"Because Lena doesn't want to hurt her, she's just winding Maggie up in return for her comment earlier. Can you not see the little smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eye? She's playing," Kara says, amusement and warmth in her tone.

I turn back to the two fighting women and eye Lena. Kara is right, Lena is smiling a bit, I'm not so sure about the twinkle though. Maggie on the other hand, her face is one of pure concentration and determination. If I know Mags, she won't stop until she has at least put Lena on her ass once, she can be incredibly stubborn sometimes but like Lena, Maggie isn't fighting properly, it is reassuring to know that whilst it may look like they are trying to kill each other they both understand that this is just a game. 

"Come on Mags!" I cheer. I see her glance at me for a split second before she turns her eyes back to Lena.

They both watch each other for a few moments. Suddenly Maggie rushes Lena, she throws a punch right, left, right and on the third punch Lena ducks under Maggie's out stretched arm and takes her knee to the back of Maggie's. When her leg buckles Lena continues to sweep Maggie's feet out from underneath her and quickly straddles the smaller woman pinning her arms on either side of her head. 

Maggie quickly shoots her arms up above her head throwing Lena's balance off and used her right knee and hips to completely rid herself of the unwanted weight. 

Unfortunately for Maggie though Lena expertly rolls herself and is back on her feet, by the time Maggie is also standing Lena tackles her back to the floor again and resumes her previous position only this time making sure that she is using a lot of her weight to properly pin Maggie's legs and pulls Maggie's arms so that they are crossed over each other and pinned by her hips.

"Give up Maggie," 

Maggie grunts in response and tries to shake the former Luthor off but to no avail. After a little more fighting she gave up and muttered her submission. 

Lena smiles and instantly releases the other girl and stands offering her a hand up which she takes gratefully.

"You're a good fighter. Well, good at defending yourself anyway, why didn't you try and hit me back?" I hear Maggie ask as they wade over to Kara and I.

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't need to. You were throwing enough punches for the both of us," Lena teases.

"You didn't want to hurt me? Well now I feel bad. I was trying to hit you. When you did hit me you only hit me with a flat hand to the chest, why didn't you use your fist?" 

"If I had I would have broken your sternum. If you were an actual attacker then I would have broken it without as much as a second thought," 

"In that case, I am glad you didn't-" Maggie says with a relieved laugh. "- So where'd you learn to fight?" 

"Uh one of my father's friends when I was about 12 I think. Was a black belt in mixed martial arts and krav maga by 15," Lena grins when Maggie blows outs an impressed breath of air.

"You really could have had me couldn't you?" 

"Easily but to be fair you weren't so bad, you definitely put up a fight" the raven haired girl laughs.

"Hold up- If you can fight and defend yourself, why didn't you defend yourself against Lillian?" I ask curiously. 

Lena sighs, "My father had me learn to protect myself because of any potential threats against the family and again Lillian. However I was only ever to use it against Lillian if my life absolutely depended on it. She didn't know that he'd had me taught and if I'd have used it against her over a slap or a broken arm he said that she would have made my life even worse that what she already had.

Lillian ignored me when my father was around but as soon as he left she was a nightmare. You have no idea how many times I wanted to put her in her place but I couldn't because I truly believe she would have killed me in return." Lena explains sadly.

Oh man. I knew she had it hard but I didn't think that the poor girl was scared for her life. Lillian's a psycho bitch but I never thought she would hurt someone with Luthor blood running through their veins. 

"You're her daughter though, why did she treat you like that? Did she treat Lex like that too?" Maggie asks. Oh, I forgot she didn't know a lot about Lena...

Lena lets out a humorous laugh, "Don't be silly, Lex was the Apple of my mother's eye, she would literally do anything for that man. I on the other hand am my father's bastard. She adopted me out of loyalty for my father and for the fact that I was still partly a Luthor.

That doesn't mean she thought of me as such. No, she used me to blackmail my father more. He was going to leave Lillian for my mother, or so he told me, but Lillian threatened her life if he did so like the coward he was, he stayed and brought me with him when my mother died anyway.

By adopting me she knew she would have some sick leverage over my father whereas he at first, saw it that she was understanding of the poor baby girl that needed a mother. In reality she hired Jess's mother as my wet nurse and carried on her life as usual.

Then when she passed away I was about 4, she hired Jess to play with me just to keep me out of her way then as we grew up Jess became my maid and Lillian treated me like shit because I was then old enough to understand her hatred." 

"I'm er- I'm sorry," Maggie says quietly.

Lena shakes her head, "Doesn't matter now. I have a beautiful wife that rescued me and even though we didn't get off to the best start, a sister in-law and her girlfriend whom also fights me like I assume a sister would- with no remorse and closed fists," Lena says and throws in a little joke at the end. 

"Well I did promise to protect you and make you happy all them years ago didn't I. I was merely keeping my word, besides I couldn't let the woman I love end up with some old wrinkled guy could I? Especially not when she looks as hot as that when putting a sister on her ass," Kara says teasingly and pulls Lena in for a kiss. When she pulls away she looks at me with a grin, "By the way, you owe me $20!" She says with a cheeky wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wish normal pregnancies were as exciting as Kryptonian ones. Mine was 9 months of feeling fat and eating box after box of chocolate chip muffins and drinking many strawberry milkshakes and Ice cream haha.  
> Also, I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, my brain is literally dead I think so I apologise if it's crappy.  
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of teasing and Lena takes a trip to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologise for taking so long to update, I don't really have an excuse, I've just had the worst case of writers block, ever.  
> Secondly, this chapter is literally just a filler chapter and it isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but as I said, I'm struggling to write at the moment.  
> Also, thank you for bearing with me. I have been working on a few other things to try and get some more inspiration for this fic but it's proving difficult. I promise I will get there eventually I just have to figure things out.

**Kara's pov:**

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming through the open balcony and the fresh summer breeze flowing freely through the room.

I smile and turn on my side to see if Lena is awake. I frown when her side of the bed is empty. I get out of bed and get dressed as quickly as I can so that I can go and find my wife.

Thanks to my superspeed it probably takes me about 3 seconds to get fully dressed. I don't have to look far for Lena though because as soon as I open the bedroom door she's just climbed to the top of the stairs with a tray in her hands.

"Lee, I was-"

"Hey! Back to bed missy!" She orders firmly but I noticed the playful smile threatening to break onto her face.

I do as I was ordered and sit myself on the bed and then watch Lena curiously. She follows me in, kicking the door shut behind her and then brings the tray over.

"You've got to get comfortable or this doesn't work, love" she says with an adorable pout. I giggle and do as she wants and it was worth it because the smile that she gave me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, that and she gave me the tray that had a plate mounted with food on it.

We are talking bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, hash browns, French and eggy bread and more bacon! Oh and a tall glass of fresh orange juice.

"This looks amazing..." I say in awe, my mouth already watering.

"I hope so, I've never actually done a fry up before but I'd imagine it's fine," she says confidently.

I cut a bit of bacon and a bit of hash brown and dip it into the beans and take a bite. It's like I just had multiple orgasms in my mouth and I moaned subconsciously as my tastebuds explode.

I look at Lena and see her cheeks a little red and her swallowing hard.

"Babe what did you do to make this so good? It should be illegal for something to taste this good!"

"I added some seasoning and made the hash browns myself... I can't speak for the beans they came from a tin..." she says sheepishly.

"You made the hash browns from scratch?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. Everything tastes better when it's fresh plus we had the ingredients so I thought why not?" She says with a shrug.

"I am so lucky. Not only are kind and beautiful and incredibly smart but you can _cook!"_ I say with a chuckle and reach for her hand to pull her closer. "Did you make yourself any?"

"No, I had a coffee, yourself, Alex and Maggie are the ones I cooked for. If I'm honest I think Maggie wanted to throw up from the site of it, she's rather hungover. She seemed a little better once I told her I made hers with vegan meat, if you can even call it meat..."

"Why didn't you make yourself any?" I ask.

"Because I don't usually eat breakfast, a strong coffee is plenty enough for me,"

"No, no, no. Lena breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you have to eat a little something, by that I mean actual food," I argue, how had I not realised she doesn't eat breakfast? It's been almost a week!

"That may be true, love, but I have never really eaten in the mornings,"

"Okay, well I'm going to have to change that aren't I. Help me eat this? Please?"

"No, I'm fine. You eat it"

I sigh, time to pull out the puppy dog eyes. I look at Lena and pout a little and give her everything I've got. I'm not one for sharing my food but for some reason it's different with Lena, it doesn't bother me, it's weird...

"Don't give me that look Kara. I'm not hungry," she says fighting against it. I pout a little more and I can see her resolve starting to slip.

"But Lee-" I say and look up from under my lashes and hold up a fork full of tomatoes, knowing she doesn't eat much fatty foods.

"Ugh! Fine, but don't you make this a habit Mrs Zor-El!" Lena huffs in defeat. I grin in triumph and lift the fork to her reluctant mouth.

Between us we finish of the mountain of food Lena brought me, I place the tray onto the floor when Lena looks at me. I look into her eyes and they are twinkling playfully and mischeviously.

Slowly she starts to crawl over me so that her legs are either side of mine and her hands are on the bed beside my hips supporting her weight. Whilst maintaining eye contact she slowly leans down until I can feel her warm breath on my chest and she lightly runs her tongue from my cleavage to the top of my breast and pulls away.

There's a little distance between us now and I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding and feel my heart now beating a million beats a second.

"You had a bit of sauce, just thought I'd help you clean up," Lena husks innocently.

"Uh- Thank you?" I ask somewhat distracted by the way she's looking at me.

"You're-" she leans forwards a presses a quick kiss to my lips before continuing, "Welcome," she finishes and pecks my lips again before swiftly getting off of me and the bed and padding her way over to the bathroom.

I can't help but let my eyes follow her perfectly rounded arse as it sashays away from me with a little extra sway than usual. Once Lena reaches the bathroom she turns and leans against the door frame and coughs lightly to draw my attention up the her face.

She watches me for a few seconds with a smug smile before she speaks. "I'm going to jump in the shower, I don't suppose you'd like to help me with my back?" She asks almost innocently.

I can feel my heart pick up speed and my cheeks starting to turn a light pink.

"You want- your- I shouldn't, we shouldn't, I want, I don't-" I stutter out embarrassingly.

"I just want your help with my back love, I know we can't do anything yet. Doesn't mean we can't still enjoy looking right?"

I stumble off of the bed and in Lena's direction, "Looking. Right, no we- I can do that. Want to go to the doctors later?" I ask as Lena pulls me the rest of the way inside the bathroom, and stripping both our clothes off impressively fast for someone without superspeed.

* * *

After our shower - which I might add was very difficult to get through and I think I regreted taking Lena up on her offer to _"_ _help_ _"_ her after probably about 2 minutes of being under the water. Afterwards we got dressed or in my case re-dressed, and went downstairs.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lena asks.

"Well I still think we should get you to a doctor. As nice as the view was in that shower it was very uncomfortable for me. On the bed too."

"Uncomfortable? Why?" Lena asks seemingly clueless as she makes her way to the kettle.

" _Why_? Because my restraint against your teasing is wearing thin. Seriously you've either got to stop teasing me or hurry up and get some contraception," I say half joking and half serious.

Lena turns to me with a mischievous smirk and stalks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and pulls me flush up against her, "Teasing you is fun though," she playfully whines. "Also, it isn't like you don't deserve it,"

I look at her in disbelief, "How do I deserve it, I don't tease you!"

"Oh yes you do! You flaunt your body around and you cuddle me all of the time and kiss me and look at me like- like you are doing right now!" She argues whilst giggling.

I laugh, "How does me cuddling you and walking around tease you? I can stop cuddling you if you'd like?" I say and raise my eyebrow at her like she often does to me. It probably doesn't have the same effect when I do it mind, nobody seems to be able to have the effect that Lena does.

"Don't you dare. I need those multiple times daily!" She says seriously which makes me laugh again.

"You cannot use that against me then," I chuckle.

"Fine. You can't blame me for wanting your touch though, you give off a certain warmth that just seems to consume me, without you I'd get cold," Lena says with a small frown.

I tighten my arms around her waist and peck her on the nose, "I will always keep you warm Mrs Zor-El."

After a little more messing around I phoned a pharmacy nearby to ask about contraception for Lena and they said that she could either go on the pill, which she would have to take one daily, or she could get the injection which would cover her for 3 months. Lena decided the injection would probably be the better option for her because even though she is pretty good at remembering things she doesn't want to risk forgetting to take the daily pill.

We booked an appointment for later today at 4.30. I was surprised to be honest, usually appointments can take a while to get but apparently one of their patients cancelled their appointment just before we called.

Whilst we wait for 4.30 to come around Lena and I decide to go and attempt to surf. I must say the thought of watching Lena surf is both amusing and slightly worrying. I'm pretty sure she said she hasn't done this before...

We both get changed into our bikinis and venture down to the water, collecting two boards on the way.

"So how does this work?" Lena asks as we stare out at the water, a surf board in her hands.

"Well it might be a little difficult at first because you have to get used to balancing on the board. We can start off on the sand so I can show you how to stand and what not," I start to explain.

It doesn't take long for Lena to pick up the basics, she's a fast learner. I lead Lena out so that we are about knee deep in the water.

"Hey so before you try it by yourself I'm going to help you. Slide onto the board onto your stomach. Good, now I'm going to take a few steps back and I want you to use your hands, like you would if you were kind of doggy paddling I guess, to bring yourself to me," I watch as Lena easily paddles over to me. Which I'd expected because that part is the easy part.

"Okay, that was good. I'm going to push you back the way you came now, okay. So when I tell you to paddle I want you to bring yourself back to me but midway I want you to try and stand on the board, can you do that?" I ask.

"I suddenly feel like I am going to be the source of your entertainment as I embarrass myself..."

"I can't promise that I won't laugh if you fall off but I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"You're so kind," Lena laughs nervously.

"I think so. Okay, so are you ready?" I ask and Lena nods once to tell me that she is.

We spend a good few hours in the water and by the time we get out Lena is able to stand on the board until a wave hits and then she falls off but she's getting there. By the time we leave I think she might actually be able to survive the small waves. That's pretty good going for a first try.

We are now one our way to the pharmacy so that Lena can get her injection. By the look on her face she isn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask softly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just- not really a fan of doctors, you know? I think I've had my fair share of medical treatment over the years and this will be the first time voluntarily. I'm just nervous,"

"Yes, well- that woman will never lay a hand on you again. I promise." I say firmly.

Lillian Luthor doesn't deserve the title of 'Mother'. That woman is a snake that deserves a life-long prison sentence along with her son. Seriously, if that woman ever upsets Lena again-

"Love?"

I slowly turn my head to face Lena, "Yeah?"

"The steering wheel is bending, please don't break it, I'd like to make this doctors trip solely for the contraceptive injection, not for a full blown hospital trip in multiple pieces..." Lena says with confusion, concern, and amusement glistening in her emerald orbs.

I glance back to the steering wheel and see that it is indeed bending so I soften my grip.

* * *

Lena getting the injection didn't take long, we still can't have sex for another 7 days but I guess it's worth the wait. If Lena had of already been pregnant- as scary as it would be -I wouldn't have minded, I love babies and if it's mine and Lena's then I would have loved it unconditionally.

We get back to the house just as Maggie is plating up food, smells like burgers and it makes my mouth water.

"Hey Kara, Lena. Kara, I know Clark has to eat a lot of food and I figured as you now have powers too you might need more than your usual now too. I didn't really know how much you'd need though so uh, there's like 6 burgers in the oven, if you need more there's another box in the freezer. There are also two for you Lena, I figured you'd be fine with the normal human amount," Maggie says with a laugh.

"You're the best Mags!"   
"Thank you Maggie," Lena and I say at the same time.

Maggie grins in amusement, "You're welcome," and then she leaves, carrying two plates into the back garden.

We add our chosen condiments to our burgers and then take our seats at the table.

"So how are you feeling?" 

**Lena's pov:**

_"So how are you feeling?"_ Kara asks me as we sit down at the table.

Well, I'm tired, my body aches from the surfing earlier... well the falling and almost drowning anyway. I'm also extremely turned on but can't do anything about it, I am also hormonal due to the injection kicking in and messing with my body. The only positive thing I'm feeling at the moment is my love for Kara. Oh and these burgers, uh they taste so good.

_Just like Kara does._

Fuck. No, not like Kara does. I shake my head and clear my throat, "I'm a little tired but I'm good. How are you?" I say adding a fake small smile. I know that Kara knows I'm lying by the way she frowns but she lets it slide.

"We can go to bed after this if you'd like? Snuggle for a bit. And I'm fine, still a little angry about things but I'm getting there. I am dreading going back home though," Kara says with a tired sigh.

I reach across the table and rest my hand on top of hers to which she offers me a small smile before taking another bite of one of her burgers.

We eat in silence for a few more minutes before a thought hits me. We don't have to go home...

"What if I said we didn't have to go home to Eliza and Jeremiah's?"

"I would ask you to elaborate," Kara replies curiously.

"Well, do you remember the add for that house that you liked in the shopping centre the other day? Well we could always buy that?" I suggest.

"Don't you mean rent? We can't buy a house like that outright... Right?"

I chuckle, "Of course we can. Also neither of us particularly wants Lillian's money but if we've got it, why not spend it on something important and practical for the both of us?"

"Rao, okay. You make a good point, we will have to phone up in the morning to book a viewing. Are you sure though? Like that's a big step and what if you decide you don't like it?"

"Kara, love. We're already married, at some point we would have moved into our own house anyway. Also, if we don't like it we can keep looking around, it's not that big a deal. From what I saw though it was a very pleasant looking house and plenty big enough for us. I'll phone up the estate agent tomorrow and see what can be done,"

"Rao I love you. You're so calm and rationale about _everything._ I'm so glad I get to call you my wife." Kara says in a soft voice.

My voice catches in my throat and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips.

"I love you too Mrs Zor-El. I always have," 


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House buying and immediate moving in... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it's been far too long since I last updated so feel free to yell at me haha.  
> I hope this chapter is okay... Right now I am not entirely sure on where I want to take this story, it is currently writing itself. I do have an idea of how I want things to go a few years into the story, but I'm deciding on whether I want to do a two year jump or not...  
> I'm thinking maybe no and somehow write In Lena starting her own business or something, Kara too, but I don't know what to have them do.  
> I don't know, I just figured that they are both smart and investing what's left of their unwanted fortune into something worth while.
> 
> Anyway... let me know what you think! :)

**Kara's pov:**

"Have you got everything? You've got your purse, your jacket, your-" 

"Darling, I have got everything I promise. Come on, we need to go or we will miss our viewing," Lena says whilst pushing me out the front door and towards the car.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I just don't want to get there and we've forgotten- Rao! The car keys are st-" 

"In my hand, the car keys are right here, see..." Lena cuts me off again," holding out her left hand, the car keys sitting on her palm.

"Right... I knew that," I murmer.

"Of course you did darling," Lena says with a chuckle as she unlocks the car.

"So how long a drive until we get to the house?" I ask as I strap myself in.

"Uh, providing there isn't much build up on the motorway or in the city about an hour and a half? It's kind of, not on the outskirts of National City, but not exactly in the middle either if that makes sense? So as long as neither are too busy it won't take us too long," 

"You know, if I could figure out this flying thing, I could have had us there within minutes," I complain. Seriously, I have all of my other powers now, I have even mostly learned to control my strength. Surprisingly it wasn't all that difficult because I was used to not using it beforehand so after breaking a few cups and plates... and the bathroom door. I learned pretty quickly that I didn't need to put as much force into things as I used.

"Well isn't that just a shame, instead you will have to put up with me, the beautiful rumble of our car and the singing of the radio," Lena smirks.

* * *

It didn't take an hour and a half to get to the house. I put her foot down on the motorway, I figured it would do the engine some good giving it proper run.

As we pulled up outside the house, I couldn't help the awe building up in my stomach. It is the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

"...Wow" Kara breathes out.

"Mhmm," I hum in agreement as I also stare up at the giant house and absently turn off the engine.

It is a modern looking house with stone accents, other than the windows and beatiful brick work, there is a balcony on the second floor that has a enough room for a small coffee table and a balcony sofa, from the bottom of the small driveway where we have stopped the car are big black iron gates with bronze tips on the top spikes which are currently closed. As I look to my left there is a small screen with a button on the side, I reach out of my window and press the button.

After a few beeps a face appears on the screen, "Hi, are you here for a viewing?" The male voice asks politely.

"Hi, yes we are," 

"Great, I'll open the gates and meet you at the front door!" He says cheerfully.

The gates open fairly quickly so it takes us no time at all to pull up in front of the double garage. Before I climb out of the car I turn to Kara.

"What do you think so far? I know you've only seen the front but do you like it?" I ask curiously, because if she doesn't like the look of the outside it's kind of pointless looking at the inside...

"I like the way they have mixed the stone with the light grey concrete. I also like the small green area beside the bicycle shed, we could turn that into a pretty flower bed or something." Kara says with a bright smile. "Come on, I really want to see the inside and back yard!" She says squeals excitedly whilst almost bouncing out of the car.

I chuckle in amusement whilst getting out and locking the car before following.  _My wife is the personification of a puppy_ I think to myself.

"Mrs and Mrs Danvers? Lovely to meet you! My name is Mike and this will soon hopefully be your house. If you would both like to follow me, I will give you a short tour before giving you some time to look around properly by yourselves," The estate agent, Mike says and flashes us both a charming smile.

As we follow Mike through the front door I study the man. He seems like the type of guy who uses his looks to his advantage. I can't say I blame him in his line of work, I'd imagine it is a very competitive career choice.

Mike looks like he does well. He has an expensive looking suit on, but wears it casually, no tie and the top few buttons undone on his shirt. His hair is spiked a little at the front but neatly so, and his face clean shaven and whilst he looks like he has a baby face, his muscular jaw and broad shoulders show him to be more on the athletic and manly. The way he holds himself is cocky and comfortable, he knows he is good at his job and he knows his charmingly young looks help with that.

So far he has been pleasant, however I have seen his kind before, Lex used to be exactly like Mike. At first he will be polite, once he thinks he has you figured out he will become more confident and persuasively manipulative. He will use his charm to make you overlook anything that might put you off. If you don't get put under his spell, he will gradually become more hostile and forceful but not quite violent but quite possibly still offensive.

Then again, he could just be a pleasantly confident guy who knows how to sell a house. I guess we will soon find out, although the house sounds almost perfect so I don't see him getting hostile anytime soon.

We come to a stop at the bottom of a staircase and Mike points at the rooms he's talking about as he describes them.

"So here you have a wide open floorplan with panoramic windows for natural light in both the dining area and in the Kitchen opposite. The kitchen has an oversized island in the middle, above the outer counters are staggered cabinets and as you can see through that open door in the corner you have the space for a washing machine and tumble dryer in that small room."

The dining area is currently empty but I can already picture a long dining table in the middle, three hanging lights dangling over it and a short but soft cream carpet on the floor. The kitchen looks perfect as it is, it just needs filling with appliances. 

"Now... If we turn around a walk to the end of the hall, there is also a games room or theatre room, or it depends on what you want to put in there I suppose, but regardless it is a lovely room with a tall window to let in the natural light, and has a beautiful view of the garden." Mike continues.

"Ooo, I like both of those ideas, we could have our own little cinema Lee, how cool would that be!?" Kara exclaims.

"That would be very cool, darling. Maybe we would be able to turn in into both, it certainly looks big enough to do so. The view of the garden is amazing too. I can't wait to see what it's like," 

"Well the family room is next on our to-view list and that has a better view of the garden and also leads onto it," Mike informs politely.

"Oh nice, lead the way!" Kara says enthusiastically. Mike shoot her a dazzling smile and gestures for her to exit the office, politely I offer him to exit before myself. 

Mike nods his thanks and follows after Kara, as he does I notice his eyes following her bum. I shake it off, _he's just being a typical man,_ I tell myself.

Mike leads us down past the stairs and into the large family room. Even though it's large, it is still cosy, the stone faced fireplace definitely helps with that. On the walls is open shelving.

"Even though it is a large family room, especially if it's just the two of you, the fire helps to create a warm and comfortable atmosphere and romantic evening's when wanted. The paint unfortunately does need a slight freshen up but I'm sure you will change colours and what not to something more  _you_ anyway," Mike says and shoots Kara a playful wink.

"Now, as you can see, you have sliding doors at the back of the room here that lead out into the garden. If you'd like to follow me..." he says as he opens them and steps out.

"...oh Ro-My! It's stunning," Kara gasps.

"Just like it's future owner," Mike quips with a grin. 

 _Okay, now that was unnecessary._ This guy... this guy is starting to get to me. Seriously, get your own wife.

I wrap my arm around Kara's waist with a forced smile, "Hmm, I wouldn't get your hopes up yet Mr...?" 

"Mathews, and my hopes are rising Mrs Danvers, your wife seems quite taken with the place so far," He says whilst sending Kara another charming smile as he moves to her other side but slightly further in front.

"So, over there is a BBQ and patio area, the grills are already built in and even though they are outside with plenty of ventilation, there is a purifying system built into the canopy so that the smoke doesn't pollute the air quite as much that also works with the fire pit in the middle of the patio area." He explains and then leads us further down the garden, which now I'm standing in it, is humongous.

"Then as you can see at the bottom here is the pool house, now the roof opens on that so you can also have an open pool, it was pretty expensive to build because its not exactly a small pool, but the whole thing folds down, there is a switch on the side of the house by the electric boxes, flip it and the whole thing retracts into the ground, it's pretty neat and I would love to have one installed in my own garden ifit was big enough," 

"It retracts into the ground? How?" I ask curiously.

"I would demonstrate but until the house has been bought, the electricity is only turned on in the main house... if you decide to buy the place you can see for yourselves, it's easy to do, you just flip the switch like a light switch. Basically, the walls are very sturdy and safe but they aren't all that thick, not like an actual house. So when it was installed the ground underneath the four walls was dug out, just as they did to install the pool. Well when you flip the switch the roof folds itself in and then the walls slide down into the ground. I guess it's similar to how a car window would work?"

"That makes sense. That is incredibly clever and simple, I've never heard of something like that before," I mutter to nobody in particular. _C_ _ool._

Mike leads us back into the house after that amd up to the second floor. He shows us the main master bedroom, I must say, it's impressive.

It has a brand new plush cream carpet, a ceiling fan, it's own sitting area, a walk in closet and spa-ensuite with two vanities, a bath and a seperate shower. It also has its only private exit to the balcony that overlooks the front yard.

The room opposite is the loft of the garage, which isn't really a loft because it is pretty much a fully functional guestroom or office area.

Further down the hall is another guest room, which is pretty basic compared to the masters. It has a walk in wardrobe and a beautiful view of the garden but other than that, nothing. Opposite the guest room is a full bathroom and between them at the very end of the hall is an exit to the second balcony that overlooks the garden for all house guests to use.

Then on the 3rd floor is the second master bedroom, this one doesn't have a balcony but it does still have a spa-ensuite with a double vanity and a bath with a separate shower like the first master room and it also has its own sitting area. Opposite that room is another guestroom but could also be turned into another office or entertainment room. Much like the second and first floor there is also another full bathroom. Next to the bathroom is another room but this one Mike said had been sound proofed and would be idea for a music or craft room, due to it also having one complete wall of floor to ceiling windows overlooking the garden and the gorgeous mountain view in the distance which Mike points out from just behind Kara's left shoulder.

"The view is amazing isn't it, just imagine watching as the sun goes down," Mike says lowering his voice a little.

"Is this the last room?" I ask bluntly, snapping Mr Mathews attention away from my wife.

"Yes. Would you like me to leave you to explore a little more before we talk business? Or are you satisfied, beautiful?" He asks, aiming the second question at Kara with a smirk.

And that was it. I'd heard and seen enough, like who actually hits of married women in front of their spouse? It's disgusting.

"I would very much like you to leave us Mr Mathews. We will come and find you when we are finished." I say in a clipped, dismissive tone, to which he has the audacity to smirk.

"Very well Mrs Danvers. I will see you both shortly." With that, he sends another beaming smile to Kara and leaves us to it.

Kara immediately turns to me with a frown, "Are you okay? You were kind of rude..." she says carefully.

I scoff, "I was rude? No, rude is flirting and constantly eyeing someone else's wife right in front of them and then having the nerve to smirk about it when they get caught!" I say angrily.

"He was just being polite Lena, he had no reason to 'flirt and eye' me," she argues innocently.

"No reason? Well he seemed to have a pretty good one, especially when he was practically drooling over your arse. I think we should continue to look around." I snap as I exit the current room and into another.

"Are you jealous?" Kara asks sounding more than amused.

"Jealous? Of him? No. Don't be silly." I say defensively.

Kara walks closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist with a smile.

"You are aren't you?" 

"I am not..." I argue, unable to bring myself to meet her eyes.

"Lee, you know I'm only interested in you right? You're my wife and I love _you._ There is nobody I would rather be with, and if he was flirting with me, I didn't even notice so... He clearly has no game," she says with a chuckle. Two fingers tilt my head up, forcing me to make eye contact.

"I only want you Lena Zor-El, I am in love with you," she says sincerely as she places a soft kiss to my lips. 

I can't help myself, as soon as she starts to pull away I chase her lips needing more. I gently push her against the wall and deepen the kiss. I have no intention of taking it further I just need her lips on mine for a little longer.

When we both need air I pull away. "I'm sorry," I mutter.

"For what? Kissing me?" She chuckles. "Don't be," 

"No, for being jealous for no reason and snapping," 

"Oh Lee, you don't have to apologise. If the roles were reversed I would probably be jealous too. I don't like the idea of someone else flirting with you either. That's my job," she says pecking my lips once more.

"Now, what do you think of the house?" She asks cheerfully.

"I like it. What about you?" 

"I love it, it's beautiful!" 

"So if I bought it for you...?" 

"For us. I think I'd really like that, it's got everything we could ever need and plenty of room left over," 

"Yeah? Well let's have another look around and then meet up with... Mike..."  I say with a slight groan. He started off great, he was polite and charming. Then he got cocky and turned into a dick. Just as I thought he would, sometimes men are so predictable. It definitely helps that I was brought up around that sort of men and learned to read them with ease.

* * *

 

We explored the house once more before before meeting Mike in the kitchen, he was leaning on the centre island looking over his paperwork and looked up just as we approached.

"So what do you think ladies? Are you interested?" He says with a smug grin.

I hate that he is only become more smug when we answer and I would love to say no just to wipe that grin off of his face but it really is a beautiful house, especially considering it is the only one we have looked at, I honestly believe it is perfect for us. If not a little large but I'm sure it will get filled eventually, Alex and Maggie will no doubt stay round often enough so it will be fine.

"We are very interested in the house. It is stunning and I think it is perfect for us to start our lives in," I tell him.

"That's great! Well, unless you have other places you are also looking at, you are more than welcome to either put down a deposit and we can work out a mor-"

"No need for a either of those, if the house has no other offers I am more than willing to pay for it here and now," I say matter of factly with a smug smile of my own.

"You... you want to pay for it outright? Do you even have the money for that?" He asks, looking shocked as he looks me up and down.

"I wouldn't have said I would pay now if I didn't have the money Mr Mathews. However if you do not want the sale then of course I can look elsewhere..." I say as I start to back away. 

Having the desired effect I wanted it to, Mike Mathews almost jumps forwards, "No! I mean, no that's fine, buying outright is fine. I'd be happy to process your payment in any form you choose," He almost pleads.

I smirk at him, "Great, do you have a card reader?" 

"Yes... here," he says handing me said card reader. I push my bank card into the machine and enter my pin. 

"Thanks. It's asking for your code now..." I say passing it back. He enters his code and then types something else in.

"I have just entered the required amount of money, $458,000. You just need to enter you pin again and the payment should go through." 

As expected, the payment is successful and my pocket now feels a lot lighter. A proud smile breaks out on both Kara's and my own faces, knowing that we just bought our first home together.

"Brilliant. Well then, congratulations on your new home. I just need you to sign a few forms to sign everything 100% over to you guys and to put your names on the housing deed. I will then head back to the office and finalise everything and once I'm done I'll give you a call so you can collect the keys and your copy of the paperwork!" 

"How long does it usually take to process everything?" Kara asks.

"I mean I only really have to scan the signed documents onto the computer, make sure the payment has fully gone through and get my boss to sign off on it all and then I can give you a call. It should take about 2 hours maybe? I can guarantee that you will be able to pick up your keys by..." he pauses to check his watch, "It's 12:27 now so by 5pm at the latest," he says with a smile.

"That's great, we can spend the day here in National City and collect them on our way home!" Kara says almost exploding with excitement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise if the descriptions aren't very good, I suck at describing things :/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of the keys to their new house and telling Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, I know there are a few but that's just the joys of writing on a mobile instead of a laptop haha.

**Kara's pov:**

"Ugh, I can't believe how perfect our house is! I can't believe it's actually  _ours_!" I yell excitedly as we drive through National City looking for something to do.

"I know, I can't wait until we move in and really make it ours. Oh and that pool, oh Rao, I can't wait to see you in there," Lena says and shoots me a cheeky wink.

Wait... she just said Rao.

"Did you just say Rao?" I ask, to make sure that's definitely what I heard.

Lena gives me a wry look and a nervous smile, "If you'd rather I didn't, I won't do it again... it's just I know your God is important to you and you are important to me, I also don't really believe in God but I'd like to support your beliefs and Rao seems like a decent God to believe in so I figured-" 

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth, a goofy smile on my face, my heart is beating a million beats a second and I didn't think I could possibly love this woman any more than I already do...

"It's more than fine Lena, it means a lot to me that you are willing to put your beliefs in my God, even if it is just for my benefit. No-one has done that for me before, not even Alex..." I say feeling myself tear up.  _How did I get so lucky?_

"I'd do anything for you Kara..." Lena says sincerely as she looks at me briefly before looking back to the road.

"I know, and I would do the same for you, I-" I'm interrupted by a loud rumbling from my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asks in amusement.

"Apparently more hungry than I thought I was, can we go to Bella Italia?" 

"Sure," Lena replies and turns off towards the small restaurant with a smile.

Once parked, Lena entwines her fingers with mine as she expertly navigates her way through the busy car park and into the Bella Italia restaurant and into a booth in the corner.

Once the waitress has written down our order she tells us that there will unfortunately be a 30 minute delay due to how busy they are. Lena and I aren't particularly bothered, it is lunch hour here in the city so we should have expected it to be busy.

"So then darling, tell me the first thing you want to do when we officially move into our house?" 

"Well I think the first logical thing to do would be to test out that amazing looking kitchen!" I say excitedly.

Lena chuckles, "Of course that would be the first thing you want to do, I should have known," 

"What's the first thing you want to do?" 

"The first thing I want to do? Make sure you are happy so I suppose that means cooking a meal of your choosing. Anything you fancy?" 

My mind goes straight to the gutter and I bite my lip and I look my wife over before meeting her eyes again.

"Mmm, anything?" I ask mischievously.

She ducks her head slightly mirroring my action of biting my lip and then looks re meets my gaze through her eyelashes, " _Anything,_ " Lena replies and I can't help but imagine setting her on the counter top stark naked as I completely ravish her delicious-

 _No!_ _Don't think about what you can't have. She is playing you perfectly at the stupid little game you just started -_ I think to myself.

"H-hmm. Right, so uh I think you should make that Bolognese again, that was honestly, super, ridiculously amazing. By far the best thing I have ever tasted!" I blurt out.

"The _best thing_ you've ever tasted?" Lena asks raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows. Fuck me, I can't wait for the next 7 days to hurry up, this woman is... _there must be something we can do!_

"Lena... I know I started it but I'm begging you to stop or so help me-" 

"Okay! I'm sorry, you're just so responsive and I couldn't help myself," she says with a smug grin. If the slight blush on her cheeks is anything to go by though I'd say she likes the fact I'm "responsive".

"So subject change, about anything that isn't delicious and edible. There's a music room, do you play anything?" I ask.

"I'm sure there is something I could play with that _I_ think sounds musical..." she answers, her voice low and husky and it sends a shiver down my spine and leaves an uncomfortably warm heat in my lower abdomen and I grown in minor frustration only loud enough for Lena to hear.

"Okay, Rao- I get how you're feeling now, I promise that was the last time. I'll stop... I play the piano, the violin and the cello," 

"Mmm, I guess that explains why you are so good with those fingers..." I say thoughtfully. Lena laughs as my words register.

"Rao I love that sound... Okay, so that's impressive, I play the piano and guitar so definitely maybe put a piano in there, unless of course you would rather fill it with something else?" 

"No, I like that idea, I'm no artist so I don't think putting an easel in there would be very beneficial unless over the years you've taken a liking to the topic? I remember you used to hate the subject because you could only draw stick men," Lena replies with a fond smile.

"Ah, no. I can still only draw stick men unfortunately. I don't mind admiring other people's work though so I don't completely detest it anymore," 

"Okay so a piano. The room is big enough for a few other instruments as well, a guitar can easily be stored on the wall and an amp doesn't take up much room so I think we could definitely fit both a cello and violin in there as well. Like the guitar the violin could be hung up," 

"I can't wait to see you play something. So we've filled one room already. I like the sound of a fully functioning music room. What about the office?" 

"I told you, I have an instrument I can play for you when we get home," Lena says with a smirk to which I just playfully glare back. "Okay- well I think we should keep it as an office, we will both eventually have jobs so that might come in handy depending on what we decide to do. So the basics I guess, computer, printer other office things," 

"Okay. The room above the garage?" 

"Oh, um I'm not sure, we could make it into another spare room but maybe use it for storage too? Like, keep spare bedding and towels and things in there if we need to?" 

"So a spare room and storage. Sounds good, we can always change it if we need to, maybe when we are ready and settled and a few years into the future we could turn it into a nursery?"

A bright smile adorns Lena's face, "I love that idea," she says and then we fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lena is holding one of my hands on top of the table whilst curiously watching the flow of traffic and people pass us by on the street and I can't help but watch her watch them. I hope it doesn't look as creepy as that just sounded, she's just fascinating to watch.

I love the way her face flickers with different emotions as she observes different people. The way she frowns in disgust as an angry man yells at his wife or girlfriend as they walk past and he's so loud we can hear his yelling from where we are sat, or the way she smiles in awe as a couple walk past with their toddler laughing and joking whilst he jumps trying to get them to swing him as they go. It's a rare sight to see so much emotion in one go, well for others, I thankfully get to see it more often.

"So it's only been an hour and a half, what did you want to do next?" Lena asks, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, we could go for a walk through National park?" I suggest. "Maybe we could buy a small loaf of bread and feed it to the ducks on the lake," 

"That sounds nice," Lena says with a dazzling smile as she climbs out from our booth.

The drive to the park takes longer than we both would have liked, lunchtime was a busy time in National City, it ended up taking us almost another hour before arriving, that includes finding a parking spot.

I glance at the time of my phone for quite possibly the 100th time. Yup, almost a whole hour, it's 2:15 now and Mike said the latest we would hear from him was 5pm. I can totally keep my impatience at bay for another 2 hours.  _Totally._

We get out of the car and walk through the busy park until we find a bench over looking a large pond with many ducks swimming around on its surface followed by their adorable fluffy lit5le ducklings. We watch them in awe for a little while in comfortable silence.

"Fancy looking around for a furniture store after we leave here? We are going to need a bed and a sofa, for when we move in..." Lena suggests as she continues to watch the ducklings trail after their mother.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I agree.

* * *

**Lena's pov:**

Lunch was nice, the chicken part of my meal was so tender, it was delicious. I was surprised when Kara started flirting though, I mean she often flirts but, she isn't always so visibly affected so quickly. I'm not going to lie, seeing her so clearly affected by what I was saying and suggesting was a bit... okay, a major turn on and I could understand why she was quick to regret starting anything.

Now, after walking through the park and watching the ducks on the lake, we are currently looking for a furniture store and have been searching for the past 30 minutes.

"Furniture shopping is turning out to be a real success," I mumble out as I turn left onto Albert Street.

"Oh! There! Furniture Village!" Kara points out excitedly.

"Finally..." I grumble out as I pull into the small communal parking lot.

"So... Where do you want to start, sofas or beds?" I ask shutting off the engine.

"Beds? I mean there's only about another 40 minutes until 5 o'clock so Mike should be calling anytime around now so I think a bed is more important than sofas. I don't mind sitting on the floor for a while but I don't think either of us would like to sleep on the floor," Kara rambles out with an awkward smile.

I can't help but grin at her adorkableness. I love the cute little flush she gets in her cheeks when she knows she's rambling but is unable to stop the splurge of words escaping her mouth.

"I agree, a bed is the most important. What kind do you think we should get?" 

Kara looks into space thoughtfully, "I think we should get large single beds. You can take the main bedroom and then I'll take the second one on the third floor," the blonde says feigning seriousness.

I can't help the frown that replaces my earlier smile or the disappointment flooding my body, but I quickly force a fake smile and nod before Kara notices... I hope, "Okay, well if that's what you want, let's go have a look." I say as I climb out of the car.

As soon as I'm out of the car I takes in a deep calming breath before letting it out, trying desperately to exhale the growing disappointment before Kara notices. After all I did tell Kara that she didn't have to sleep with me or even be with me at all before we even got married. If Kara has changed her mind on our relationship and wants to sleep separately then I will respect my wife's decision. I will put my feelings aside once again if it means I can still be her friends, Its not like I haven't done it before.

As I turn around from locking the car up Kara pulls me straight into a tight hug. She chuckles softly before placing an equally soft kiss to my forehead and I force myself not to blush.

"Oh sweetie, I was teasing you. I don't want separate beds or rooms, I'm not certain I'd be able to sleep if I couldn't fall asleep and wake up to you. I love cuddling with you. I love that after all of these years that I can finally call you my wife and most of all- I love you, Lena Zor-El. Don't you ever think otherwise, okay?" Kara says with nothing but sincerity as she holds my gaze.

My body floods with relief and I can feel my eyes filling with tears, "Promise? I don't want you to feel pressured, I understand it was more about space at your parents house," 

"Baby I promise. I love being with you. Now come on, stop being silly we don't have long. Let go choose a ridulously large bed for  _our_ bedroom!" Kara says and she places a lingering kiss to my lips.

I allow Kara to lead me through the large store as she follows the signs to the bedroom department. She doesn't stop until she gets to the king size section.

"I feel like you have better taste than I do so I think maybe you should choose the colour and design..." Kara says with a smile.

"Hm, I doubt that but if that's what you'd prefer, I still want your honest opinions though, it will be your bed too," 

We browse all of their king size beds in about 15 minutes and another 10 minutes after that we finally make a decision and pick the one that we both liked the most. The fabric is a soft light brown, the mattress is firm but has a soft topper to counter it and because its an ottoman the mattress lifts up to reveal a hidden storage compartment underneath. We also decided to get a second one for the room we will be offering to Alex and Maggie.

Just as we are about to pay, my phone goes off and I quickly tug Kara to a quiet corner of the store and answer it on loudspeaker so she can listen too.

"Hello?"

" _Mrs Danvers?"_ I hum in response, _"Great. Hello it's Mike Mathews your real estate_ _agent_ ,"

"Oh, hi!" Kara says cheerfully.

" _Hello, so I am just calling to tell you that your payment was successful and all of your paperwork has been put together. All there is left to do is for you and your wife to pop into our main National City store on Maine street, sign the deeds and then I can hand you the keys! It should take no longer than 10 minutes,_ " 

"Brilliant, thank you Mr Mathews! Kara and I will head over right away." 

" _Great, see you both soon!_ " He says and then hangs up.. 

If I am not mistaken we are only about 5 minutes away from the estate agents main store.

"Right, let's quickly pay for the bed and then head over. There's only an hour and a half until the agents close," 

We arranged with the delivery drivers that they can deliver the bed for 12 noon on Monday before almost racing to see Mike Mathews before the company locked it's doors for the night.

We head straight to the receptionists desk and tell the bored looking woman our names to which she immediately shows us to where Mike Mathews is.

The man is confidently leaning against a young looking brunettes desk. The poor woman couldn't look any more disinterested if she tried. As we get closer I hear a snippet of their conversation. 

"... _one date, come on. I bet I could make you forget all about that other woman you went with-"_

_"I didn't just go with her Mike, she was my girlfriend,"_

_"Semantics... still, I bet you'd have much more fun being with me, you never know, might convert you, show you that us men are better suited for your nee-"_

I can't even with this guy. How rude, how inappropriate and how arrogant. Surely he can see that the poor woman isn't interested and that she looks just about ready to blow a gasket. Hell, after his flirting with Kara earlier and the half conversation now I want to blow a gasket too!

I look to Kara and see that her jaw is also clenched... I suppose with her superhearing she probably heard more than I did. I run my thumb over her hand calmingly.

I gently tug her arm gaining her attention and lean in to whisper in her ear, "Please let me do something darling," 

"Depends, what do you plan to do?" My wife asks sceptically.

"Do you trust me?" 

She frowns, "You know that I do..." 

"Great!-" I say squeezing her hand before stepping forward so that I am beside the receptionist who also looks equally disgusted. 

"Mike, your clients are here," she says bluntly, "Good luck..." she whispers as she heads back to her desk and I can't help but laugh a little. He really is an arsehole.

"Mrs and Mrs Danvers! Would you like to come with me so we can fill out your forms?" He says with a flattering smile.

I smile back at him but instead turn to the poor woman he was harassing, "Are you currently busy Miss..." 

The woman looks up at Kara and I in slight confusion, probably because Mike is literally right next to us looking equally as confused.

"Arias, Samantha Arias, and no I'm not busy..." the woman says putting on a polite smile.

"Okay, cool, well I'm wondering if you'd be able to help my wife and I,-" 

"Mrs Danvers-" Mike starts but I hold my finger up to silence him and smirk when I hear him let out a frustrated huff.

"U-um sure, what do you need help with?" Samantha asks curiously.

"Well you see, we are supposed to be signing some paper work and picking up the keys to our new house from Mr Mathews but...-" I quickly flick my eyes over the the man and then back to Miss Arias and lower my voice slightly, "- I'm not comfortable continuing the sale with him. To be honest he makes me uncomfortable and he is rather inappropriate. So I was wondering, would you be able to take over the sale? I would feel much more comfortable dealing with somebody that doesn't constantly try and flirt and ogle my wife right in front of me," I explain.

"I see. Well it's not something that we usually do but in this case I am certain we can make an exception... Mrs Danvers was it?" 

"Yes, but please, call me Lena, and my wife Kara," I say with a satisfied smile. 

"Excuse me Lena-" Mike starts but I immediately cut him off.

"Mrs Danvers," Kara corrects just before I get the same words out.

"Mr Mathews, my wife and I are grateful for your assistance earlier on today but I think I would be more comfortable working with Miss Arias here to finish the transaction," I finish.

Mike's eyes narrow and his neck is starting to turn a deep shade of red as his anger starts to grow.

"You can't do that!" He says taking a step forward.

I look to Samantha who looks a little uncomfortable but mostly amused, she smiles at me a little to reassure that it's fine.

"I am sorry Mr Mathews, but I believe I just have," I say and pull out a chair for Kara at Samanthas desk.

**Kara's pov:**

"Fucking dykes, thinking they're all high and mighty. Just need a man to show'em what they really want!" Mike rants under his breath. 

As I hear what Mike says under his breath I snap. Unable to listen to anymore. I now understand why Lena was so angry with him earlier, he is despicable. How on earth did I think he was just being polite?

I stand from the seat Lena had pulled out for me, my fists clenched at my side and I try furiously to keep my new found heat vision at bay as I level the man with a glare.

It's funny how the phrase "if looks could kill," is the perfect description right now because for me, my glare genuinely could fry the petulant man-child.

"Mr Mathews, if you think men are all that you seem to think they are and that us "dykes" are missing out on them so badly, maybe you should go and find yourself a nice bloke. Better yet, as you think you are so great, why don't you go fuck yourself and then try telling us what we are missing!" I seethe and then sit back down next to Lena who looks stunned at my out burst.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Who- what- you are disg-" 

"Mike I suggest you just shut up. The only disgusting person here is you so why don't you do us all a favour and just go home for the night?" Samantha says without even looking at the man. Instead she types some things into the computer and then looks at Lena and I with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry that the both of you have had to deal with him. He is infuriating to say the least... Anyway, I just switched out Mike's name from the documents and added mine in, I am now just waiting for your paperwork to finish printing out and then I will let you both read through to make sure you are happy then I you can sign and I'll give you your keys!" 

"It's fine honestly, I would have just tolerated him had I not of overheard the way he was speaking to you as we approached," Lena tells the brunette.

"Ah, I see, well I guess it worked out in my favour then. I haven't had a sale in weeks and it just so happens that with the house you have purchased, the agent that manages to sell it gets a nice little bonus. You have just passed that onto me!" Samantha says with an amused grin.

"Congratulations to you then, spend it wisely," I say with a grin.

"It will be going towards my daughter's birthday presents and party, so as long as she enjoys her day I'd say it will be money well spent," 

I chuckle, "How old will she be?" 

"Ruby will be 13 on the 6th on next month. Although her teenage attitude seems to have made and early appearance," Samantha replies fondly.

"Well I wish your daughter happy birthday for the 6th of next month," 

"Thank you... Right so, here are the deeds for your house, feel free to have a look through and make sure you are both happy with everything and I will just go explain the change to my manager and then grab your keys,"  

Lena and I both give Samantha an "okay" nod and then begin checking out the paperwork. I haven't a clue as to what most of the writing on the paper means but thankfully Lena does and she explains any important parts that she comes across before she grabs a black pen from the mug full of pens on Samantha's desk and signs her signature on the dotted line labelled 'New Owner(s) Signature' and then slided them both over to me to also sign.

Just as I sign the date and place the pen back in the mug Samantha comes back with an easy smile and retakes her seat across from Lena and I.

"I see you both signed the dotted lines. I assume you were both happy with the paperwork?" 

"Every thing looks fine to me," Lena says happily and looks at me to make sure I am also happy to which I agree.

"Awesome, in that case, I am happy to hand you the keys to your new house!" She says and holds out a set of keys to us.

Lena gestures for me to take them, "Go ahead, I bought it for you..." 

"For us," I correct but excitedly take the keys anyway. "Thank you Miss Arias!" 

"There are two sets on keys on that little hoop so you'll both have a set and it was no problem, I wish you both the best of luck with your new home!" She says smiling just as brightly as she stands to shake both of our hands.

"Thank you," Lena and I say at the same time.

"Oh! I don't suppose you know where a decent hardware store is or a Curry's electrical store is do you?" Lena asks.

Samantha frowns apologetically, "I don't, I'm actually new here myself, It's just Rubes and I so I'll need to find a babysitter before I can go explore myself, the joys of children is that they get bored very quickly. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you both," 

"Never mind, we'll just Google map around," Lena says waving off the estate agents apology.

"Hey, if you're new here too why don't we all explore together? You could be our first friend!" I say excitedly. It would be nice to have a friend here and Samantha seems nice enough... not that we really know her but still, got to start somewhere right?

"Oh- uh- Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely, obviously you don't have to but it could be fun!" 

"You know what, sure. Why not? Would be nice to have some friends around here," Samantha relents.

"Do you have a number? We can text you to arrange something once we've moved in" Lena suggests.

"Oh of course, you got a phone?" The agent asks. I pull mine out of my pocket and hand it to her.

We then say our goodbyes and head back to the car. Lena starts the engine up straight away and then wait for me to strap myself in before pulling away.

"We just bought a house." She deadpans.

"We did. We also made our first potential friend," I add cheerfully.

* * *

As we began driving out of National City we stopped in at a KFC for dinner before continuing our travel back to the beach house. The drive went by quickly as Lena and I were discussing our plans for the house again.

When we walked into the sitting room Maggie and Alex were discussing something about the dress the woman on the tv was wearing. Maggie is the first to notice us as we sit on the opposite sofa.

"Hey guys, good day?" She asks politely.

"Hey, yeah actually, I mean it had it's shitty moments but overall it was great!" Lena replies. "How about you two?"

"Fair enough, its been good. Obviously we have had the house to ourselves so we had some us time and a nice picnic on the beach, Alex taught me how to surf a little more; I can almost stand up now! Then we spent the rest of the day cuddled up watching movies," 

"Well that's more that what I can do, so well done detective!" Lena says with an easy smile.

"What did you guys do?" Alex asks curiously. 

I can't stop the grin that spreads out onto my face and look at Lena for permission to tell Alex about our house, she nods once and her smile grows too.

I look back to Alex and she speaks before I even get the chance.

"Please tell me you didn't..." she groans and rubs her face with her hand.

Lena and I share a confused look, "Didn't what?" We both say in unison.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep together? You said you wouldn't until you got birth control sorted!" 

"What are you...- we didn't have sex Alex! Even if we did, I wouldn't be openly telling you about it, eww!" 

"Thank God. Okay, so what did you do?" 

I look to Lena again and she gives me a small encouraging smile which seems to instantly calm my fast growing nerves.

"We uh- we bought a house..." I say with an excited smile.  _I can't wait to move in!_ I think to myself.

At first nobody says anything, Maggie watches us for a few seconds clearly looking for a joke or something and when she come up with nothing she grins.

"Well damn, congratulations Mrs and Mrs Zor-El! I better be invited to the house warming party!" She adds and shoots me a wink, then she briefly hugs Lena, who for once doesn't look uncomfortable at the sudden action.

I smile as I continue to watch them interact and Lena tell Maggie that of course she is invited to the house warming party because she's the one that will be organising it with her to which Maggie grins even wider.

"Sweet, once I've seen the house we can get started. You'll have to tell me about it so I have an idea of what to expect!" Maggie says excitedly and Lena starts to tell her about it, although before I turn to look at Alex I notice that she tells a few white lies on the size and the size of the rooms and she doesn't mention the pool either.  _Curious._

I finally look at Alex who hasn't spoken for since I mentioned the house and frown at the paleness of her face.

"Alex, are you okay?" I ask.

The older Danvers sister clears her throat and then meets her sisters eyes.

"Y-you were serious about moving out..." she states, although it sounded more like a question.

I nod, "Yes, I thought I made that clear?" I ask carefully.

"Oh, you did. I just thought you were angry, I didn't realise you were actually serious," 

"I wish I wasn't, I love living with you and mum and dad but Alex, they lied to me. I understand that They thought they were doing the right thing and that not telling me is what Clark told them to do but they are old enough to have known better than to keep my past away from me. I had a right to know and also, as parents they should have known that too. 

I can forgive them, and in time I will but right now... right now I need to be angry with them, I need to fully process everything and that means I need a little space-" 

"A little space! You're leaving entirely!" Alex yells, cutting me off.

My eyes widen in slight shock at Alex's outburst and Maggie and Lena are now watching us both too.

"I'm not leaving Alex, I am moving out with my wife. Yes it's happening sooner than I planned but it would have happened eventually and anyway; you and Maggie have been looking for your own place as well so it's not like you wouldn't have been leaving me had you of found somewhere!" I argue back but not quite as loudly.

"Thats not- I- You can't just leave like that, you have to make up with mum and dad, Kara they will be heartbroken..." she tries.

I scoff, "They should have thought about that before they kept my life from me. They broke my heart first!"

At that, Lena steps forwards, "Okay, I think that's enough, both of you." She says holding up her hands in between us.

"Alex, you are  _all_ welcome to visit Kara anytime you like for as long as you like. She is not just up and leaving from your lives. Kara just needs a little time to clear her head and decide how she feels about everything, once she has done that I am sure she will be more than happy to reconcile with your parents, I know for a fact that she loves them as if they are of her own blood," Lena explains calmly.

"Lena's right babe, they would have had to leave eventually anyway, Kara's room isn't exactly big enough for the both of them and if it hadn't been them, sooner or later it would have been us..." Maggie says equally as calm.

Alex lets out a deep sigh and looks me in the eye again, "Fine, okay, but I'll be visiting every week!" She pauses, "Wait- where are you moving to?" 

"National City, so not far and you'll be able to pop in after work whenever you want considering you work somewhere around there too," 

"That's... that's not too far, I think I can deal with that if I have to," she says with another sigh and a small smile.

"Hey, think of it this way, you won't have to stay in hotels anymore, you can crash at their place," Maggie says with a playful wink at Alex.

"That's true! See! We'll still see each other, like, all the time!" I say with an excited squeal.

"I will hold you both to that!" Alex declares.

"I'm sure you will!" I say with a chuckle.

"... So I was thinking, maybe we could all stop by there on the way back to mum and dads?" I ask and look at Lena to make sure it was okay and she smiles to let me know that it is.

"I guess we can, if you want," Alex says awkwardly. 

"I do, I want to show you around and I'm too impatient to wait until we've properly moved in!" I say, the excitement still evident in my tone.

"Okay well we plan on leaving early, mum wanted us back in time for tea so... you will be staying for tea right? Like you're not leaving straight away?" Alex asks looking between Lena and I.

"That's fine, I think our suitcases are still pretty much packed anyway. Yes Alex we will be there for tea and no we aren't leaving straight away we still have to furnish the place before we can do that. Anyway, why don't we all enjoy our last night here?" Lena suggests with a hopeful smile.

"Yes! We can do a huge buffet sort of thing to get rid of the rest of the food and alcohol you two bought!" Maggie agrees and instantly leaves with Lena and head towards the kitchen.

"I knew those two would get along, Its nice," Alex says thoughtfully as she watches them disappear around the corner.

"Mm, me too. Their pasts are very similar yet almost entirely different. I think that could be good for the both of them..." I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have chapter 23 part written and I had planned to finish it up on Saturday and then realised that it is actually my birthday on Saturday so... chapter 23 will be up sometime within the next week, maybe two because next week is going to be a busy week for me.
> 
> Guess it depends on how motivated I feel haha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to comment, share your likes or dislikes or if you have an idea you want me to add in or questions just hit me up on my Tumblr: Mus1candbooksarelife


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie visit the new house on their travels back to Midvale.
> 
> The beginning of Kara's talk with Eliza and Jeremiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know, the first part of this is smut. Probably not very good but it's still smut. 
> 
> I've added a little Kryptonese into Kara's dialect. The brackets are the english translation, well, the best I could do. Kryptonese is difficult to put into a sentence guys :/ Words are limited.
> 
> I'm not really sure about this chapter but alas, please enjoy or don't enjoy either way, thanks for reading!

**Lena's pov:**

I wake up to the sun shining through the double doors of our balcony. I yawn and turn to look at my wife, and my god, she looks stunning. 

The sun is reflecting on her hair and creating a halo like effect around her face. She looks so peaceful.

As I take in more of Kara I notice she isn't wearing a shirt or bra like she usually does and I can't help but let my eyes wander over her tanned skin and taut abdomen. She's perfect... and I'm embarrassingly turned on.

I gently reach over to her and lightly trace over her beautifully defined stomach and watch as the muscles twitch underneath my fingers. I glance at Kara's face to see she is still sound asleep, I smile mischievously to myself and decide to continue.

From her abdomen I continue to trace upwards so that my fingers are now running over her ribs and up towards the valley of her breasts. As I get to the top of her sternum I change course so that my fingers trace down the side of her breast like a feather and back up to her sternum where I then follow up the length of her neck.

She's still sleeping but I've noticed her breathing has gotten shallower and her cheeks now look a little flushed. This time I replace my hand that's on her neck with my lips. 

I place a gently kiss on her pulse point and as I hold there for a few seconds I can feel it beginning to race. I place more light kisses up Kara's neck and along her jaw line, adding a gentle nip or two in for good measure.

As I get to her chin I finally make my way to her dry lips. I carefully swipe my tongue across them to moisten them a little before pressing my lips firmly but still gently onto Kara's once before glancing up.

As I do so my eyes lock onto hungry blue diamonds, I smile at her and for a second she returns it but as soon as she does she rushes forwards recapturing my lips with hers and rolling me onto my back as she lies half on my front half on the bed, her left leg tangling between my own.

She pulls away abruptly as starts to trail kisses of her own down my neck and when she gets to my pulse point she bites down causing a moan to escape from my throat.

"That was a mean way to wake me up," Kara huskily says as she continues to nibble at my neck.

"I think I'm going to have to make you aware of what you've done to me." She says.

Kara rolls off of me and onto her back, she then takes my right hand and pulls it onto her stomach where she presses it flat using it to lightly rub over the muscles there and then down lower. My fingers dip under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and her underwear and touch the neatly trimmed blonde curls. As she continues to guide my hand I tug on a strand ever so gently but enough to make Kara twitch. 

As soon as my hand reaches the top of her centre I can feel just how wet she is, I can feel that her underwear is equally as sodden on the back of my hand and I look at her in slight shock.

_I want to taste her_ \- I think to myself.  _I want to feel her come undone around my fingers._

"Take them off." I say firmly.

Kara looks at me for a moment clearly considering my order and the risks if she is to comply.

_Fuck the risks._

" _Off_ Kara, now..." I say hungrily.

"Lee..." 

"I don't care, I can't wait anymore Darling, I need to touch you, I want to and I know you want me to... Please take them off," 

"I-If you're sure-" 

"I am," I say 100% sure that I want to do this.

Kara nods and painfully slowly shimmies out of her pants and underwear keeping eye contact with me the whole time and it only serves to turn me on more.

As soon as I hear her clothes hit the floor in kissing her again, hard and eagerly. When I need to lean back for air I busy myself with trailling kisses back down her neck both of my hands now freely roaming my wife's body, kneading at her breasts.

Kara moans and it spurrs me on more, I want to drive her crazy and so I slow down and I force myself to touch her more lightly. From her collar bone I use my tongue to trace down to one of her nipples where I trace a light, wet circle around it before fully taking it into my mouth. I suck and nip at the hard bud just enough to have Kara gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Once satisfied with that one I move on to the other to give it the same treatment before moving down further, not forgetting to playfully nip the undersides of her breasts before nipping at the top of her stomach.

I gradually and slowly make my way down to those soft blonde curls and I can literally smell Kara's arousal and my own impatience wins out. I move so that I am fully between Kara's legs and looking at her beautiful core.

If she was kneeling I bet she'd be dripping. I look up to see blue orbs watching me, pleading with me to hurry up but she's too polite to tell me verbally like I want her to.

I come to a decision in my head, I want Kara to tell me to hurry up, I want her to beg for me to let her have her release. I'm not sure where the wants came from but Rao do I want them to happen.

So I tease her further. I lick through her slick folds and hum my approval onto her clit before pulling my face away again and moving to her inner thighs. I smile as I hear her head flop onto the pillow and a frustrated sigh leaves her lips. 

I kiss and nibble her twitching muscle for a moment before speaking.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you want," I coax softly.

"I- Lee I- mmm," 

"Use your words _darling_ that's it," I whisper encouragingly as I slowly move closer to her centre again.

"I n-need you" 

"Mhmm, where sweetheart, tell me where," I say as I lightly brush my fingers through her blonde curls.

" _Lena_ , p-please," 

"Just tell me what you want baby and I'll do it," 

Kara lets out another frustrated groan, "I need you to touch me," 

"I am touching you darling," I say teasingly.

At that she looks me dead in the eyes, her lust and need making her usually sky blue irises appear a darker shade than usual and her pupils blown wide.

"I need your smart mouth on my clit, I want your fingers inside me and I want my hands tangled in your hair," Kara says huskily, her need practically dripping from her tongue and I swear to Rao, I think I just almost came myself.

I immediately swipe my tongue through her folds again, gathering up her sweet nectar as my lips gently suck on her swollen clit, my fingers tease her entrance and her hands are tangled in my hair just as she said she wanted them. She tugs hard making me moan and I slip two fingers into her tight, already twitching pussy.

"You taste and feel so good darling," I murmer against her clit before I press my tongue flat and lick over the firm little bundle of nerves. 

"I need m-more Lee, f-faster- yess! Oh yes," 

As requested I circle her clit and pump my fingers faster.

"L- _Lena_..." Kara moans loudly. "I-Im so c-c-close- Ohhh Lena," 

"I know baby, mmm, you're so tight," I hum and I notice the responsive twitch at my praise. I curl my fingers against the front wall of Kara's pussy repeatedly stroking over the little rough patch of skin and continue to praise her.

"You are so beautiful Kara. You have no idea how perfect you look right now," 

"Oh Lena, I'm so- I'm going to- oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck, I'm coming, _Leena!_ " 

At Kara's warning I immediately replace my finger with my tongue and my thumb circles her clit. I swallow every drop of my wife's release and help her ride out the aftershocks. 

Once her body relaxes I kiss my way back up to her lips and kiss her passionately. She swipes her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant.

As she tastes herself on my tongue she moans again and kisses me harder, and I would be lying if I said that it wasn't hot as fuck.

Before my brain can register the movement I am pinned on my back, Kara smirking from above me, she leans down as though she's going to kiss me again but pulls back at the last second and she presses her cheek to mine, her teeth nip at my earlobe.

"My turn," she whispers darkly.

_Fuck._

* * *

"You guys ready to go? Alex and I are all packed and our cases are in the car. We're just waiting on you two so we can follow you to your new house," Maggie asks just as Kara and I finish double checking that we have everything. 

"Yeah, I think we're good," Kara says with a bright smile. The same bright smile that hasn't left her face since our morning " _workout_ ". I can't say I blame her, it was incredible and I think the fact that we had both been rather pent up the past week made it all the more intense.

I never thought I would be one of those people that need sex but since that first night with Kara it's like some insatiable hunger is just sitting at the bottom of my abdomen waiting to be satisfied and it seems to be making her so greedy! 

I tried to wait the full 7 days like I was advised but my control slipped after just 96 hours. How weak must one be to not even be able to hold off for 7 days!?

In my defence, the instructions for the box of pills said that the tablets would be in my blood stream and doing their job within 48 hours so... that tidbit of information may or may not have helped to weaken my restraint and Kara clearly didn't care in the slightest. Hell the woman was practically dripping with her excitement.

"...Lena, you got everything?" Maggie asks with a knowing smirk.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, all my stuff is already in our car," I reply with a smaller but just as bright smile as Kara's.

"Cool, let's make a move then!" 

The three of us exit the beach house, Kara locking the front door and then zipping round the place to make sure that all entrances and windows are also closed and Maggie and I going to our respective cars.

Just as I start the engine on my baby Kara takes her seat next to me, straps herself in and then places a warm kiss to my cheek.

"Ready when you are beautiful wife of mine!" She says fondly and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

We head off towards our home and I make sure to indicate at each turn early so that Alex can easily follow without getting lost.

Kara is singing away to the playlist she made just before we left the beach house and she hits every note flawlessly, and I can't help but listen in awe. She has the voice of an angel, i'm not sure that there is anything that she cannot do...

We are about 45 minutes into the hour and a half drive to the house when Kara's stomach rumbles, loudly. It makes me giggle.

"Want me to go through the next Mcdonalds drive through darling?" I ask in amusement.

"Would you mind? This metabolism thing is starting to get very frustrating," Kara groans.

"Of course not, if it's any consolation it has past dinner time and I am kind of hungry too," I say as I reach across and reassuringly squeeze Kara thigh.

"Text Maggie and let her know the plan, we don't have to go to Maccies, we could go to Noonans instead," I suggest.

"Ooh, yes to Noonans, their sticky buns are to die for!" Kara says excitedly as she shoots off a text.

The ping of Kara's phone is almost instantaneous.

"Maggie says that's a great Idea and to lead the way," 

As soon as we get to National City I make the necessary changes to our route so that we could grab some late dinner and take it back to our new home to eat. Thankfully there are chairs built in at the sitting area next to the BBQ and the sun is shining, so we can sit out there to eat.

We collect our gigantic order of food, I honestly think that Kara ordered everything on the menu, and make the last 15 minute journey to our destination.

As soon as we pull up at the gates Kara bursts into laughter to which I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Alex just almost rear ended us with a string of curse words I won't repeat and Maggie said  _"Santa mierda, Lena dijo que era pequeño y cómodo"_ with a gasp," she says with another giggle, "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" 

I grin triumphantly, "For that exact reason. Just think about how they'll react when we ask them to move in with us," 

"Oh Rao, hopefully with less expletives," Kara says with a bigger grin, "I'll unlock the gates, hang on," 

With only about 2 seconds passing Kara was back in her seat and practically vibrating with energy. I pull up outside the garage like I did last time, shut the engine off and club out and then walk to the front door with Kara whilst we wait for Alex and Maggie.

"What the fuck guys! This isn't small, this place is a damn mansion!" Maggie says giving the front of the place an appreciative once... twice over.

"Okay so I lied a little, it is however, small compared to the Luthor mansion so... to me it's like a normal sized house but so much cooler," I say grinning as Kara unlocks the door.

"Okay, so I'm thinking we show you the downstairs quickly and then to the garden so that we can sit and eat," Kara suggests.

"Sounds good little Danvers!" Maggie says.

"Then welcome to nuestro nuevo hogar!" 

"Gracias." Alex says.

"Ahora si te gustaría seguirme-" 

"Why is she speaking Spanish?" Alex asks as she lets Maggie follow Kara in front whilst she stays next to Lena.

"I'm not entirely sure. She heard Maggies shocked exclamation earlier when we were at the gates, I think it's a mixture of excitement and nervousness... she is really hoping that you guys approve of this place," 

"Ah, makes sense, usually she reverts to Kryptonian though. Not that I think she realised considering she didn't know..."

"Welcome to the kitchen!" Kara yells as she spins and holds her arms out.

"This little room is the laundry room I guess, I think we're putting a washing machine in there. Oh! And that space over there opposite the kitchen in the dining room but obviously there isn't a table there yet," Kara says excitedly and cutely scrunching her nose as she explains there's no table as though we couldn't all already see that.

"And if you guys would like to follow me, I will show you the games/home theatre room down the hall and then the sitting room, or family room as you Americans call it," I say with a chuckle.  

"Are you not an American also?" Alex asks sarcastically as her and her girlfriend follow me down the hall.

"Technically I suppose I am, I was born in Ireland though and I spent the second half of my childhood in the UK before I came back to the USA for university. Anyway, this is the games/theatre room," 

"This room has so much potential," Maggie says as she looks around the empty room in awe.

"It does. If you'd like to suggests some things you'd like to go in here, please do," 

"Really?" 

"Of course, it will probably get used more so for when guests are here so... Whilst you both have a think; if we go down here we find the family room,"

"Oh wow," Alex says, "Its got an actual fireplace, that is going to be amazing in the winter, especially with that garden view!" 

"I'll definitely be visiting when winter comes along, I used to love watching the flames and listening to the wood crackle when I was a child," Maggie says with a small reminiscent smile.

I just smile hopefully at Kara who winks at me and places a chaste kiss on my lips as she guides us outside eagerly.

"No. Way."

"What?" 

"You have a pool house!" Alex gasps.

"Would you believe me if I told you it folds away?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The outer walls fold into the ground so that the pool isn't always an indoor pool," 

"Really? How would that even work, those walls look solid..." Alex asks curiously as she studies the structure.

"Lets eat and I'll explain and maybe even demonstrate, the electricity should have been turned on properly by now," I say and gesture for them to sit down.

"You have a built in BBQ too, oh my god! What else is hidden here?" 

"Nothing else that is as exciting as out here but you'll have to wait and see won't you," Kara adds with a playful wink.

I explain to Alex how the pool house is supposed to fold down and she seemed just as fascinated as I am by it. It was a clever idea for someone to come up with.

After that we all eat in relative silence. Surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable, we were each admiring the garden or talking to our respective partners until we finished eating.

The rest of the tour up until the second master room went pretty quickly, I mean the rooms are all empty so there's not much to really look at at the moment. When we got to the second master bedroom Kara and I paused at the door and looked at each other before opening it and gesturing for Alex and Maggie to go in and look around.

We didn't follow them in we just let them look and admire without our input. After all it will be their bedroom if they want it.

"Do you think they will want to move in with us?" Kara asks, that hopeful look still twinkling in her gorgeous blue orbs.

"I don't know, you know your sister better than I do darling, all you can do is ask," 

"When do you think I should ask?" 

I chuckle and bring one of my hands up to rest half on her neck and my thumb stroking her jaw and cheek.

"Whenever you want. Now, later, tomorrow, next week. It's up to you my love," 

"I'll subtly ask as we head back down. Next week is too far away and I would die holding in that question for that long..." 

I swallow my growing laughter as soon as it reaches my throat.  _Kara, subtle? The poor woman is anything but bless her._

"I wish you the best of luck sweetheart," I say trying my best to hide my amusement.

She eyes me suspiciously but I am saved by Alex and Maggie exiting the room that Kara and I purposely left for last. I begin to walk back down the stairs as I hear Kara clear her throat nervously.

**Kara's pov:**

Alex and Maggie seem to like the house so far, which is good. Now I just have to ask if they liked what will hopefully be their bedroom.

I decide to go for the subtle approach.  _I can do subtle._ Subtle is easy. Pfft, subtle is my specialty.

_Who am I kidding. I suck at being subtle, but oh well, here goes nothing I guess._

I clear my throat nervously and then gently nudge Alex as I fall into step beside her.

"Hm- so... what did you think of the room?" That was pretty subtle right? Lena shoots me a quick reassuring smile as she reaches the second set of stairs so I must have pulled it off.

"It was nice, I like the double vanity thing in the bathroom and the view over the mountains was beautiful. I have no idea what youre both going to fill it with though, if I had a guess I would say it is probably about the size of the top floor of mum and dads house, it's crazy," 

"What about you Mags?" 

"I agree with Alex, it's nice," she says with a smile.

"Mm, so uh- h-hm, so if we uh, you know, asked you both to er, move in with us, maybe you could save us a job and fill the room for us...?" I stutter out and stop at the bottom of the stairs next to my wife, nervously gauging both Alex and Maggie's reactions.

Maggie looks to Alex and for a moment they just stare at each other and then at Lena and I. This is probably one of the most nerve wracking things I have ever had to wait for an answer to.

"You're asking us to move in with you both?" Alex asks bluntly.

"We are," Lena says confidently as though she knows something I don't and I find myself giving her a curious look before looking back to my sisters'.

"Can we have a moment to discuss?" She asks politely.

"Oh uh, yeah of course, go wherever you need we'll just..." I say and look around to think of somewhere to go.

"We will go to the garden, I want to play with the pool house. Feel free to explore whilst you talk," Lena says and gently drags me with her out into the garden.

"You're going to swim?" Kara asks in confusion.

"No, I said play with the pool house. I'm going to flick that switch we were told about and see what happens," Lena says with an amused smirk.

"Oh, yeah that makes more sense... I'll protect you if it explodes," I say with a grin.

I watch as Lena lifts the lid to the electricity box and flicks a switch. A few moments pass and nothing happens but just as she goes to flick the switch again a mechanical hum fills my ears.

"Its doing something," I tell her. She nods and then comes to stand next to me as we both watch the un-moving pool house.

Then there is a loud clang and I visibly jump, making Lena laugh hysterically.

"Oh- Rao... Kara that- it's just the metal separating-" she says in between laughs and wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Its not funny! That sounded like 100 times louder to me than it did for you," I say with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry, love. It was kind of funny though..." 

"No it wasn't," I sulk and move out of her grip feigning offence.

"Oh sweetheart, don't look at me like that. If it was Alex or Maggie that jumped you would have laughed too," 

"No I wouldn't have. I'm not a meanie like you," I say still pouting. I totally would have laughed though, probably harder than Lena did because Alex doesn't get caught off guard often so it would have been hilarious.

"Kara Zor-El. If you do not remove that pout I will not kiss you for a week." Lena says playfully.

Even though I know she is playing, "You can't do that! I need your kisses!" I say pouting harder, this time for real. I can see her fighting a smile but she clenched her jaw to keep up her act as she turns back towards to side of the house and the pool house switch.

I follow her, " _Ukiem!_ " (Love,)I call after her, I see her step faulted slightly but she carries on.

"Hey! Come on- you can't not kiss me for a week Lena," 

"Should have thought about that before you pouted harder shouldn't you Mrs Zor-El," she says teasingly.

As she leans one hand against the wall as she looks into the electricity box I press up against her back, wrap my arms around her waist, my fingers on my left hand slightly tucked under the waist band of her trousers and place a soft kiss to the back of her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Ukiem," I purr and she shivers a little.

_Huh_. Now is that because of the whispering or the language? Only one way to find out.

"Do you really not want to kiss me for a week?" I ask and she doesn't appear affected. 

"Not anymore,"

" _Wuz. Dhaikh khuhtiv beht_ ," (Lie. Kiss my mouth) I say as I nibble her earlobe, teasing her.

" _Kara_..." She breathes out. I can hear her heart pounding against her rib cage and I can feel the heat building in her lower stomach.

"Kiss me Lena," I whisper against her neck, and I can feel the shiver it sends down her spine. "I know you want to," I coax.

As Lena turns in my arms to face me, just as she starts to lean in, Maggie rounds the corner. 

"Little Danvers-..." She starts but her steps and words faulter as she takes in how I have Lena practically pinned to the wall with my hand still half-way into her trousers and about to kiss. I glare at her for interrupting.

_I almost had her cave in and kiss me, damnit!_ I curse internally.

"H-hm, uh- sorry for interrupting... I just thought I'd let you both know that Alex and I have made up our minds," the petite brunette says trying to hold back her smirk.

Lena buries her head in my shoulder and sighs, I kiss the top of her head, remove my hand and pull away whilst taking a step towards Maggie and making sure to grab one of Lena's hands as I do so.

"Its fine. Let's go find Alex," I say with a sigh even though my frustration is ebbing away quickly and being replaced by nervousness again.

Maggie leads us back to the kitchen where we find Alex leaning against the island in the middle. She looks up as we enter, she looks... I'm not actually sure, her face is pretty neutral, her walls are up. Probably to keep me guessing for a little longer.  _Bitch._

"We made a decision," she starts. 

"Yeah, and we think your offer is really sweet and it would definitely make things easier with our works..." Maggie continues. 

_But?_ Seriously why is there always a but? I hate buts, they usually never lead to good news... Although Lena's butt is- 

_Not the time Zor-El!_

" _But_ -" Oo _op, there it is_ , I think to myself, "- we think that it's only appropriate for us to move in with you guys is if you let us pay rent like we do at mum and dads..." Alex explains.

"No way. You don't have to pay rent, unlike your parents we don't have to pay rent, we bought this place outright. We would feel like we would be robbing you if we charged you rent," Lena says incredulously.

"Yeah, you're family, we don't want your money-" I argue but Maggie cuts me off.

"We have to pay you something,"

"Nope. I won't accept your money," Lena says resolutely.

"Me either." I agree.

"Well if you won't let us pay rent at least let us help with buying furniture and shopping and other... maintenance that this place might need!" 

"We are offering you a place to stay for free! Why on earth are you so insistent on paying? Any normal person wouldn't even bat an eyelid at keeping their cash," Lena asks.

"I- independence! We need to maintain some of our independence." Maggie blurts out.

Alex shakes her head fondly, "For that _and_  because it wouldn't feel right to live here without contributing at least a little something. So if you won't take rent money then at least accept the deal for us to help with the shopping costs and electricity here and there," Alex says, almost pleadingly.

 "And if we say yes you'll move in with us?" I ask, double checking that I understand.

"Yes," 

I can't stop the beaming smile that forms on my face, or the excited too-tight hug I just pulled Alex and Maggie into.

"K-kara t-too tight!" Alex groans out.

I release them instantly and step back, concern instantly flooding my body.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you both okay?" 

"Yeah, we're good, just... be careful," Alex says with a tight laugh as she not so subtly rubs her ribs.

"Good. Guuuuys! We're going to live together!" I squeal as the excitement returns.

**Lena's pov**

"We are!" Alex says with a fond smile, but behind that smile is a tinge of sadness that Kara is too excited to notice. I decide to stand beside Maggie whilst the sister's are talking excitedly as they wander around the house again leaving us both still in the kitchen.

"Does she really want to move in or is she just doing it for Kara?" I ask softly.

Maggie sighs as she thinks about the question, after a few seconds her hazel brown eyes meet my blueish greens.

"Yeah, I think she does, for us not just for Kara. Although that probably plays a big part too. She loves that girl, she has always hated being away from her when she has to stay at the DEO for work and when you and Kara went to bed after telling us about this place... She cried. 

I'm not sure if you knew we had been looking for our own place? Everything we looked at had a spare room for Kara. So when you announced you found this place we thought we would barely see you both. Alex thought Kara was just trying to put it politely that she didn't want anything more to do with her after  _everything._

So Kara of course plays a big part in everything Alex does, they're an inseparable package deal. Like I said though, it's not just for Kara. She wants her independence from her parents, they're amazing but living under their roof has its restrictions you know? And it's kind of cramped.

There's also the fact that our work is only like 15 minutes from here, unlike the almost 2 sometimes 3 hours drive from Midvale. Living here with you guys is practical," Maggie explains with a reassuring smile. "...and when we want to avoid you and Kara there's plenty enough space," she jokes with a dimpled smirk.

I laugh and then think on what Maggie had said. I knew Alex and Kara were close but it didn't occur to me just how close they are. It's nice to hear if not a little sad, it reminds me of how Lex and I used to be. 

"Fair enough, I just- I'd feel kind of bad if she felt pressured, you know? Alex means a lot to Kara- a lot doesn't even begin to cover how much - but either way, that means she means a lot to me, you too, so I want you to be comfortable here," 

"I'm almost certain we will be, I just think Alex is worried about how her parents will take the news that they're losing both of their daughters so suddenly," Maggie replies.

"They won't lose them, they will always be welcome here. Kara will come around, before I was forced to transfer schools by Lillian, Kara was always telling me how great Eliza and Jeremiah are. I haven't personally had the chance to spend much time with them but I can tell they're good people," 

"They are," 

"Oh, and as for the avoiding us and rules thing, the floor your bedroom is on, bar the music room of course - which is sound proofed so won't disturb you unless the doors open - is completely yours. Decorate it however you want, use it however you want." I tell her with a smile.

"No way... really? You don't have to give us a whole floor of your house..." 

"No, I don't, but I am. I want you guys to feel like this place is your home too, you will both always be welcome here... Even if we end up falling out over something stupid, this will always be somewhere you guys can call your home," 

"You... you are- little Danvers is a lucky woman".

* * *

 

"So how are you feeling about seeing your parents soon?" I ask my wife.

Kara looks out of the car window for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure. I'm still angry and upset that they kept such an important part of myself away front me but I don't- I can't lose them, you know? I lost my real mother and father and despite them hiding the truth from me, they are good people and they have been good to me, they've treated me no differently than they have their own daughter," 

"I think you have a right to be a little angry darling. I'm proud of you for how you have handled all of this though, and the way you are willing to forgive," I say and reach over to comfortingly squeeze her thigh.

"I'm not willing to forgive Clark. For all the good things he does as Superman, he still doesn't deserve my forgiveness. He abandoned and lied to me and then made my new family lie to me, that's not something I can forgive," Kara says, her voice cracking slightly.

"Darling, that man is just a boy in a man's body. He likes to think he's a grown up but he still makes childish decisions. He may be the people's hero because of your family crest but underneath that suit is a coward. He doesn't deserve you or your forgiveness, and nobody will ask you to give it to him." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, darling." 

The last part of the journey back to Midvale was short. Kara spent her time gazing out of the window, watching the scenery as they speed past and holding Lena's hand for comfort whilst Lena kept her attention on the road and with the hand that's held in Kara's she continuously keep her thump gently rubbing back and forth over her wife's tense knuckles, which soon relax under her touch.

"Were here..." I tell Kara after noticing all of her attention in on our joint hands.

Kara looks around her body stiffening as she takes in her surroundings. 

"I don't know if I can go in just yet... what if I hurt them Lena? Or if I break something? At the beach house you prepared most of the food, and drinks, it was an open space and not much for me to break but in there I'll be like a bull in a China shop and what if I get angry and shoot my laser vision again? What if-" Kara rambles out as she starts to panic.

I cut her off with a hard squeeze of her hand, "Kara!" I call raising my voice a little to get her attention. She turns to face me looking a little startled. I give her a soft smile before continuing. 

"Darling, everything is going to absolutely fine. You haven't hurt me, you haven't hurt Maggie and you were angry with both Alex and Clark and you didn't lose control then either so I have every faith that you will keep your cool with your parents as well. I'm so so proud of how well you're doing with all of this, I wish I could make things easier, I really do. I know you still haven't developed all of your powers yet but we will deal with those too. Try not to worry about them, you're doing great. Also, if you're not ready to go in yet we can stay here until you are, okay?" I say as I tug her hand up to my lips and press a kiss to the knuckles my thumb was caressing earlier.

Kara doesn't respond straight away, we just sit and look at each other. Slowly, Kara leans over and rests her head on my shoulder and let's out a long sigh, her eyes closed.

"You know, you have always been able to calm me down effortlessly. It's not even really anything you say, although I suppose that helps, it your eyes though. They're just so... perfect. They're just calming and beautiful and every time I look into them try take my breath away," Kara says quietly. She presses a quick kiss to my neck and then takes a deep breath.

"After you vanished, I didn't cope very well, not to begin with. I would get angry for no reason, mostly in school but I would fall out with Alex a lot too. She used to remind me of you so much, you're not that different, you're both incredibly smart, you both like biochemistry and the stars and you're both so strong... Anyway, when I'd get angry or upset I used to picture your eyes in my head. It's silly but it helped. I used to picture your smile too, Rao, you have no idea how much I missed your smile Lena. I'm so glad I found you again, I'm glad that I have you to help me through all of this. I love you." Kara tells me as she places another kiss to my neck.

I blink back the tears that built up in my eyes and swallow the lump of guilt in my throat and tilt Kara's chin up so that I can look her in the eyes again.

"If I could change the past I would, but I can't. I can however make you a promise for the future, our future. Darling I promise to always be by your side, to love you and to be there for you, always. No matter what, never again will you lose me. Not unless one day you decide I'm no longer what you want," 

"You will always be what I want. You've always been the  _one_ I wanted. Since the first day I met you." Kara says, her eyes sincere.

Unable to form words Lena brings Kara in for a soft and passionate kiss. Kara is the one to pull away first, a soft smile on her lips with a small chuckle escaping.

"See, you make me feel better. I mean talking about how amazing you are made me completely forget my anxiety for seeing my parents!" She says grinning and then she frowns, her eyes still full of humour, "...mostly." 

I let out a soft laugh and kiss Kara once more, "Right, gorgeous wife of mine, let's get this over with so you can put all of your odds behind you!" 

"Fine. But I can I have cuddles if it goes badly?" Kara asks with a pout.

I climb out of the car but lean back down to face her before I shut the door, "Darling, you can  _always_ have cuddles." 

As I was locking the car, Kara made a point of waiting for me before walking to the front door. I'm actually surprised Eliza and Jeremiah haven't already opened the door to welcome their youngest daughter back from being away. I'm also unsure of what happened to Alex and Mag- never mind, they just pulled up.

I look at Alex to see she looks worried. I can't blame her, no matter how this ends it's still going to be painful. I just hope things go as smooth as possible, I don't want to see another broken family.

As we enter the house the atmosphere is already thick with tension. We continue through to the sitting room where Eliza and Jeremiah are sitting and watching a science based documentary on the tv. Once they notice our presence they both instantly get to their feet and have the decency to at least look apprehensive.

Kara, ever the kind hearted, forgiving person she is pulls them both in for a tight hug but doesn't say anything as she pulls away. As she sits down on the sofa she grabs my left hand pulling me down with her. The grip she has on my hand is a little too tight but I hide the pain and instead place my other hand on top of our joined hands hoping to help comfort her as best I can.

Eliza and Jeremiah also re-take their respective seats and offer me a rueful smile to which I offer a small smile in return. I glance at the door to see Alex looking a little torn as to whether she wants to give us space to talk or sit in but as Maggie enters she shakes her head 'no' and the  gently tugs her away either upstairs or to the kitchen.

It's Jeremiah that speaks first.

"We are so sorry Kara..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha, sorry about the slight cliff hanger, I just felt the chapter was getting a bit long so...
> 
> Feel free to comment, or yell at me on Tumblr if you dislike or don't understand something or just to yell about something random in general :)
> 
> My life is pretty boring right now... and I'm always up for new friends!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Eliza and Jeremiah and apologies, a hopefully entertaining meal and then the second part of this chapter which will be posted soon after this one will include our girls moving in and a drunken Mon-El.

**Kara's pov:**

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me for _him_?" I ask, my throat tight.

Eliza sighs, "Sweetheart, we didn't want to lie to you. We were going to tell you, but for those first few months you were only just grasping full sentences in English. It wouldn't have been fair to explain to you what had happened when you couldn't understand everything that we were telling you, and you were already so confused, we just wanted you to settle and be a little more comfortable," She explains.

"Once you did understand and you were settled in, we tried to tell you so many times, but every time something came up, one of us would get called in to work for an emergency or either you or Alex came home from school upset, Clarke kept telling us to wait longer when we'd ask him about it, it's also not exactly the easiest thing to tell a little girl who was finally starting to come out of her shell. Kara you were such a happy child-" 

"They are all great excuses Jeremiah but within all the years I've been living with you, of all of the years I've been "comfortable" and able to understand your language, I find it hard to believe that you didn't have the time to tell me. You could have easily told me during one of our family nights, or one of the nights Alex was at a friend's and it was just us. Rao, you could have told me when you started to notice my powers coming in instead of making up more lies! You had plenty of time to tell me!" I rant out and I can feel myself starting to get angry. "I just want the truth. I am fed up of lies and excuses!" I snap.

My eyes start to burn, I am unsure whether it is because of the angry tears forming or my heat vision but before I can think too much about it I feel Lena softly rub my forearm and squeeze my hand that is gripping hers. I look into her eyes and she offers me a tiny, almost non-existent smile. My shoulders sag as a wave of calm washes over me, I take a deep breath before staring ahead at the coffee table. 

In my peripheral I can see Jeremiah shift uncomfortably. Eliza just continues to watch Lena and I with a soft look and another sigh.

"Kara, we didn't tell you and we should have, it wasn't fair for you to have to find out like this and for that I am truly sorry. However, Jeremiah was right, it was difficult to tell you and if I'm honest, I didn't and still don't know where to start.

"I have told plenty of people in my line of work that I couldn't save a loved one and every time it broke my heart. That's just one patient and usually they still have people to help them emotionally. It is selfish, but I didn't want to break that news to you, I didn't know how to tell a little girl that her whole world had been destroyed and that none of her family or friends survived, and then the one sad excuse of a relative that did, didn't want her...

"Sweetheart, I understand that you are angry, and that's perfectly fine, you are allowed to be angry. I also understand that you might not forgive us for keeping this from you and I wouldn't blame you, you have every right not to forgive us. I don't want to lose you though, I may not be your biological mother, and nobody will ever replace her, but I love you as though you were my own and that won't ever change." Eliza says sincerely, a fresh tear rolls down her cheek as she looks at me pleadingly and I can feel my heart clench.

I try to blink away my own tears to no avail. As each droplet silently falls onto my shirt I try my hardest to break the silence that has fallen over the small room. I don't want to lose the only parental figures I have left, I can't. I hate all of the lies that they told me and all of the excuses they used to hide the truth from me but then the rational and over-understanding side of me can understand that it was hard for them too, that they also, had never been in the situation Clark put them in and also had to learn. I can understand that the secrets that they kept got harder to tell the longer they hid them, and I can understand not wanting to ruin somebodies life with the horrible truth. 

Yet, for now the less rational side of me is in control, my anger still too fresh, too painful to be able to forgive them so soon. They still lied to me regardless of how difficult things were and they still made more excuses just moments ago before admitting that they had done just that. I clear my throat and roughly wipe my face once more before speaking up.

"I am angry, so, so angry and I am hurt. I am, I think, still a little confused. I am currently a lot of things and I am not 100% sure how to deal with it all. A part of me understands why you didn't tell me but the bigger part of me is currently too angry to even think about understanding further. I am going to need some time to figure everything out and process fully, some more time away from you both. I want you both to know that I still love you both, that you aren't losing me, and that I will, in time, forgive you but I can't do that right now. I- Lena and I will stay for tonight but in the morning we will be leaving..." 

"Kara, come on, we get that you need time and that you are angry and upset but where are you going to go? This is your home, if you need time we will give you that but you don't have to leave-" Jeremiah starts but I cut him off.

"Yes, Jeremiah, I do. This isn't my home anymore.. Lena and I, whilst we were away, bought a house together using the money that Lena got from selling her unwanted things, it's not like we wanted it anyway so we got rid of it by putting it into something useful. That is where we will be, I am sure that Alex will keep you updated on how we both are until I am ready to visit and it pains me to have to leave but it was going to happen eventually anyway. Lena and I wouldn't have been able to stay here forever, I am sure that you can understand that?" 

"Kara-"

"No Jeremiah, Kara is right. She is a grown woman now and a married one at that, if she has decided that she needs to leave then that is her decision to make. Kara... I- I am so sorry that this is what things have come to and I don't like that you feel you have to leave, but I trust your decision. You have grown into a lovely young lady, and a smart one. I know that you and Lena will be okay just be safe and I know you said you need time but I hope that you don't stay away too long, I will miss you." Eliza says, her voice cracking at the end.

"I will miss you too," I say and get up to pull my adoptive mother and father into another tight and quick hug before I hurry out of the room and up to mine and Lena's bedroom as my emotions start to become too much to bare.

**Lena's pov:**

As Kara rushes out of the room I awkwardly excuse myself to follow after her. As soon as I enter our bedroom, Kara practically launches herself at me as she breaks into more tears.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," I whisper soothingly as I rub gentle circles on her back. It breaks my heart to see her so upset. Whilst I suppose I can sympathise a little with Eliza and Jeremiah it still makes me angry that they have hurt Kara like this. 

After about five minutes Kara has stopped crying and we have moved over to the bed. Kara is laying with her head on my chest, one of her legs twisted with mine as she plucks at the hem of my shirt absentmindedly as I run my fingers through her soft blonde hair.

Kara stops her fiddling and instead she decides to place her hand underneath my shirt on my stomach as she looks up at me and I look back at her curiously.

"If we ever have our own baby, no matter how hard something is to tell them, if they need to know, promise me you won't ever lie to them?" She asks quietly.

My brow furrows a little at the strange question until my brain catches up, "I promise, I won't ever lie to either you or our children," I tell her sincerely. Nobody deserves to be lied to, not without a darn good reason.

"Thank you," Kara says as she slowly leans down for a kiss.

As she pulls away her stomach audibly growls, making me laugh and Kara blush in embarrassment. I nudge her shoulder with my nose before I sit up with a grin.  _How can one person be so damn cute!?_

"Come on you, let's go find some food. Do you want to stay here or go out somewhere?" I ask, personally I think dinner here would be rather quiet and awkward with all the tension between everybody.

"Out, please," Kara says as she sadly looks down at her hands and I can't help but lean forwards and press another soft kiss to the top of her head before I stand.

"Should we see if Alex and Maggie want to join us?" 

"Sure," Kara says with a slightly happier tone at the mention of her sister.

I fish the car keys out of my pocket and pass them to Kara, "Here, why don't you go get in the car and I'll go ask your sister," 

We separate at the stairs as Kara heads for the car and I knock on Alex's bedroom door. It doesn't take long for her to respond with a quiet "Come in!". I open the door and pop my head through the small gap with a tentative smile.

"Hey, Kara and I are going out for some food, do you want to join?" I ask the two girls that are lounging on their bed.

Alex looks to Maggie who smiles a little and then back to me, "Sure, we'll be down in a minute," 

Once everybody was in the car, we decided to go to Kara's and Alex's favourite pizza bar. The drive isn't long maybe about 20 minutes tops and that includes finding a space to park. As we all enter the pizza bar Alex and Kara are immediately greeted by a tall man with a shiny balled head, soft brown eyes and a semi-muscular form which is covered in a black t-shirt and black trousers. I stand next to Maggie and watch the interaction curiously.

"Who is that?" I ask Maggie quietly as we continue to watch our girls laugh at whatever the man is saying.

"I have only ever been here twice and I have no idea. Alex has told me before that they know the guy who owns this place so maybe him? I do know that if the table at the back in the left corner is free, whenever those two come here that that's their table of choice though," She says with a smile as Alex throws her head back with laughter.

Suddenly Kara in right in front of us and is pulling us forwards with a big grin, "Marcus, this beautiful lady here-" Kara says as she moves so that she is right beside me and holding my hand, "- Is my wife, Lena, and next to her, is Alex's lovely girlfriend, Maggie. Guys, this is Marcus, he owns this heavenly place,"

"Ah, I had heard that somebody had made an honest woman out of Kara here, it's nice to finally meet you Lena!" 

"It is nice to meet you too, and yes, I just hope I manage to be the kind of person she deserves," I say sincerely with a polite smile as I gently squeeze Kara's hand at the same time.

"Marriage can be difficult but if you are as lucky as Lizzie and I have been, you will both live a long and happy life together, just remember that communication is important and you'll be golden!" He says as he sends us a playful wink. "And Maggie! I believe I have missed meeting you the past few times Alex has brought you in, although I believe that you met my wife Lizzie on your last visit. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!" Marcus says as he greets Maggie as well.

"He's right you know-" Kara whispers with a happy grin, "- We will be golden and you need not worry because you are perfect for me Lena, it is I who hopes to be deserving of you." she finishes and places a chaste kiss to my cheek making a fierce blush rise up my neck.

Before I can argue that Kara is also already more than I deserve I am interrupted by Marcus, "Right, you guys are going to be wanting a table aren't you? Your table at the back is free as it usually is for you Danvers' so go right ahead and take a seat. I will be right over with some food menus, the drinks menu should already be on your table," Marcus says cheerfully as he points over at the table in the far corner like Maggie said it would be.

Of course as soon as the man has turned and is heading behind the bar, Kara is already dragging me towards the table and leaving Alex and Maggie laughing at Kara's enthusiasm behind us. Once we are all seated, Alex and Maggie on one side of the booth and Kara and I on the other, we all choose our drinks quickly and then chat idly as we wait for Marcus to bring us the food menus. 

I also take in the decor of the bar. It's nice, the lighting is just right, the walls are a light coffee brown with a show of pictures hanging a few metres away from each other, creating a sort of border around the place, some look to be awards and competition pictures and the others look more like family photos taken from within the business over the years, effectively cataloguing the bars history and its achievement and adaptations. It isn't flashy or uncomfortable, it's warm and filled with light laughter and quiet conversations as the other customers enjoy their chosen meals. It's cosy.

If Lillian were to walk in here, I can see with perfect clarity how her face would scrunch up in obvious disgust, and I can hear how she would tear the place down with her venomous words, _"How basic and unfitting of success. It is almost as though they couldn't be bothered, look at this place Lena, do you really want to eat food from a place that looks as though it needs to be shut down and fumigated?"._

I am brought out of my thoughts as Marcus appears after about 10 minutes, profusely apologising for making us wait. Honestly I am used to waiting much longer, 10 minutes is ridiculously fast compared to the restaurants Lillian and my father used to drag Lex and I to. Marcus takes our drink order and hands us a menu each before leaving to fetch the drinks.

"So uh, for somebody that has never really eaten in a place like this, what are each of your recommendations?" I ask awkwardly. I have eaten at a Chinese take-out before and Noonans but never at a pizza bar. "I have eaten pizza before, before you even start taking the piss - Maggie - but I feel that as we are at an actual pizza bar, margarita pizza doesn't really cut it, especially as there are so many different selections and sides and whatever else..."

"Well, as you all know I eat a fair bit and I usually get multiple different pizzas and sides so even if you did want a margarita pizza, you could just try some of mine if you fancied trying something new, that way if you end up not liking it, you won't have to worry about forcing yourself to eat it out of politeness like I know you totally would," Kara suggests with a knowing smirk.

"As shocked as I am that Kara offered to share her food with you, she has a point. That's kind of what I did with Maggie, the only difference being I ordered a selection of the vegan options instead of the normal ones because you know... I am such an amazing girlfriend!" Alex adds whilst offering Maggie a grin and a wink.

* * *

 "... So here was Kara, two whole pizza slices stuffed in her mouth, me and Sara cheering her on and then this random guy on the table opposite us is just staring in shock, awe and mostly disgust which of course just makes us laugh even harder and of course Kara here notices too and tries to smile at him whilst holding back her own laughter and dribbling pizza sauce down her chin as she struggles to chew and swallow. The poor guy ended up leaving before he even ordered his food. I mean I can't blame him, it was totally disgusting but also really fucking funny, especially as we'd all been drinking which really didn't help," Alex explains, laughing as she re-tells the story of Kara, herself and Sara on one of their get togethers.

"No way, did you finish it?" Maggie asks an embarrassed looking Kara.

"I did." Kara smiles as her embarrassment turns into proud amusement.

"I can't believe I married somebody that dribbles pizza sauce down their chin..." I say in mock disgust and as Kara turns to me, an defence clearly about to be made, I smirk at her, "And only managed to fit in two slices."

As I watch her sputter in shock at my sudden change, I take a sip of my strawberry milkshake to wash down my own mouthful of pizza whilst I wait for her to get her words together.

"Sounds to me like that was a challenge Luthor, think you can do better than our Kara here?" Maggie says, dollar signs lighting up in her eyes as she glances at Alex, clearly wanting to make a bet.

"Oh, no not at all, I mean not on my part at least, but if Kara here wants to try again then by all means she is more than welcome, I might even offer her a prize if she's successful" I say with a wink.

"Boo! You're no fun Lena. Kara you up for the challenge? You heard your woman, she might even offer you a prize if you are successful," Maggie encourages as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

"Oooh, come on Kara, you know you want to!" Alex cheers as she joins Maggie in wiggling her eyebrows, clearly just wanting her sister to make a fool of herself again.

Kara looks to me accusingly, "What did you have in mind as my prize?"

I watch her thoughtfully for a moment as I think of a good incentive, a rewarding one too as I suppose it is kind of my fault she is being challenged. An idea suddenly pops into my head that I know Kara will enjoy and find rewarding. I lean forwards to whisper into her ear, a smirk on my face.

I place a soft kiss just under hear ear before I speak and softly trace my tongue along the shell of her ear before nibbling her lobe, "How about I buy myself some sexy lingerie, and wear only that whilst I cook you a nice three course meal that's big enough for one gorgeous Kryptonian heiress, then afterwards a buffet of your favourite desserts and then we can ravish each other for the remainder of the evening, maybe even through til the next morning. Think of all of the things you could do with some melted chocolate and other things we might enjoy licking up, you won't even have to do anything if you don't want to, I would happily do all of the work..." I whisper seductively, placing a lingering kiss on my wife's lips before pulling back and smiling smugly at the look now on Kara's face.

Poor girl, her cheeks are flushed, her pupils blown wide and her mouth is slightly dropped open as she continues to stare at me hungrily. I wink at her and then raise an eyebrow as a challenge for her to turn down my offer. Of course, little does Kara know that I had planned this for our first night of being fully moved in to our new house regardless of whether she accepts Maggie's challenge or not. 

"Oh my god, what on earth did you say to my sister, she looks- I don't even want to know what that look is!" Alex says as she laughs awkwardly.

"I think that, Alex, is the look of pure lust. I'd say that she just got a proposition that she knows she would be stupid to turn down. It is also the look that you get when I do that thing you like with my ton-" 

"STOP! Right, there!" Kara says abruptly, as she snaps her eyes to a smirking Maggie and causing both Alex and I to chuckle at her antics.

"Okay so now that you are back with us, are you going to do this challenge or not? I just texted Sara to let her know what you might be doing and I have to facetime her if you accept!" Alex says with a smirk.

"I accept, I can't exactly turn down my wife can I. I'm not an idiot." Kara mutters and I couldn't stop my smug grin from growing even if I wanted to.

**Kara's pov:**

I cant believe I agreed to do this again. What even is my life. I couldn't turn Lena down though, Rao, I would have to be a complete idiot to turn down an offer like that, I mean she's my wife... and I've seen her naked. It is not a view you turn down, especially when it is offered to you on a silver platter. I must have zoned out thinking about everything she offered for a good two minutes before accepting. I have never been one to perv on women - or men - but holy shit, what an image.

So here I am, three slices of pizza left on my plate, ready to be crammed into my mouth. I stare at it for a minute trying to think of a way to successfully fit each of them into my mouth and then swallow them without choking or spitting it out. Rao, this is going to look totally gross and is already so embarrassing, but I Kara Zor-El am not a coward, I will complete this so called challenge with my dignity in my back pocket and confidence running through my veins.

_A night I could only dream of hangs in the balance, I can do this! I am the heir to the house of El, and I will not be defeated by three slices of delicious bbq chicken and pepperoni pizza._

"Okay, I have syked myself up. I'm ready!" I say and blow out a steady breath.

"That's the spirit Zor-El! Now, I have twenty dollars counting on your success, don't let me down!" Maggie says encouragingly with a playful wink.

"No, I am your sister Kara, I have twenty dollars to lose here, you wouldn't want your favourite sister to lose would you?" Alex counters with a pout and her best puppy eyes.

"Oh, please Danvers, have you seen her wife? She's not going to lose, her sex life counts of this win. You should just hand over that twenty now, I mean- look at that determination!" Maggie argues back. It's like listening to competitive football commentaries.

"Oooh, she has sex with Mrs Zor-El riding on this? Yeah Alex, babe you should just hand over the cash. Kara, you've got my vote, your wife is one hell of a prize!" Sara adds teasingly from Alex's phone screen. "Ow! Ava what the fuck?" the shorter blonde yelps a few seconds later.

I easily fit the first slice fully into my mouth, although unlike last time I started with the crusts off of each slice first. Last time I ate them last and its kind of hard to chew them with an already full mouth. I listen to the others as they wind each other up but most of my attention is on the pizza and Lena as she watches the others and myself in amusement.

"Who's Ava? You got a new woman we don't know about Lancelot?" Maggie asks with a snigger.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't necessarily say 'new' woman... Maybe current woman?- Ow! Ow! Okay I'm sorry!" Sara yelps again as she breaks out laughing. "Aves, baby I was kidding. To honestly answer your question Margaretta, Ava and I have been together  _officially_ for about 3 months. I would have brought her to the wedding but she was unfortunately busy with important agent crap."

"Agent? What's her last name?" Alex asks curiously.

"We can talk about all this when Kara's finished, I want to introduce her to you all. How is she doing so far?"

"We will hold you to that Lancelot. Uhh- pretty well I'd say, she's almost gotten her second slice... scrap that, the second slice is in. Told you Danvers, you are going to lose!"

"Hey! there's still time yet Sawyer. I'd say it looks like she's struggling a little," Alex retorts.

Alex is right, I am struggling a little, my mouth is almost full and even I'm starting to doubt my ability to complete this challenge. The pizza is starting to go all weird in my mouth too which just makes things harder.

"Sorry Alex but I have to agree with Mags. I think Kara is doing exceptionally well and I have every faith that she can finish this challenge successfully." Lena says with a soft encouraging smile as she gently places her hand on my thigh and squeezes reassuringly. "You've got this darling!" she tells me as she nudges my shoulder with hers.

I swallow down the saliva that's building up, and try my hardest to acknowledge Lena's encouragement, although I'm not sure how well I succeeded, and continue to force pizza into my mouth. Alex continues to try to distract me whilst Maggie and Sara throw encouragement my way whilst throwing playful jibes back at Alex. If I'm honest, I'm not sure which is harder, stuffing the pizza into my mouth or trying not to laugh at silliness which only becomes even harder when Lena joins in and laughs that sexy, throaty laugh of hers.

I try to level my wife with a glare because out of all of the things being thrown my way to try and put me off, that laugh, was the most distracting of them all and where I would usually swallow down my thoughts and arousal, it's kind of hard to do with a mouth full of two and half pizza slices, and it is especially hard to stop myself from swallowing the clump of mushed bread in my mouth and choking. This woman will truly be the death of me and the innocent look I get in return of my glare tells me she knows exactly what she just did.

It is because of that innocent look that my determinations grows and I force the last half of the pizza into my mouth and make a strangled noise of excited success, which brings all of the people at our table to face me. I quickly chew as difficult as the task is and swallow. The last chunk was a little too big mind and kind of hurt my throat but hey, I did it! 

I quickly drain the last of my drink to clear my throat and then grin as I raise my hands proudly in the air, "I did it!" I shout.

Three things happen then, Maggie fist pumps the air and gloats to Alex, Alex's face drops in faux disappointment as she pulls a twenty out of her wallet and begrudgingly hands it to her girlfriend before looking at me in betrayal and then Lena, Lena is sitting sideways in her seat facing me with a proud yet mischievous smile which makes my brow furrow in slight confusion but she just winks and turns back to high five Maggie. 

Sara on the other hand is nowhere to be seen on Alex's small screen, instead there is an empty seat and an open plan kitchen in the background. I don't pay much attention to that though because Lena is soon clearing her throat and looking at me, that mischievous smirk and twinkle in her eyes. 

"Congratulations darling, that was... thoroughly amusing and something I just couldn't _not_  see. I do believe I owe you the truth though, your  _prize_ , I er, I had actually kind of already planned to give it to you-"

"Oooooo, that was mean little Zor-El" Maggie whispers teasingly.

"Wait- so I just did that for nothing?" I ask slowly.

"I'm sorry love. It was impressive though!" Lena says with a smug grin.

I stare at her for moment, my face void of emotion. Alex leans forwards and smirks at Lena, "You should run."

Lena glances at her confused for a second before glancing back at me, I nod in agreement before slowly rising to my feet and watching the confusion grown in Lena's eyes before she suddenly darts up from her seat heading for the door. I quickly fish the car keys and my wallet out of my pocket and hold them out for to Alex who takes them slowly.

"Do. Not. Scratch. The. Car." I say firmly before I step out of the booth and chase after Lena.

By the time I catch up, she is only just out of the restaurant and heading for the car, to which I let out a loud laugh before speeding over to her and whilst adding a little bit of force but not enough to hurt her, I pin her to the side of the car and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Alex has the keys." I whisper before crashing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss that seems to do exactly what I wanted it to.

Lena pulls away breathlessly, her eyes slightly blown and her arms locked around my neck. "Hold on," I tell her, before breaking her hold, bending and throwing her over my shoulder before I run home with her over my shoulder. It literally takes me like 20 seconds to get back to our bedroom and for me to gently throw her onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this chapter is pretty terrible (I really struggled with what to write) and my updates recently, or not so recently? Have been lacking. I don't have an excuse, not really. I've had and still got stupid writers block but I am trying, I promise!
> 
> This chapter is going to be split in two because of how long it will be.
> 
> Aaaanyway, I usually write on my phone but I actually pulled my laptop out for this one! Thank you for reading and feel free to pray for my creativity to return, it would be much appreciated ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds are moving into their new home but it's not going to be as simple as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, part two! Although I suppose it could be counted as just a new chapter... 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and as always, it's always a pleasure to hear any ideas or criticism on the chapters!
> 
> Just as I thought life was picking up, I'm now met by new challenges. Sorry for the delay, I know I said this chapter would be posted sooner than it was.
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

**Kara's pov:**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window and Lena laying on my chest looking peaceful and content. I lean down and place a soft kiss to the crown of her head before coaxing her back to the world of the living.

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty," I say quietly and stroke up and down her pyjama covered back.

It takes a few tries but eventually she wakes up with a grimace and a cute groan which makes me chuckle.

"Hey, we need to get up, we have an hour and a half until we have to head back to our home so that we don't miss the delivery of our furniture... You can stay here for another half an hour if you'd like whilst I go down and make you a nice strong coffee and breakfast," I offer as I extract myself from underneath Lena and super speed into some clothes.

"Uuuggh! Why is it so bright?" Lena complains as she rolls over and buries her face into my pillow.

I laugh, "So is that a no to coffee and breakfast?" I tease.

She lifts her head up and squints at me before offering me a soft sleepy grin, "Coffee would be great, are you for breakfast?"

I feel my cheeks heat instantly but force a sad smile onto my face before answering, "Not this morning, we have a schedule to keep," 

"That's a shame because you look divine," Lena practically purrs as she shoots me a sleepy wink before snuggling back into my pillow with a quiet hum of satisfaction. 

I shake my head with a grin of my own and quickly give her a chaste kiss before heading downstairs. Alex and Maggie are already down there and are sitting at the dining table with Eliza. As I walk in the three of them stop talking and an awkward silence follows as I walk over to the coffee machine to make a fresh pot as there wasn't quite enough for another full cup. Once i'm finished I turn to face them all and offer a polite smile.

"You don't have to stop talking just because I entered the room you know," I say as cheerfully as I can. I'm angry but that doesn't mean I'm going to be rude and ignore my mother. 

"We know. How are you this morning little sister?" Alex asks, breaking the awkwardness... mostly.

"I'm good, I'm kind of a mixture of nerves and excitement, our furniture is being delivered today so the house is really going to look like an actual, lived in house by the next time you guys see it!" I say as I bounce on the spot, a bright smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me all that was coming, I'll have to pop round after work on Wednesday and check it out," Alex says with an equally excited smile.

"You better take pictures Danvers, I'm not going to be able to visit until we move in," Maggie says with a frown.

"What? You work near Alex though right? Why don't you just drop round after work as well," I ask in confusion.

"I would have but I got an email from work this morning telling me I'm being sent on a training course for some new weaponry or something, so I'm not going to be around for a week which means I'm not going to be able to offer you guys a hand either..." Maggie says grimly.

"Ah so that's the real reason, you don't want to help us move in!" Lena teases as she rounds the corner to the kitchen with a playful wink to Maggie.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, I thought you NCPD lot were supposed to help citizens in need?" Lena adds on with a raise of that darn eyebrow.

"Oh please, you're just upset that you won't get to see me all hot and sweaty lifting heavy furniture." Maggie quips with a smirk.

"Of course. That is obviously going to ruin the whole moving in mood. Didn't you know Kara and I only brought the house to watch you bend and lift?" Lena replies innocently.

"Guys! Lena your wife is right there and Maggie, I am right next to you!" Alex half yells indignantly.

"Yeah!" I half yell in agreement with Alex to which Lena turns to face me and bring her left hand up to rest on the side of my neck.

"Darling, you are entirely much more fun to watch, don't you worry, my eyes are all yours." she whispers as she places a soft kiss on my lips before moving around me to pull a cup from the cupboard.

As soon as it registers what she's doing I speed over to her to take the cup off of her before she gets any further.

"Hey, I said I'd do that. Go sit down," I chastise playfully.

"Mmm, I love it when you're demanding," Lena whispers seductively as she turns and walks away. 

All I can do is watch her as she walks or saunters, would be the better word, to the seat next to Eliza, my mouth opening and closing as I try to form a response.

 _What is with my wife this morning?_ I wonder to myself as I continue to pour Lena's coffee and make her breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast finished with Maggie and Lena throwing playful jabs at each other and Alex, Eliza and I watching on in amusement. By the time it came to leave Lena and I are already vibrating with excitement, the car already packed with all of our most needed items.

The drive to National City seems to drag but neither of us let it sour our mood. To help pass the time I look over to watch Lena as she drives. 

I don't think the image of her behind the wheel will ever grow old. I will never be able to get over how stunningly beautiful the woman I get to share my life with, is. 

The way her eyes sparkle every time she starts the engine or the way she turns to me when she can sense me staring and she sends me the most breathtaking smile whilst the wind is winding through her raven locks and the sun is maginfying the effect, adding a goddess-like aura to her being.

Or the way she gets frustrated with other drivers or as she calls them, "Incompetent assholes, who should have their licenses revoked!", with her Irish accent slipping through the more frustrated she gets.

_Truelly gorgeous._

"What is?"I hear Lena ask, pulling me out of my thoughts and staring.

I blink at her, not understanding what she means, "Huh?" I ask in confusion.

She smiles the smile she uses when she's amused, "Eloquent, as always darling. You said 'Truelly gorgeous'... I asked what it was that made you say that"

"Oh! I must have spoken that aloud. I was just watching you driving... in a totally non-creepy way, and was thinking that you look truelly gorgeous. Like, literally the most beautiful human being I have ever seen!" 

"Only the most beautiful human being?" Lena teases with that raised eyebrow.

"Wha-? Oh! No! Of course not! You are the most beautiful being of all beings, I just meant-" 

"Kara darling, I know what you meant, I'm teasing. Anyway, were here, do you wanna open... the... gates..." Lena starts to ask, but trails off as she confusedly continues to drive through the already open gates.

"One of us must have left the gates open when we left yesterday," she murmers as she turns off the engine.

I climb out of the car in equal confusion. I'm almost 100% I closed the gates yesterday. What on-

"Lee..." I start as I look at our front door.

"... and the broken front door," Lena finishes at she slowly walks closer to the damaged entryway.

I quickly grab her forearm to stop her from walking any closer. Lena turns back to question why I stopped her but I just shook my head and pull my glasses down so that I can see through my X-ray vision and expand my hearing to check for any invaders.

I make sure to look into all of the rooms and all the way down to the pool house but see no-one and other than Lena and I, I don't hear any intruding heartbeats.

I sigh in relief, "Okay, so I'm pretty sure no-one is still inside and all of the walls are still intact so many we really did forget to shut the door and lock the gates..." I tell Lena but that doesn't sound right.

There was four of us, Lena and myself and Alex and Maggie. Between the four of us, one being a specially trained agent, the other being a very skilled and clever detective, it doesn't seem very likely that we would have forgotten.

"Come on, let go inside, just stay behind me and use me as your shield whilst we check everything out. You know, just in case." I say before stepping into the house.

"You know I can fight better than you can right? Shouldn't you hide behind me?" Lena says quietly.

I chuckle, "Your aren't 'hiding' behind me, I already know you're capable of looking after yourself. It's just what if I someone is here and I missed them, and what if they have a gun or something? I was recently made aware that I'm likely to be bullet proof and basically indestructible, by all means, once I've taken a blow feel free to go all ninja on them,"

"Mmm, fair point. I doubt my skin would appreciate bullets or blades tearing into it," 

I nod in acknowledgement and check both ends of the hallway. I double check with my hearing and x-ray vision again to make sure each room of the downstairs is empty and pay more attention to the small details. That was my mistake.

I stand back, fear seeping into my body but not enough to say that I am scared. I look back at Lena with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't leave with our cupboards open and half hanging off? Or our glass door in the sitting room with no glass in the frame?" 

"Uh- No, no we definitely didn't." Lena says with a similar frown.

"Didn't think so. Hey uh, any issues with me calling my sister? She can have a team properly scope this place out and collect any evidence to catch the culprit..."

"No go ahead, I want to know who did this. How much more damage has been done?" Lena replies whilst clearly trying to calm down her anger. 

"Uh, other than a few more broken windows, and a few doors either hanging off or with holes in them, not much but then there's not exactly much here to destroy as thankfully the furniture isn't here yet," I say whilst I pull up Alex's number on my phone and quickly dial.

"Well isn't that just great. Whilst you're talking to your sister, I'm going to sit in the car and search up a number to get this fixed by tonight." Lena says just as Alex picks up. 

"Hey Kar! Everything okay?" Alex cheerily answers just as Lena presses a brief kiss to my cheek before turning and heading back to the car.

_Rao I love that woman._

"Kara? Hello? I swear, if you butt dialled me and interrupted Mag-" 

"Alex! I'm sorry! I got distracted and I really don't need to know what I may or may not have interrupted!" I quickly reply with an awkward chuckle.

"And I don't need to know why you were distracted. So... What can I do for you little sister?" 

I let out a sigh and take another quick glance at the state of our house, "Lena and I just arrived at the house, thankfully before the furniture," I start.

"O-kay? So what's the problem, you sound upset. Are you upset because the furniture is late? I mean, I know you can be emotional sometime but Kar, it'll turn up eventually..." 

"No Alex, I'm not sad the furniture is late and I am honestly offended. I am not that bad! At least I didn't cry when I saw-" 

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Alex laughs, "So tell me already, what's gotten you so down, you were literally a bouncing ball of sunshine when you left," 

"Well if you gave me a chance... someone broke in, the place is trashed. We haven't bothered to explore the full extent of damage that has been done in case the person or people are still here but I can't hear anyone. I did use my X-ray vision and a lot of the windows and doors and cupboards are broken. I was hoping you'd be able to have a team come and check it out?" I explain. 

I turn to watch Lena in the car, not that she's doing much. Still, even with the pissed look on her face I can't help but smile at her beauty. I tune back into my phone as Alex speaks.

"Are you shitting me!? Who breaks in to an empty house? You haven't even owned the place a week and somebody has the audacity to-! Mother fuckers!" Alex rants before sighing deeply. 

"Alright, I'm done. I'll phone J'onn and get him to send a team over, I'll be over to take a look myself and help you clean the place up after J'onn's team is done. If the furniture turns up you'll have to put it in one of the garages until there's space." 

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure Lena was thinking the same things, surprisingly she wasn't as vocal... and thanks, let me know when to expect them, I think I'm going to unpack the kettle and make Lena a strong coffee. I've never seen her look so angry and be so quiet about it, it's kind of scary." 

"If I'd just paid for a new house that's supposed to have decent security, I'd be even more pissed than I am, so good for her. I'll update you as soon as I have spoken the J'onn, speak to you soon Kara and be careful, you don't know what this person could have set up in your home, just wait for me to get there. It was probably just some trouble making kids though," 

"I'd be fine, it's Lena getting hurt that worries me and yeah, let hope that's all it was. Speak to you soon,"

"I know. Bye Kar." Alex says as she hangs up. 

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk over to Lena.

**Lena's pov:**

What the actual fuck. _Seriously_ , who breaks into an empty house and trashes the place? It's basically pointless. Five minutes of fun and then what? Back to being bored because there's nothing else to break and nothing to steal.

As for being secure and having big metal gates for added safety... What a joke. I should have had security cameras installed. Who knows how unsafe this place will be until we catch the person that's done this. 

Was probably stupid kids thinking they were being clever. I suppose it's a good thing the furniture hadn't already been delivered. Ugh! What a shitty day this has turned out to be. 

I'm not even really mad about the house but the look of worry and devastation on Kara's face as she took in the damage was infuriating. The more devastated she looked the more angry I became.

I'm torn out of my angry thoughts as the door on my side of the car opens. I turn to look, already knowing that it's my wife, I give her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry this has happened. I know you were so excited about moving in this morning," I say whilst trying to keep the anger out of my voice. It wasn't that difficult, I've never really been able to direct anger at Kara, especially when she was not the cause.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault. Alex thinks it was probably just kids but she's asking J'onn, her boss, if he'll send a team to scope the place out anyway and she's also going to come and help us tidy up after," 

"Ugh, yeah probably. That's nice of Alex, she doesn't have to help, speaking of clearing up though, I emailed a few people about coming out to fit new windows and doors so I'm just waiting to hear back."

"Meh, that's just Alex. She probably wants to inspect the damage for herself too, she's a bit of a perfectionist-" Kara says and cuts off as her phone starts to ring. 

She quickly answers it and puts it on loud speaker, "Hey Alex, you're on speaker," 

"Hello again and hey Lena. So I'll cut to the chase as I'm kind of driving - you're on the hands-free so don't stress Kar - J'onn is putting a small team together, forensic and what not to look for any clue that this wasn't just kids. If it wasn't for you being an alien he wouldn't have bothered but he wants to make sure that this isn't anything more than a bit of fun. He said to expect him within the hour, so he will likely arrive the same time as I do, I'm about 40 minutes out as I've literally just left home," Alex explains.

"Okay so if we were to leave and go grab some coffee from the Starbucks round the corner..." I egde.

"Go for it, just make sure you get me Caramel Machiatto with a double espresso shot whilst you're there... please and thank you" 

Kara chuckles, "I don't see how you can drink it so strong, what you really need is extra cream and chocolate mixed with the caramel!" 

"Yes, well, whilst I admit your version is very nice, I much prefer the caffeine rush instead of the sugar rotting my teeth, anyway, I'm going to go because I want to call Maggie considering I won't see her for a while and my last day with her before leaving is now being spent with you two," 

"That's fine, tell her we said bye and what not. I seriously need that coffee," 

"Will do. See you soon!" Alex says as she hangs up.

"Right, coffee then I guess," Kara says as she puts her phone away and patiently waits for me to move over to the drivers side.

"Coffee. Strong, delicious, very much needed coffee." I reply as I climb across to the drivers seat.

"Careful, I might start getting jealous," Kara jokes.

"Darling, you should probably know that coffee and myself have been in a relationship for many, many years now," 

Kara holds a hand to her chest and pouts, "So what? I'm just your side chick!?" 

"I wouldn't exactly say "side chick" but whatever..." I say as nonchalantly as I can manage, as I reverse the car out of the drive way.

"Fine. If that's all I am to you then I guess I'll just have to stop sleeping with you and find another place to live," Kara says in a fake sad tone and looks resolutely out of her window.

"Fine okay!" I relent as we stop at a red light, "You're not my side chick. Babe you cannot take sex with you away from me that's like, that's... that's just mean!" 

At that Kara breaks and she laughs as she turns to me with an incredulous expression, "That is no better! I threaten to move out and all you can think of is the sex!?" She yells playfully.

"Well- yeah, you haven't exactly moved in yet have you so I mean, I can't worry about you moving out of somewhere if you weren't already there," I say smugly.

"Mrs Zor-El. You are entirely too smart and cocky for your own good." Kara groans before her eyes light up mischievously.

"You know what, if you're being technical then I change my threat, "If that's all I am to you I won't move in with you, I will take my body and live elsewhere,"... How's that?"

I can't help but laugh and shake my head, "Darling that sounds absolutely horrible. I don't think I could survive without you, I suppose I would then just have to rely on my coffee to get me through the day. That won't leave me," 

"Oh my god. You're so mean, you're supposed to love me!" Kara laughs.

I take the next right and then pull into Starbucks and head for the drive through. As we come to a stop behind a few other customers I place my hand on my gorgeous wife's leg and lean over so that my head is a few inches away from hers.

"I do love you, and of course you mean more to me than coffee, you will always be my number one, so you see, you can't leave me because who else is going to put up with a former Luthor and coffee addict?" 

"Good and it's a good job I was joking then because nobody else will ever get the chance to put up with you. You're all mine." Kara says with a small grin as she presses her lips to mine twice before pulling away.

"You need to get ready, the people in front of us are saying their thanks," 

"Ah, thanks."

* * *

**Kara's pov:**

Once Lena and I had gotten ours and Alex's coffee it didn't take long to get back. We only had to wait ten or fifteen minutes before J'onn arrived shortly followed by Alex and of course the furniture people.

Whilst Alex and her colleagues looked through the house, Lena and I opened the second garage, the one furthest from the front door so that the delivery people could put the furniture safely out of the way until I could put it in the house when it's clear.

Once the furniture has all been stored we wait about another half an hour before Lena begins to get restless.

"If it was just some kids, why is this taking so long?" She complains in frustration.

"Lee, we don't know that it was kids and anyway, isn't it a good thing that they're doing a thorough job? Means we might actually find some evidence as to who did this," I say as I wrap one of my arms around her to pull her into me.

"I know, I just want to get moved in and be able to cuddle up to you in front of _our_ fire, whilst sitting on _our_ sofa, whilst we watch _our_ tv. I wanted to call asleep next to you tonight in  _our_ bed in  _our_ new house, and now because of all this I might not get to do that which means I have to wait even longer and I'm not a patient person..." Lena explains sadly.

"I get it, I wanted all of that too, but I will happily wait if it means that you will be safe when those things happen. Anyway, you are the most patient person I have ever known so I know you'll be fine waiting a few more hours," I tell her and press a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you. Did you know that?" Lena mutters as she decidedly gives up on her complaining to instead snuggle into my neck with a quiet sigh.

"Mm, I do, and I love you to baby" I murmer as I place another kiss to her raven hair.

"Oi, love birds!" 

Lena and I both turn towards the direction of the loud call already knowing that it was Alex.

We walk over to where she is standing, just outside the front door but slightly to the side so others can still get in and out.

"Find anything?" Lena asks eagerly.

Alex nods, but doesn't smile, "Yes," she says and it's obvious that she's angry.

"You're angry." I state.

"Yes. I'm assuming you didn't see what was on your soon-to-be bedroom wall?" Alex asks.

I look to Lena and then back to Alex, shaking my head, "No, I only did a quick scan. Why?" 

Alex sighs, "I'll show you both in a minute. It's... kind of offensive and also a little immature. I'll fill you in on the other stuff we found first.

So basically, as you told me, a lot of the windows are broken and a few of the doors have holes through them whilst one or two are actually fully off the hinges. That's the damage done, so thankfully your furniture has only just arrived. As for evidence, there were plenty of finger prints and according to Vasquez's little scanner, they all belong to the same person and we should have a name once she runs them through the database but there's a lot of people on there so could take a little while. There was also DNA found where the person must have cut themselves and some not so pleasant DNA in the form of vomit, thankfully in one of the toilets, so yeah, pretty solid evidence which is good.

The whole house has been checked for any anti-alien equipment that could have harmed you and nothing was found. The garden was also empty and you'll be happy to know that your pool house is fine so we don't think the person even went out there. So that just leaves what was left on your wall, wanna take a look?" 

"That DNA sounds promising, I'm just pissed they damaged every thing. Surely a full house would have been more interesting and worthwhile to trash, but sure, show is this wall," Lena says and gestures for Alex to lead.

"Kara?"

"Oh, what Lee said," 

Alex nods and leads us into the house and up the stairs, stopping just outside of what will be Lena's and my bedroom. 

"I think Lena will be less affected by this than you, Kara, but just be warned. It's not major but like I said, to some it could be offensive," Alex warns before stepping aside.

Lena takes my hand and leads us into the room and you couldn't miss it, written in black paint all along the biggest wall Is " _ **Dyke Bitchez**_ " and then written underneath in presumably a red marker pen is " ** _Let A Real Man Show U What Ur Missin!_** " with a phone number after it and a small penis drawing.

"The phone number is invalid, we've already tried calling," Alex says from behind us.

I nod and turn to face Alex, leaving Lena to look at the wall, her face filled with anger and disgust.

"I guessing it's a man and his spelling is truly awful." I say in disgust. 

Alex nods in agreement before nodding at Lena, "She okay?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, she's heard worse, what with living with the Luthors and all. She's probably just trying to calm herself down before she turns around, she's fuming." 

"Can't blame her," Alex shrugs.

I walk back to Lena and hug her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. Lena instantly places her hands over mine with a slight squeeze.

I place a soft kiss on the side of her neck, "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just angry... I think I know who did this," 

"You- you do?" I ask in confusion.

"Alex, look into Mike Mathews, the guy who sold us this place. He said something similar about the 'needing a real man' thing. Also, Kara, you have Sam's number right?" 

"Uh- yeah?" 

"Call her and ask her if she'll give Alex a statement, she was there when he said it," Lena instructs.

I glance at Alex who shrugs again before turning on her heel and calling after J'onn. I look back at Lena who is still glaring at the wall before dialling Sam's number.


End file.
